The Maidens of the Bloody Moon
by FancySunMaiden
Summary: "Toda niña humana nacida durante la Luna Sangrienta, estará destinada a sentir, quiera o no, la pasión y la lujuria de un Youkai o un Hanyou, cuando ella ya sea una mujer... Sus pequeñas Doncellas, fueron bendecidas para ser amadas, adoradas y deseadas... Ellos irán hacía ellas, y no se atrevan a negarselas, porque ustedes terminarán arrepintiendose toda la vida."
1. Prólogo

**~The Maidens of the Bloody Moon~**

 **Prólogo**

Durante la antigüedad, en la tierra del sol naciente, los humanos y los youkais, vivían enfrentados por simples y tontas cuestiones; como las claras diferencias físicas entre ellos, los territorios que los humanos querían de los youkais, el hecho de que había youkais que devoraban humanos, entre otras más.

Aquella situación preocupaba al Gran Tigre Blanco Byakko, una de las 4 bestias sagradas, que desde los cielos del Oeste, ansiaba que ambas especies se llevarán bien y en armonía. Sin embargo, el salvajismo y odio de los youkais, ante el miedo y codicia de los humanos, estaban haciendo que su anhelo comenzará a desaparecer.

Pero la bella diosa de la fertilidad y la danza, Ame no Uzume, un día vio aquél sentimiento noble, que guardaba el Rey de las Bestias, así que está decidió mantener aquella esperanza. Usando su sagrado poder, Ame no Uzume consiguió hacer que una Youkai Kitsune de nombre Kuzunoha, se enamorará de un humano onmyouji llamado Abe no Yasuna, dando como fruto de su amor, al primer hanyou en el mundo, conocido como Abe no Seimei.

Aquél niño mitad-bestia y mitad-humano, llamó la atención de Byakko, haciéndole ver que su más grande anhelo podía hacerse realidad, que humanos y youkais podían vivir en armonía; Abe no Seimei fue aquél rayo de esperanza, para Byakko.

Con el pasó de los años, más youkais comenzaron a mezclarse con humanos, dando como tal a niños hanyou y todos estos pequeños, eran frutos del amor que se tenían sus padres; pero para la tristeza de Byakko, aquellos seres puros y pequeños, eran maltratados y rechazados por los de su misma ascendencia. Los humanos los consideraban aberraciones, por tener características de bestias y los youkais los veían como pestes, por tener sangre humana que manchaba y ensuciaba, su muy superior sangre youkai.

La paz entre Humanos y Youkais, seguía estando lejos, y más aún, con el incidente que causó la ira de Byakko.

Una región del país era asediada por youkais malvados, que mataban y devoraban humanos sin compasión alguna, pero quien defendía a todos esos humanos de los youkais, era la gran y bella sacerdotisa Midoriko.

Ella eliminaba a todos los youkais malvados que mataban a su gente, pero a aquellos que no hacían daño a los humanos, ella no los lastimaba, los dejaba vivir en paz. Pero un día, un hombre de apariencia misteriosa y ojos fieros, se postró ante ella, diciendo que se había enamorado de ella y que deseaba hacerla su esposa, pero para desgracia del hombre, el corazón de Midoriko ya tenía dueño y por si fuera poco, existía un bebé fruto de aquél amor.

Al hombre misterioso no le importó eso, y le pidió que dejará todo atrás, que él le daría un mejor futuro y más hijos, pero Midoriko indignada por su indecorosa propuesta, le exige que la dejé en paz y que no vuelva a aparecer en su vida.

Ante el rechazo de la sacerdotisa, el hombre misterioso mostró su verdadera forma; un youkai deforme y asqueroso de color rojizo de nombre Daidarabotchi, que había devorado a un humano para obtener su apariencia y así, poder pasar desapercibido entre la gente para conseguir a Midoriko.

La sacerdotisa al ver la verdadera apariencia del hombre, se puso en guardia y comenzó la batalla. A pesar de que Midoriko era muy poderosa, aquél youkai le estaba dando muchos problemas y más cuando su batalla, era en medio de la aldea donde ella vivía, junto a su marido y su bebé.

La batalla duró una semana completa, haciendo que mermaran las fuerzas de Midoriko, y tratando de darle el golpe de gracia, vió como su esposo, rescataba a un grupo de niñas que estaban atrapadas en el fuego que consumía las chozas. Aquél momento Daidarabotchi lo aprovechó, para matarlo pero no contaba con que Midoriko, se interpondría en el ataque recibiendo ella todo el daño.

Estando convaleciente Midoriko le dio el golpe de gracia a Daidarabotchi, causando su muerte y destrucción; el esposo de Midoriko corrió hacía ella para tratar de salvarla, pero la bella sacerdotisa sabía que ya era momento, de dejar la tierra. Con una sonrisa en los labios, sólo pidió a su esposo que cuidara bien al hijo de ambos y con un último beso, pronunció las palabras más peligrosas y hermosas del mundo.

"Te amo"

La bella Midoriko, murió con una sonrisa en sus labios entre los brazos de su amado.

Todo aquello fue visto por Byakko, que lleno de furia, bajó a la tierra purificandola con las lluvias de sus tormentas y destruyendo a todo ente maligno, con sus rayos y truenos. Los youkais con forma de bestia, huyeron ante la ira de su rey, que con un potente rugido preguntó, el porqué nadie impidió aquella batalla.

Los youkais más rebeldes y egoístas, fueron los que respondieron diciendo que no era de su incumbencia aquella batalla. Solo por el hecho de que fue una humana la que murió, y porque a Daidarabotchi, muchos ya lo querían muerto por haber matado a muchos miembros de sus clanes, pero al ser él tan poderoso ninguno quiso hacerle frente y por ello, dejaron que Midoriko hiciera el trabajo sucio. Ella iba a ser un sacrificio.

Ante aquella respuesta, Byakko iba a desatar toda su bestial furia contra ellos, iba a matarlos a todos; pero en aquél momento, la bella diosa Ame no Uzume, apareció para calmar la ira del tigre. Ella con su suave voz, y su compasivo encanto, logró calmar a Byakko y sugerirle un tipo de "castigo" diferente a la muerte.

Byakko prestó atención a la diosa, y tras haber escuchado su idea, decidió ponerla en marcha; con un fuerte rugido, hizo matar a todas las hembras youkais sin pareja de la tierra, dejando vivos solo a los machos. Los cuerpos de las hembras muertas, fueron elevados a los cielos y convertidos en estrellas.

Todos los youkais reclamaron a su rey, pero Byakko dijo que aquello era su castigo, y que no iba cambiar de opinión con respecto a haberlas matado. Y justo ahí, Ame no Uzume toma toda la sangre derramada de Midoriko y la lanza al cielo, manchando a la luna llena tornándose está de color rojo.

Con aquello, Ame no Uzume habló a todos los Youkais.

"Byakko-sama quería matarlos a todos ustedes, pero gracias a mí él ha decidido perdonarles la vida... Sin embargo, para hacer que todos ustedes se lleven bien con los mortales, y logren formar un verdadero vínculo de amistad y paz, hemos decidido Byakko-sama y yo quitarles las mujeres. Pero no se asusten, no van a extinguirse, porque el futuro de su legado está en las mujeres humanas... Si ustedes quieren una mujer e hijos, deberán entonces tomar a una hembra humana como compañera, pero solamente podrán tocar y preñar a una humana, que nazca bajo la noche de esta luna sangrienta..."

Los youkais estaban sorprendidos ante la decisión de Byakko y Ame no Uzume, de obligarlos a copular con humanas para su supervivencia. Todos se negaron ante aquél tonto castigo, diciendo que preferían mil veces la extinción que tener hijos hanyou.

Aquello solo causó la risa de Ame no Uzume, que con una voz coqueta respondió.

"Eso dicen ahora, pero ya veremos cuánto pueden ustedes resistirse, al aroma de una Doncella de la Luna Sangrienta"

••••••••••

Hola a todos bueno aquí les traigo el prólogo este fic uwu

Ésta historia de InuYasha tendrá inspiración del cuento de caperucita roja y tendrá referencias con respecto a la película que está basada en el cuento

Ojalá y sea de su agrado está historia uwu


	2. Capítulo I

Ninguno de los personajes del fic(salvo los OC's que llegue a hacer)son míos, todos le pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko-sensei

Diálogo: blablablabla

Pensamiento: _blablablabla_

Flashbacks: -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cambio de escena o de hora: **-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **~The Maidens of the Bloody Moon~**

 **Capítulo I**

Érase una vez, en una región montañosa cubierta por densos bosques...

Donde la suave brisa del viento, acariciaba los árboles haciendo que estos, suelten sus verdes hojas dando lugar a aquél aroma a naturaleza, que podía sentirse hasta la pequeña aldea, situada en los límites del bosque.

No era una aldea muy grande, ni grande, ni mucho menos una muy concurrida; era humilde, simple y pacífica. Sus habitantes se dedicaban en su mayoría, a la agricultura, y el resto ya se encargaban de los animales, el comercio, la minería, la textilería y confección de ropa.

Gracias a esto, la aldea nunca sufría de ataques de ladrones, o invasores; sin contar también que, los youkais que trataban de atacarla, eran muy pocos aunque si eran muy fuertes, pero todos y cada uno de ellos eran purificados por la joven y linda sacerdotisa de la aldea, Kagome Higurashi. Ella junto a su familia, son los custodios del Templo Higurashi y los encargados de la guía espiritual de la aldea.

\- Aahh... -bostezaba Kagome, algo cansada, mientras recogía bayas silvestres en el bosque- Bueno, creo que ya reuní suficientes. -dice mientras se levantaba, y se quitaba su capucha roja-

\- ¡Ne-chan! -se oía el grito de un niño-

\- ¡Oh, Souta! -sonrió la joven, al ver a su pequeño hermano de regreso- Por fin volviste, ya iba a buscarte.

\- No tienes porque preocuparte, yo también conozco este bosque como tú. -aseguró confiado el pequeño-

\- Sí, pero aún así no debes confiarte. Recuerda que el bosque, oculta muchas cosas. -le aconseja Kagome fingiendo molestia- Por favor, trata de no alejarte tanto de mí.

\- Está bien, lo prometo. -mientras hablaba, Souta le entregaba a Kagome una cesta- ¡Pero mira! ¡Te traje, todas las hierbas que me pediste!

Kagome tomó la cesta, y empezó a ver todas las hierbas, cerciorandose de que eran las correctas; tras su inspección y de haber felicitado a su hermanito, Kagome y Souta emprendieron el sendero de vuelta a su hogar.

\- Tú también encontraste muchas bayas, ne-chan. -señala la cesta de Kagome-

\- Sí, y lo bueno es que están muy dulces. -aseguraba mientras se comía unas cuantas- El té y los panecillos que hará mamá con ellas, quedarán deliciosos. -Souta asiente, mientras también comía varias bayas-

Durante la caminata, ambos hermanos hablaban de cosas triviales como la cena de esta noche, la educación de los niños, y las graciosas ocurrencias de su abuelo; pero mientras ellos reían, un peculiar habitante del bosque ansiaba hacerles compañía.

\- Sí, yo solo espero que al abuelo no se le ocu-... -Kagome dejó de hablar, y volteó hacía atrás- ¿Ah?

\- ¿Ne-chan? ¿Pasa algo malo? -pregunta Souta- ¿Sientes a un Youkai? -ahora sonaba preocupado, ya que en esta ocasión, su hermana no llevaba sus flechas y arco-

\- No, no es un youkai. -aseguraba Kagome, pero su voz no mostraba seguridad-

\- Entonces ¿Qué es? -se apego más a ella-

\- No es nada, vámonos. -retomaron el camino de vuelta- _O al menos eso creo..._ -pensaba preocupada-

Retomaron el sendero, y siguieron platicando, aunque ahora Kagome estaba alerta; y tenía razón en ello, ya que oculto entre las espesas ramas de los árboles, se posaba sobre ella una fiera mirada dorada.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

En el Templo Higurashi, el abuelo de los hermanos estaba barriendo las hojas secas del patio, pero su cara mostraba seriedad e intranquilidad.

\- _Este viento... No me da buena espina._ -pensó el viejo sacerdote con hakama azul-

Atrás de él, se escuchaban unos suaves pasos que se dirigían hacía su persona, pero él de antemano ya sabía de quién se trataba.

\- Abuelo ¿Estás bien?

\- Naomi... -susurró el nombre de la mujer- Aahh... Si te digo que estoy bien ¿Me creerías? -sonaba cansado-

\- Sinceramente, no. -respondió la mujer de kimono verde, con una suave sonrisa, mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros del anciano- Sé como te sientes.

\- No quiero que llegué "ése día" hija. -dijo con pesar- Si tan sólo, pudieramos irnos de la aldea.

\- Tú sabes que eso, no serviría de nada.

\- ¡Pero al menos, hay que intentarlo! -gritó desesperado-

\- Abuelo, debes resignarte. -su voz mostraba, el mismo pesar que el de él- Así como nosotros lo hemos hecho, hace ya muchos años. -al decir esto, Naomi recordó a su ya fallecido esposo-

\- No quiero, siento que si hago eso, es como si manchara la memoria de mi hijo.

\- Eso jamás pasará, porque él ya se resignó desde aquél día hace casi 20 años, y tanto tú como yo sabemos, que es nuestro deber decirle la verdad. -aquí ella ya sonaba de una forma más severa-

\- No quiero, decir- -cortó la frase, al escuchar que los llamaban-

\- ¡Abuelo! ¡Mamá! -gritaron Kagome y Souta-

Las caras del abuelo y Naomi, cambiaron su semblante a uno más sereno y hasta cierto punto feliz, de ver a sus niños regresando del bosque.

\- Me alegra que hayan vuelto, y traigan ya esas bayas ¡Rápido! -dijo Naomi, yendo con sus hijos-

Los 3 fueron directo a la cocina, dejando atrás al abuelo, diciendo que los alcanzaría después mientras terminaba de limpiar. Estando ya sólo, el abuelo continuó barriendo, pero en esta ocasión fijando la mirada hacía el bosque.

Aquella mirada estaba llena de miedo, y de enojo, como si supiera que hay "algo" ahí entre los árboles. Terminando su labor, el abuelo regresó a su casa con su familia, mientras seguía teniendo aquella mirada.

Y sus suposiciones no estaban del todo descabelladas, ya que ese "algo" acechaba en los límites del bosque.

\- ¡Keh...!

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

La noche ya se cernía sobre la tierra, y la familia Higurashi disfrutaba de su momento familiar durante la cena.

\- Bueno Souta, ahora debes entender que no debes alejarte mucho de Kagome, cuando vayan al bosque. -dijo Naomi en tono suave, pero autoritario-

\- Sí, lo sé mamá.

\- Souta lo que te decimos es en serio, en el bosque hay muchos peligros. -decía el abuelo más seriamente- Y tu jovencita, siempre debes llevar contigo tus flechas y arco. -ahora apuntaba con sus palillos a Kagome-

\- Sí abuelo, sí. -respondió Kagome con una débil sonrisa y en tono de fastidio- Pero no había de que preocuparse, no nos adentramos en lo profundo del bosque, además estábamos cerca del templo. Aunque si debo darte la razón, en cuanto a lo de Souta. -ahí causó que su hermanito se molestará un poco, inflando las mejillas-

\- Él tiene razón Kagome, la próxima vez hija, por favor, llévate tus armas no importa si estás cerca del templo ¿Sí? -pidió Naomi preocupada-

Ante la súplica de su madre, Kagome asintió tomando más en cuenta las advertencias de su abuelo, y las preocupaciones de su madre.

La cena término como de costumbre, Souta y el abuelo limpiaban la mesa, y encendían el incienso del templo junto con las antorchas, mientras que Naomi y Kagome, lavaban los platos, y guardaban las especias, para el día de mañana; para terminar, Kagome otorgaba un panecillo de bayas como ofrenda a los dioses y hacía sus oraciones, para mantener purificado el templo.

Todos fueron a sus habitaciones, y apagaron las lámparas de alcohol, para descansar finalmente.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

La noche estaba en su punto más oscuro, junto con la luna creciente que estaba en lo alto del cielo, iluminando la montaña, la aldea, y el Templo Higurashi.

Y los únicos sonidos del oscuro bosque, eran el de todas las pequeñas criaturas que lo habitaban como las liebres, los grillos, y algunos lobos, aparte del mismo viento, pero también se escuchaban pisadas; sonaban como pisadas humanas, pero al mismo tiempo no lo eran.

Eran las pisadas de ése "algo", que Kagome y el abuelo, habían oído en el día.

El extraño habitante del bosque, se acercaba al Templo Higurashi a paso veloz, saltando los arbustos y árboles, hasta que se detuvo en el límite entre el Templo y el bosque. Su dorada mirada, se fijó directamente en una de las habitaciones de la casa.

\- ¡Hmph! -sonrió con suficiencia-

Con paso lento pero seguro, entró en el terreno del templo, dejando que la luna lo bañara con su luz, mostrando su apariencia; era un hombre de apariencia joven, con ropajes escarlatas, cabellos largos y ¡¿Plateados?!, ¡¿Garras filosas?!, ¡¿Ojos dorados, y de pupilas rasgadas?!, y unas blancas y esponjosas orejas de... ¡¿Perro?!

Sin lugar a dudas, aquél habitante del bosque no era humano.

Al momento de pisar el templo, comenzó a sentir la típica pesadez que siempre siente en su cuerpo, cada que va.

\- _¡Mierda! Siempre es lo mismo..._ -pensaba el joven-

Y como era ya costumbre en él, hizo uso de su gran fuerza para seguir soportando, aquél ambiente tan pesado. Caminó por el templo, hasta llegar a la casa en iniciar su ya tan típico andar por los pasillos.

Pasaba por la habitaciones, pero solo las veía con desdén y desinterés, sobretodo una en especial, a la cual hasta le gruñó; siguió avanzando hasta llegar a la habitación que quería, ahí su mirada se suavizó y con mucho más cuidado, caminó para no hacer ruido hasta la puerta. Con delicadeza, abría la puerta de la habitación, y por la pequeña abertura, miró hacía el objeto de su deseo, que dormía plácidamente dándole la espalda.

Una casi e imperceptible sonrisa, se marcó en su rostro y con aquella misma delicadeza, deslizó la puerta lo suficiente como para permitirle entrar en la habitación; un dulce aroma se desprendía en aquél lugar, un aroma que "cantaba" para él hacia ya muchas primaveras atrás.

\- Aahh... -suspiró de gozo, al inhalar aquél aroma-

Bajó nuevamente la mirada, hacía el ser durmiente; caminó hasta al lado del lecho, para agacharse y mirar mejor. El delicado ser de larga cabellera oscura que dormía, se movió para dejar de darle la espalda al joven, quedando boca arriba.

Kagome dormía plácidamente, sin sentir lo que pasaba en sus apocentos; usaba una delicada bata blanca de tirantes, casi transparente, que debido al movimiento hizo que se abriera un poco, dejando a entre ver el tentador valle de su generoso busto.

\- Me lo estás poniendo muy difícil. -susurró el joven, como si estuviese hablando con ella-

Una de sus manos, se elevaba para tocar la suave piel de Kagome y ya estando a unos centímetros de hacerlo, se detuvo; empezó a apretar los colmillos, y a cerrar los puños de frustración.

\- Por está vez... Solo por está vez... -dijo antes de seguir, moviendo su mano-

Ésta siguió bajando hasta llegar al busto, pero en lugar de tocarla con sus dedos, decidió solo dejar que sus filosas garras le rozaran la piel, dejando finas líneas rosadas, que iban desde el busto, subiendo por las clavículas hasta el cuello, siendo el final.

La tocaba, pero al mismo tiempo no.

\- _Maldita sea... Estos días, van a ser los más largos de mi existencia._ -pensaba- _Pero también, ya faltará poco._ -dejo de rozarle la piel, para ahora pasar sus garras por los cabellos de Kagome-

\- Mmm...

Suspiró de frustración, antes de levantarse e irse de la habitación, no sin antes dirigirle una última y suave mirada a Kagome. Cerró la puerta con cuidado, y se dirigió nuevamente al bosque, librándose por fin de aquella horrible pesadez.

\- ¿Porqué estás aquí? -escuchó que "él" le hablaba-

\- ¡Tsk! Como si no lo supiera, señor.

El abuelo había salido de su habitación, al poco tiempo de que InuYasha salió de la habitación de Kagome, con kimono blanco y su bastón, lo siguió para cerciorarse de que se fuera, como siempre, todas las noches que él venía.

\- Sabes muy bien, que no puedes estar aquí y mucho menos acercarte a ella, InuYasha. -dijo el abuelo, diciendo su nombre- O es que debo ¿Recordarte las leyes?

\- Desde hace años que vengo y ni siquiera su hijo, lo ha podido impedir. -InuYasha hablaba del padre de Kagome- Y si piensa que le hice algo "raro" a su nieta, puede estar tranquilo, que no hice nada "malo". -le aseguró- Aún, no. -ésto último lo dijo con una arrogante sonrisa-

\- InuYasha... -el abuelo comenzaba a enojarse-

\- Sí, ya, ya. -dijo sin interés, moviendo su mano-

\- No se te ocurra venir, hasta...

\- Vendré cuando quiera. -soltó de forma despectiva- Adiós. -se despidió, con un gran salto volviendo al bosque-

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

A la mañana siguiente, el sol se asomaba entre las montañas, y daba a lugar al canto de los gallos, como en todas las mañanas.

Unos pequeños rayos de luz, se asomaban a la habitación de Kagome, causándole molestia en los ojos.

\- Mmm... -exclama con pereza- Aahh... Ya es hora. -bosteza, mientras se estiraba en su Fuuton-

Kagome se levantó y ordenó sus cosas, antes de salir de su habitación; cuando acabó, se quitó su ropa de dormir y tomó de entre sus cosas, un kimono blanco para vestirse, sus sandalias, una botella de cerámica, un cuenco de madera y una toalla. Ya lista, salió de su habitación y fue directamente al bosque, aunque antes fue detenida.

\- ¡Kagome, espera!

\- ¿Mamá? -Kagome se detiene- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Hija, ya sabes que no puedes irte sin desayunar antes. -sonaba a regaño, pero muy suave- Ten, tu desayuno. -dijo Naomi mientras le daba una cajita, envuelta en una tela azul- Comelo mientras te bañas.

\- Sí mamá, gracias. -tomó el desayuno, poniéndolo entre sus cosas para el aseo- Y perdón, por no ir a desayunar con ustedes, pero tengo prisa por ir a la aldea.

\- Lo sé, te entiendo. -acarició dulcemente el rostro de su hija- Cuando vuelvas te tendré listas tus cosas, así que tomate tu tiempo.

\- Gracias, mamá. -se despidió, yéndose al bosque- ¡Volveré en seguida!

Al ya perderse la figura de Kagome en el bosque, Naomi volvió a la casa, para seguir con sus deberes.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Mientras en lo profundo del bosque, InuYasha saltaba sobre los árboles tan rápido como podía, ya que tenía prisa y no era para menos porque, "era la hora".

\- _¡Debo darme prisa!_ -pensaba apurado-

Se alejaba cada vez más del corazón del bosque, y él se acercaba más a los territorios del Templo Higurashi, pero no era su intención ir a ese lugar sino a otro, que quedaba a mediación.

Al escuchar el caer del agua y un olor a humedad, sonrió para sus adentros; había llegado finalmente a la cascada.

Se quedó oculto en uno de los árboles más cercanos al río, y comenzó a mirar en los alrededores.

\- _¡Tsk! ¿En dónde estás?_ -pensaba impaciente-

Pero no tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que unos pasos comenzaron a escucharse al lado contrario, de donde InuYasha estaba oculto; porque detrás de un par de árboles, apareció Kagome.

\- Bien. -músito Kagome, al llegar al río-

Al verla InuYasha se acomodó mejor en la rama del árbol, para no ser visto por ella y para no tener a las hojas estorbandole la visión.

\- Llegas un poco tarde, preciosa. -susurró InuYasha, enarcando las cejas y sonriendo mostrando sus colmillos-

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Y como todas las mañanas, Kagome se acercó a la orilla de río para tocar el agua y sentir su temperatura; tembló un poco al meterla, ya que estaba muy fresca.

\- Está algo fría, pero se siente bien. -decía mientras, acomodaba sus cosas- _Aunque quisiera que estuviese igual que ayer, un poco más tibia. Pero eso fue porque, me bañé más tarde._ -se acordó-

Ya metiendo los pies al agua, Kagome comenzó a quitarse el kimono blanco mostrando poco a poco, su desnudez y teniendo cuidado de no mojarlo; tras despojarse de su ropa, Kagome puso el kimono al lado de sus cosas y lentamente, aunque con pequeños temblores, se metía completa a la fresca agua para después salir y hacer que está le cubriera el inicio de su busto.

\- Aahh... Creo que si hubiese sido mejor, venir más tarde a bañarme. -sonaba un poco arrepentida-

Aguantando un poco el agua del río, Kagome comenzó a bañarse tomando el frasco de cerámica y el cuenco, para sentarse en la orilla y empezar a frotar con sus manos, aquél jabón en ungüento que su madre siempre le hacía, para su cuerpo; la bella joven estaba tan metida en su rutina de baño, que como también era rutina, no se percataba del "gran espectáculo" que le daba InuYasha.

El Hanyou, estaba acomodado como todo un rey en aquél árbol, mientras se embelesaba viendo el bello espectáculo; la expresión de su rostro no había cambiado desde que Kagome llegó al río, sino que al contrario, cuando ella comenzó a desnudarse, su mirada se volvía más fiera y deseosa, y ni que decir de su sonrisa, mostraba malicia y sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

\- _Quisiera que tu baño, durará todo el día. -_ pensaba maliciosamente-

Para InuYasha, aquél era el único momento del día en que podía ver a Kagome sola, ya que el ambiente del Templo Higurashi le molestaba mucho, y porque la mayoría de las veces, siempre iba acompañada de su madre o su hermano; y esos momentos donde ella estaba sola, era cuando él podía estar más cerca de ella.

Y estas horas siempre eran un deleite para InuYasha, ver a Kagome desnuda y sola, eran un premio ante aquellas "Leyes Sagradas" que le prohibían tocarla todavía; y no sentía vergüenza de hacerlo, si no al contrario, ahí podía dar rienda suelta a sus fantasías hasta que llegará "el día".

La desnudez de la joven, siempre hacía reaccionar a su cuerpo y más viendo como ella, pasaba sus manos por su cuerpo para limpiarlo.

\- Aahh... Quien fuera esas manos. -dijo con cierto doble sentido-

Ningún detalle del cuerpo de Kagome, se le pasaba a InuYasha, desde su blanca piel, su delicada cintura, su generoso busto y amplias caderas, hasta sus oscuros cabellos, sus tiernos ojos, y su tentadora boca. Pero por sobre todo, su atención siempre terminaba sobre aquélla hermosa marca bajo su ombligo, justo en su vientre.

\- Mmm... Ahora debo enjuagarme. -Kagome dejó las cosas de vuelta a la orilla, tras acabar de lavarse el cabello y el cuerpo-

Se volvió a sumergirse en el agua, y comenzó a nadar un poco en esa zona; durante su nado, Kagome volvía a recordar una plática que tuvo con su madre, en ése mismo río cuando era niña.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

14 años atrás...

\- ¡Kagome, quédate quiera! ¡Jajaja, no quiero que me mojes! -decía Naomi, mientras trataba de lavar sin ningún resultado, a una pequeña e inquieta Kagome-

\- ¡Es que me da cosquillas, mamá! -reía la pequeña Kagome, cada vez que su madre usaba esa tela, para frotarle el cuerpo con jabón-

\- Bueno, trataré de no hacerte cosquillas, ahora quédate quieta señorita. -dice Naomi, retomando su labor de bañar a su hija-

\- Mamá. -ahora estaba quieta y ya no sentía cosquillas-

\- ¿Sí, hija?

\- ¿Porqué tengo esta mancha en mi cuerpo? -aquella pregunta alertó a Naomi-

\- ¿Mancha? ¿De qué hablas, Kagome? -fingía no saber-

\- De la mancha rara, que tengo debajo de mi ombligo, en mi pancita. -decía mientras Naomi, ahora le lavaba el cabello- Siempre que me bañas y me tallas, nunca se me quita esa mancha. Y quiero saber ¿Porqué?

Naomi no esperaba que Kagome, ya le preguntase acerca de eso y más a su tierna edad, pero quizás aquello era de esperarse con lo curiosa que era su niña.

\- Bueno... -esperaba encontrar, las palabras correctas- Esa mancha Kagome, es una marca de nacimiento y no sólo tú la tienes, hay muchas personas más que también tienen, marcas de nacimiento.

\- ¿En serio? -dijo con asombro- ¿Tú tienes una?

\- ¡Sí, mira! -ya más aliviada, Naomi enseña su hombro derecho, donde se ve un pequeño punto en color marrón oscuro-

\- Pero... -Kagome se sentía confundida, al ver la marca- No es como la mía.

\- No, no lo es. -afirmaba, mientras le pasaba agua por su cabeza- Todas las marcas de nacimiento, son diferentes hija.

\- Oh, entiendo... -aquello no convencía mucho a Kagome- Y pueden ser de otros colores ¿Verdad? Tener otra forma, ser grandes o pequeñas y aparecer en otra parte del cuerpo, también ¿No es así? -la pequeña preguntaba mucho, mientras era envuelta en una toalla y salía del río-

\- S-Sí hija, claro. -Naomi sonaba nerviosa, pero con la idea de que con esa respuesta, Kagome dejaría de preguntar-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Nado de regreso a la orilla, para salir del río y secarse; mientras salía, Kagome no dejaba de pensar en aquél recuerdo de su infancia, y en qué a pesar del tiempo, aquella duda con respecto a lo que le preguntó a su madre seguía latente.

Tomó la toalla y empezó a secarse el cuerpo y el cabello; para cuando acabó y comenzaba a ponerse de vuelta el kimono blanco, pasó uno de sus dedos por su vientre, justo en su marca de nacimiento: Una pequeña luna creciente, con las puntas hacía arriba y en un tono un poquito más oscuro, que el de su piel.

\- _Está marca, no puede ser normal._ -pensó entrecerrado los ojos-

Terminó por vestirse, y empezó a desayunar lo que su madre le cocinó, ahí sentada en la orilla del río; cuando acabó de desayunar, tomó sus cosas y regresó al templo, para iniciar sus labores diarias.

El lugar se quedó totalmente en silencio, teniendo solamente los quejosos bufidos y gruñidos de InuYasha como ruido, al ver que Kagome ya se había ido y lo peor era que no podía acercarse a la aldea, debido a las "Leyes Sagradas"

\- Sólo debo esperar... -decía mientras miraba al cielo, concretamente donde se colaba la luz de sol, por entre las hojas del árbol- Dentro de poco, será luna llena finalmente.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bueno aquí está el capítulo uno uwu

Espero y les haya gustado

Les agradezco de vdd los reviews que recibí en el prólogo de la historia me gustaron mucho n.n)/

También aquí quería aclarar ciertas cosillas con respecto a la historia.

Lo de la película de Red Riding Hood, pos namas tomaré ciertas referencias y en cuanto al cuento original, bueno quería una versión obviamente algo oscurita(namas poquito) y de estilo oriental(you know es Japón xD).

Lo de la marca de la luna de Kagome, para que puedan imaginarla bien y mejor, vendría siendo la marca de luna de Sailor Moon uwu.

La ropa de Kagome pues es la ropa de sacerdotisa ya saben, nada más que el Obi(el cinturón que le amarra la hakama) es de color negro, las mangas del haori no son abiertas sino que son cerradas estan amarradas con lazos rojos como el traje que usa Midoriko, y pues la capa roja está agregada a su vestimenta, puse una imagen de portada para este fic de una chica con capa roja con grabados de flores frente a un río(así sería la capa de Kagome en la historia) pero si no logran verla por equis razón les dejo el link de donde obtuve la imagen: post/110388626387/清辉阁qinghuige-hanfu-han-chinese-clothing

Y por último, está historia se me ocurrió gracias a las hermosas ilustraciones de Lenbarboza-sempai ella hace cosas tan hermosas de InuYasha especialmente de nuestra OTP InuxKag porfis si pueden en una oportunidad vayan a su Tumblr y disfruten de su arte òAó! También denle amorsh y así uwu que se lo merece


	3. Capítulo II

Ninguno de los personajes del fic(salvo los OC's que llegue a hacer)son míos, todos le pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko-sensei

Diálogo: blablablabla

Pensamiento: _blablablabla_

Flashbacks: -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cambio de escena o de hora: **-I-I-I-I-**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **~The Maidens of the Bloody Moon~**

 **Capítulo II**

En el Templo Higurashi, Kagome ya había regresado del río y se preparaba para ir a la aldea: se vistió con su traje de sacerdotisa, su gargantilla negra, su capa roja y por último portó sus flechas y arco. Salió de su habitación, y fue directo a la cocina, donde su madre preparaba té.

\- Mamá, ya me voy. -dijo Kagome en la puerta-

\- Sí, hija. -Naomi dejó el té para abrazar a su hija, antes de que se fuera- Cuídate mucho, y ten toma. -le dió una canasta, donde había hierbas y otro almuerzo- Por si acaso, no llegas a la hora de comer.

\- Gracias, mamá. -tomó las cosas y se fue- Vendré más tarde.

Kagome se fue y de paso, se despidió de su abuelo y de Souta, que estaban disfrutando de un tentempié con té y galletas de arroz; ella comenzó a bajar las grandes escaleras del templo, para iniciar su labor del día.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Ya en la aldea, Kagome era saludada por todos con cariño y respeto, especialmente por los niños que en lugar de decirle "Kagome-Sama" que era la manera correcta debido a su posición de sacerdotisa, todos ellos le llamaban "One-chan" o "Kagome-onechan"; ella prefería que la llamasen así, ya que no veía sentido en que la tratarán con tanto respeto.

Las labores principales de la joven sacerdotisa, consistían en atender enfermos, hacer medicinas, preparar exorcismos y por supuesto, combatir contra los youkais que se atreviesen a irrumpir la paz en la aldea.

\- Bien, ahora siga usando ese ungüento en su quemadura y absténgase lo que más que pueda del sol ¿Sí? -le indicaba Kagome, al hombre cuyo pie estaba vendado-

\- Sí Kagome-Sama, gracias a usted me he sentido mejor. -agradecía el hombre, que estaba siendo acompañado por su mujer y sus 2 hijas gemelas de 15 años-

\- No es por nada, pero por favor se lo repito. -sonaba a regaño, pero uno muy suave- Tenga más cuidado, tuvo suerte de que la antorcha no le haya quemado la ropa.

\- Descuide Kagome-sama, creo que con esto mi esposo aprendió la lección. -hablaba la esposa, causando un bufido en su marido-

\- Bueno, si algo malo llega a pasar por favor avísenme cuanto antes ¿Sí? -Kagome tomaba sus cosas, ya para irse-

La familia se despidió de Kagome inclinando la cabeza, y dándole las gracias nuevamente; ya afuera, Kagome fue interceptada por alguien muy conocido.

\- ¡Higurashi-dono!

\- ¡Oh, Hojou-kun! Hola. -saludo amigablemente Kagome, al joven castaño-

Venía hacía ella, Hojou el hijo único del rico terrateniente de la aldea; era un joven apuesto, muy educado, y amable, y como era de esperarse, todas las jovencitas suspiraban por él. Vestía con un fino kimono azul, portaba una katana, y arreglaba su cabello en una coleta alta; era todo un príncipe.

\- Que bueno, que pude alcanzarte. -dijo Hojou algo agitado-

\- ¿Porqué lo dices? ¿Ha pasado algo? -pregunta extrañada-

\- No, nada de eso. -exclamó sonrojado, y rascándose la mejilla por el nerviosismo- Es solo que... Bueno... Quería saber, si podría hacerte compañía el día de hoy, en tus deberes ¿Puedo, Higurashi-dono? -pregunta sonrojado-

\- Aamm... Gracias Hojou-kun, eres muy amable pero, ya he terminado mis deberes por hoy aquí en la aldea. -respondió algo apenada- Y de hecho, ya iba de regreso a mi casa. En verdad, lo siento.

\- Oh, entiendo. -Hojou se oía desilusionado- La próxima vez, me levantaré más temprano y vendré a ayudarte ¡Te lo aseguro! -se oía decidido-

\- Claro, estaría perfecto.

\- Bien, ahora te dejo, tu familia debe estar esperándote. -Hojou se despidió, regresando a su mansión, llevándose consigo los suspiros y sonrojos, de las jovencitas-

Aunque Kagome no se diera cuenta, Hojou estaba enamorado de ella y muy a pesar de que tenía a más de una joven, suspirando por él, Hojou sólo tenía ojos para Kagome.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Ya de regreso en el Templo Higurashi, mientras subía las escaleras, Kagome estaba muy emocionada, ya que pensaba en lo que próximamente iba a ocurrir dentro de unos días: su cumpleaños número 20.

Pensaba en la comida que iba a querer, y por supuesto en sus regalos.

\- _Aahh... ¡Ya no puedo esperar...!_ -gritaba internamente-

\- ¡Ne-chan!

\- ¡Kagome! -gritaron al unísono, el abuelo y Souta-

\- ¡Ya llegué!

Kagome se acercó a ellos, mientras el abuelo le enseñaba a Souta a jugar al Shougi.

\- ¿Cómo te fue hija?

\- Bien abuelo, gracias a los dioses todos los enfermos están mejorando y han seguido mis indicaciones. -relataba-

\- Oye ne-chan, desde aquí se notaba que estabas muy feliz ¿Dinos, porqué?

\- ¡Ay, Souta! -fingía molestia- ¡Como si no lo supieras ya! Recuerda que dentro de poco, será mi cumpleaños. -la emoción se notaba en su sonrisa-

\- ¡Es cierto! -Souta se sorprendió al ver que se le había olvidado por completo, el cumpleaños de su hermana mayor- ¡Se me había olvidado!

\- ¡Uyyy! ¡Que malo eres! -con una sonrisa pícara, Kagome fue hacía su hermano para darle un ataque de cosquillas- ¡Ahora te castigaré!

\- ¡Jajaja, no ne-chan! -se reía Souta, tirado en el suelo-

Aquél fraternal momento entre los hermanos Higurashi, era visto por el abuelo, sin embargo una expresión de melancolía se veía en su rostro e iba dirigida a su nieta, cuando ella mencionó su cumpleaños.

\- _Es cierto, dentro de poco cumplirás 20 años Kagome._ -aquellas palabras sonaban tan tristes, para sus adentros-

Y de hecho, aún recordaba las palabras de aquél ser, en aquella noche hace 20 años.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 ** _\- ¡Recuerdenlo bien! ¡Al cumplir ella sus 20 lunas de sangre, vendré a reclamarla!_**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

\- _¿Es qué acaso, este siempre fue tu destino?_ -pensaba con pesar-

De repente las risas cesaron, llamando la atención del abuelo que al reaccionar, vió como sus nietos lo miraban con preocupación.

\- ¿Abuelo?

\- ¿Te ocurre algo abuelo? -Kagome era la que sonaba más preocupada, y Souta se veía un poco asustado-

\- ¿Eh? N-No nada me ocurre, estoy bien. -aseguro algo nervioso, y fingiendo una sonrisa-

\- ¿En serio? Puedo hacerte una infusión, para que te sientas mejor.

\- No hija, estoy bien en serio. -dijo ya más relajado, y levantándose- Bueno me adelantaré a comer, los esperamos allá hijos.

Y de forma tranquila, el abuelo se fue del lugar, pero ya dándole la espalda a sus nietos, volvió aquella expresión de melancolía a su rostro; Kagome y Souta lo veían preocupados, pero para la mayor de los Higurashi el sentimiento era peor.

\- Abuelo...

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

En lo alto de las montañas, se escuchaba el estruendo de la tierra y el caer de los árboles, además de los rugidos de un monstruo.

\- ¡Uuaaahh! ¡¿Crees qué puedes detenerme?! -gritaba el gran Youkai, que pertenecía a la raza de los Oni- ¡Sucio Hanyou! -agitaba su mazo con fuerza contra la tierra-

\- ¡¿Acaso lo dudas?! -gritó InuYasha, mientras daba un gran salto, para atacarlo- ¡Sankon Tessou! -y de un solo movimiento de sus garras, le destruyó uno de sus ojos-

El Oni gritó de dolor, y comenzó a sangrar a borbotones en la herida de su ojo, haciendo que él tapara su herida con una de sus manos, soltando su mazo; InuYasha veía cómo el Oni, caía arrodillado adolorido y sin posibilidad para contraatacar.

\- Si te vas ahora, tendré piedad de ti y te perdonaré la vida. -le advertía InuYasha, mientras lo amenazaba con sus garras manchadas de sangre-

\- ¿Porqué mierdas lo haces? ¡¿Porqué proteges esa aldea?! -gritaba el Oni-

\- ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! Tengo mis razones. -dijo InuYasha con un tono seco, de voz, pero sin dejar de lado la promesa de una amenaza-

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada durante unos momentos; la de InuYasha era firme y fiera, no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, mientras que la del Oni era de frustración y rabia, él tampoco iba a rendirse, quería atacar esa aldea para devorar a todos los humanos, pero no contaba con que aquél sucio Hanyou iba a estorbarle.

\- _¿Porqué...? ¡¿Porqué protege, esa aldea?!_ -pensaba el Oni, desesperado y confundido- Un momento... -susurró-

Sin embargo, tras verlo mejor y empezando a unir las cosas, finalmente entendio a InuYasha.

\- Ah... Ya veo... -exclamó- Mirándote bien, ahora entiendo porque proteges esa aldea.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, bastardo?

\- Que ya sé la razón, por la que haces todo esto. -y una sonrisa se dibujo en la sangrante cara del Oni, que seguía tapando su ojo herido- Hay una de "ellas" en la aldea, ¿Verdad? -aquello puso en alerta a InuYasha- ¡Jajajaja! ¡¿Acaso te descubrí, mocoso?!

El semblante de InuYasha cambio un poco, al ver que aquél youkai lo había descubierto; debía calmarse y no dejarse llevar, por la desesperación y el enojo.

\- ¡Ésta es la mejor noticia, que he tenido! -aún y a pesar del dolor, la cara del Oni estaba llena de éxtasis- Jamás imagine, que una de esas "bellezas" viviera en la aldea, y mucho menos que tú, la ibas a reclamar. -tomó nuevamente su mazo- Ahora más que nunca, iré allí.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Y sin darle importancia a InuYasha, el Oni se fue rápidamente hacía la aldea sabiendo ya, de la maravilla que ahí se aguardaba; InuYasha también no perdió el tiempo, y fue a seguirle el paso.

\- _¡Mierda! ¡Ahora se ha vuelto muy rápido!_ -maldecía InuYasha- _¡No debo dejar que llegué con ella!_

\- ¡Es inútil, Hanyou! ¡Yo llegaré antes que tú! -le gritaba el Oni-

El Oni aceleraba cada vez más el paso, y sin importar que obstáculo se le interponiese, él lo destruía con su mazo.

\- ¡Ella será para mí! -gritaba enloquecido-

\- ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Conoces las "Leyes Sagradas"! -le gritaba InuYasha, ya estando a su lado-

\- ¡Me importan un carajo, las "Leyes Sagradas"! ¡Valdrá la pena morir, si puedo cogermela!

Con aquellas palabras, la furia comenzaba a nublar el juicio de InuYasha; ahora se arrepentía, de no haberlo matado antes.

\- ¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡Ni creas que te dejaré tocarla! -gritaba InuYasha, al borde de la histeria-

\- ¡Jajaja! ¡Eso dilo Hanyou, cuando yo ya esté entre sus piernas! -gritaba mientras sentía como aquel dulce aroma, empezaba a llenarle la nariz- ¡Oh sí, ya puedo olerla!

InuYasha podía corroborar que lo que decía él era cierto, lo que significaba que ya habían cruzado la mitad de la zona del bosque y estaban cada vez más cerca de la aldea. Pero también entre más se acercaban a la aldea, más aumentaba la furia de InuYasha, el solo hecho de pensar de que aquélla basura la tocará lo enfermaba de sobremanera.

\- ¡Me muero por verla! ¡A mí futura ramera!

Aquellas palabras fueron el límite para InuYasha, ya no pudo aguantar más la rabia y con un rápido movimiento, saltó contra el Oni y pateó fuertemente su cara haciendo que impactará fuertemente contra varios árboles.

\- ¡No vuelvas a llamarla así!

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

En la cocina del Templo Higurashi, Naomi terminaba de lavar los platos mientras que Kagome preparaba medicinas y separaba las hierbas que eran para envenenamientos, curación de heridas y quemaduras.

La comida había sido tranquila para la familia, sin embargo para Kagome aún estaba la preocupación por su abuelo al ver su rostro antes.

\- _Abuelo ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió?_ -pensaba Kagome, mientras suspiraba-

Y a pesar de que le estaba dando la espalda, Naomi sabía que su hija aún pensaba en lo que había ocurrido con el abuelo por tan solo mencionar su cumpleaños número 20.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ya estando lejos de sus nietos, el abuelo fue directamente con Naomi que estaba en la mesa preparando los platos y palillos para la comida.

\- ¿Mmm? Abuelo ¿Qué ocurre? Te veo muy desanimado. -de inmediato Naomi dejó las cosas y fue con su suegro-

\- Ya no puedo más hija. -sonaba casi al punto de llorar- Cada vez me es más difícil, ocultar mi tristeza. -al verlo, Naomi entendía a que exactamente se refería-

\- Dime ¿Qué ocurrió? -abrazó a su suegro-

El abuelo le contó lo que pasó hace unos momentos con sus nietos, y que la razón de su tristeza era por la mención del cumpleaños número 20 de Kagome.

\- Y en mi descuido, Kagome se dio cuenta de mi estado. -dijo ya un poco más tranquilo-

\- Oh, abuelo.

\- Debiste haberla visto, ella esta tan emocionada por su próximo cumpleaños, pensando en la comida y en sus regalos, y sin embargo ella ni siquiera sabe lo de... -fue ahí donde no pudo aguantar, y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos-

\- Abuelo, trata de calmarte no le hace bien a tu salud. -Naomi de inmediato, le pasó una taza de té y comenzó a sobar su espalda para tranquilizarlo-

\- Aún sigo sin entenderlo hija. -aunque sus sollozos eran pequeños, el miedo era muy palpable en su voz- ¿Porqué de todas las niñas, ella tuvo que nacer precisamente en "aquella noche"? ¡¿Porqué?!

\- Ni yo misma lo sé abuelo, pero quizás fue porque así lo decidió el destino. -trataba de consolarlo con aquellas palabras-

\- Pues el destino fue muy cruel con ella... Es tan joven y pura, como para merecer aquél destino...

En aquél instante, Naomi recordó los días de cuando su amado esposo aún vivía y que en cada noche después de que Kagome dormía, él la veía dormir plácidamente, mientras su paternal rostro era mojado por sus propias lágrimas.

\- También pensaba igual que tú, pero no creo que el destino haya sido cruel con ella. -aseguro- Kagome nació para grandes cosas, por algo es sacerdotisa y a mí parecer... Era normal, que ella no estuviese destinada a ser de algún humano. -se oía comprensiva-

\- Si hubieses visto lo que yo ví hace 20 años, no dirías eso.

\- No, no lo ví, pero sí lo escuché. Y ahora que ha pasado el tiempo, puedo entender que ella estará bien cuando "ése día".

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Naomi estaba segura de que Kagome iba a estar bien, ya que gracias a aquél destino que marcó a su hija, es que la aldea ha estado a salvo y en especial toda la familia.

Y a diferencia de su suegro, Naomi tenía aquélla esperanza de que su hija iba a estar bien cuando llegase su cumpleaños, sin embargo el miedo aún seguía latente como hace 20 años, cuando Kagome nació.

Pero en aquél momento, el silencio fue irrumpido por un fuerte estruendo y temblor; aquello causó que varios platos se rompieran, y que por poco Naomi se cayera al suelo.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué fue eso?! -exclamó Naomi, asustada, y siendo abrazada por su hija-

\- No lo sé, pero iré a ver. -dijo Kagome decidida, mientras soltaba a su madre-

\- ¡Espera hija! ¡No vayas! -pidió Naomi-

\- Debo ir mamá. -respondió Kagome saliendo de la cocina- Si es un youkai que va a atacar la aldea, debo enfrentarlo.

Con aquellas palabras, Kagome se fue por sus armas y capa, pero dejando muy preocupada a Naomi; el abuelo y Souta también sintieron aquél estruendo, y fueron de inmediato con Naomi a la cocina.

\- ¡Mamá! ¿Estás bien? -pregunta Souta abrazandola-

\- Sí hijo, estoy bien.

\- Naomi ¿Dónde está Kagome? -pregunta el abuelo mientras buscaba a su nieta-

\- Se fue hace un momento al bosque. -respondió- Dijo que iría a investigar.

El miedo cruzó el rostro del abuelo, que en aquellos momentos rogaba que aquél estruendo, no fuese una gran amenaza.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Con dificultad, el Oni quitaba los árboles que tenía encima tras haber sido pateado por InuYasha.

\- _Ese Hanyou de mierda..._ -pensaba furioso- _¿De dónde saco tanta fuerza?_

Pero justo en ese momento, InuYasha cayó sobre su estómago causandole dolor y que tosiera; justo al levantar la vista, vió una imagen que en verdad le heló la sangre.

\- Te dí la oportunidad de que te fueras, pero elegiste la opción equivocada... -en aquél momento la voz de InuYasha sonaba muy tétrica- Y vas a lamentar, el haberla llamado ramera... -mientras decía esto, las articulaciones de las ensangrentadas manos de InuYasha, crujían cada que él las movía-

\- ¡¿Qué eres?! ¡¿Qué carajos eres?! -el Oni ya sonaba asustado-

\- Soy solo un Hanyou... -una sonrisa altanera apareció en su rostro-

\- ¡No! ¡Tú no eres un Hanyou! -el Oni trató de quitárselo de encima, golpeándolo con su brazo, pero InuYasha fue más rápido y con un simple puñetazo, le rompió el brazo- ¡Aaahhh! -gritó de dolor-

\- Ahora no eres más que escoria...

Los gritos de dolor del Oni fueron tan fuertes, que pudieron escucharse por los alrededores; los ciervos, las liebres y las aves, huyeron ante aquellos gritos.

\- Dí tus últimas palabras, bastardo... -InuYasha se preparaba para atacar-

\- ¡Ella jamás te aceptará! -le gritó- ¡Jamás va a complementarse contigo! ¡Te rechazará! ¡Le darás asco! Y preferirá morirse, antes de que la toques siquiera. -quería herir el corazón de InuYasha-

\- Será mejor que te calles... -InuYasha gruñía, ya perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba- O te haré sufrir más antes de matarte.

\- Jajaja... -se reía de forma nerviosa- Te mirará con odio, y jamás te dará su corazón.

\- Cállate...

\- Va a escupirte en la maldita cara, y terminarás igual que hace 50 años... -decía ya sin importar lo que le fuese a pasar- ¡Terminarás igual que él!

\- ¡Ya me hartaste! -gritó InuYasha iracundo-

Alzó su garra ensangrentada, y con un zarpazo fugaz, InuYasha terminó por cortarle la cabeza a medias al Oni; Sólo una parte de los músculos, los tendones y la piel mantenían sostenida a la cabeza del cuerpo.

\- ¡Keh! Pudiste haber conservado tu vida ¡Pero no! ¡Tuviste que hablar de más!

InuYasha cegado por la ira levantaba nuevamente sus garras, para seguir descuartizando el cadáver del Oni, pero se detuvo al sentir un olor en particular.

\- _¡Oh, no!_ -pensó al saber de quién era ese olor- Kagome... -músito-

Al ya serenarse su mente, miró sus manos ensangrentadas y vió que también todo su cuerpo estaba manchado con la sangre del Oni, y le desagradaba el tener que oler a sangre de ese youkai.

Cuando escuchó que los pasos de Kagome, estaban más cerca escapó lo más rápido posible del lugar; ella no debía verlo.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Mientras corría en el bosque con sus armas ya preparadas, Kagome podía escuchar los desgarradores gritos de dolor de un Youkai.

- _¡¿Qué estará pasando?!_ -pensaba desesperada-

Varías imágenes cruzaban por su cabeza, al pensar en que fue lo que ocurría en el lugar; desde un simple Youkai herido, o un grupo de taijiyas que estaban cazando a un Youkai o en el peor de los casos, 2 youkais peleando. Y Kagome rogaba que no fuese la segunda opción.

Al llegar al lugar, lo que vio la horrorizó; árboles caídos, el terreno estaba irregular y el cadáver del Youkai tirado en el suelo, y todo eso estaba manchado con la sangre del Oni.

\- Por los dioses... -exclamó horrorizada-

El olor de aquella sangre era muy penetrante, así que Kagome tapó su nariz y boca para evitar las náuseas. Se acercó más al lugar y efectivamente dedujo, que se trataba de la lucha de 2 youkais, aunque claro desconocía porque razones pelearon.

\- _No hay presas cerca, y mucho menos humanos._ -pensó mientras veía a su alrededor- _¿Porqué estaban peleando?_

Se acercó al cadáver del Oni y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

\- Santo cielo... ¿Qué clase de youkai, hizo esto? -músito asustada, al ver que el Oni, estaba semi decapitado, con un brazo roto y tuerto- Jamás he visto algo así...

Y aguantando por unos momentos el asco, tomó un pequeño frasco que tenía guardado en una pequeña bolsa, que colgaba de su cadera y arrojó el interior al cadáver; tras lanzar aquella agua bendita, junto sus manos en señal de oración y usando su aura sagrada, purifico el cadáver del Oni, volviéndose este en pequeñas luces.

\- Pobre Oni, descansa en paz... -oró por el youkai-

Aún y cuando su labor era matar youkais, Kagome solo usaba sus poderes contra aquellos que atacaban a los humanos, nunca agredía a los youkais que no herían a otras personas; tenía un alma noble, y un corazón muy bondadoso y dulce.

Al terminar de purificar el cadáver del Oni, Kagome busco por los alrededores la presencia del otro Youkai, sin embargo no pudo encontrar nada.

\- Bueno, creo que ahora todo está bien por el momento...

Kagome emprendió el camino de regreso al Templo Higurashi, sin saber que estaba siendo observada, por aquello que ella buscaba.

\- Se ha ido... -susurró InuYasha, bajando del árbol de donde estaba escondido-

Con una mirada llena de anhelo, InuYasha veía cómo Kagome se iba del lugar, ignorando por completo, la presencia del Hanyou.

\- _No debes verme... Aún no..._ -pensaba mientras la perdía de vista- _Y mucho menos, debes verme así..._ -veía sus garras manchadas en sangre- ¡Mierda! ¡Cómo odio oler a sangre!

De un salto, InuYasha se fue del lugar para ir a lavarse toda esa sangre.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

En el jardín del Templo Higurashi, toda la familia estaba angustiada esperando el regreso de Kagome.

\- ¡Mamá, Abuelo! ¡Miren! -gritó Souta señalando una zona del bosque-

Todo vieron con felicidad y alivió, que Kagome venía de regreso totalmente sana a casa.

\- ¡Kagome! -todos gritaron al unísono-

\- Hija ¿Estás bien? -Naomi corrió a abrazarla-

\- Sí mamá, estoy bien. -le regresa el abrazo-

\- Ne-chan ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

\- Al parecer 2 youkais peleaban en el bosque, pero cuando llegué la pelea ya había terminado. -relataba- El Youkai que murió era un Oni.

\- ¿Un Oni? -dijo asustado el abuelo-

\- Sí y era muy grande.

\- ¿Y que hay del otro Youkai, ne-chan?

\- No lo sé.

\- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes Kagome? -pregunta Naomi- ¿Acaso no lo viste?

\- No, no lo ví. Cuando llegue estaba el Oni muerto, y busque por los alrededores al otro Youkai, pero no encontré nada. -dijo mientras iba a abrazar a su abuelo y a su hermano-

Toda la familia regresó al interior del templo, para tratar de hacer que aquél susto que sufrieron desapareciera; pero tanto el abuelo como Naomi, voltearon hacía el bosque, ya sabiendo quién era el otro Youkai, que Kagome no pudo encontrar.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

El atardecer se asomaba ya en el lugar, y en el río en el que anteriormente Kagome se había bañado, estaba InuYasha bañándose desde hace horas tratando de desaparecer, aquél olor a sangre; su ropa ya estaba limpia de sangre, y ya estaba seca, tras haberla colgado en la rama de un árbol.

En el río, InuYasha tallaba su cuerpo de forma enérgica tratando de eliminar aquél olor a sangre, incluso hasta llegar al punto en que él mismo se hacía sangrar para tratar de tapar el olor de la sangre del Oni.

\- ¡Maldita sea! El olor no se va... -maldecía InuYasha, ya cansado de tanto lavar su cuerpo- _Ni hablar, tendré que esperar varios días a que el olor desaparezca._

InuYasha se acercó a la orilla del río, y se sentó tratando de relajarse un poco, tras la pelea que tuvo con aquél Oni. Dirigió su mirada al cielo, y recordó cuando Kagome estuvo a punto de verlo; él se moría por poder hablarle y tocarla, pero sabía que el momento no había llegado aún y debía solo tener un poco más de paciencia.

Además era mejor así, ya que de recordar la cara de horror de Kagome al ver la escena que dejó su pelea, lo hacía sentirse asqueado, incluso más que sentir de aquél Oni en su cuerpo; pero lo que no lo dejaba en paz, eran las últimas palabras del Oni.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 ** _¡Ella jamás te aceptará!_**

 ** _¡Jamás va a complementarse contigo!_**

 ** _¡Te rechazará!_**

 ** _¡Le darás asco! Y preferirá morirse, antes de que la toques_** ** _siquiera._**

 ** _Te_** ** _mirará con odio, y jamás te dará su corazón._**

 ** _Va a escupirte en la maldita cara, y terminarás igual que hace 50 años._**

 ** _¡Terminarás igual que él!_**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

\- ¡Tsk! -gruñó frustrado, mientras rompía una de las piedras del río, de un golpe- Eso no pasará... Ella es buena y dulce, y va a resignarse con felicidad a estar conmigo... La historia de hace 50 años, no seré yo quien la repita... -se dijo a si mismo-

Tras ya asomarse la noche, InuYasha salió del río, se vistió y volvió a las profundidades del bosque, teniendo como única compañía a la luna que ya faltaba poco para que se volviese luna llena.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

bueno aqui les traigo el cap 2 sorry por tardarme uwu

y en cuanto a lo del nombre, bueno se lo puse en ingles porque me equivoque en el idioma xD

iba a ponerselo con caracteres japoneses e hice la traducción en Google traductor pero por error tome la traducción en ingles en ves de la japonesa xD y por eso salio asi The Maidens of the bloody moon xD

ya cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde y me dio flojera cambiarle el titulo por eso lo deje asi xD pero si quieren le pongo el título que queria y yap owo

la gargantilla negra que Kagome usa es un listón negro como el que usa Yura Sakazagami quien sale en el cap 3 de InuYasha

ojala y el capi les haya gustado ya falta poco para que se sepa la verdad y que nuestro InuYasha y kagome se conozcan :3 y recuerden ir al tumblr de la Queen len barboza denle amorsh siganla y asi nos vemos en otra


	4. Capítulo III

Ninguno de los personajes del fic(salvo los OC's que llegue a hacer)son míos, todos le pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko-sensei

Diálogo: blablablabla

Pensamiento: _blablablabla_

Flashbacks: -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cambio de escena o de hora: **-I-I-I-I-I-**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **~The Maidens of the Bloody Moon~**

 **Capítulo III**

Los días pasaron y el incidente del Oni, se corrió como pólvora por la aldea, la gente temía que otro Oni, o que el mismo Youkai que lo mató fuese a atacarlos; los hombres hacían guardia todos los días, especialmente durante la noche, cuando había más actividad con respecto a los espíritus malignos y de vez en cuando en aquellas guardias nocturnas, también participaba Kagome quién era resguardada por Hojou y 3 guardias más.

\- Higurashi-dono, debes estar cansada ¿Porqué no duermes un poco? Pediré que te preparen una habitación en la mansión. -sugirió Hojou-

\- No Hojou-kun, gracias. -los rechazo de forma educada- Estoy bien, además no quiero molestarte.

\- No es ninguna molestia, además de todos nosotros, tú eres la que más debe descansar si aparece un youkai. -volvío a insistir-

\- Descuida no estoy cansada, y aparte ya falta poco para que amanezca. -dijo señalando el horizonte-

Hojou dejo de insistir y siguió con la labor de la guardia.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

El sol ya estaba en su punto más alto, ya era medio día y todos aquellos que hicieron guardia en la noche, descansaban plácidamente en sus hogares, a excepción de Hojou que desde hace unas pocas horas despertó más lleno de energía.

Se cambió y portó su espada samurái, y fue directamente al jardín de su mansión a cortar unas frescas y aromáticas flores, para Kagome; pensaba visitarla e invitarla a ella y a su familia a que su cumpleaños fuese en su mansión.

Con las flores ya en mano, Hojou caminaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras caminaba muy feliz al portón de la mansión, pero se detuvo ya que alguien con voz autoritaria le habló.

\- ¡Akitoki!

\- Eh... ¿Si, padre? -Hojou se detuvo y miró hacía atrás-

Justo en el primer escalón de la mansión, estaba parado el padre de Hojou. Tenía una apariencia similar a la de su hijo, solo que con obvias marcas del pasar del tiempo, un ligero bigote y con facciones un poco más rudas y firmes; el terrateniente miraba con cierto grado de frialdad a su hijo, ya que sabía de antemano lo que iba a hacer.

\- ¿A dónde vas hijo? -comenzaba a bajar el escalón-

\- Iba a la aldea a... -pero Hojou fue interrumpido-

\- ¿A ver a Kagome-Sama? -terminó la oración, recibiendo un asentimiento de Hojou como respuesta- Hijo, ya te he dicho que dejes ése enamoramiento. -puso su mano sobre el hombro de Hojou-

\- Padre, siempre te la pasas diciéndome eso. -exclamó de manera cansada- Sólo dime ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué me ordenas, que deje esté amor? -reclamaba el joven príncipe-

\- Porque aquello jamás va a suceder, sé lo que te digo. -aseguraba con voz firme-

\- ¿Y porqué estás tan seguro? ¿Qué te hace creer, que mis sentimientos jamás llegarán a ella? -ahora Hojou, sonaba molesto-

\- Tú no eres el hombre, que está destinado para ella.

\- ¡¿Y quién rayos decidió eso?! -empezó a levantar la voz-

\- Fueron los dioses los que decidieron eso hijo, y eso es porque... El destino de esa joven, está sellado con sangre.

Hojou se harto de las locuras que decía su padre, y se fue directo a buscar a Kagome, pero sin ver la mirada de melancolía y pena que cruzaba el rostro de su padre.

- _Akitoki... Si no dejas atrás ese enamoramiento, tu destino también estará sellado con sangre..._ -pensó tristemente-

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

En los bosques, InuYasha rondaba por los alrededores buscando posibles youkais que fuesen una amenaza para la aldea, y para Kagome, pero por suerte no ha encontrado nada.

\- _Creo que con la pelea que tuve con ese Oni, los youkais no han querido acercarse por el miedo._ -dedujo- ¡Keh! El miedo que ellos me tienen, es suficiente para que no me esfuerce tanto, e incluso ya no tengo que traer a Tessaiga conmigo. -decía con arrogancia-

Iba a saltar en los árboles nuevamente, hasta que sintió un pinchazo en su cuello que le molestó.

\- Ouch... -exclamó al sentir el piquete-

\- Aahhh... Que sangre tan dulce... Hola InuYasha-Sama, ya llegué. -dijo animadamente una pequeña pulga youkai-

Tras aquél pequeño saludo, InuYasha estrelló su mano contra su cuello, aplastando a la pobre pulga youkai, que terminó toda plana y cayendo al suelo.

\- Ayayayay... I-InuYasha-Sama no tenía porqué ha-hacer esoooo... -dijo adolorida y de manera desinflada-

\- Pues tampoco tenías porque beber de mi sangre, Myouga-Jiji. -dijo malhumorado- Aunque es bueno que al fin hayas llegado, desde hace días que te espero. -se arrodilló al suelo para hablar más de cerca con Myouga-

\- Bueno entonces dígame ¿Para qué me necesita? -pregunta ya recuperado del golpe-

\- Quiero que prepares la casa. -le ordenó-

\- ¿La casa? InuYasha-Sama ¿Usted se refiere a...? -exclama Myouga-

\- Sí. La hora ha llegado.

\- ¡Ay qué felicidad! -saltaba Myouga de gusto y felicidad- No sé preocupe, deje que esta vieja pulga se encargue de todo InuYasha-Sama. -dijo determinado, y golpeando su pecho- Y dígame ¿De cuánto tiempo dispongo?

\- Tienes hasta mañana. -respondió InuYasha llendose del lugar-

\- Oh, hasta mañana... ¡¿Qué, qué?! ¡Eso es muy poco tiempo, mi señor! -gritó Myouga histérico y desesperado-

\- ¡Pues tendrías más tiempo, si hubieses venido desde antes! -le gritó sin importarle nada- Espero que todo esté listo, para mañana Myouga.

Escuchó a Myouga replicar y pedir más tiempo, pero hizo caso omiso y retomó InuYasha su andar, dejando a Myouga llorando de la desesperación.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Hojou caminó por la aldea hasta llegar al Templo Higurashi, y fue recibido por Naomi.

\- Oh, Hojou-sama, bienvenido. -dijo Naomi acercándose a él-

\- Buenas tardes, Naomi-obasama. -saludo educadamente Hojou-

\- Dígame ¿A qué debemos su visita?

\- Vine a proponerle a Higurashi-dono y a ustedes que si me lo permiten, pueden pasar el cumpleaños de su hija en nuestra mansión. -dijo emocionado el joven-

Al mencionar el cumpleaños de Kagome, el rostro de Naomi cambió drásticamente, a uno lleno de pesar; el cumpleaños número 20 de Kagome ya era mañana.

\- Aamm... Bueno...

\- Y no se preocupe por los gastos Naomi-obasama, yo me encargaré de todo, sólo dígame cuáles son las comidas favoritas de Higurashi-dono para preparar todo. -insistia Hojou- También dígame, cuáles son las flores que más le gusten a ella, y también los colores, por favor.

\- Hojou-sama... -Naomi lo interrumpió- Agradezco su buena intención, pero ya tenemos planes para el cumpleaños de mi hija. -dijo seria-

\- Oh... ¿En serio? -el rostro de Hojou mostraba decepción- Bueno y... ¿Puedo venir a su celebración? -pidió a modo de súplica, y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro-

El rostro de Naomi no cambio nada, solo que ahora veía a Hojou con una mirada llena de lástima; él era un buen muchacho, y hubiese deseado que las cosas fuesen diferentes, pero la realidad era otra.

\- Hojou-sama yo lo si- -Naomi calló al escuchar a su hija-

\- ¡Mamá!

Los dos voltearon hacía Kagome, que ya se había levantado y estaba lista para retomar sus deberes de sacerdotisa; el rostro de Hojou cambio a uno lleno de felicidad y sus mejillas, se tiñeron de rojo al ver a la dueña de sus suspiros.

\- Higurashi-dono. -fue directo con Kagome-

\- Hola Hojou-Kun ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Vine a traerte esto. -le dió el ramo de flores-

\- Oh, que bonitas gracias. -tomó las flores y las olió- Huelen muy bien.

\- Me alegra que te gusten. -estaba sonrojado y jugaba con sus dedos, mientras la veía oliendo las flores-

Naomi veía aquella escena con pena, si las cosas fuesen distintas, ella aceptaría la amable invitación de Hojou con respecto a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kagome, pero no siempre puedes tener todo lo que deseas.

\- Hija los dejaré solos, debo ir a la aldea a comprar unas cosas. No tardo. -aviso Naomi tratando de sonreír-

\- Está bien mamá.

Aquello en parte era una mentira, pero Naomi necesitaba despejarse y estar serena, antes de decirle la verdad a su hija.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

InuYasha iba corriendo en camino al Templo Higurashi; necesitaba verla y la desesperación lo estaba matando. Ya no podía esperar más a que fuera mañana, para que por fin poder dejar cumplir con una de las "Leyes Sagradas".

Cada vez se acercaba más hasta que sintió el olor de Kagome aproximarse, y comenzaba a alegrarse hasta que sintió junto a ella otro olor diferente, pero no pertenecía a nadie de su familia.

\- _Este olor... ¡Es de un hombre!_ -estaba molesto-

Aceleró más el paso, hasta que escucho voces; la voz de Kagome y de un hombre. Se detuvo en un árbol, y espero un poco hasta que aparecieron los duelos de esas voces. Era Kagome que caminaba junto a un joven samurái, que al parecer tenía más o menos la misma edad que ella y era de buena familia.

\- Higurashi-dono, gracias por aceptar a que hablasemos en privado.

\- No te preocupes, y dime Hojou-Kun ¿Qué querías hablar conmigo?

\- Bueno, no sólo vine a darte esas flores sino que también vine a... -el sonrojo volvía a sus mejillas y comenzaba a ponerse nervioso- A invitarte a p-pasar tu cumpleaños en mi m-mansión, con tu familia...

\- ¡Oh! ¿En serio? -aquello iluminó el rostro de Kagome- Que considerado, Hojou-Kun ¿De eso hablabas con mi mamá?

\- Sí, pero después ella me dijo que no podía aceptar mi invitación.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Y porqué? ¿Qué te dijo ella? -aquella actitud de su madre la confundió-

\- Ella me dijo que no podía aceptar mi invitación, debido a que ustedes ya tenían planes para tu cumpleaños.

\- ¿Planes? ¿En verdad ella te dijo eso? -la confusión era más evidente en el rostro de Kagome- A mi no me ha dicho nada, ni siquiera mi abuelo.

Entonces fue ahí que Hojou comprendió la expresión de Kagome y lo que la señora Naomi quizo decir con lo de los planes, para el cumpleaños.

\- ¡Ay no! ¡En verdad soy un tonto! -golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano, al darse cuenta de la estupidez que acababa de cometer- ¡Hablé de más!

\- ¿Eh? ¿Hojou-Kun de qué hablas? ¿A qué te refieres? -ahora Kagome entendía menos-

\- Que ahora lo entiendo todo. -comenzó a explicar- Ya sé porque Naomi-obasama, declinó mi invitación y mencionó sobre lo planeado para tu cumpleaños... ¡Te están preparando una fiesta sorpresa! -terminó por decir-

\- ¿Fiesta sorpresa?

\- ¡Sí! Por eso tanto misterio. -dedujo- Pero ahora les he arruinado la sorpresa, al decírtelo. En verdad lo lamento mucho Higurashi-dono. -hizo una reverencia en señal de disculpa-

Desde el árbol, InuYasha veía toda la conversación que Kagome y Hojou estaban teniendo; aunque solo estuviesen hablando, InuYasha se estaba muriendo de celos.

\- _¿Quién es ese idiota?_ -pensaba, mirando mejor al joven- _Ah... Es el hijo del terrateniente._

Mientras los veía hablar, podía notar olores diferentes viniendo de él; y al notar uno en especial lo hizo molestarse aún más.

\- Este olor... Él está en celo. -gruñó- _¿Así que ella te gusta? Pues deja de hacerte ilusiones... Alguien como tú que sigue oliendo a niño, jamás podrá hacer feliz a una mujer como ella._ -sonrió con arrogancia-

Tras escuchar a Hojou, Kagome se puso feliz de pensar que su familia le haría una fiesta sorpresa; ellos jamás habían hecho eso, y quizás querían hacer algo distinto por su cumpleaños número 20.

\- No te preocupes Hojou-Kun, está bien. -contestó comprensiva- Y sí al parecer tienes razón, porque durante estos días mi familia ha estado muy extraña y debe ser porque no quieren que me entere de la sorpresa. -Hojou suspiro aliviado al ver que no arruinó las cosas del todo- En cuanto a la fiesta sorpresa, tú también estás invitado Hojou-Kun. -los ojos de Hojou se llenaron de felicidad al ver que lo invitó-

\- Gracias Higurashi-dono... -su voz mostraba mucha emoción- _Mañana... El día de mañana, te confesaré mis sentimientos._ -pensó decidido-

InuYasha seguía observando todo, y cuando veía que ella le sonreía a Hojou, deseaba poder bajar y ahuyentarlo, sin embargo aún no podía mostrarse y debía tragarse sus celos.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

En la aldea, Naomi caminaba con las cosas que había comprado para la cena de esta noche, y la expresión melancólica de su rostro aún estaba presente en su rostro; a pesar de que ya tenía todo para la cena, ella iba directo a otra dirección diferente al Templo.

Los guardias que custodiaban el portón de entrada a la mansión, visualizaron a lo lejos a Naomi que iba directo a ellos, lo cual les extraño; al estar ya de frente a ellos, Naomi no tuvo que hablar para decir a qué venía, de tan solo verla los guardias sabían que se trataba de algo importante y le cedieron el paso, especialmente porque era la madre de la sacerdotisa de la aldea.

Al entrar a la mansión pudo ver de inmediato al padre de Hojou, que se encontraba paseando.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Naomi-san? -exclamó al verla en su casa- ¿Qué hace aquí?

\- Buenas tardes, Danna-sama. -hizo una reverencia- Vengo a hablar con usted, sobre su hijo y mi hija. -la expresión del terrateniente se volvió triste, porque ya sabía a lo que venía Naomi-

\- Venga por favor, pase.

Naomi ingreso a la mansión, y se cerraron las puertas no sin antes avisar que nadie debía interrumpirlos.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

El atardecer terminaba y Hojou salía del Templo Higurashi para regresar a su mansión; él estuvo jugando un rato con Souta y el abuelo, además de que también disfrutó de una deliciosa merienda. Se sentía muy feliz de saber que estaba invitado al cumpleaños de Kagome.

La sonrisa que proyectaba de oreja a oreja, era muy grande y lo hacía ver más encantador a los ojos de las jovencitas de la aldea, e incluso a una que otra señora.

Al llegar a la mansion, un sirviente se acercó a él, para decirle que debía de ir a los aposentos de su padre, él lo mandaba a hablar sobre un asunto importante; a Hojou no le dio buena espina, pero acató la orden de su padre de ir a hablar con él.

Al llegar a la puerta que daba a la habitación de su padre, no se tomó la molestia de avisar y solamente entró; su padre estaba sentado en medio de la habitación, esperando paciente la llegada de su hijo.

\- ¿Me mandaste a llamar, padre? -dijo Hojou serio-

\- Así es.

\- ¿Y de qué se trata? -músito el joven-

\- Es de algo sumamente importante, se trata de Kagome-Sama. -él también sonaba serio-

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

De regreso al Templo Higurashi, Naomi cargaba las cosas que debía de hacer para la cena de hoy en la noche; su rostro mostraba miedo y nervios, ya que había llegado la hora de decirle la verdad a su hija.

En la cocina, comenzó a preparar la cena y aún pensaba en como iba a decirle todo, y peor aún que ella logrará asimilarlo en solo una sola noche.

Naomi cortaba los vegetales, y por estar distraída, se cortó en su dedo; tomó un pañuelo y limpió su herida, y al quitarlo vió la sangre que brotaba de su dedo, para luego ver la que manchaba su pañuelo. El tono escarlata de la sangre, hacía un gran contraste con el blanco del pañuelo.

\- _Sangre..._ -pensó- _Es por aquella sangre, que su destino fue sellado._

Lavó su herida, y la vendo, para seguir haciendo la cena.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

La noche ya estaba avanzada, y la familia Higurashi, se retiraba a descansar después de haber cenado y limpiado el lugar.

\- Aahh... Me voy a dormir, hasta mañana. -dijo Souta bostezando-

\- Descansa Souta. -respondió Kagome, viendo como se iba su hermano- Aahh, yo también dormiré... -Kagome bostezaba igual- Hasta mañana.

\- Kagome, espera por favor.

\- ¿Qué ocurre mamá? -se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta-

\- Por favor, quédate hija. -le indicaba que se sentara-

A Kagome le extrañó la actitud de su madre, y más la expresión de su rostro tan llena de temor; el abuelo también tenía aquélla misma mirada, igual como en aquella ocasión hace unos días.

\- Kagome, ven. -ahora pedía su abuelo- Y cierra la puerta, por favor.

Ella acató la orden de su abuelo, y se acercó a su abuelo y a su madre, que ya se habían sentado en los tatamis.

\- Mamá, abuelo ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Kagome, tenemos que hablar. -músito Naomi-

\- ¿Hablar? ¿De qué? -pregunta-

\- De tu cumpleaños hija, escucha a tu madre.

\- ¡Oh, ya se! ¿Se refieren a la fiesta sorpresa, verdad? -soltaba una pequeña risa- Hojou-Kun me dijo todo, y se arrepiente de haber echado a perder la sorpresa, así que lo invité mañana a mi cumpleaños ¿No les molesta, verdad?

\- No hija, pero Hojou-sama no ha arruinado nada porque... No habrá una fiesta sorpresa, para ti. -los nervios se apoderaban cada vez más del abuelo-

\- Oh... -Kagome sonaba algo decepcionada- Bueno entiendo, será algo pequeño como todos los años ¿No?

El abuelo negó y sin poder evitarlo más, las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en los ojos de Naomi.

\- ¿Mamá? ¿Qué te ocurre? -exclamó preocupada-

\- Lo siento hija, por favor perdonanos... Perdonanos a tu padre y a mí. -suplicó abrazando a Kagome, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a fluir por sus mejillas-

\- ¿Perdonarlos? ¿De qué hablas? -Kagome estaba cada vez más confundida y la preocupación era más evidente-

\- Naomi, tú no puedes decirlo estás muy sensible. -dijo el abuelo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su nuera- Como su abuelo, es mi deber ser quien se lo diga.

Naomi se alejó de Kagome y asintió dándole el relevo al abuelo.

\- Kagome, hay algo que no te hemos contado de ti... -sostuvo su mano- Algo que ocurrió en tu nacimiento y que va a ocurrir nuevamente, el día de mañana en tu cumpleaños. -sonaba muy serio-

\- ¿En mi nacimiento? -ella desconocía totalmente- Abuelo ¿Qué pasó?

\- Esa noche cuando naciste, vino a reclamarte el hombre de tu destino. -soltó el abuelo-

\- ¿El hombre de mi destino? ¿Cuál hombre? ¿Y de qué destino hablas? -la voz de Kagome se oía muy exigente-

El abuelo tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y mucho valor para poder rememorar lo ocurrido hace 20 años.

\- Tu padre, me pidió que te dijeramos esto en su lecho de muerte y ha llegado la hora... Hace 20 años Kagome, hubo un fenómeno en el cielo, que sólo ocurre 1 vez cada 13 años... Y ése fenómeno es una noche sagrada para los Youkais, y es conocido como... "La Luna Sangrienta"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

20 años atrás...

Era una fresca noche del 3 marzo y en el Templo Higurashi, se suscitaba un momento muy esperado para el matrimonio Higurashi; en aquello momentos el fuerte llanto de un bebé, irrumpió en el lugar.

\- ¡Ya nació! -exclamó feliz un joven sacerdote- ¡Padre, ya nació mi bebé! -abrazó feliz al abuelo-

\- Sí hijo, lo sé. -ambos se abrazaban felices-

Sin esperar un minuto más, el padre de aquél bebé recién nacido entró en la habitación donde se dió el alumbramiento; mientras tanto el abuelo también iba a ver su primer nieto cuando de pronto, se detuvo al ver en el suelo la luz que proyectaba la luna.

\- ¿Qué es esto? Ésta luz de luna no es normal... -dijo mientras veía el suelo- ¿Acaso...? -con temor levantó la vista al cielo, justo donde estaba la luna y lo que vió lo atemorizó- Por los dioses, no...

Sin perder tiempo, fue rápidamente a la habitación donde estaba su nieto recién nacido, para poder corroborar lo que tanto temía; en aquellos momentos, rogaba por que su primer nieto, fuese un varón.

Dentro de la habitación, estaba una joven Naomi totalmente exhausta, ya vestida con un kimono blanco y fresco, y dándole leche materna a su pequeño bebé; al lado de ella y abrazándola, estaba su amado esposo que veía maravillado a su primer bebé y del otro lado de la habitación, estaban la partera y su ayudante, que retiraban las sábanas sucias y manchadas de sangre del parto.

\- ¡Padre, ven! Mira, ya eres abuelo.

\- S-Sí hijo... -con temor se acercó a la pareja- Y díganme, por favor ¿Qué fue? -trataba de sonreír-

\- Fue una preciosa niña. -respondió Naomi-

\- Sí, tan preciosa cómo su madre. -sonaba como todo padre orgulloso-

Al escuchar que tuvo una nieta, el miedo y la angustia, junto con la felicidad se mezclaron de una sola, pero la felicidad, no logró opacar las primeras emociones. El abuelo comenzó a llorar, y tapó su rostro con sus manos ante la impotencia; se acercó hasta tener frente a frente a su pequeña nieta.

Era muy hermosa, pequeña y frágil, con piel blanca y una maraña de pelo negro, que le cubría su cabeza.

\- E-Es tan hermosa... -dijo entre lágrimas-

\- Lo sé, padre. -dio un tierno beso en la frente de su hija- La llamaremos Kagome ¿Te gusta el nombre?

\- Claro, es perfecto querido.

Con temblores, acercó su mano a la frazada que envolvía a su nieta y la removió un poco, de la parte del vientre y fue ahí donde su miedo más se acrecentó; ella poseía la marca, su nieta era una de "ellas".

\- Hijo ven conmigo, por favor... -indicó el abuelo-

\- ¿Qué ocurre padre? -pregunta ya estando lejos de su esposa e hija-

\- Mira...

El abuelo apuntó al cielo, y su hijo dirigió su mirada a ese lugar y vió la luna es todo su esplendor carmesí; sus ojos se abrieron más por la sorpresa y el miedo.

\- No... Padre, no puede ser verdad. -él iba devuelta con su hija para corroborar lo que temía, pero su padre lo detuvo-

\- Hijo, yo ya lo corroboré y tiene la marca. -se lo confirmó-

El corazón se le oprimió y lágrima de dolor y miedo, brotaron de sus ojos; veía con preocupación a su pequeña recién nacida, mientras bebía la leche de su madre.

\- ¿Cuánto crees que tarden en llegar? -pregunta serio-

\- No lo sé hijo, pero es probable que no tarden mucho.

\- Iré a prepararme, quédate con ellas, por favor padre. -pidió mientras iba devuelta con ellas-

Naomi veía que la expresión del rostro de su esposo, era diferente a la que tenía hace unos momentos de alegría y amor; ahora era de miedo y preocupación. Él fue con ella y su pequeña, a ambas las abrazó y besó, para después marcharse de la habitación, tomando como rara aquella actitud de su esposo.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

En el bosque los lobos aullaban, y los youkais se movían con más actividad que nunca. Aquellos lobos que aullaban, eran dirigidos por un hombre joven, vestido en piel de lobo, de orejas puntiagudas, ojos azules y cabello negro sostenido en una coleta.

\- _Puedo sentirla... ¡Estoy cerca!_ -pensaba con júbilo, al escuchar el llanto de un bebé-

Durante el camino, aquél joven mataba a todos los youkais que se le interponían en el camino y usaba a sus lobos, para que le ayudarán; él era muy veloz, tanto así que un remolino se formaba y le seguía el paso.

Cuando el llanto del bebé se hizo más fuerte, sintió una presencia extraña.

\- ¿Qué es este olor? -dijo mientras olfateaba el aire que chocaba contra él- _Está presencia..._

Volteó a todos lados y escuchó el ruido de unos saltos; miró a su lado izquierdo, y pudo ver que algo se movió, era algo de color rojo. Viendo como se dirigía a la misma dirección que él, no lo pensó 2 veces para seguirlo.

-¡Hmph! Ese bastardo, está idiota si cree que podrá ganarme. -una sonrisa arrogante, se formó en su rostro- Nadie le ganará a el veloz Kouga.

Los lobos lo siguieron, y cuando ya estaba detrás de él, pudo ver que era un joven de cabello largo y plateado, vestido en ropajes escarlatas, y que aparte tenía orejas de perro.

\- ¡Oye, perro sucio! -le gritó, pero éste no le hizo caso- ¡Esta noche es sagrada para los Youkais, no para las bestias sucias y mestizas como tú! -dió un gran salto sobre él-

Kouga planeaba patearlo contra el suelo y matarlo, sin embargo en el último minuto aquél joven posó su mirada sobre él, y los instintos de Kouga se pusieron alerta.

\- _Pero ¿Qué mierda?_ -pensó al ver esos ojos inyectados en sangre, con pupila verdosa- ¿En verdad eres un Hanyou?

Aquél Hanyou, usó sus garras para atacarlo, pero Kouga fue más rápido y logró esquivar su ataque, aunque logró hacerle una herida en el rostro; limpió la sangre de su herida y vió mejor a aquél Hanyou. Tenía marcas moradas en sus mejillas, sus colmillos eran grandes como para ser un Hanyou, sus garras también eran largas y sus ojos eran grandes, tenía la apariencia de un Hanyou, pero el olor que emanaba su sangre, era igual que el de los Youkais.

\- Largo... -músito el hanyou, antes de voltearse para retomar su camino-

\- ¡¿Y quién te crees que eres para darme órdenes?! -gritó Kouga enfadado- ¡Matenlo! -ordenó a sus lobos-

Los lobos gruñieron y ladraron, al acatar la orden de su líder; se lanzaron sobre el Hanyou; pero él apretó su puño ocasionando que sangrara, y con sus garras bañadas en su misma sangre, los atacó.

\- ¡Hijin Kessou! -movió sus garras ensangrentadas, y estas volaron como cuchillas carmesí hacía los lobos-

Toda la jauría fue descuartizada con el ataque del Hanyou, y el aire ya comenzaba a oler a la sangre de los lobos. Ahora Kouga estaba sólo.

\- Mis lobos... Todos... -Kouga estaba perplejo ante lo que presenció- Maldito hijo de puta...

\- Te dije que te fueras, lobo sarnoso... Hazlo o tú también, terminarás como ellos... -señaló los cadáveres de los lobos- Y no doy segundas oportunidades.

\- ¡Hasta crees que lo haré! -Kouga volvió a saltar contra él- ¡Ése premio no será para ti! -iba a darle un puñetazo en el rostro, pero el Hanyou fue más rápido y lo tomó por la muñeca- ¡¿Qué?!

Y Kouga fue quien terminó recibiendo, aquél puñetazo; se estrelló contra un árbol y la sangre brotó de su labio roto.

Entreabriendo los ojos vió como el Hanyou se iba acercando a él, con paso amenazante; en aquellos momentos Kouga temía por su vida e intentó huir, pero por el miedo que sentía, sus piernas no le respondían y se quedó estático.

Miró como el Hanyou lo veía con cierto grado de superioridad y con una sonrisa macabra, levantó sus garras y lo hirió en el hombro, derramando su sangre en el césped del bosque.

\- ¡Aaahhh! -gritó Kouga de dolor-

\- Espero que con eso, hayas reaccionado... -sonaba en tono de burla- Has perdido, así que ya sabes lo que dicen las "Leyes Sagradas" -veía como Kouga se sostenía el hombro herido-

\- Maldito... ¿Qué carajos eres? -pregunta adolorido, pero sin dejar de lado su voz llena de rabia-

\- Tú mismo lo has dicho... Solo soy un Hanyou... -le dió la espalda, y retomó el camino- Ahora si me disculpas, iré a reclamar mi premio... Jaja...

Con un gran salto se fue del lugar, y sólo logró escuchar las maldiciones que Kouga le gritaba, pero no le dió importancia, al contrario lo hicieron reír y solo siguió hacía su meta.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Afuera del Templo Higurashi, estaban el abuelo y su hijo listos para lo que sea que viniese; un viento proveniente del bosque, les dió en el rostro y no daba buen augurio.

\- ¿Puedes sentirlo, hijo?

\- Sí padre, este viento no es bueno... -él ya estaba armado con una espada especial mata youkais, tenía poder espiritual- Pero estoy listo para lo que sea.

Y del bosque, saltó una figura humanoide pero con orejas de perro cuya silueta, estaba contorneada por la luz carmesí de la luna; aquél ser aterrizó sobre el Templo Higurashi justo frente a los hombres Higurashi. Unos pequeños rayos hicieron corriente en el, ya que era la energía espiritual del terreno que trataba de purificarlo.

\- ¿Quién de ustedes 2, es el padre? -pregunta el hanyou-

\- Soy yo.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué eliges? -pregunta mientras movía sus garras, haciendo que estás crujiesen- ¿Rendición... O Sangre?

Él no se tomó la molestia en contestar, y solo le lanzó unos pergaminos sagrados cargados de poder espiritual; el Hanyou al ver eso, los esquivó y vió como el sacerdote preparaba su espada.

\- ¡Keh! Ya veo, has elegido la sangre... -él también se preparaba para pelear- Pero eres afortunado, de que no haya traído a mi Tessaiga, porque de ser así hubieses muerto en cuanto lanzaste esos pergaminos.

\- Entonces yo soy el afortunado, porque a diferencia de ti yo estoy armado y estás en terreno sagrado, Youkai... -le avisó-

\- ¡Como si eso me importará! Sólo necesitó de estas garras, para vencerte sacerdote de pacotilla... ¡Grrr! -gruñó antes de atacarlo-

El abuelo veía la pelea y sentía impotencia al no poder ayudar a su hijo, a pelear contra aquél Youkai; las garras del Youkai eran poderosas, pero salían lastimadas cuando chocaban contra el filo de la espada sagrada, e igualmente su hijo era rápido para atacar y esquivar, pero no era competencia para los reflejos del Youkai.

Ambos chocaron ataques, y se separaron; el Hanyou tenía sus garras lastimadas y con sangre, pero no sé veía cansado, en cambio el abuelo podía ver cómo su hijo estaba ya exhausto y con heridas en sus manos y rostro.

\- ¿Aún quieres pelear? Estás a tiempo para rendirte, sacerdote... -los decía en tono burlón-

\- Nunca... ¡Aahh! -se lanzó contra él nuevamente-

El Hanyou sonrió macabramente, preparando su ataque final; volvió a manchar sus garras con su sangre y las arrojó hacía él.

\- ¡Hijin Kessou!

\- ¡Hijo no!

Aquellas cuchillas volaron, rompiendo su haori y la hakama azul, pero solo una de las cuchillas le lastimó la mano haciendo que soltara la espada y cayera al suelo...

\- ¡Aahh! -sus rodillas impactaron contra el suelo y sostuvo su mano sangrante- Me duele...

Al ver una sombra sobre él, levantó la vista y vió que era el Youkai, que con un porte ganador, una sonrisa altanera y con su garra en alto lo veía con superioridad.

\- No puede ser... ¿En verdad ganaste? -pregunta sin querer creerlo-

\- Así es, o lo que es lo mismo... ¡Tú perdiste!

El abuelo estaba sorprendido de ver, que su hijo perdió y eso que contaba con grandes poderes espirituales; pero lo que veían sus ojos era la realidad, ése Youkai ganó el combate.

\- Ahora sabes lo que tienes que hacer sacerdote ¿O quieres qué lo haga yo mismo? -pregunta amenazante-

\- No, eso ya lo sé... -volteó a ver a su padre con vergüenza- Padre, trae a mi hija por favor...

El abuelo le decía con la mirada que no quería hacer eso, pero de igual manera su hijo le suplicaba que lo hiciera le gustase o no.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Se fue de vuelta al interior del templo, y entró de forma abrupta a la habitación de Naomi.

\- Abuelo ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué fueron esos ruidos? -Naomi estaba asustada-

\- Naomi, no hay tiempo para eso, por favor dame a Kagome. -pidió extendiendole los brazos-

\- ¿Porqué? -abrazó más a su pequeña- ¿Y mi esposo dónde está?

\- Te lo explicaremos luego, pero por favor dame a mi nieta. -volvío a insistirle- Naomi, damela rápido o él vendrá aquí.

-¿Él? ¿De quién hablas?

El abuelo no podía perder más tiempo, así que con todo el dolor de su corazón, tomó a Kagome por la fuerza y logró quitársela a Naomi, pero haciendo que su nieta llorará.

\- ¡Abuelo, no! ¡¿Qué haces?! -gritó Naomi desesperada- ¡¿A dónde la llevas?!

\- Naomi, por favor perdonanos... -fue todo lo que dijo el abuelo, antes de salir del cuarto-

Naomi intentó levantarse, pero estaba recién parida y el dolor no la dejaba moverse, la partera y su ayudante la recostaron de nuevo, indicándole que no se moviera.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

El Hanyou ya se estaba desesperando, y comenzaba a caminar para entrar en el templo, pero lo detuvieron.

\- Por favor espera un poco más, mi padre no tardará en llegar. -le pidió el sacerdote-

\- Pues más le vale.

En eso escucharon unos pasos del templo y vieron ambos que era el abuelo con Kagome en brazos, envuelta en sus suaves frazadas rosadas. El abuelo corrió al lado de su hijo, y vió que él ya se había vendado la herida de su mano, con un trozo de su haori roto.

\- ¡Se tardó mucho! -replicó el Hanyou molesto-

Ambos sacerdotes Higurashi, lo vieron reprobatoriamente pero eso a él no le importaba y sólo quería su premio. Extendió sus brazos, y comenzó a gruñir al ver que no le daban lo que quería. El abuelo miró a su hijo con temor, y sólo recibió un asentimiento por parte de él.

Con temor el abuelo se acercó al Hanyou, y le dió lentamente a su nieta en brazos; al tenerla ya en sus garras, el Hanyou se la arrebató y la pegó a su cuerpo. El abuelo trató de quitársela, pero fue detenido por su hijo.

Ambos vieron como ése ser, pegaba a Kagome a su cuerpo y comenzaba a olerla de pies a cabeza, haciendo que la pequeña se removiera al sentirse en brazos de un extraño.

\- ¿Qué le está haciendo? -susurró el abuelo-

\- Padre, por favor... -pidió su hijo que guardará silencio-

El Hanyou al terminar de olerla, le removió las frazadas y pudo ver una pequeña marca en forma de luna creciente, en el vientre de Kagome. Su fiera mirada se suavizó, y parte de su aura Youkai, se amanzo. La bebé se removió un poco, y una de sus manitas tomó una de las garras del Hanyou y al atraparla, la apretó.

Ante aquella acción, el Hanyou sonrió dulcemente aún teniendo sus largos colmillos y sus ojos inyectados en sangre.

\- Espera por mí... - le susurró dulcemente a la pequeña-

Fue con el abuelo y le devolvió a Kagome, él la tomó rápidamente alejandola del hanyou. El Hanyou levantó la vista al cielo, y vió que la Luna Sangrienta estaba por terminar, así que supo que ya debía irse del Templo Higurashi, tal y como dictaban las "Leyes Sagradas".

\- ¡Recuerdenlo bien! -dijo el Youkai de ojos rojos, con voz ronca y gutural- ¡Al cumplir ella sus 20 lunas de sangre, vendré a reclamarla!

Ambos asintieron con enojó, y el abuelo regresó de inmediato al interior del templo con Kagome.

Tadayoshi veía como el Youkai le daba la espalda y regresaba al bosque, pero antes de que se fuera lo detuvo.

\- ¡Espera! -le gritó- ¿Cómo te llamas Youkai?

\- Me llamo InuYasha... Y para tu suerte, no soy un Youkai sino un Hanyou...

\- ¿Un Hanyou? Pero tu aura...

\- ¡Eso ya no importa! -le gritó ya harto- Lo importante ahora es que cuides de ella... Y espero que le cuentes desde antes, lo que va a pasar en 20 años... -Tadayoshi sólo asintió-

\- Yo también tengo algo que pedirte, InuYasha... -sonaba a súplica- Por favor tratala bien y no la hagas sufrir, recuerda que lo que ustedes van a tener no debe basarse en el dolor sino en...

Pero InuYasha no lo dejó terminar, porque de un salto se fue del Templo Higurashi, dejando a Tadayoshi con la palabra en la boca. Él levantó la mirada al cielo, y vió que la Luna Sangrienta ya había acabado, para solamente dejar la suave y blanca luz de la luna llena.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Caminando en el bosque, InuYasha rememoraba el día que Kagome nació y cuando se enfrentó a su padre, para ganarsela; esa noche estaba la Luna Sangrienta y no pudó controlar su transformación en Youkai.

Fue igual como cuando empezaron los cambios de su cuerpo, para dejar de ser un niño y empezar a ser un hombre; aquellos cambios fueron muy dolorosos, pero por suerte tenía a su padre para controlar sus cambios con sus poderes de Youkai, hasta que llegará a la madurez que fue a la edad de 13 años. A esa edad, todos los Youkais y Hanyous alcanzan la adultez.

Su padre también le había comentado, que si alguna vez se llegaba a convertir nuevamente, que ahora le iba a ser fácil controlarse ya que ha alcanzado la madurez.

\- Gracias por todos tus consejos, padre... -agradecía internamente-

Fue también su padre, quien le contó que las noches de la Luna Sangrienta, eran noches sagradas para ellos, tanto para Youkais como para Hanyous; al ser sólo un niño, InuYasha no entendía a que se refería su padre, pero él le explicó que cuando presenciase su primera Luna Sangrienta, lo iba a comprender.

Y así fue, presenció su primera Luna Sangrienta a la edad de 17 años, y sintió dentro de una gran fuerza y una lujuria que no podía controlar, no importaba cuántas veces se diera placer a si mismo, la excitación no paraba; y para su mala suerte, en aquél entonces, su padre ya había muerto, y no había nadie más que pudiera controlarlo. Fue difícil para él, soportar esas noches escarlatas, incluso llegó a aparearse con youkais femeninas, pero ni así podía detener esa lujuria.

Pero todo cambio en aquélla noche, cuando Kagome nació y la olió; los frenesí de lujuria se detuvieron, y no volvió a sufrir.

Sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, por un dolor en su mejilla; pero sabiendo ya de quién se trataba, InuYasha solo estrelló su palma mientras veía como Myouga caía hacía su rodilla.

\- Ho-Hola InuYasha-sama... -caía aplastado-

\- No importa cuántas veces te lo diga, sigues haciendo lo mismo Myouga-jiji... -los regaño- ¿Y bien? ¿Ya está todo listo?

\- Dentro de poco estará listo, mi señor. -le avisó emocionada- Fue mucho trabajo, por eso tuve que ir al palacio de su hermano a pedir un poco de ayuda.

\- ¡No tenías que pedirle ayuda a él! -los tomó entre sus dedos, y empezó a apretar sus dedos totalmente molesto-

\- No fui directamente con Sesshomaru-sama, solo fui con los sirvientes y los hice venir. -aunque eso era verdad, aún así volvió a ser aplastado por InuYasha-

\- ¡Keh! Por tu bien y por el de ellos, espero que todo esté como yo quiero Myouga.

\- S-Sííí...

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Al terminar el abuelo de contarle toda la historia, Kagome había quedado en shock y aquélla expresión, solo hizo sentir peor a su madre y a su abuelo.

\- No... Eso no es cierto... -apenas tenía voz para hablar- Es mentira.

\- Que más quisiera yo que fuera así hija, pero es la verdad. Tú siempre fuiste, más de lo que creías... -el abuelo ya no quería hablar más, pero ya había avanzado mucho y debía acabar con lo que empezó- Kagome, tú eres una de "ellas"... Eres una Doncella de la Luna Sangrienta. -confesó-

\- No... ¡Es mentira! -les gritó-

Kagome no podía creer que ella fuese, una Doncella de la Luna Sangrienta; aquellas damas de gran belleza y sensualidad, destinadas a ser las consortes de los Youkais.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Yyyyyyyyy!! Ya está!! Capítulo nuevo super largo!!!! Para compensar por haberme tardado tanto después de que publique el capítulo 1 y así xD

Ahora descansaré porque la vdd batalle mucho para visualizar la escena de la confesión del abuelo a Kagome xD

Igual espero que haya sido de su agrado :3!!! Y si este fic tendrá suculencia y más sangre muerte y destrucción xD muajajajaja

Obviamente avisaré en los capítulos cuales tendrán lemon y así. En cuanto al papá de Kagome bueno ustedes saben que casi nada sabemos de él xD por eso tomé a Tadayoshi de la serie de BloodC para que fuese su padre, es que es el único al que me imaginé como su padre uwu

Busquen imágenes de él y se daran cuenta de porque lo elegí xD

Bueno nos vemos en otra chicas n.n)/


	5. Capítulo IV

Ninguno de los personajes del fic(salvo los OC's que llegue a hacer)son míos, todos le pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko-sensei

Diálogo: blablablabla

Pensamiento: _blablablabla_

Flashbacks: -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cambio de escena o de hora: **-I-I-I-I-I-**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **~The Maidens of the Bloody Moon~**

 **Capítulo IV**

En la Mansión, Hojou se había quedado sin habla al terminar de escuchar el relato de su padre, con respecto al nacimiento de Kagome ¿La chica de sus sueños, destinada a estar con un monstruo?

\- Padre... Si crees que con esto harás que deje de pensar en ella... Estás muy equivocado. -sonaba Hojou casi de manera amenazante-

\- Yo nunca te he mentido en mi vida, y no voy a empezar a hacerlo ahora. -le aseguró- Lo que te he dicho es la verdad.

\- ¡Cállate padre! ¡No lo creeré! No es posible... -se paró de golpe, y sus gritos pudieron escucharse en toda la mansión- ¿Porqué...?

\- Kagome-sama no es la única, Akitoki... -le menciona- Así como ella, hay muchas otras jovencitas que nacieron bajo la Luna Sangrienta, y por lo tanto están destinadas a estar con un Youkai.

\- De ser así... ¡Debemos hacer algo, padre! -sugirió- ¡Hay que llevarla lejos!

\- Eso es imposible Akitoki. -le respondió mientras se paraba- Aunque ella se fuera de la aldea, el Youkai que la reclamó la encontraría.

\- ¡Entonces pelearemos contra él!

\- ¡Ni lo pienses! Si haces eso, condenaras tu propia vida. -le avisó- Las "Leyes Sagradas" dictan que ningún Youkai tiene derecho a matar humanos, una vez ya haya reclamado a la doncella en su nacimiento, porque si lo hace pierde derechos sobre la niña y será otro Youkai el que la pueda reclamar... Sin embargo, si se le es negada la niña, las leyes también dictan que el Youkai puede matar a los humanos que le impiden reclamar su derecho sobre ella, pero sólo bajo este precepto.

Al escuchar Hojou aquella "Ley Sagrada", no pudo evitar sentirse impotente; rete o no al Youkai, al final él se quedará con ella y en el peor de los casos ellos morirían.

\- Pero Higurashi-dono es una sacerdotisa, con sus poderes ella puede matarlo. -sonaba esperanzado-

\- Eso también es inútil. -negó- Aunque ella use sus flechas sagradas, no lograría lastimarlo. La relación de las doncellas con sus Youkais, no es de guerra y sangre, sino de pasión y curación. -explica otra de las "Leyes Sagradas"- Así como los poderes sagrados de Kagome-Sama no le harían daño, tampoco le harán daño los poderes de ese Youkai a ella, salvo el daño físico.

\- ¿Daño físico? Entonces que solo le atraviese el corazón con una flecha, o le corté la cabeza. -dijo Hojou-

\- Si ella hace eso, Kagome-sama morirá. -sin siquiera hablar, Hojou con su rostro volvía a preguntar "¿Porqué?"- El alma de Kagome-Sama ya está ligada a la de ese Youkai, así que si lo mata, ella también morirá y viceversa.

El padre de Hojou se acercó a su hijo, y lo abrazó suavemente para darle apoyo y consuelo.

\- _Tu madre hubiese sabido como consolarte mejor, pero yo lo haré en su lugar._

Hojou abrazó a su padre, y no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas; más que frustración o rabia, él sentía pena por Kagome, por el triste destino que le iba a deparar mañana a la chica de sus sueños.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Las lágrimas brotaban sin cesar del bello rostro de Kagome; era demasiado para procesar, incluso hasta llegar al punto de que le dolía la cabeza.

\- No...

\- Hija por favor, por la memoria de tu padre perdonanos. -suplicó Naomi-

En aquellos momentos, Kagome no podía ya ni escuchar la voz de su madre, sólo tenía en mente todo el relato de su nacimiento y entonces recordó el porque su madre se ponía tan nerviosa con respecto a su marca de luna; ahora ya sabía la razón. Y su padre, su amado padre le ocultó aquélla verdad desde siempre ¿Es qué acaso no pensaba decirle nada?

\- ¿Porqué me lo dicen hasta ahora? -pregunta con voz fría-

\- Por miedo, no sabíamos cómo decírtelo. -responde el abuelo- Tadayoshi iba a decirtelo cuando tuvieses 15 años, tal y como dicta la ley, pero murió y nos dejó esa responsabilidad a tu madre y a mí. Aquella carga la sentimos muy grande, pero siempre tuvimos en mente contarte todo.

Kagome empezó a sollozar, y cubrió su rostro por la impotencia; su madre quizo acercarsele para abrazarla, pero de golpe Kagome se alejó de ellos, parándose rápidamente.

\- ¡No! ¡No lo acepto! -gritó ella- ¡No quiero irme con él!

Querían calmarla, sin embargo Kagome salió corriendo de la habitación sollozando, y al salir al pasillo, por poco choca con Souta que se había levantado por los ruidos; grande fue su sorpresa, al ver a su hermana llorando y corriendo como loca hacía la parte trasera del Templo.

\- ¡Ne-chan! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! -le gritó, pero Kagome no lo escuchó y siguió corriendo- Mamá, abuelo ¿Qué pasó? -pregunta viéndolos salir de la habitación, mientras seguían a Kagome con la mirada llena de culpa y con lágrimas-

Ellos no respondieron, sólo Naomi se acercó a Souta y lo abrazó.

\- _Tadayoshi... Por favor, donde quiera que estés, dale consuelo a nuestra pequeña._ -oraba Naomi mentalmente-

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Ella quería correr, correr hacía el fin del mundo de ser posible, para huir de ése destino. Pero siendo cegada por sus lágrimas, Kagome se tropezó, cayendo al suelo y por lo tanto manchando de tierra su ropa de sacerdotisa.

Aunque en lugar de pararse, se quedó ahí tirada, derramando lágrimas y sollozando; y en aquél mismo instante, tomó tierra con sus manos y la lanzó al aire, gritando de impotencia. Volvió a hacer lo mismo, varias veces hasta que ya sintió que su garganta estaba seca de tanto gritar.

\- ¡Aaaaahhhh! -sus gritos se podían oír hasta en la aldea-

Levantó la vista y vió que había llegado, sin querer, a la tumba de su padre; se levantó y fue hacía ella. Su padre Tadayoshi, murió cuando ella tenía 12 años, ya habían pasado 8 años desde su muerte.

Al estar ya frente a su tumba, Kagome se arrodilló y acarició delicadamente con sus dedos los pétalos de las flores Yamabuki, que adornaban la tumba de Tadayoshi; en aquellos momentos rememoró todos los bellos momentos que vivió a su lado.

Cuando le enseñaba a elegir hierbas medicinales, cuando ambos jugaban en el bosque junto con Souta, cuando Tadayoshi cazaba mariposas para ella, sólo con el fin de reunirlas para después liberarlas y ver cómo se hacía una nube de mariposas alrededor de ella, cuando ella se enfermaba o lastimaba, y él velaba por Kagome, también cuando comenzó a entrenarla para ser sacerdotisa.

Pero el recuerdo al que Kagome, más le puso atención fue a cuando ella tenía 5 años de edad, justamente en su cumpleaños.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

15 años atrás...

En el bosque se encontraban Tadayoshi y su pequeña hija Kagome, cazando mariposas como solían hacer, solo que con la diferencia de que hoy era un día especial para los Higurashi; era el cumpleaños número 5 de Kagome.

Padre e hija, mataban el tiempo con la cacería de mariposas ya que Naomi aún no terminaba de preparar la comida, para la cena de cumpleaños.

\- Aquí tienes Kagome. -decía Tadayoshi, mientras tras le daba otra mariposa a guardar en su pequeña bolsa-

\- Gracias papá. -sonrió la pequeña mientras abría la bolsa estando sentada en un tronco- Papá ¿Cuánto más crees que tarde mamá?

\- No lo sé mi niña, pero ya no debe tardar mucho.

Tadayoshi volvió a cazar más mariposas, y tras darle unas más a Kagome, fueron a liberarlas.

\- ¡Ya estoy lista papá! -dice Kagome emocionada-

\- Espera Kagome. -le indicó Tadayoshi-

\- ¿Eh? ¿Porqué?

\- Antes de que las liberes, hay algo que quiero darte. -dice mientras iba al tronco en donde Kagome estaba sentada-

En aquél tronco, cuando llegaron al bosque Tadayoshi llevaba un bulto envuelto que dejó ahí; tomó aquél bulto y se acercó a Kagome.

\- ¿Qué es eso papá? -pregunta Kagome curiosa-

\- Es tu regalo de cumpleaños, de mi parte.

\- ¡Oh! ¡¿Puedo abrirlo?! -exclama emocionada-

Tadayoshi sólo asintió con una triste sonrisa y Kagome no perdió el tiempo para abrir su regalo; al terminar de abrirlo, los ojos de Kagome se iluminaron al verlo. Era una hermosa capucha roja larga, era de tela fresca y suave, y tenía estampados de flores de Sakura.

\- Aahh... Es muy bonita. -dijo mientras daba vueltas con la capucha- ¿Puedo ponermela papá?

\- Claro, déjame te ayudo.

Tadayoshi se acercó, y la ayudo a ponerse la capucha; está le quedaba de manera perfecta, ni siquiera la bastilla se arrastraba y se veía adorable su pequeña, pero dentro de sí mismo, Tadayoshi sabía lo que significaba aquélla capucha.

\- ¿Cómo me veo? -pregunta Kagome dando vueltas para lucir su capucha roja-

\- T-Te ves preciosa. -trataba de ocultar sus emociones con una sonrisa-

Y era verdad, su pequeña lucía adorable, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido hace cinco años con aquél Youkai o Hanyou, ya ni sabía lo que él era. Kagome abrió su bolsa con las mariposas, y las liberó todas, causando que se formará su esperada nube de mariposas.

Comenzó a girar y a saltar, disfrutando de las mariposas, mientras que Tadayoshi solo veía con pesar a Kagome; ella reía y disfrutaba sin saber aún, lo que el destino le deparaba cuando ya fuera una mujer.

\- Bien, creo que ya es hora de volver, vámonos hija. -indicó Tadayoshi tomando la manita de Kagome-

\- Sí.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Al recordar aquél momento, comenzó a pensar si la capucha roja que su padre le regaló tenía algo que ver también, con su nacimiento; desde que se la regalo, siempre usa capuchas rojas, especialmente cuando iba al bosque o cuando tenía que eliminar Youkais.

\- En éstos momentos te necesito tanto... Hay tantas cosas, que quiero preguntarte. -le decía Kagome a la tumba de su padre- ¿Porqué tuviste que irte? Y dejarme sola, con este pesar...

Sus lágrimas cayeron sobre las flores, como si fuesen el rocío que siempre las cubrían en las mañanas; en cierta manera aquellas lágrimas le transmitirían a Tadayoshi, desde el más allá a través de esas flores, todo el miedo, el dolor y la impotencia que sentía su hija.

El alma de Kagome estaba herida y escurría sangre, y eso es porque las lágrimas, son la sangre que emana el alma.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

El Sol hizo su aparición, e iluminó la tierra con sus cálidos y suaves rayos, dando el nacimiento a un nuevo día.

InuYasha, estaba en la copa de uno de los árboles más altos del bosque, contemplando el amanecer con una sonrisa.

\- _Hoy es el día..._ -pensó feliz- _Por fin, han pasado 20 años._

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Y el primer lugar de toda la aldea que Iluminó el sol, fue el Templo Higurashi, que fue el único lugar donde no quisieron que llegará esa luz.

Tras aquélla noche, la última en dormirse había sido Naomi que esperaba el regresó de Kagome, pero ella nunca llegó y ahora ella fue quien se despertó primero, esperando nuevamente, pero ocurrió lo mismo. Sin embargo no perdió las esperanzas, y fue a la habitación de su hija, pero estaba vacía.

\- Kagome ¿Dónde estás?

Entonces Naomi pensó en dónde posiblemente estaría Kagome, así que rápidamente salió de la habitación y se fue corriendo al bosque, pensando lo peor.

\- _Por favor, que todavía no se la haya llevado._

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

En la tumba de Tadayoshi, se encontraba Kagome acurrucada a un lado de esta totalmente dormida y con restos de lágrimas en su bello rostro.

La luz del sol iluminó su rostro, causándole molestias; apretó sus párpados ante la incómoda luz, pero al final cedió ante las exigencias del astro rey. Se levantó perezosamente del suelo, sin quitar su mirada de tristeza.

En eso ella, puede escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban, pero Kagome no se molestó en voltear; aunque no tenía idea de quién se trataba y sinceramente ya no le importaba, quizás era aquél Youkai que ya venía a reclamarla. Solo se quedó quieta.

Entonces sintió que unas manos, se posaron sobre sus hombros delicadamente; con aquél toque, Kagome ya sabía de quién se trataba.

\- Buenos días mamá. -solo recibió un cálido abrazo y beso su cabeza-

\- Algo me decía, que podía encontrarte aquí.

Kagome sólo se volteó y abrazo a su madre, ahora lo necesitaba más que antes.

\- Mamá, yo lo siento...

\- No te disculpes, te entiendo. -la comprendía- Siempre supe, que esa iba a ser una de tus reacciones cuando llegará este día.

Madre e hija solo se abrazaron más fuerte, y dejaron que solo la suave brisa de la mañana las rozaran; no necesitaban de más palabras. Naomi veía el estado de Kagome, estaba sucia con el kimono lleno de tierra, pero no estaba herida, lo cual la tranquilizó.

Ambas se levantaron del suelo, siendo Naomi el apoyo para Kagome. Se fueron abrazadas de regreso al templo; debían preparar todo para esta noche.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

En el baño, Kagome estaba en la tina de madera con agua caliente, que le preparó su madre para limpiarla de toda la tierra e igualmente como si fuese una niña pequeña, le quitó sus ropas de sacerdotisa.

Aunque ella se limpiaba, Naomi la ayudaba a limpiarle el cabello y de enjuagarla.

\- Él vendrá hoy ¿No es así? -Naomi solo asintió- ¿A qué hora?

\- InuYasha vendrá en la noche, justamente cuando la luna llena ilumine toda la aldea. -le respondió- Será exactamente a media noche.

\- ¿InuYasha? ¿Así se llama él? -por primera vez escuchó su nombre; Naomi volvió a asentir- ¿Porqué... No vino desde antes a llevarme? -pregunta temerosa-

\- Por las "Leyes Sagradas". -explica- Ellas dictan que una Doncella de la Luna Sangrienta, debe ser reclamada exactamente en su cumpleaños número 20 y siempre en esa fecha, será luna llena; si el Youkai o Hanyou, reclama a la doncella antes de tiempo, este perderá todos los derechos sobre ella y dará campo libre a que otro la reclamé.

\- ¿Porqué no estoy enterada de todo esto? -voltea hacia su madre con reclamó en la mirada-

\- Porque eso también lo dicta la ley, se le prohíbe decirle a la doncella la verdad hasta que cumpla las 15 lunas de sangre.

\- ¿Y qué pasa si se le dice antes?

\- Su alma será consumida por su propio dolor ante la verdad, y al final morirá. -se retira Naomi y toma una bata- Porque el dolor que sienten en sus almas es tan grande, que para evitarle más sufrimiento, la diosa Ame no Uzume se compadece y le otorga la muerte, tomando su alma y llevándola al paraíso, totalmente purificada de cualquier pesar.

A pesar de la tristeza que sentía, Kagome ponía atención a todo lo que su madre le decía con respecto a las "Leyes Sagradas"; se levantó de la tina y espero a que su madre la arropara con la bata.

\- ¿Quienes más saben de... Mi destino? -pregunta Kagome, ya caminando con Naomi a su habitación; para ella era difícil decirlo-

\- El padre de Hojou-sama...

\- ¿Él también? -en verdad Kagome se sorprendió, detuvo su andar-

\- Sí, los únicos que deben saber la verdad con respecto a las Doncellas de la Luna Sangrienta, son los padres de la niña, los sacerdotes o sacerdotisas de los Templos y los señores feudales de las aldeas.

Entraron a la habitación de Kagome y ella se dispuso a acostarse sobre el, pero antes de eso, Naomi fue por una peineta y comenzó a cepillar su cabello; Kagome dejo que lo hiciera, ya que eso la iba a relajar un poco antes de la noche.

\- Mamá... La capucha que papá me dio de pequeña ¿Tiene qué ver con el hecho de que sea una Doncella de la Luna Sangrienta? -sintió como Naomi, dejaba de cepillarse el cabello-

\- Sí, además de la marca de luna en el vientre, esas capuchas rojas son otra manera de identificarlas.

\- ¿Es otra de las "Leyes Sagradas"?

\- Sí, con las capuchas rojas, los Youkais y Hanyous sabran qué son esas jóvenes en realidad, y que deben atenerse en querer lastimarlas o en el peor de los casos, en tomarlas como suyas. -terminó de cepillarla-

\- ¿Qué les pasa si se atreven a tocarlas?

\- Les quema la piel, como si tocaran metal al rojo vivo y en el peor de los casos, se ganan el odio eterno del Youkai que las reclamó y por consiguiente... -acomoda la almohada, y la sábana- Se condenan a muerte.

\- ¿Lo mismo pasa, con los Hanyous? -se acomoda para dormir; Naomi asiente- Mamá y bueno, ese tal InuYasha... Sé lo que pasó ése día pero, ¿Él es un Youkai o un Hanyou?

\- Tadayoshi me contó que cuando InuYasha apareció frente a él, parecía un Youkai, pero antes de irse le dijo que era en realidad un Hanyou... Así que en sí, no sabría qué decirte Kagome. -acarició la cabeza de su hija-

\- ¿Y tú lo has visto? ¿Cómo es él? -sonaba desesperada-

\- Hija por favor, ya no preguntes más. -le suplicó- Ya te he dicho demasiado, y debes descansar aparte no has comido.

\- Pero... -quería levantarse del futon, pero Naomi se lo impidió-

\- Todas las preguntas que aún tienes, te serán respondidas esta noche, pero ahora duerme por favor. -besó su frente-

Kagome obedeció a su madre, y recostó nuevamente esperando nunca llegar a despertar. Naomi dejó la habitación, y fue directamente a su habitación, detrás de unas de las puertas, saco una caja más o menos grande de madera.

\- _Ya es hora de que uses esto, para hoy en la noche hija..._ -pensó-

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Las horas para Kagome pasaron muy rápido, desconocía cuánto tiempo había dormido, pero dedujo que ya sería alrededor de la tarde; lo que significa que durmió casi la mitad del día.

Cuando se levantó del futon vio que al lado, había una charola con pescado asado, onigiris, y vegetales hervidos. Sin duda Naomi se los habrá dejado, poco antes de que ella se levantara, ya que el té aún estaba caliente.

\- Itadakimasu.

Sin ganas ni hambre, Kagome comió los alimentos y fue directamente a la cocina a limpiar los platos sucios; en ningún momento se cruzó con el abuelo o con Souta, y ella lo prefería así, porque no tendrían ellos que ver su rostro depresivo.

Cuando regresaba a su habitación, fue intercedida por su madre que salí de su habitación.

\- ¿Mamá?

\- Ven hija. -tomó la mano de Kagome y la invitó a entrar a su habitación-

\- ¿Qué ocurre? -pregunta ya dentro de la habitación-

\- Antes de que llegue la hora, hay algo que debo darte.

Naomi le indico que abriera la caja de madera, que anteriormente había sacado en la mañana; presa de la curiosidad, Kagome fue hacía la caja y al abrirla, sus ojos se maravillaron al ver aquella prenda. Era un hermoso kimono blanco, con estampado de flores en la bastilla y las mangas, además el obi del kimono era de color celeste, con igualmente estampado de flores.

\- Es hermoso... -se lo puso encima sintiendo su tela fina-

\- Sí, y es para ti.

\- Mamá ¿Esté kimono debo usarlo para...? -al voltear con ella, solo recibió una mirada de tristeza, siendo la respuesta a su pregunta- Entiendo.

\- Deberás usarlo esta noche, junto con tu capucha roja.

A pesar de que el kimono tenía el fin de ser usado como traje de boda, Kagome no se sentía como una novia, sino como un sacrificio. Como un vil trozo de carne, esperando a ser lanzado y devorado.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

La noche llegó al lugar, y la luna llena estaba más luminosa y grande que de costumbre; casi como si ella misma hubiese estado guardando todas sus energías, para iluminar con más intensidad, aquella noche con exactitud.

Las criaturas del bosque, hacían sus sonidos como medio de canto para la brillante luna, sin embargo, solo una de ellas no cantaba sino que más bien, saltaba y corría; InuYasha iba presuroso a la aldea, ya faltaba poco para la media noche y quería llegar a tiempo.

\- _Está es la noche más importante de mi vida ¡No debo retrasarme!_ -pensaba mientras saltaba los árboles, rocas, arbustos y todo obstáculo que se le interponía-

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

En la aldea, todos estaban en sus casas ya sea dormidos o bien, esperando ver por última vez a Kagome; todos los aldeanos fueron avisados sobre el destino de la joven sacerdotisa, por parte del padre de Hojou. Ninguno estaba de acuerdo con aquello, y querían luchar, querían matar al Hanyou que iba a llevarse a Kagome, pero el terrateniente les prohibió hacerlo ya que de ser así, firmarían su propia muerte.

También les había ordenado que no salieran de sus casas, que debían permanecer adentro y por sobre todo, no debían acercarse a Kagome, ya que ella no podía tener el olor de alguien más.

A regañadientes todos acataron la orden, a excepción de algunos niños que fueron de inmediato al Templo Higurashi, para despedirse de Kagome.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

En aquellos momentos, Kagome ya estaba lista para su "boda"; el kimono blanco con obi celeste, le quedaba muy bien y realzaba su bella figura, su cabello estaba suelto y bien peinado, pero sólo tenía una pequeña flor blanca como adorno, su dulce rostro estaba limpio y pulcro, aunque Naomi uso un poco de maquillaje en tono durazno para sus labios, y para finalizar, estaba descalza, no usaba sandalias.

Todo su vestuario, era también parte de las "Leyes Sagradas" que dictaban que la ceremonia de entrega, era considerada una boda y por lo tanto debían vestir a la doncella, como era debido.

Toda la familia Higurashi, bajaba por las escaleras que daban al Templo, siendo Kagome la que iba adelante, seguida por su madre Naomi y al final estaban el abuelo y Souta; Kagome tenía la mirada baja, ya que ni si quiera podía despedirse de su familia como quería. No podía abrazarlos ni tomarlos de las manos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

\- ¿Porqué no puedo abrazarlos? ¿Es qué acaso ahora, tengo prohibido despedirme de ustedes? -dijo Kagome ya estando lista, unos momentos antes de bajar del templo-

\- No es eso Kagome. -le explica su abuelo- Lo que ocurre es que no puedes abrazarnos, ya que es otra de las "Leyes Sagradas", que estipula que en el día de la ceremonia de entrega, la doncella no puede tener el olor de otra persona en su cuerpo y especialmente si ese olor es el de un hombre. -el abuelo hizo esfuerzos para no llorar-

Kagome quería llorar nuevamente en aquél momento, pero sentía que las lágrimas no le salían; probablemente ayer en la noche ya gasto todo su repertorio de lágrimas y por eso no lloraba.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

\- ¿Y después de esto, no podré volver a verlos? -se preguntaba ella-

Terminaron de bajar las escaleras, y en ese momento Kagome levantó la vista y vió que frente a ella estaban algunos de los niños de la aldea; sus tiernas caritas estaban tristes y depresivas, las niñas eran las que especialmente no podían aguantar las ganas de llorar, y en cuanto los niños algunos trataban de hacerse los fuertes para no llorar, poniendo en práctica la frase "los hombres no lloran".

Los niños comenzaron a acercarse a Kagome y ella pudo ver, que todos tenían flores en sus manos.

\- One-chan, sabemos que no podemos tocarte pero... -dijo uno de los niños-

\- Hemos venido a darte esto, para que nos recuerdes Kagome-onechan. -una de las niñas se le acerca, y le extiende la flor-

Kagome sonríe dulcemente, y se agacha poniendo sus manos por debajo de las de la niña, para recibir aquellas flores; todos los niños uno por uno, fueron dándole las flores. Al poco tiempo Kagome ya tenía en manos, un pequeño ramo de flores.

\- Gracias pequeños, siempre los recordaré. -sus palabras tenían todo el cariño que sentía por ellos- Pero ya es tarde para que estén afuera, por favor regresen a sus casas. No quiero que sus padres se enojen con ustedes. -les indicó haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza-

Los niños ya sin aguantar las ganas de llorar, acataron el mandato de Kagome y fueron a sus hogares.

La familia estuvo excenta de decir algo, y solo vió con tristeza aquélla escena; al ver que Kagome se levantaba y retomaba el camino, todos la siguieron.

La aldea estaba en silencio total, siendo solamente la suave brisa nocturna, el único sonido perceptible; los niños ya habían vuelto a sus casas, pero aún así veían por sus ventanas como caminaba Kagome hacía el centro.

Justo en el centro de la aldea, donde había un hermoso árbol de cerezos, la familia Higurashi se detuvo; Kagome alzó la vista y vió que ya faltaba poco para que fuera el Hanami y los cerezos pudiesen ya florecer; pero no iba a poder disfrutar de aquél evento en la aldea nunca más.

\- ¿Es aquí verdad? -cuestiona sin si quiera voltealos a ver-

\- Sí Kagome, es aquí en el centro de la aldea, donde debes esperarlo. -le informó Naomi-

\- Y es en este punto donde ahora debemos dejarte ir. -le dijo el abuelo-

Kagome se acercó al árbol y se sentó en las raíces, esperando por su destino.

\- Recuerda que te amamos hija. -le dijo Naomi-

\- Te voy a extrañar ne-chan, te quiero mucho. -Souta se acercó, y también le dio una flor cómo los otros niños-

\- Yo también te quiero Souta. -le sonrió-

\- Siempre vas a estar en mis oraciones hija, y recuerda que tu padre también va a estar velando por ti desde el más allá. -le dijo el abuelo, a lo que Kagome asintió-

\- Y aunque no podamos verte, te puedo asegurar que vas a estar bien con él.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura mamá? -aquellas palabras de Naomi, desconcertaron a Kagome-

\- Lo estoy créeme. -aún y con su triste semblante, las palabras de Naomi estaban llenas de seguridad- Lo vas a entender con el tiempo.

Toda la familia se alejó de Kagome, y al darle la espalda, Naomi ya no pudo contener las lágrimas y los sollozos; para Kagome fue lo mismo, una vez que ellos se alejaron también empezó a llorar y a sollozar, pero de manera que no pudieran escucharse en la aldea. Ya no quería causar más problemas.

\- _Dioses... Por favor protejanme._ -rezaba internamente-

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Al cruzar ya los límites del bosque, InuYasha pudo deslumbrar en el aire la aldea, que estaba en silencio y solamente siendo iluminada por la luna y las antorchas.

En el momento en que el aire rozó su rostro, sintió aquél dulce aroma que lo enloqueció hace ya 20 años; ella lo esperaba. Una suave sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, y al caer a tierra, salto nuevamente pero esta vez sobre las cabañas de los aldeanos, de esa manera sería más rápido llegar con Kagome.

Mientras saltaba las cabañas, vió como la familia de Kagome a lo lejos, regresaba al Templo Higurashi y también pudo oler, las lágrimas que derramaba la madre de Kagome. De toda la familia de Kagome, a excepción de Souta, solo Naomi lo había tratado con amabilidad y por ello le dolía el hecho de saber que es él quien causó sus lágrimas.

\- _No se preocupe señora, su hija estará bien conmigo._

Saltó más cabañas hasta que llegó al centro de la aldea y pudo tanto el árbol de cerezos, como a Kagome; dejó de saltar y caminó lentamente hacía ella.

Sin importar cuánto hiciera, las lágrimas de Kagome no dejaban de brotar y ya había humedecido mucho las mangas de su kimono.

\- _Ya deja de llorar Kagome, con lágrimas no impedirás que él te lleve._ -pensaba- Quisiera que esto solo fuera un sueño.

Pero en el momento en que ella escuchó unos pasos acercándose, supo que aquello no era un sueño y jamás lo iba a ser, por mucho que lo deseará. Todo su cuerpo se paralizó, porque aunque no quería levantar la mirada ni por curiosidad, sabía de quién se trataba.

Con cada paso, comenzó a tener mil ideas de cómo sería la apariencia de ese tal InuYasha, tanto en Youkai como en Hanyou; pero cada cosa que se le ocurría, era peor que la anterior. Los pasos se detuvieron frente a ella, y pudo ver un par de pies humanos frente a ella.

- _¿Será él?_ -pensó-

Con temblores empezaba a verlo desde abajo hasta su rostro; llevaba ropas escarlatas como le contó su abuelo, sus manos y tenían garras afiladas, lo que causó algo de temor ya que sabía que esas garras habían lastimado una vez a su padre, siguió viendo y cuando llego a su rostro se sorprendió de ver que era un hombre joven. No parecía ser mucho más grande que ella, quizás unos 3 o 4 años mayor; tenía ojos dorados y de pupila rasgada, con una mirada que te llegaba al interior, su cabello era largo y plateado, y por último su mirada se posó en sus orejas, no eran humanas, eran orejas de perro tal y como le contaron.

Sí, era él. El Hanyou o Youkai que la reclamó cuando era una bebé, InuYasha.

Al estar un momento viéndose a los ojos, el corazón de Kagome empezó a palpitar fuertemente; respiró hondo y puso su mano en su pecho, sintiendo los latidos.

\- _¿Qué es esto? ¿Porqué mi corazón late así de fuerte?_ -trataba de hablar, pero sentía que no tenía voz y no le salían las palabras-

La mirada que él le daba era suave y dulce, pero al mismo tiempo llena de deseo; en ese momento comenzó a marearse y se le nubló la vista, causando que se desmayara.

Pero antes de tocar el suelo, InuYasha la atrapó; la sostuvo suavemente y la cargo en brazos.

\- Tu esencia como doncella ha despertado, y no pudiste soportar su poder. -le susurró a una Kagome dormida- Para mañana ya estarás bien preciosa.

Y así InuYasha se llevó a Kagome en brazos, dejando atrás la aldea e internándose en el bosque, a su nueva vida. Pero el mismo Hanyou no se percató que, toda esa escena fue presenciada por Hojou, que estaba escondido en una de las cabañas; él fue hacía el árbol de cerezos y tomó una de las flores que se le habían caído a Kagome, la olió y miró hacía la dirección donde aquél ser se llevó a la mujer de sus sueños.

\- Adiós Kagome... -dijo queriendo que el viento le llevará esas palabras a ella-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

bueno eso es todo que les parecio :3?

lo hice un poquito largo pa ustedes uwu

e igualmente tardare en subir el otro ya que mi trabajo me estresa y namas quiero dormir y comee y asi xD

tomare muchas referencias de la serie en este fic, el hojou que aparece pos ya saben es el de la película 2 de Inuyasha y aqui nuestro inu aun no tiene el rosario de sumision xD pero lo tendra en el futuro asi que no se alarmen n.n

nos vemos en otra bye :3


	6. Capítulo V

Ninguno de los personajes del fic(salvo los OC's que llegue a hacer)son míos, todos le pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko-sensei

Diálogo: blablablabla

Pensamiento: _blablablabla_

Flashbacks: -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cambio de escena o de hora: **-I-I-I-I-I-**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **~The Maidens of the Bloody Moon~**

 **Capítulo** **V**

Se sentía tan cómoda y agusto, mientras dormía; jamás había pensado que su futón podría ser así de suave. Se removió un poco buscando una mejor posición para dormir, y se dio cuenta en aquél momento, de un ligero olor a incienso; el aroma era muy tenue y relajante, olía a Jazmín.

Para Kagome aquello era raro, ya que si recordaba bien en el almacén del templo no había incienso con ese olor.

Comenzó a despertarse y al abrir los ojos, vio frente a ella una tela delicada que la rodeaba; talló sus ojos y miró que estaba en una cama grande y lujosa, que solo los nobles y ricos poseían, que además tenía cabecera con una pintura de bonsais y nubes, con un techo de madera, que era de donde estaba colgada aquella tela transparente, era una cortina.

\- Está no es mi habitación. -susurró-

Al mirar su cuerpo, vió que aún vestía aquél kimono blanco que su madre le había dado; fue ahí donde recordó todo. Su destino, la noche de la ceremonia de entrega, el árbol cerezo e InuYasha.

\- ¡Es cierto! -reaccionó- Ayer él vino por mí, y yo me desmayé.

Kagome recordó que al verlo a los ojos, su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte, y que empezó a sentirse mareada para después desmayarse, y de ahí ya no recordó nada.

\- Acaso él ¿Me cargó hasta aquí? -se preguntó- ¿Y mi capucha?

Busco por toda la cama su capucha roja, pero no la encontró, y al mover las delicadas cortinas, pudo ver mejor la habitación; sin duda era muy lujosa, al lado de la cama habían 2 mesitas ambas con cuencos, pero estaban vacíos, y en una de esas mesas estaba el incienso que seguía encendido. Al salir de la cama vió que frente a la cama, estaba una mesa con 2 tatamis, y sobre esta había un flato con fruta cortada.

\- ¿Será para mí? -fue hacía la mesa-

Se olvidó por completo de su capucha y se sentó sobre uno de los tatamis, y al ver la fruta el hambre hizo presencia en ella, pero desconfiaba de la comida, por si estaba envenenada; tragó hondo y trató de resistirse, pero la tentación fue más grande que su voluntad, así que tomó un pedazo y comió.

\- Mmm... Ésta exquisita. -exclamó de gusto, con la boca llena de comida-

Siguió comiendo y siguió con su inspección de la habitación; habían 2 ventanas medianas en la misma pared de las cuales se filtraba la luz del sol, tenían compuertas de madera y los barrotes eran de madera también, habían unas cajones de madera grandes al fondo, que por su forma, era obvio que guardaban ropa, En aquella misma pared habían puertas corredizas, pero también habían en la pared al lado de la cama y desconocía cuál de ellas era la salida.

Terminó de comer y fue primero a las puertas del fondo, estás tenían las mismas pinturas de bonsai que la cabecera de la cama; al moverlas vio que era un armario, habían muchas sábanas y también pieles de animales, pieles suaves y caliente, quizás para las frías noches de invierno.

\- _Entonces esa debe ser la salida._ -dijo mirando las otras puertas-

Caminó hacía la puerta, y la abrió lentamente, miró hacía los lados viendo que no había nadie; salió de la habitación y vió que esta era la habitación del fondo, camino por el pasillo y vió que habían 2 caminos, uno daba a la izquierda y el otro seguí de frente, pero prefirió seguir derecho, al ver otra puerta la abrió, para ver que dentro de esta había una mesa más grande y que daba a otra puerta corrediza, pero en ella había luz.

\- Este debe ser el comedor, y da hacía afuera. -dijo antes de cerrar la puerta-

Siguió de frente y volvió a ver 2 caminos, ambos iban a direcciones contrarias, uno iba a la derecha y el otro a la izquierda; el que iba a la derecha, daba a la salida de la casa y el otro daba a una puerta de madera. Se guío por su curiosidad otra vez, y fue hacía la puerta; al abrirla se dio cuenta de que era la cocina, había una mesa de madera, utensilios de cocina, jarrones grandes sellados, un fogón de piedra, un horno de piedra con chimenea, una pequeña manija para bombear agua y también habían frascos pequeños, con posiblemente especias.

Tomó uno de los frascos y lo olió, al olerlo comenzaron los recuerdos de su familia, y en especial de su madre, cocinando.

\- Mamá... -sin querer empezaron a brotar lágrimas, y a sollozar-

Limpió sus lágrimas, y dejó el frasco en su lugar, pero en eso sintió un piquete en su mano.

\- ¡Ay! -exclamó de dolor- ¿Pero qué...?

Al acercar su mano, vió que había una pulga que empezaba a crecer cada que tomaba su sangre.

\- Fuuu... Buenos días Kagome-Sama. -dijo feliz Myouga, tras haber bebido de su sangre-

\- ¡Ah! -gritó Kagome asustada, mientras usaba su otra mano para aplastarla-

Quitó su mano lentamente, y vió que la pulga estaba aplastada y caía de su mano.

\- Quee bueeno, que ya despertooo. -dijo Myouga cayendo a la mesa-

\- ¿Acaso no está muerta? ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué eres? ¿Y en dónde estoy? -soltó todas esas preguntas de golpe-

\- Me dolió el golpe pero no, no he muerto mi señora. Soy Myouga una pulga youkai. -hizo una reverencia a Kagome- Y usted está en su casa.

\- ¿Mi casa? Ésta no es mi casa. -le replicó-

\- Claro que es su casa, usted es la ama y señora. -le reitera- A fin de cuentas usted es la mujer, de InuYasha-sama.

\- ¿InuYasha?

Al mencionarle aquél nombre, las mejillas de Kagome se tiñeron de un suave rosa y su corazón volvió a latir fuertemente; es la misma sensación que tuvo en la noche de la ceremonia de entrega.

\- ¿Porqué dices que soy su mujer? -sonaba algo molesta- ¿Y porqué me vuelvo a sentir así?

\- Porque lo es, recuerde que él la reclamó cuando usted nació.

En aquél momento, el enojo empezó a arder en Kagome al oír eso; sonaba casi como si ella fuese un objeto, o un premio que él ganó así porque sí.

\- Pero a costa de herir a mi padre, y del miedo y sufrimiento de mi familia. -se cruzo de brazos-

\- Recuerde que su padre perdió el encuentro, y por lo tanto como dice la ley, él podía optar por rendirse o seguir peleando. -le informó-

\- Pues ambas opciones eran horribles, porque de haber elegido pelear, mi padre habría muerto. -le dijo-

\- ¡Claro que no! No diga eso. -trató de calmarla- InuYasha-sama jamás lo habría matado.

\- ¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

\- Porque las "Leyes Sagradas" prohiben a los Youkais y Hanyous, matar al padre de la doncella. -se lo hizo saber- Si lo mataba, InuYasha-sama perdería todo derecho sobre usted y ganaría un castigo por parte de Byakko-sama.

¿Prohibido matar al padre de la niña? ¿Esa es otra ley? Aquello no se lo mencionó su madre; quizás habían más leyes de las cuales su familia desconocía.

\- Además si InuYasha-sama perdía el encuentro, otro Youkai vendría a pelear contra su padre por usted. -saltó hasta el hombro de Kagome- Usted fue muy afortunada de que mi amo y señor, fuese quien la reclamase, porque él ha velado por usted desde siempre.

\- ¿Ha velado por mí? -pensó- Y a todo esto ¿Dónde está... InuYasha?

\- Salió de cacería, pero descuide él vendrá pronto. Mientras tanto le enseñaré su casa. -la invitó señalándole la salida-

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

En el río que estaba a no muy lejos de la casa, InuYasha salía con pescados y cangrejos de río.

\- ¡Keh! Por fin. -exclamó feliz al ver todo el botín que obtuvo-

Salió del agua, y usando hojas largas, puso el pescado, mientras que usó su suikan rojo para poner todos los cangrejos de río. Estaba mojado, pero eso no le importaba ya que en aquellos momentos, estaba feliz de que ya la tenía a ella con él.

Tomó las cosas y emprendió el camino de vuelta a su casa; esperaba que en aquellos momentos, Kagome ya hubiese despertado. También se encontraba nervioso, porque no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Kagome al verlo nuevamente.

¿Se desmayara otra vez? ¿Lo mirará con odio? ¿O se lanzará en sus brazos? Él quería que fuese la última opción, ya que esperaba que su familia le hubiese hablado bien de él.

\- _Dudo que le hayan hablado mal de mí, pero como sea... Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, para que me conozca._ -sonaba decidido-

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Kagome con Myouga en su hombro, caminaron por el pasillo nuevamente y entraron al camino que daba antes del comedor; estaba oscuro y se sentía caliente.

\- ¿Es mi Imaginación, o aquí hace calor? -dice Kagome mientras se limpiaba el sudor-

\- No mi señora, aquí hace calor. -le confirmó- Pero déjeme arreglo lo de la oscuridad.

Myouga salto a un lado, y con unas chispas que sacó de sus ropas, hizo que se encendiera una linterna; Kagome fue por la linterna y se guío mejor por el pasillo. Pudo ver que las paredes ya no correspondían a una casa, sino a una cueva de piedra gris y en realidad el piso de madera, terminaba en un escalón que daba al piso de la cueva.

\- Myouga-jichan ¿Qué es este lugar? -pregunta Kagome, mientras encendía un cuenco largo y redondo de piedra, que era el mechero-

Al encender el fuego en ese mechero, vió que él fuego iba en forma circular, rodeando el espacio de la cueva iluminandola por completo.

\- Es un manantial de aguas termales Kagome-Sama. -le señala el manantial- La casa está construida y pegada a esta cueva, para prevenir las ventiscas en invierno, y también es para tener más privacidad.

Kagome se acercó al agua caliente, y mojó un poco sus pies para relajarse, y también para limpiarlos. Vió que en la cueva, no había más allá y solo era un muro de piedra.

\- ¿Hay más manantiales, en esta cueva?

\- No, esté manantial y esta cueva, son los únicos que hay en la casa.

\- Entiendo. -se levantó y regreso a la casa- ¿Y todo esto es de él?

\- De ambos mi señora, recuerdelo. -le volvió a decir-

Pero para Kagome no se sentía de esa manera, se sentía ajena y como una extraña en aquélla casa, que supuestamente es de ella. Fue al comedor, y abrió la puerta corrediza, que daba al exterior viendo para su sorpresa, que InuYasha ya había llegado.

Para él también fue una sorpresa, verla ya despierta y con Myouga en su hombro.

\- InuYasha-sama que bueno que volvió. -dijo alegre Myouga salto del hombro de Kagome al suelo del jardín- Kagome-Sama apenas estab-

Pero InuYasha lo ignoró y sin querer lo aplastó pisandolo, ya que se estaba acercando a Kagome; nuevamente al tenerlo de frente Kagome sintió aquélla misma sensación en su corazón.

\- ¿Dormiste bien? -Kagome no le respondió, solo asintió- ¿Comiste tu desayuno? -ella volvió a asentir- ¡Mira! Traje la cena. -le muestra el pescado y el suikan mojado- Sé que te gustan los cangrejos de río, por eso traje muchos.

\- G-Gracias. -fue lo único que dijo, pero sin verlo a los ojos-

InuYasha sonrió, ya que por fin podían cruzar palabra desde ayer en la noche, aunque se le hacía extraño que no lo mirara a los ojos, pero ya lo averiguaría después.

\- ¿Quieres qué te ayude en algo? -le pregunta-

\- N-No está bien, puedo hacerlo sola. -le extendió los brazos, para que le diera el pescado y los cangrejos- _¿Porqué me siento así, cada vez que lo veo?_

InuYasha se los dió, y vió como ella de inmediato se fue de su presencia para ir a la cocina. A él le resultó extraño, ya que parecía como si estuviese huyendo, o quizás solo era su imaginación.

\- ¡Oye Myouga-jiji! -le hablo a la pulga-

\- ¡Dígame! -Myouga se recuperó del pisotón de InuYasha, y fue de inmediato al lado de su amo- ¿Qué ocurre mi señor?

\- ¿Porqué Kagome está así?

\- ¿Así? ¿Así cómo? -Myouga no entendía-

\- Pues así, rara. -le dice impaciente- No se atreve a verme a los ojos, y se fue de inmediato como si escapara. -luego tomó a Myouga con ambos dedos, índice y medio, para comenzar a presionarlo- Espero que no se te haya ocurrido, decirle alguna tontería. -la cara de InuYasha era sombría y macabra-

\- ¡No! ¡Claro que no! -gritaba desesperado Myouga- Ella solo hizo preguntas, y se las contesté.

\- ¿Qué tipo de preguntas?

Mientras Myouga le contaba todo a InuYasha, con respecto a de lo que estuvieron hablando ella y él, Kagome estaba limpiando los pescados y preparándolos para rostizar, mientras que los cangrejos los puso en agua para hervirlos.

\- _¿Cómo él sabe que me gustan los cangrejos?_ -pensaba mientras limpiaba los pescados-

Habían tantas cosas que quería preguntarle, pero al mismo tiempo no quería, ya que aún estaba presente en ella el enojo que sentía; aunque ella misma sabe que en algún momento, iban a hablar.

\- Puede que después del almuerzo, hable con él.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

El almuerzo pasó con calma, nadie habló y los únicos sonidos que estaban en el ambiente, eran los de los palillos, los platos, el crujir del caparazón de los cangrejos, y las tazas de té; aquél ambiente era muy incómodo para todos los presentes.

Al terminar de comer, Kagome tomó sus platos para irse.

\- Iré a lavar esto. -dijo queriendo pararse, pero InuYasha le tomó la mano impidiendo que se fuera- Y tu suikan también.

\- Espera, no te vayas. -a pesar de ser una petición, sonaba casi como una orden-

\- ¿Porqué...?

Cuando él tocaba su piel, sentía nuevamente aquella sensación y no podía resistirse a negarsele. Así que solo se quedó quieta en su lugar, esperando a su razón.

\- Myouga-jiji.

\- ¿Sí InuYasha-sama? -dijo Myouga-

\- Déjanos solos. -le ordenó sin dejar de verla-

\- ¿Ésta seguro mi señor? -al preguntar eso, solo recibió una mirada asesina de InuYasha, indicándole que se largará ya- E-Esta bien.

Tembloroso Myouga se fue del comedor, dejando solos a InuYasha y a Kagome; ahora ella estaba arrepentida de quedarse sola con él, y de haberle hecho caso.

\- Aamm... Bueno yo... -no sabía que decir, y más porque él seguía tocandola-

\- Íbamos a tener esta plática tarde o temprano, pero es mejor que la tengamos ya. Aunque hubiese querido, que fuese anoche. -sonaba serio- Myouga me contó que hablaron, que sonabas molesta ¿Dime qué fue lo que te dijo?

\- Nada en especial, solo me dijo unas cuantas "Leyes Sagradas" -le dijo, desviando la mirada- Y que también, yo era la señora de esta casa, porque soy tu mujer.

\- ¿Y te molesta?

\- ¿Qué?

\- El ser mi mujer ¿Eso te molesta? -se oía con temor, le importaba su respuesta-

\- No soy tu mujer. -la respuesta fue inmediata y lo miró con enojo- ¿Qué te hace creer eso?

\- Pues el hecho de que eres una Doncella de la Luna Sangrienta, y porque vencí a tu padre, cuando naciste. -deja muy claramente sus razones- Es por eso que eres mi mujer, desde que te sostuve en mis brazos por primera vez.

\- Pero casi matabas a mi padre. -le reclamó- Eso no te da derecho. Además yo era solo una bebé.

El miedo se esfumó de los ojos de InuYasha, y ahora era reemplazado por la molestia.

\- Sólo herí su mano, no iba a matarlo. -le aclaró molesto, apretó un poco su mano- Con eso yo gané.

\- Sí, Myouga-jichan me lo dijo, y también me dijo que era muy afortunada, de que tú fueras quien me reclamase. -trató de zafarse de su agarre- Pero no sé que tiene eso de "afortunada"

A InuYasha le irritó que Kagome quisiera alejarse de él, pero no dió su brazo a torcer; iba a demostrarle como eran las cosas entre un Youkai/Hanyou y su Doncella de la Luna Sangrienta; aquello le iba a divertir mucho.

\- Lo que él dijo es cierto. -ahora en su rostro estaba una expresión arrogante- Tienes suerte de que yo haya llegado primero, porque de no ser así hubieses terminado siendo la mujer de un lobo rabioso. -aquello llamó la atención de Kagome-

\- ¿Un lobo?

\- Sí. -comenzó a frotar su pulgar, en la piel de la mano de ella, que aún sostenía- Y puede que ahora de estar aquí, estarías ahora en una horrible cueva, llena de pieles de lobo, cadáveres de animales y totalmente mareada por el hedor de su manada. Que por cierto casi todos son hombres, así que no ibas a tener privacidad.

A pesar de que él le decía todo eso, Kagome no le ponía atención, ya que cuando él comenzó a acariciarla con su pulgar, comenzó a sentir una extraña corriente que iba a todo su cuerpo; sentía que debía respirar más hondo, y quería también, que él no dejará de acariciarla.

\- _¿Qué me pasa? Esta sensación es aún más fuerte._ -decía mientras miraba su mano-

\- Pero para mala suerte de ése lobo, se terminó cruzando conmigo y no estaba en mi mejor humor. -rió un poco al recordar la derrota de Kouga- Pude haberlo matado porque no lo tenemos prohibido entre nosotros, pero lo deje vivir. Y en cuanto a tu padre, como ya sabes no tenía intenciones de matarlo, por eso le di la opción de pelear o rendirse.

\- Y él eligió pelear por mí.

\- Así es, y debo decirte que en verdad fue un buen contrincante. -hablaba en serio- Él se ganó mi respeto, y más cuando aceptó su derrota.

A InuYasha le complacía ver que su toque estaba surtiendo efecto en ella; su piel era tan suave y tersa, procuraba tener cuidado de no causarle algún rasguño con sus garras, porque aunque sus poderes sobrenaturales no pudieran lastimar al otro, las heridas físicas si podían hacerse. Veía como sus mejillas se sonrojaban, y no quería mirarlo a los ojos.

\- _Tsk... Se resiste, pero te rendiras mí fierecilla._ -siguió acariciándola- Además tú ya debes saber mucho de mí, por tu familia ¿No es así? Así que no debes temerme.

\- N-No... -a Kagome se le hacía difícil hablar- M-Mi familia no me c-contó nada de ti, hasta antea-ayer.

\- ¿Qué? -InuYasha dejó de acariciarla- ¿A qué te refieres? -su voz sonaba exigente-

\- A lo que escuchaste. -ya pudo hablar mejor y por fin mirarlo-

Las intenciones de seducir a Kagome, se fueron a segundo plano, cuando escuchó que ella no sabía nada de él; ahora en parte comprendía porque su actitud hacía él.

\- Se supone que cuando cumpliste los 15 años, ellos debieron hablarte de mi. -finalmente soltó su mano- ¿Porqué hasta ahora te contaron todo?

\- Fue también lo que me dijeron, pero no supieron como decírmelo por miedo, por eso callaron. -trató de explicarle- Y hasta en la noche antes de mi cumpleaños, fue cuando ya me confesaron todo.

InuYasha estaba molesto de verdad, para Kagome era un completo extraño; no le habían dicho ni lo bueno ni lo malo de él, absolutamente nada. Ahora iba a ser más difícil que ella accediera a estar con él, porque le dejaron todo el trabajo. Si tan solo le hubiesen hablado de él, ahora tendría las cosas más fáciles con Kagome; pero decidió calmarse y pensar mejor, aunque aquello no era su fuerte.

\- Quiero suponer que es tu abuelo, quien te contó todo ¿Verdad? -InuYasha adivinó y Kagome sólo asintió- Ah... No voy a negarte que estoy molesto con ellos, por no decirte nada, pero... -se acercó a ella- Debes saber que, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para que me conozcas. -estaba pegado a ella-

InuYasha se dejó embriagar por el dulce aroma que desprendía, el cabello de Kagome y volvió a tomar su mano, para acariciarla; tenía tantas ganas de pegar su rostro con el cabello de ella, pero sabía que debía controlarse. Ahora ella volvió a rehuirle la mirada, y la posó en sus manos otra vez.

\- _Es tan difícil controlarme, tras 20 años de celibato._ -pensó mientras notaba como Kagome temblaba- _Hmph... Me reconoce, su esencia de Doncella me reconoce como su macho... Sólo un poco más..._ -paso de tomar su mano a tomar su cintura con delicadeza-

\- Aahh... -músito de sorpresa, al sentir su mano en su cintura- ¿Dónde esta m-mi capucha?

Nadie le había puesto la mano en su cintura antes, aquello era muy atrevido por parte de un hombre, y sólo era permitido eso, entre un matrimonio; sentía su calor tan cerca, y no podía dejar de temblar ¿Porqué le pasaba esto cada vez que él se acercaba y la tocaba? ¿Esto ocurría porque él era un Hanyou? ¿O porqué ella era una Doncella de la Luna Sangrienta? ¿Y porqué no se atrevía a si quiera mirarlo?

Necesitaba una respuesta a todo esto, y él único que podía decírselo era InuYasha; porque esto que le estaba pasando no era normal, no era humano.

\- Después te daré tu capucha, no te preocupes. La limpié y ahora se esta secando. -le contesto su pregunta, pero siguió con su acción-

\- Aamm... ¿Porqué? -trataba de preguntar-

\- ¿Porqué qué? -ahora ella finalmente lo miraba a los ojos-

\- ¿Estás u-usando a-algún conjuro?

\- No. -sonrió con suficiencia- _Ya se dió cuenta..._

\- Enton-ces explícame ¿P-Porqué...? -pero no terminó de preguntar, porque InuYasha se le adelanto-

\- Porque es lo que hay entre nosotros. -abrazó por completo su cintura, y la pegó hacía él- En esto se basa la relación de un Youkai o un Hanyou, con su Doncella Lunar. -con la mano que tenía libre, tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo olió- Tu aroma sigue siendo el mismo, pero ahora ya no hueles a niña sino a mujer.

\- No tiene sentido lo que me dices. -no entendía porqué le gustaron aquellas últimas palabras que InuYasha le dijo-

\- Tu cuerpo y tu esencia, me reconocen por eso te sientes así de extrañamente bien. -le explicó- Pero esto no es algo que se explique con palabras, sino que debe sentirse para que lo puedas entender.

InuYasha comenzó a acercar su rostro con el de Kagome, ansiaba tanto besarla; la respiración de Kagome se volvió más honda y solo quería seguir sintiendo su tacto.

\- _¿Algo qué debe sentirse y no pensarse?_ -se preguntó- _¿Cómo puede él decir algo como eso? Si esto no tiene lógica. No tiene sentido, y ni siquiera me ha dado una respuesta clara._

\- _Está funcionando, está dejando de ser humana y empieza a ser una Doncella de la Luna Sangrienta... Mi doncella._ -pensaba excitado por la emoción- _Ahora podremos consumar, lo que debimos de haber hecho ayer en la noche._

Pegó su frente con la de ella, y la sentía cálida; InuYasha podía sentir el calor que ella desprendía de su cuerpo. Sin lugar a dudas, ellos iban a arder en todas sus noches apasionadas.

Por boca de sacerdotes y monjes, Kagome sabía que el celo y la lujuria de los Youkais eran incontrolables, hasta eran peores que las de los humanos, porque ellos eran de almas salvajes; se dejaban llevar por sus instintos la mayor parte de su vida. Que las humanas que tenían hijos con ellos eran presas de esa misma lujuria que ellos exhalaban y no podían resistirse a su virilidad, a su pasión y su intensidad al amar. Aquellas conversaciones que escuchaba sin querer, siempre le avergonzaba y trataba de alejar ciertas palabras que ellos usaban de su mente.

\- _¿Esto es lo que debo sentir?_ -Kagome ya se estaba rindiendo a todo ese cúmulo de sensaciones, e InuYasha ya empezaba a acercar sus labios con los de ella-

Puede que la verdadera razón por la que muchos humanos, en especial los hombres, odian tanto a los youkais y a los Hanyous es porque se sienten inferiores en cuestión, de complacer a una mujer, en servir como hombres.

Sus labios ya se rozaban, y el beso lo anhelaban tanto; InuYasha solo necesitaba besarla para por fin tenerla en sus brazos, y Kagome pensaba inocentemente que con solo un beso, aquél calor iba a desaparecer de su cuerpo.

Pero en eso las memorias de su familia, junto con todo el dolor y la rabia que sintió al saber su destino la hicieron reaccionar, y poco a poco se alejaba de InuYasha, usando su mano en el pecho de él, para alejarlo. Aquella acción desconcertó a InuYasha.

\- No, no puedo... -dice con respiración un poco agitada- No acepto esta vida, ni estás sensaciones. -y aunque sus mejillas seguían sonrojadas, lo miró con determinación- Tampoco te acepto a ti, porque por tu culpa ya no podré ver a mi familia jamás. -el enojo volvió-

Sin dejarlo hablar, se alejó lo más que pudo de él y tomó sus platos para irlos a lavar, dejando a InuYasha sólo. A InuYasha aquella reacción y aquellas palabras le ofendieron de sobre manera.

¿Que ella no aceptaba su nueva vida, ni las emociones que sentía? ¿Y qué a él tampoco lo aceptaba? ¡Estaba loca! Su cuerpo y su esencia lo reconocían ¿Cómo no lo iba a aceptar? ¡Ella también lo deseaba!

Detrás de la puerta corrediza, estaba Myouga, que había visto toda la escena y estuvo cauteloso de no ser visto por InuYasha.

\- _Creo que su mente humana, lucha contra su esencia de Doncella y por eso reaccionó así._ -pensó Myouga- _Va a tenerlo difícil InuYasha-sama._

InuYasha se sentía muy frustrado, ya que no pudo besarla y más aún no pudo ir a consumar su unión de forma oficial; el celibato era horrible, y no quería tener que volver a darse placer a si mismo, ya había aguantado 20 años.

\- Aunque no me guste, tendré que ser paciente. -se levantó y se fue de regreso al bosque- Caerás en mis brazos mi preciosa fierecilla, ya lo verás. -sonaba muy determinando y la sonrisa que portaba llena de confianza lo demuestra-

Iría al río nuevamente, necesitaba bajar el fuego que Kagome le había dejado en el cuerpo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

holiiiiis! he vuelto :3!

como ven el capi nuevo? estuvo interesante y les juro que me edtuve partiendo la cabeza con el primer encuentro de estos 2 xD pero creo que quedo bien y no sentí que apresuré mucho las cosas entre ellos uwu

en cuestión de los escenarios de la cada les dejo los links de como yo me los imagino.

esta seria la cueva pero no estaria tan amplia tampoco xD, es tipo una cueva privada o individual no se jaja pero asi la imagino uwu:

\- **https/photos/borealtravel/5435908629/in/photostream**

les dejo dos links sobre como me imagino yo la cocina, pero en el primer link hay muchas fotos de diferentes cocinas y en el segundo solo hay 1 pero les dejo ambas para que se den una idea uwu:

\- **http/www.arquitecturadecasas.info/caracteristicas-de-las-casas-japonesas/**

\- **https/sp./photo/detail/25735007766**

y los últimos links seran de como seria la habitación de InuYasha y Kagome, en el primero solo lo pongo porque los cajones que aparecen en la primera imagen, son como me imagino que son los cajones de ropa que kagome ve en el cuarto uwu:

\- **http/dormitoriosdecorar./2013/07/dormitorios-japoneses.html?m=1**

y aqui esta el link de la habitación, aqui seria la combinación de dos fotos. es un ranking de habitaciones japonesas y va del 1 al 10, la habitación de nuestros nenes seria una combinación de la imagen 1 y la imagen 10 ninguna tiene la cortina que describo pero namas agreguenla y ya esta uwu, seria igual a la cortina que tiene la cama de yuuko ichihara de xxxholic uwu:

\- **https/.mx/amp/s/aldia/diez-dormitorios-de-estilo-japones/98803/amp/?source=images**

aqui dejo el link de como es la cama de yuuko:

\- **http/tenka./2008/06/xxxholic-kei-12-witchy-woman/**

bueno eso es todo nenas uwu

este cap se que fue mucho de descripción pero cuando describo algo me gusta ser muy especifica y todavia me falta la entrada de la casa y el jardin, pero tratare de bajarle un poco a lo descriptiva o no se digan ustedes uwu

en cuanto a lo de estres pues gracias por preocuparse n.n)/ me dan animos

y pos nada a vernos a la otra :3!

recuerden darle amorsh a la queen Lenbarboza-sempai en su Tumblr! òAó)/ es una excelente artista!


	7. Capítulo VI

**~The Maidens of the Bloody Moon~**

 **Capítulo VI**

Al terminar de limpiar la cocina, Kagome regreso al comedor, y vió que InuYasha se había ido; la dejó sola nuevamente.

\- ¿A dónde habrá ido?

Tomó los platos que InuYasha dejo, y volvió a la cocina para limpiarlos, y ahí mismo limpio el suikan rojo. Al acabar, lo tendió dentro de la cocina, para después ir a la habitación, y ver aquellos cajones grandes; la curiosidad por ver que había ahí era grande.

Al abrirlos vió que se trataba de ropa, y no era ropa común, eran kimonos muy hermosos, y finos, de esos que solamente los nobles y ricos podían usar.

\- ¡Son preciosos! -empezó a sacar uno por uno-

Eran más bonitos, que el kimono blanco que ella estaba usando; había uno rojo con estampado de golondrinas, uno verde con mariposas blancas, uno azul con ondas blancas de viento y entre otros más.

\- ¿De quién serán todos estos kimonos? -se preguntó-

Dobló los kimonos y los regresó a su sitio; abrió otro cajón y habían más kimonos, igual de hermosos que los anteriores. Kagome estaba encantada con toda esa ropa fina y hermosa, ella solamente usaba su traje de sacerdotisa y un kimono simple en color rosa, que usaba cuando no habían Youkais con los cuales pelear, o gente enferma y herida a la cual atender.

\- Me gustaría probarmelos, pero... No sería correcto. -la tentación era muy grande para ella, pero sentía que estaba mal ya que esas ropas no eran suyas-

Al abrir otros cajones, vió que ahí habían yukatas para dormir y para bañarse, eran blancas, rosas y azules, pero todas eran femeninas, aunque al ver mejor vió que habían algunas en color negro; las saco y estas eran mucho más grandes y robustas que las claras.

\- ¿Serán de él? -se pregunto- _Deben ser de InuYasha._

Regresó las yukatas de InuYasha al cajón, y quedaba uno sin revisar; al abrirlo vió que eran más yukatas, pero estas eran femeninas, aunque eran diferentes.

\- Estás son diferentes. -dijo al tocar la suave y semi transparente tela de una de ellas-

Saco una en color blanco, y era diminuta, por el largo Kagome dedujo que sería para una niña pequeña, aparte de que está no tenía mangas; tenía estampado de flores en la bastilla y en zonas aleatorias de la yukata. Al verla mejor, vió que los orificios por donde salían los brazos eran muy amplios.

\- _Parece para una niña, pero al mismo tiempo no._ -pensó- ¿Y si...?

Aunque sabía que no estaba bien, Kagome deshizo el Obi de su kimono y quedó totalmente desnuda, para probarse aquella diminuta yukata. Al ponérsela, vió que le quedaba de forma perfecta, sus brazos cabían en los orificios de las mangas y se ceñía a su bella figura.

\- Ohh... Es tan suave, pero...-decía mientras pasaba sus manos por la tela- ¡¿Porqué es tan corta y transparente?! -exclamó avergonzada-

La yukata le llegaba a mitad del muslo, justo al final de su trasero y a pesar de que era blanca, era muy transparente, ya que podían notarse las aureolas de sus pechos.

\- _¿Para quién es esta ropa, tan atrevida?_ -pensó sonrojada-

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

En el río, InuYasha se estaba cambiando tras haberse dado aquella ducha fría que necesitaba; lo calmó un poco, pero al menos no tuvo que recurrir a masturbarse para quitarse aquella lujuria. Ya había hecho eso por 20 años, y no iba a volver a hacerlo.

\- _Si hubiese actuado más rápido, ahora no estaría aquí._ -pensó frustrado- _Estaría con ella, en nuestra habitación y apareandonos como locos._

La simple fantasía de ya tomarla, le estaba carcomiendo, y ahora era peor que cuando Kagome empezaba a dejar de ser una niña y se volvía la mujer que es ahora; tenerla cerca, y no poder tocarla aún, era como si le pusieran una presa indefensa a un depredador feroz y hambriento.

\- Tendré que ser un verdadero caballero, si es que quiero llegar a "eso" -bufó con pereza-

Ya cambiado, regresó a la casa y en el camino pensaba en una manera razonable y correcta, de tener un acercamiento con Kagome; y eso que pensar no era su fuerte.

\- _Mmm... Quizás si la llevo a dar un paseo en el bosque, pueda tener algún avance._ -pensaba- _O si permito que su familia la visite, tenga una imagen mejor frente a ella._

Una de las "Leyes Sagradas" es que las doncellas, no pueden volver a vivir a una aldea de humanos, jamás; al ser ya reclamadas, son consideradas youkais y no pueden volver con sus familias, pero la ley no aplica en que la familia pueda ir a verla, siempre y cuando el Youkai o Hanyou dé su consentimiento.

InuYasha optó más por la opción 2, para que Kagome se rindiera más rápido y perdiera el miedo que le tenía a la relación, a su esencia de Doncella y a él mismo.

\- La semana que viene, iré al Templo Higurashi y los traeré. -ya lo había decidido-

Al regresar a la casa, vió que en el comedor ya no había nadie, ni siquiera Myouga; fue a la cocina y tampoco había nadie. El único lugar al que InuYasha se le ocurría en dónde podría estar Kagome, era la habitación y fue ahí.

\- Quizás se fue a dormir.

Al llegar, abrió la puerta, pero fue grande la sorpresa que se llevó al entrar sin previo aviso.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, Kagome empezó a desabrocharse la yukata para ponerse su kimono, pero cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría, se llevó el susto de su vida y no pudo evitar dar un pequeño saltito por la sorpresa.

\- ¡Ah! -gritó asustada, y en un rápido movimiento, se la volvió a abrochar-

Con pena volteó para ver de quién se trataba, pero sus mejillas se sonrojaron al ver que quien entró era InuYasha, que tenía una mirada de asombro.

\- Aammm... Yo... -al verse descubierta, por usar esa yukata tan atrevida, Kagome usó sus brazos para cubrir sus pechos, y no le dirigía la mirada- ¡Lo siento! Sé que no debí ponermela, porque no es mía, pero es qu-

Sin embargo sus palabras se quedaron en su boca, ya que escucho pasos que se acercaban de forma rápida; al abrir los ojos, vió que tenía a InuYasha frente a ella y la miraba con voracidad.

\- _Esa mirada... Lo está haciendo de nuevo..._

Volvió a sentir aquella sensación de antes, así que retrocedió, pero a cada paso que daba hacía atrás, él daba uno a adelante.

Kagome terminó chocando con los cajones, e InuYasha se inclinó para arrinconarla con sus brazos poniéndolos a ambos lados; las respiraciones de ambos eran profundas, y sus exhalaciones se mezclaban. InuYasha se embriagaba con el aroma que desprendía Kagome en aquellos momentos, era el mismo que cuando habían terminado de comer.

Con una rápida mirada, la observó usando aquella yukata; siempre se había preguntado, el porqué su madre le había dejado aquellas ropas tan transparentes y diminutas, para su futura mujer.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Era el atardecer e InuYasha volvía del bosque, tras haber cazado un jabalí para la cena. Le quitó la piel, los intestinos, y separó la carne de los huesos, para solamente cocinarla.

Ya habían pasado 2 años desde que su padre, el gran Daiyoukai Inugami Touga, había fallecido después de su lucha contra Ryuukotsusei otro Daiyoukai, de la especie dragón; y en ese tiempo su madre la princesa Izayoi, estaba poco a poco sanando la herida de su corazón por perder a su amado.

Al llegar a casa, fue directamente a la cocina para darle la carne de jabalí a su madre, pero ella no estaba ahí; solamente estaba la olla hirviendo con el arroz, mientras que en la otra habían verduras. Dejó la carne sobre la mesa, se limpio las manos y busco a su madre, en su habitación guiándose por el olor.

\- ¡Madre, ya llegué! -avisó InuYasha estando detrás de las puertas del cuarto-

\- Que bueno, querido. -le respondió- En un momento, regresó a la cocina.

InuYasha movió las puertas y vió a su madre, acomodando sus kimonos y yukatas en los cajones.

\- Oh, InuYasha... -Izayoi volteó hacía él-

\- ¿Quieres qué te ayude? -se ofreció InuYasha, acercándose a su madre-

\- No hijo, descuida. No tardaré mucho. -terminó de acomodar uno de sus kimonos-

Aunque ella le sonreía, InuYasha podía ver aún en su rostro la tristeza que la enmarcaba; en aquéllos momento él se sentía muy impotente, al no poder hacer algo para alegrarla. La pérdida de su padre aún era latente en ellos, pero lo era más para Izayoi y no era para menos, estuvieron juntos por 150 años, que quizás para un Youkai eso es equivalente a un año o menos, pero para un humano como ella era toda una vida.

Y aparte su madre no era una humana cualquiera, ella era una Doncella de la Luna Sangrienta. Así que la pérdida de su amor, fue peor que para cualquier humana que perdía a su marido.

En aquellos momentos, Izayoi solo vestía un kimono sencillo en color vino y usaba una mascada en el cabello para sostenerlo, mientras cocinaba.

\- Traje carne de jabalí, espero que te guste.

\- Claro que me gustará, hijo. En un momento iré a hacértela como te gusta. -Izayoi se acercó y le dió un beso en la mejilla-

Cuando Izayoi tomó una yukata en especial, una diminuta, sin mangas, y muy transparente, llamó la atención de InuYasha.

\- Madre ¿Y esa yukata? -pregunta viendo la prenda-

\- ¿Esto? -se la enseña- Estoy guardando y separando, todos los kimonos y yukatas, que serán para tu futura mujer.

\- ¿Qué? -aquello fue una sorpresa para el Hanyou-

¿Separaba las prendas, qué serían de su mujer? InuYasha pensó que en realidad ella solo arreglaba sus kimonos, por mera costumbre, pero nunca imaginó que serían como una especie de herencia.

\- ¿Para mí futura mujer? Pero madre, yo no tengo mujer y nadie me gusta. -le aclaró-

\- Eso dices ahora, pero cuando conozcas a alguien sin importar si es humana, Hanyou o Youkai, aquí ya tendrá lista su nueva ropa. -comentó feliz ante su predicción, como si se tratase de una niña-

Aunque era una falta de respeto, InuYasha pensó que su madre se había vuelto loca, al querer guardar esa ropa para dársela a su futura nuera. Todos los kimonos que ella guardaba, eran los que su madre se había traído del palacio, en la noche en que su padre, fue a reclamarla en la ceremonia de entrega y otros más, fueron regalo de su padre.

Él tomó una de las yukatas raras y diminutas, y la extendió en el aire para verla mejor; era diminuta, transparente, de color rosa, sin mangas y con estampados de mariposas en la bastilla. InuYasha podía entender lo de los kimonos, pero no tenía idea de porqué guardaba su madre, aquéllas yukatas también.

\- Madre ¿Porqué guardas también estás yukatas? Son diminutas. -le pregunta-

\- Oh... -las mejillas de Izayoi se tiñeron de rojo- Bueno también son para ella, hijo.

\- Pero madre ¿Porqué son tan pequeñas? -InuYasha seguía sin entender- Si voy a tener una mujer, está tendrá cuerpo de mujer no de niña.

Izayoi soltó una pequeña risa, ante la inocencia de su hijo; InuYasha no comprendía para que eran aquéllas prendas, pero Izayoi lo comprendía, ella tampoco sabía porqué Touga le regaló esa ropa. Pero con el tiempo comprendió, para qué eran y porqué se las dio.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso, madre? -InuYasha ponía su típica mirada de mal humor, ante la risa de su madre-

\- Nada hijo, perdón. -tomó la yukata de las manos de InuYasha- No te diré para que son estas ropas, pero lo comprenderás cuando tú mujer se las ponga.

\- Keh... No creó que le vayan a quedar.

\- Esos dices ahora. -e Izayoi le lanzó una mirada a InuYasha, que prometía mucho en el futuro-

Terminó por acomodar todas las ropas, y se levantó del suelo con ayuda de InuYasha.

\- Bien déjame voy a terminar la cena.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Al recordar aquél momento con su madre, y viendo a Kagome usar esa yukata, finalmente InuYasha comprendió para qué eran aquéllas ropas.

\- _Quizás mi padre se las dio, porque dudo que una princesa como ella tuviese ese tipo de guardaropa._ -pensó mientras seguía devorando a Kagome con la mirada- _Padre, Madre gracias por este regalo, juro que después iré a su tumba a dejarles flores como agradecimiento._ -pensó emocionado y mentalmente levantaba su puño al cielo, en señal de agradecimiento-

\- Inu-Ya-sha... -la voz de Kagome lo hizo reaccionar-

\- _Es la primera vez, que me llama por mí nombre._ -pensó feliz- Oye no tienes porqué disculparte.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Esas ropas, y todos esos kimonos, son tuyos.

\- ¿Son míos? -InuYasha asintió-

\- Sí, son regalo de mi madre para su futura nuera... Aunque viendote con esa yukata puesta, no sé si eran un regalo para ti... O para mí. -dice mirándola sin pudor-

\- Pero... ¿Porqué estás ropas... Para qué son? -en aquél momento, Kagome se arrepintió de haber preguntado-

\- ¿Quieres saberlo?

InuYasha no le dejo a Kagome contestar, y solo se acercó a ella, posó su rostro al lado y rozó su mejilla contra la de ella, sintiendo su suavidad; aquella acción estremeció a Kagome, igual que cuando él rozaba su pulgar con su mano, cuando comían.

\- Está vez no te escaparas, preciosa. -le susurró-

\- Pero... Yo... -Kagome trataba de reaccionar, pero por otra parte quería dejarse llevar-

Las manos de InuYasha dejaron de estar en el cajón, y se fueron a las caderas de Kagome; le gustaba la sensación, de la tela de la yukata en el cuerpo de ella. Poco a poco bajaba las manos, y ahora tocaba la piel expuesta de los muslos, era tan suave.

\- Ah... -exclamó al sentir su toque-

InuYasha se pegó a ella, para darle a entender lo que quería y ella lo notó en la parte baja de su cuerpo, trató de empujarlo, pero era inútil, él no cedía.

\- ¿Podrías irte? Qui-Quisiera cambiarme -quería detener aquél avance-

\- No... Pero descuida, yo te ayudare a cambiarte.

InuYasha dejo los muslos de Kagome, para ahora quitarse su kosode blanco; aquella acción alertó a Kagome, que intentó detenerlo.

\- No espera ¿Qué haces? -tomó las solapas del kosode, para impedir que se desvistiera-

\- Empieza a hacer calor, así que solamente voy a ponerme más cómodo. -la sonrisa que daba InuYasha notaba todas las "ganas" que tenía- Además... -se quitó el kosode, dejando su bien formado torso al descubierto; tomó el obi de la yukata blanca y jugó un poco con él, mientras se deleitaba viendo las aureolas de sus pechos- Dentro de un rato, esto va a incomodarte.

Empezó a besar su cuello, mientras disfrutaba de la lentitud de desabrocharle aquella prenda y lo hacía más, cuando escuchaba los pequeños gemidos que Kagome emitía.

\- Ah, no... -ponía sus manos sobre las de él para intentar detenerlo- No quiero...

\- No suenas muy convincente. -se oía cierta burla en su voz; dejo su cuello, para ahora poder besarla en sus labios-

Desabrochó la yukata, y sus labios estaban a punto de juntarse hasta que...

\- ¡InuYasha-sama! -Myouga gritaba-

Al escuchar la voz de Myouga, Kagome se sintió salvada, pero para InuYasha aquella vieja pulga fue su desgracia.

\- Mierda... -masculló molesto InuYasha-

\- Es Myouga-jichan. -Kagome logró separarse un poco de InuYasha- Te está buscando.

\- Al carajo con él. -dice para proseguir, en su deseo de besarla-

Pero Kagome fue más rápida, y logra escabullirse entre sus brazos para liberarse; de inmediato toma su kimono y se cubre con el, teniendo la mirada baja y llena de pena.

\- Debe ser algo importante, por lo cual él te está llamando. -le dijo volteando totalmente la situación de hace un momento-

Toda la excitación que InuYasha estaba sintiendo ahora se convirtió en rabia, al verse interrumpido por Myouga y más al ver el rechazo de Kagome. Definitivamente, estaba volviéndose una mierda ese día.

\- ¡InuYasha-sama! ¿Dónde está? -seguía gritando Myouga-

Con mal humor, InuYasha tomó su kosode y volvió a ponérselo, sin dejar de mirar de mala manera a Kagome, que seguía cubriéndose con su kimono y sin dirigirle la mirada. Aquello era lo que más le molestaba, que ella no lo mirará a los ojos.

\- Dejaré esto pendiente, por el momento. -soltó de mala manera-

Abrió y cerró la puerta con fuerza, causando un susto en Kagome, que soltó el aire retenido justo cuando se quedo sola en la habitación.

\- Ah... -se dejó caer al suelo, abrazando su kimono- ¿En verdad, estuve a punto de...?

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

El Hanyou sentía que le llevaba el demonio, tuvo dos oportunidades en el día de al fin hacerla suya, pero nunca pudo acabar lo que inició.

\- _Faltaba tan poco..._ -pensó frustrado- Maldito Myouga-jiji, espero que sea algo en verdad importante.

Siguió los gritos de Myouga hasta el comedor, donde él estaba saltando para ir ahora a la cocina.

\- Aquí estoy, Myouga-jiji.

\- Que bueno que vino, mi señor. -dijo mientras volvía a la mesa-

Cuando InuYasha ya estaba sentado tomó a Myouga con ambos dedos, con la amenaza de aplastarlo y con una cara llena de molestia.

\- Espero que hayas venido para algo importante, porque de no ser así, sabrás lo cruel que puedo ser. -lo amenazó con una voz tétrica-

\- Es algo importante, se lo juro. -ya empezaba a llorar, y a suplicar- Mientras usted estaba ocupado con Kagome-sama. -InuYasha aumento más la presión de sus dedos- Fui al bosque, a investigar.

\- ¿Investigar, qué?

\- Sobre unos rumores que he escuchado desde hace tiempo, de otras regiones. -InuYasha solo levantó la ceja, a modo de pregunta- Los rumores son acerca de unos Youkais, que han estado atacando.

\- Y eso ¿Qué tiene de relevante?

\- Esos Youkais, sólo atacan a Doncellas de la Luna Sangrienta, ya sea que estén reclamadas o no. -le terminó de decir- Y también matan a sus machos Youkais o Hanyous. -eso alertó a InuYasha-

\- ¿Unos Youkais asesinos de Doncellas y sus machos? -soltó a Myouga- ¿Desde hace cuánto son esos rumores?

\- La verdad, desde hace muchos años, pero hasta hace poco se les empezó a dar importancia. -le relató-

\- ¿Y has notado algo raro en el bosque, o en las montañas? -se cruzó de brazos-

\- No, por eso pensé en avisarle para que Kagome-Sama y usted estuviesen prevenidos.

Durante los últimos años, InuYasha no había llegado a sentir nada extraño en el bosque o los alrededores, y jamás había escuchado sobre esos asesinatos. Aunque si Myouga se lo decía, es porque debe ser cierto, ya que a pesar de que la vieja pulga era un cobarde y aprovechado, era muy sabio, así que había que tener presente su aviso.

\- Bien, te agradezco Myouga-jiji por avisarme, pero voy a pedirte algo. -dijo seriamente-

\- ¿Y qué es?

\- No le digas nada de esto, a Kagome. Ni siquiera se lo menciones. -sonaba casi como una amenaza- Ahora que la tengo a mi lado, no quiero preocuparla y mucho menos que tenga más miedo del que tiene ahora.

\- Aamm, claro como ordene.

\- Espera aquí, en seguida tú y yo iremos al bosque. -se levantó y fue nuevamente, a su habitación-

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

InuYasha entró a la habitación, y Kagome ya se había terminado de cambiar, y de dejar la yukata en su lugar, aunque todavía no se le pasaba todo el mar de sensaciones que tuvo hace un momento.

Eso él podía notarlo, ya que ella seguía sonrojada, y si no estuviese de mal humor en aquél momento, ahora estaría tratando de seducirla nuevamente, pero ahora habían cosas más importantes que tratar.

Se acercó a la cama y de un compartimiento secreto que había en la base de la cama, saco su espada Tessaiga, y la anudo a su cintura. A Kagome le llamó la atención, que él tuviese una katana escondida y más aún, que hasta ahora la haya sacado.

\- ¿Pasa algo malo? -se atrevió a preguntar-

\- No, nada que deba preocuparte.

\- Y entonces ¿Porqué sacas esa katana? -ahora ella le sorprendió un poco la frialdad con la que él le habló-

\- Solamente es para practicar, necesito ponerme en forma nuevamente. -le mintió- Quizás llegue tarde, no vayas a salir sola y no abras a nadie Kagome. -le dió la espalda y se fue-

\- Pero... -InuYasha no la dejó terminar, ya que cerró con cierta fuerza la puerta y sin despedirse-

En parte InuYasha se sentía mal por hablarle mal a Kagome, pero cuando se enfadaba era muy difícil para él controlar su lengua; un hábito que heredó de su padre, pero a diferencia de Touga, InuYasha no se media y decía las cosas sin pensar.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Al salir de la habitación, InuYasha fue directamente a la cocina por su suikan de hinezumi que aún seguía algo húmedo, pero no le importó; después fue al jardín donde Myouga ya lo esperaba.

\- Myouga-jiji, vámonos ya. -se acomodaba el suikan-

\- ¡Sí, claro! -saltó al hombro de InuYasha-

De un sólo salto, InuYasha se fue al bosque con Myouga, para investigar mejor sobre esos rumores y también, para ver si podía encontrar algún rastro extraño.

\- Se ha ido. -fue lo que Kagome susurró, al ver a InuYasha irse, mientras de escondía detrás de la puerta-

A pesar de estar ya "casada", Kagome no se sentía como una mujer en matrimonio, es más... Puede que ni siquiera, quería estarlo.

\- _Si tan sólo ustedes, estuviesen aquí._ -pensaba en su familia-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

tadan!! he vuelto calabacitas!! :3

espero y les haya gustado este capi sheno de tension uwu)/

estos dos ninios no saben ceder y van a tener muuuuuchos obstaculos para seguir :3

izayoi ya aparecio nenas!! y vaya herencia que le dejo a kagome 7w7)/ *cofinuesfelizcof*

y en cuestión sobre algunos de sus bellos reviews les aclaro, kagome e InuYasha no estan enamorados o3o)/ no todavía!!! Inuyasha se preocupa por kagome la desea y para él ella es la persona mas importante en su vida, pero no esta enamorado (no aun 7w7) y Kagome menos esta enojada con él le tiene miedo pero al mismo tiempo niega esas sensaciones rikolinas que él le ocasiona xD(pero ella no lo quiere aun)

y también no quise que ellos se vieran desde antes(cuando kagome era niña) y que ella no lo recuerde porque siento que eso ya esta muy usado, por eso decidi que el solo la cuidara de lejos procurando que no notase su presencia y que jamas lo viese, por lo mismo de las leyes sagradas que ya he mencionado en la historia.

bueno es todo por el momento bbs nos vemos en otra bye bye :3


	8. Capítulo VII

Ninguno de los personajes del fic(salvo los OC's que llegue a hacer)son míos, todos le pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko-sensei

Diálogo: blablablabla

Pensamiento: blablablabla

Flashbacks: -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cambio de escena o de hora: **-I-I-I-I-I-**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **~The Maidens of the Bloody Moon~**

 **Capítulo VII**

Myouga e InuYasha, se iban acercando más a la zona de donde eran más fuertes los rumores, de esos Youkais.

\- ¿Y dime Myouga-jiji, esos rumores son dichos por humanos o por youkais? -pregunta InuYasha, mientras saltaba los árboles-

\- Por ambas partes. -le responde- Según también lo que escuché, los Youkais que han estado ocasionando los asesinatos son muy fuertes y temibles.

\- ¡Keh! Eso lo veremos.

Conforme iba avanzando, InuYasha decidió que a cada humano o Youkai que viera, le preguntaría sobre esos rumores, así estaría más informado y regresaría más temprano a casa.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

En la casa, Kagome estaba haciendo una pequeña merienda, antes de volver a la habitación. Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que InuYasha se fue, y comenzaba el atardecer en lo alto.

\- Ya se tardó. -sirvió la mesa- ¿Tanto le gusta entrenar?

Se dispuso a comer su merienda, que eran unos panecillos y té.

\- _Mamá ¿Qué estarán haciendo?_

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

En el Templo Higurashi, el abuelo se encontraba rezando por su querida nieta.

\- Abuelo. -entró Souta al lugar de oración-

\- Ven hijo. -le indicó el abuelo-

Souta se acerca a su abuelo, y se arrodilla junto a él.

\- Vamos a rezar, por tu hermana. -le dice-

Ambos juntan sus manos, y comienzan a orar. Tanto Souta como el abuelo, pedían que InuYasha tratara bien a Kagome y que ella pudiese adaptarse a su nueva vida.

Desde la entrada del lugar, Naomi veía como ellos oraban y ella desde el fondo de su corazón también oró por su hija.

\- _Dioses... Cuiden mi pequeña._ -pidió mirando al cielo-

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Las horas pasaron, e InuYasha y Myouga habían llegado a la zona de donde eran más fuertes los rumores de los asesinos.

\- ¿Es aquí Myouga-jiji? -pregunta InuYasha-

\- Sí, InuYasha-sama y precisamente, la anciana y el Hanyou que viven en ese plantío, son los que más saben. -Myouga apuntó a una choza donde estaba el plantío-

Ambos se acercaron, y pudieron ver mejor al Hanyou y a la anciana; él era muy grande, con brazos y piernas largas, su cara era alargada, vestía una yukata gris hecha de varios retazos de tela y tenía un par de grandes ojos azules, en cuanto a la anciana no le pusieron mucha atención, lucia como cualquier humano viejo corriente.

Al estar cerca de ellos, madre e hijo voltearon para ver quién era, y al ver que el visitante, tenía cabello plateado y orejas de perro, se pusieron alerta.

\- ¿Y quién eres tú? -le pregunta la anciana a InuYasha, mientras sostenía un tronco-

\- ¡Alto espere, señora! -gritó Myouga, mientras saltaba en el hombro de InuYasha- Baje ese tronco primero, por favor.

\- ¿Una pulga que habla? -la anciana se sorprendió-

\- Mamá, espera. -dijo el Hanyou, quien se acercó- ¿Quiénes son? ¿Podemos ayudarlos? -pregunta educadamente-

\- Gracias por querer escuchar, somos Myouga e InuYasha-sama. -se presentó- Y hemos venido aquí, por los rumores sobre esos Youkais asesinos de hace años.

Al escuchar a Myouga, la mirada de la anciana se tornó triste y bajo el tronco, la mirada del Hanyou se tornó igual.

\- ¿Y qué quieren saber exactamente? -pregunta la anciana-

\- Todo lo que saben. -habló InuYasha-

\- Bien, siganme. -les indicó a que entraran a la choza- Vamos Jinenji.

Al entrar a la choza, la anciana hirvió agua para té, mientras que Jinenji se acomodó al lado de su madre para dar fruta como bocadillo.

\- Aquí tienes. -le dió una taza a InuYasha-

\- No se moleste, no iba a quedarme mucho tiempo. -dijo sentado con Tessaiga en su hombro-

\- InuYasha-sama no sea grosero. -los regañó Myouga-

\- Bien haz lo que quieras. -respondió la anciana- ¿Porqué quieren saber, sobre esos Youkais?

\- Myouga me dijo que esos Youkais, atacaban solamente a Doncellas de la Luna Sangrienta y a sus machos Youkais y Hanyous. -le explicó- Que no importaba si estaban reclamadas o no, ellos las mataban de todas formas. Me preocupé y por eso vine aquí.

\- ¿Acaso tú... Estás emparejado con una de esas Doncellas? -pregunta Jinenji, a lo que InuYasha asiente-

\- ¿Y tienes miedo, de qué vayan por ella y por ti? -dijo la anciana-

\- ¡Keh! Yo no tengo miedo a nada, solamente es para prevenir antes de que lleguen a mis tierras. -dijo molesto-

La anciana lo miro por un momento, y sabía que InuYasha tenía miedo, pero era más por su mujer que por él, y solo por eso no le diría nada. Ella tenía que rememorar cosas tristes y dolorosas, pero si con ello iba a prevenir más muertes y sangre derramada, lo diría todo lo que sabía.

\- Bien, empezaré por el principio. -comenzó a relatar- Esto pasó hace ya casi 40 años... En aquél tiempo mi amado esposo y padre de Jinenji, aún caminaba en esta tierra. Los 3 éramos tan felices, y aunque vivíamos de una manera humilde, no necesitábamos de nada más... Pero una noche, ellos vinieron.

\- ¿Ellos? -dijeron InuYasha y Myouga; la anciana asintió-

\- Era una noche oscura y fría, nosotros ya estábamos dormidos cuando de pronto mi esposo, sintió algo extraño afuera de nuestra choza. Jinenji y yo estábamos dormidos, pero al sentir que él se iba de mi lado me levanté igualmente. -bebió de su té- Él me pidió que no saliera que me quedara dentro, y yo lo obedecí; tomó su bastón y salió, yo sólo veía a través de la persiana lo que ocurría y los ví. -le era muy difícil a ella recordar ése día-

\- Mamá no te esfuerces. -Jinenji puso su mano en el hombro de su madre, para darle consuelo- Mientras mi madre veía desde la persiana, yo me levanté y me acerque a ella, para ver también lo que ocurría. Recuerdo que ví a mi padre, luchando contra un miembro de ese grupo de youkais.

\- ¿Y recuerdas cómo eran? -pregunta InuYasha-

\- No a todos ya que estaba muy oscuro, pero recuerdo al que peleó contra mi padre. -Jinenji recordaba- Era un niño albino con ropas blancas, llevaba una lanza y tenía una mirada siniestra. -temblaba al recordarlo-

\- _¿Un niño albino?_ -pensó InuYasha-

\- Aunque mi padre peleó bien, ése niño resultó ser más fuerte y rápido, acorralo a mi padre y en el último momento lo mató. -en aquél momento, la anciana no pudo evitar llorar-

\- ¿Y cómo eran los otros youkais? -Myouga habló-

\- Solo pude ver sus siluetas, casi todos ellos tenían forma humana excepto 2. -empezaba a describirlos- Uno era enorme y tenía cuernos, quizás era un tipo de Oni, mientras que el otro volaba, tenía alas negras y una coraza negra que le cubría la mayor parte del hombro derecho.

\- ¿Y los que tienen forma humana?

\- A los demás no les puse mucha atención, pero todos tenían una mirada que daba miedo. -Jinenji le respondió a Myouga; la anciana abrazaba a su hijo, mientras seguía llorando- Después ví como ése niño albino, se acercó al cuerpo de mi padre y puso sus manos en su cabeza. Desprendió una aura Youki, para después dejarlo y alejarse.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

\- Hmph... -exclamó el niño albino, alejándose del cadáver-

\- ¿Y bien Hakudoshi? -preguntó la mujer Youkai con un abanico en mano-

\- Él no tiene a una de esas rameras. -fue lo que respondió-

\- Así que la mujer de ese Youkai solo es una humana común y corriente. -respondió el Youkai de labios rojizos y coleta alta-

\- Exactamente. Vámonos de aquí. -sonó más a una orden que a una sugerencia-

Todo el grupo de Youkais, se fue del plantío y al ya estar sólos, Jinenji y su madre salieron de la choza directo al cuerpo ensangrentado de su amado.

\- ¡Mi amor, no! -gritaba ella al abrazarlo-

\- Padre... -el pequeño Jinenji lloraba mientras sostenía la mano de su padre-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

InuYasha y Myouga escucharon con atención el relato de Jinenji y su madre, sobre aquella noche donde aparecieron esos Youkais.

\- Después de un tiempo de la muerte de mi padre, escuchamos rumores de diferentes personas sobre youkais que asesinaban a jovencitas menores de 20 años y a mujeres concubinas de youkais. -terminó Jinenji-

\- Pero lo extraño, es que solo las mataban a ellas y no a los otros habitantes de las aldeas. -al fin habló la anciana con su rostro en lágrimas- Y así ha sido, hasta el día de hoy.

\- _Y esos rumores se extendieron hasta oídos de Myouga._ -dedujo InuYasha-

\- Lo extraño es que los rumores que yo escuché, eran de que solo un Youkai mataba a la pareja, no un grupo a como nos cuentas tú muchacho. -le dice Myouga a Jinenji-

\- _Bien eso sí es raro._ -pensó InuYasha- _Quizás los Youkais..._

InuYasha rememoró hace unos 40 años de su vida, y para ese entonces su madre ya había muerto, pero jamás había escuchado ni a ella y mucho menos a su padre hablar sobre asesinos de Doncellas Sangrientas. Y tomando en cuenta de que esos rumores comenzaron hace 40 años, significaba que antes de eso, nadie mataba a las doncellas.

\- _Esto es muy extraño..._ -InuYasha trataba de llegar a una conclusión-

\- Y ya es todo lo que sabemos. -dijo la anciana-

\- Una última cosa ¿Últimamente ha habido otro asesinato? -preguntó el Hanyou-

\- Bueno el último asesinato que supimos, fue de hace unos 5 años. -le respondió Jinenji- Fue en una playa, pero solamente mataron al Youkai, la doncella y la niña Hanyou salieron ilesas.

\- ¿Y en cuál dirección, queda esa playa? -preguntó Myouga-

Todos salieron al exterior, y la anciana apuntó hacía atrás de la choza, indicando que ahí se encontraba la dicha playa.

\- Es ahí, es una aldea de pescadores y la viuda e hija de ese Youkai, viven apartadas. -ella les indicó- Pero han pasado 5 años, así que desconocemos si siguen viviendo ahí.

\- Bien, gracias. -fue lo único que InuYasha, antes de regresar a su hogar-

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo con ellos, pero fue el tiempo suficiente como para que ya estuviera el atardecer en el horizonte; él anhelaba que Kagome lo esperará despierta, aunque por la forma en la que se comportó con ella antes de irse, esa posibilidad puede ser casi nula.

\- _Quiero que me esperes, Kagome._

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Kagome estaba en la habitación, mientras veía el cielo nocturno a través de la ventana, ya había anochecido hace poco.

\- _Ya pasó mucho tiempo ¿En verdad su entrenamiento es tan exigente? -pensó-_

Bostezó y se rascó los ojos, estuvo muy aburrida el día de hoy, casi todo el tiempo sola en la casa, sin nada más que hacer. Se fue a la cama y se lanzó a los brazos del sueño, teniendo como último pensamiento a su familia.

Sin embargo no pasó mucho tiempo, para que InuYasha llegase a la casa y ver que todo estaba apagado; Kagome ya debía estar dormida.

\- Creo que Kagome-Sama ya está dormida. -dijo Myouga, bajando del hombro de InuYasha- Bueno InuYasha-sama, debo irme. Llámeme cuando me necesite. -se despidió, para después irse saltando al bosque-

InuYasha no le tomó importancia, y entró a la casa por el jardín, directamente por el comedor; se fue por el pasillo que daba a la habitación y vió a su doncella plácidamente en la cama. Por lo que podía ver, no se había cambiado de kimono, lo que lo decepcionó un poco; él quería verla luciendo esos bellos kimonos ceñiendose a su figura.

Movió con cuidado la cortina de la cama, y se sentó, a un lado de Kagome que estaba frente a él; e igual que la otra noche, acarició su cabello, pero esta vez tocó su rostro. Teniendo precaución con sus garras, pasó sus dedos sobre su mejilla y estos terminaron en sus carnosos labios, que rozó con la yema de sus dedos.

\- Son tan suaves... -susurró-

Sin perder esta oportunidad, se acercó lentamente a sus labios y los beso. Era un beso delicado, pero al mismo tiempo contenía todo el libido que InuYasha ha aguantado por 20 años; temiendo despertarla no movió sus labios, y solamente se separó de ella.

\- Sin importar quienes son esos bastardos... Voy a mantenerte segura, de ellos. -le susurró- Dulces sueños, preciosa.

Por mucho que él quería compartir la cama con ella, decidió irse a dormir solo a otro cuarto de la casa y dejarla descansar. Ya después tendría la oportunidad de poder compartir el lecho.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Pasó una semana desde su unión, y las cosas no han mejorado ni empeorado; seguían iguales.

InuYasha trataba de hacer avances con ella, pero solamente recibía monosílabos de "Sí", "No" o "Tal vez" y las palabras más largas que le ha dicho, es sobre cómo desea él que le cocine o si necesita que le lave la ropa, pero de ahí no más.

En cuanto a Kagome, no quería darle armas a él para que la seduciera, y por ello era sería y hasta cierto punto negligente con él; no quería volver a sentir, todo ese torbellino de emociones y era por miedo. Y más después del pleito que tuvieron.

Y en el asunto de compartir la cama, pues...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Al día siguiente, Kagome despertó tras sentir la luz del sol calarle los párpados; frotó sus ojos y dió un gran bostezo.

Salió de la cama, y vió que en la pequeña mesa nuevamente había fruta cortada y servida para ella.

\- _Él lo hizo_. -pensó con un cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas-

Comió de la fruta y salió al comedor, en aquél momento puso su mirada en la puerta que daba al jardín y está, se encontraba abierta. Al acercarse no se había dado cuenta del bello paisaje que tenía frente a ella.

\- Que bonito... -músito con un brillo en su mirada-

La vista que le daba el jardín era como de un cuento, porque estaba lleno de flores; todo lo que era el jardín, tenía bellas flores plantadas. Habían camelias, lirios, un durazno, flores Yamabuki, jazmines, entre otras flores más; las mariposas danzaban, gracilmente sobre estas y las aves cantaban a la luz del sol.

Salió al jardín y se dejó embelesar por todo ese paisaje; sentía en aquellos momentos, que iban a aparecer hadas o cualquier criatura mágica como un kodama, que son los espíritus de las plantas.

Tenía tantas ganas de cortar varías de esas flores, y hacer un adorno, pero al igual que con la ropa tenía miedo de hacerlo; por ende solo se acercó y las olió, deleitándose con su suave aroma.

\- Son tan bellas. -susurró mientras acariciaba los pétalos, de los jazmines-

Kagome volvió a la casa, buscando sin querer a InuYasha, pero se encontraba sola y solamente en la cocina, encontró unos pescados recién capturados en la mesa; probablemente InuYasha los dejo para ella.

\- ¿Una nota? -dijo al ver un papel, al lado de los peces- _"Te traje el almuerzo hazlos como a ti te gusten, y por favor no salgas al bosque, quédate en casa"_ -era lo que decía la nota-

El rostro de Kagome se puso serio, y solamente fue a hacer el almuerzo.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

El día de Kagome pasó en total aburrimiento, igual que ayer, sola, sin hacer nada y sin poder salir de la casa. Ella anhelaba tanto poder recoger hierbas medicinales o fruta en el bosque, pero sabía que si lo hacía InuYasha se daría cuenta y no es que le tuviera miedo, solamente que dentro de sí misma sentía un mal presentimiento, si no le hacía caso.

\- ¡Deja de pensar en eso Kagome! ¡No eres de su propiedad! -se dijo a si misma- ¡Tu eres libre, y puedes hacer lo que quieras!

Dejándose llevar por su rebeldía, Kagome fue al cuarto a tomar una de las yukatas blancas, junto con una toalla para ir a bañarse; se desvistió, salió con la yukata puesta, y antes de entrar a las aguas termales, tomó una lámpara que encendió para poder iluminar la cueva.

Encendió el mechero de la pared de la cueva, para después desvestirse y entrar a la relajante agua.

\- Aahh... Que delicia. -dice apoyada en la roca del manantial-

Se toma el baño con bastante lentitud, para poder disfrutarlo; talla su cuerpo, lava su cabello y se da un masaje, debido a todo el estrés que había estado sufriendo.

Terminó el baño, se secó con la toalla y se puso la yukata; al regresar al cuarto, quizo ponerse uno de los kimonos, pero al pensar en que eso le daría a entender a InuYasha, que lo aceptaba lo descartaba, pero no quería usar su kimono blanco que ya estaba sucio, así que tomó el kimono en color verde. Y para su sorpresa, mientras veía los kimonos, encontró su capucha roja, totalmente limpia.

\- ¿Él la lavó? -se preguntaba, mientras alzaba la capucha- Los extraño.

La abrazó a modo de sentirse más unida a su familia, ya que solamente el kimono blanco y su capucha roja, eran las únicas cosas que tenía de ellos; dejando a un lado su capucha, se vistió con el kimono verde.

\- Es muy cómodo y suave. -acariciaba la tela del kimono que ya se ceñía a su cuerpo-

Salió con su kimono sucio, para lavarlo; fue al jardín, y pudo escuchar el riachuelo que vió en la mañana, escondido entre los arbustos. Lo lavó y regresó para tenderlo junto con la yukata de baño, amarrando una cuerda a un árbol.

Regresando a la casa, fue a la salida, se puso sus sandalias y su capucha, para así iniciar su rebelde paseo por el bosque.

\- ¡Al fin! ¡Aire fresco de montaña! -gritó feliz estirando los brazos, ya estando afuera de la casa-

Y así Kagome ingreso al bosque.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

A varios kilómetros lejos de las montañas, InuYasha saltaba los árboles en dirección a la playa donde le habían indicado Jinenji y su madre.

Estaba más lejos que el plantío de ellos, y por ello se levantó muy temprano, para no llegar tan tarde a casa; se esmeró nuevamente en darle a Kagome fruta de desayuno, y de dejarle una nota, con el aviso de que no saliera.

\- _Volveré pronto Kagome._

Tras varias horas de recorrido, el olor en el aire comenzó a cambiar, empezaba a oler salado; InuYasha subió al árbol más alto, para tener una mejor vista y ya pudo dislumbrar el mar.

\- Estoy cerca. -bajó del árbol, y siguió su recorrido-

Al llegar confirmó que efectivamente era una aldea de pescadores, pero entre toda la gente no vió a ninguna niña Hanyou, pero recordó que tanto ella como su madre, vivían alejadas de la aldea. Buscó por los alrededores, hasta que vió por un acantilado una mansión; saltó las rocas hasta la cima y pudo verla mejor en su totalidad.

Era grande, pero modesta y estaba alejada de la aldea, aparte de que en el área de la mansión, no olía a humano.

Caminó alrededor de la mansión, y al saltar el muro, vió a una pequeña niña de cabellos lilas, piel bronceada, y que vestía un kimono púrpura, jugando en el jardín; la pequeña le daba la espalda, y aún no se daba cuenta de su presencia.

Entró al jardín, pero cuando empezó a hacer ruido mientras caminaba, la niña se volteó y pudo ver su rostro; era un rostro dulce e inocente, tenía labios carmesí y sus ojos eran de un tono violeta. Ella era la niña Hanyou.

La niña se levantó súbitamente del suelo con la intención de huir, e ingresar a su hogar.

\- Espera, no voy a lastimarte. -dijo InuYasha tratando de detenerla-

\- ¡Aléjate de ella!

InuYasha fijó su mirada en la casa, al escuchar el grito de una mujer; una mujer joven y bonita, que usaba un kimono azul rey con estampado de nubes, fue hacía él con una lanza en la mano, mientras que la pequeña Hanyou se escondía detrás ella.

\- Shiori, quédate detrás de mí. -indicó la mujer a la niña, mientras amenazaba a InuYasha con la lanza-

\- Sí. -Shiori asintió-

\- Baja esa arma, no vengo a lastimarlas. -le dijo InuYasha, tranquilamente-

\- ¿Entonces a qué haz venido? ¿Quién eres? -pregunta con agresividad la mujer-

\- Mi nombre es InuYasha, y vengo para saber quién fue el Youkai, qué mató a tu macho. -soltó directo-

El semblante de la mujer cambio a uno más triste, pero no bajó el arma.

\- ¿Acaso sabés, quién soy?

\- No, pero sé muy bien lo que eres. -le respondió- Porque yo nací, de alguien igual que tú. -le da a entender que su madre también era, una Doncella de la Luna Sangrienta- Y porque, mi mujer también es una de ustedes.

La agresividad abandonó el rostro de la mujer y bajó el arma, dejandole ver a InuYasha que ya no había desconfianza.

\- Entra, te contaré todo. -le dijo invitándolo a pasar, mientras tomaba a Shiori de la mano-

InuYasha entró a la mansión, y se sentó justo donde era el comedor, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que Shiori llegará y le dejara un plato de sasamochi.

\- Aquí tienes, espero que te gusten. -aunque InuYasha no le dio las gracias con palabras, si se las dio con una ligera sonrisa-

Ambos comieron unos cuantos sasamochis, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegara la madre de Shiori con té.

\- Shiori, dejanos solos por favor. Vuelve a jugar al jardín. -le dice dulcemente a la pequeña-

\- Sí, mamá. -tomó un último mochi, y regresó al jardín-

Estando ya solos, InuYasha y la mujer ya podían hablar libremente sin que Shiori escuchara.

\- ¿De dónde te enteraste, sobre lo de mi marido?

\- Un Youkai que está a mi servicio, escuchó rumores y por eso vine. -respondió InuYasha-

\- ¿Temes, que le hagan algo a tu mujer o a ti? -aunque InuYasha no le respondió, ella pudo ver miedo en sus dorados ojos; esa fue más que una respuesta suficiente- Bien, entiendo. -dió un sorbo a su té- Me llamo Shizu y ella es mi pequeña Shiori. -se presentó y señaló a su hija- Exactamente ¿Qué escuchaste sobre esos rumores?

\- Myouga y yo, fuimos a un plantío donde vivían un Hanyou con su madre. -comenzó a relatar- Ellos nos contaron, que hace casi 40 años atrás un grupo de youkais, fueron y mataron a su padre, pensando que él tenía por hembra a una Doncella de la Luna Sangrienta, pero que al ver que no era así se fueron del lugar. Desde ese día hasta hoy, nos contaron que han habido youkais asesinos que atacan solamente doncellas sangrientas, con o sin macho. -Shizu ponía atención, a todo lo que InuYasha le decía- Antes de irnos, ellos nos dijeron que el último ataque fue en esta playa, pero que solo mataron al Youkai no a la hembra y a la niña.

\- Así es. -le afirmó- Hace 5 años, un Youkai horrible de nombre Moryoumaru vino a nuestra casa y mató a mi amado Tsukuyomaru-dono.

\- Dime todo.

\- Era de noche, todos estábamos a punto de irnos a dormir, cuando de repente Tsukuyomaru-dono sintió una presencia. -comenzaba a relatar- Él salió y justo en nuestro jardín, apareció un Youkai alado, tenía cabello claro, un cuerpo deforme y con armadura negra; se hacía llamar Moryoumaru. Ése Youkai, dijo que venía a matarnos a todos, solo por ser una familia; mi marido luchó contra él, pero no fue rival suficiente. Al final lo mató y justo cuando iba a matarnos a nosotras, el alma de Tsukuyomaru-dono se manifestó e hizo una barrera para protegernos. -su voz se cortaba al contar todo- La barrera lo lastimó lo suficiente como para casi matarlo, pero al final huyó y no volvió.

InuYasha vió que Shizu, contaba las cosas de la misma manera en que lo hicieron Jinenji y su madre.

\- ¿Entonces no sabes si está muerto? -Shizu negó- ¿Y han habido otros ataques?

\- No que yo sepa. -respondió- Yo no he escuchado nada, ni de él, o de otros ataques.

\- Bien, era todo lo que necesitaba saber. -InuYasha tomó el té que seguía tibio, y se lo tomó de un solo sorbo- ¿Tienes algún emisario? -Shizu asintió- Si hay alguna noticia, o vuelves a saber de ese Youkai, infórmame ¿De acuerdo?

\- Esta bien.

InuYasha volvió al jardín, para irse no sin antes despedirse de Shizu y Shiori, que ya sin desconfianza o miedo lo despidieron con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Él es como yo, verdad mamá? -pregunta Shiori-

\- Sí. -acarició dulcemente su cabecita-

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Mientras tanto en el bosque ya había pasado más del mediodía, y Kagome regresaba a la casa, tras su paseo; lo disfrutó mucho ya que encontró arbustos de bayas, como los que están cerca de su templo, así como setas comestibles, e incluso hierbas medicinales.

\- No puedo esperar para venir otra vez. -dijo alegre, mientras comía bayas- Tiene muchos misterios, el bosque de la montaña.

Al llegar a la casa, fue directamente al jardín, para checar si su kimono ya estaba seco, pero aún se encontraba húmedo, así que volvió a la cocina, para esconder las bayas, las hierbas y las setas; InuYasha no debía enterarse, de que había ido al bosque.

Fue al cuarto a dejar la capucha roja, y se fue al jardín, para lavar sus pies en el riachuelo; tenía algo tierra en los pies.

\- Hice lo que quise, y nadie se enterará de esto. -sonaba igual a una niña risueña que había hecho una travesura, sin ser descubierta-

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Las horas pasaron, e InuYasha ya casi llegaba a su casa, mientras saltaba los árboles del bosque; pero en cuanto más se acercaba a su hogar, detectaba el olor de Kagome en el bosque.

\- _Este olor... ¿Acaso ella?_ -pensaba el Hanyou, mientras olía el bosque- ¡Le dije, que no saliera!

Ahora InuYasha estaba molesto, Kagome lo había desobedecido, cuando le indicó que no saliera; aunque todos los youkais de la zona lo conocían, y obviamente sabían que su hembra era una Doncella de la Luna Sangrienta ellos no iban a lastimarla. Sin embargo él temía por su seguridad, con los rumores de esos Youkais mata doncellas.

Apresuró más el paso, y cuando llego, vió que su rebelde fierecilla estaba en el jardín, bebiendo té; al aterrizar, pudo oler en ella la esencia del bosque, junto con otro aroma dulce y al ver sus labios con un tono rojizo, dedujo que ella había comido bayas.

Kagome vió a InuYasha llegar al jardín, mientras disfrutaba de su té, pero podía notar en su rostro una mirada de pocos amigos, que iba dirigida a ella; procuró guardar la calma y no cambiar su tranquilo semblante.

\- Hola. -fue lo que ella dijo-

\- ¿En dónde estuviste? -soltó InuYasha en seco-

\- Aammm... Aquí, en la casa. -dijo Kagome fingiendo confusión- ¿Porqué preguntas?

\- No es verdad. -sonó agresivo- Voy a preguntarte otra vez ¿En dónde estuviste?

\- Ya te dije que aquí. -Kagome empezaba a molestarse, pero trató de no verse nerviosa- Ví tu nota donde me decías que no saliera, y así lo hice.

\- ¿Porqué me mientes? -comenzó a acercarse a ella- Sé que fuiste al bosque, y comiste bayas. -al final terminó por descubrirla-

La mirada de Kagome cambio a una de sorpresa, al verse descubierta, pero seguía en su plan de fingir.

\- ¿Acaso estás loco? ¡Yo no he comido bayas! -le contestó- ¡Y mucho menos, he ido al bosque!

\- Entonces dime ¿Porqué tus labios están rojos? Si hay algo que mi madre no te heredó, es maquillaje. -la acorrala con aquella pregunta-

\- Aamm... Yo... -mordió su labio, en señal de nerviosismo, e incluso pudo sentir aún un poco del dulce de las bayas en sus labios- B-Bueno sí había bayas, pero estaban en la cocina; encontré unas ahí guardadas. -le mintió- _¡Bien Kagome! Es la mentira perfecta._

\- ¿Piensas qué soy idiota? -InuYasha quería reírse por el intento de mentira de Kagome; iba darle una lección- Yo en ningún momento, he recogido bayas del bosque.

\- Quizás se te olvidó.

\- Claro que no. -le respondió- Recuerdo más cosas, de las que te puedas imaginar preciosa y voy a darte un consejo... Jamás podrás engañar a mi nariz, así que planea mejor tú mentira. Porque puedo oler al bosque, en ti. -se cruzó de brazos y una sonrisa arrogante se formó en su cara- _¿Ahora qué dirás?_

Al verse descubierta, Kagome se frustró y no sabía que decir, por lo que con sus mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza, le contó todo.

\- ¡Bueno sí, salí al bosque! ¡¿Y qué?! -le gritó- ¡Estuve todo el día de ayer aburrida, y encerrada! Y no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo, por eso dí un paseo para despejarme ¡¿Contento?! -también se cruzó de brazos, y desvió la mirada-

\- Si te dije que no salieras, era porque hay peligros en el bosque que tú desconoces. -le dijo, severo- Esto es la montaña, no el bosque que tenías cerca de tu hogar y aquí hay youkais más peligrosos.

\- ¿Se te olvidó que soy una sacerdotisa? Puedo cuidarme sola. -ahora sonaba como una niña caprichosa-

\- "ERAS" una sacerdotisa, te lo recuerdo. -hizo énfasis, en la primera palabra- Por lo tanto, tu seguridad y bienestar, dependen de mí, ya no de ti. Porque eres mi doncella.

\- ¿Así qué solo debo callarme la boca, y hacer lo que tú quieras? ¡Ni de broma! ¡Y no soy tuya! -ahora si hablaba como toda una rebelde- Mejor solo dame un arco y flechas, con eso tendré para defenderme. -le dió la espalda y se fue refunfuñando a la habitación-

Tras ver su berrinche, InuYasha se quedó solo y nada más escuchó el portazo de la puerta cerrarse; él mostraba un semblante arrogante y al mismo tiempo, una extraña mezcla entre enojo y diversión, se formó dentro de él. En todos los años que llevaba viendo a Kagome desde la lejanía, jamás la había visto actuar así y mucho menos enojarse.

\- _Puede que tuvieses siempre lo que querías, pero conmigo no conseguirás tus caprichos._ -pensó, pero él sabía que en parte eso no era verdad-

En la habitación, Kagome se tiró en la cama mientras golpeaba la cama en frustración e inflaba sus mejillas.

\- ¡Uuuyyy! ¡Maldito machista! -gritó contra la almohada-

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Pasó el día, y ambos no se dirijeron la palabra hasta llegada la noche. Kagome se la pasó en la habitación, imaginando una y mil formas en que InuYasha podría lastimarse y su favorita era que su cara se impactará contra el suelo, para así eliminar esa sonrisa arrogante de su carota.

\- _Y así de paso, comerá tierra._ -pensaba malvadamente-

En cuanto InuYasha, él fue a recoger más leña y también para despejar un poco su mente, por la pelea que tuvo hace un momento con Kagome.

\- Sabía que iba a ser complicado, pero jamás pensé... ¡Que ella iba a ser una terca y una rebelde!

Al llegar a casa y dejar la leña en la cocina, InuYasha cenó lo que Kagome había dejado cuando había almorzado; solamente asó los pescados que dejó en un jarrón y calentó un poco el arroz, que estaba en la olla, que era poco, pero era lo justo que él necesitaba para comer.

El Hanyou cenó solo, sin la compañía de Kagome.

\- _¿Aún sigue enojada?_ -pensaba mientras comía- No puede ser tan orgullosa.

Cuando terminó de comer, lavo sus platos y fue al cuarto, para dormir. Este se encontraba en penumbras, solamente con la luz de la luna ilumando el sitio, a través de la ventana.

InuYasha veía que Kagome, estaba dormida y ni siquiera, se había cambiado de kimono para dormir más cómoda.

\- Espero que hayas desahogado tu berrinche lo suficiente. -le dijo en tono de burla, mientras ella dormía- Pero sigo enojado contigo... Aunque... Me da gusto ver que al fin uses esos kimonos.

Y era la verdad, a pesar de no demostrarlo, InuYasha se sentía encantado de que ella al fin usase las ropas, que su madre le había heredado. Se veía encantadora con ese kimono verde y anhelaba verla, con los otros kimonos y especialmente, con esas yukatas diminutas y transparentes.

Fue a los cajones y saco una de sus yukatas para dormir, tomó una azul oscuro; se desvistió, quedando totalmente desnudo y solo se la puso. Con cuidado de no despertarla, entró en la cama y durmió, embriagandose con el aroma de Kagome.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

A la mañana siguiente, Kagome despertó tras sentir un extraño peso sobre su cintura. Se removió un poco, y al ver hacía abajo lo que ocasionaba ese peso, dió un grito horrible.

\- ¡Aaaaahhhh! -gritó ella de miedo, para después saltar de la cama torpemente y caer de la misma al suelo-

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Porqué gritas? -se levantó InuYasha molesto, sobándose sus orejas-

\- ¡¿Qué haces en la cama?! ¡¿Porqué dormiste conmigo?! -se pego ella a la pared-

\- Por si no te has dado cuenta, esta es mi cama, y es mi habitación. Es normal que durmamos juntos.

Al ver Kagome que InuYasha usaba otra ropa y que sus ropas rojas, estaban tiradas en el suelo del cuarto, al otro lado comenzó a sonrojarse.

\- ¿Te desnudaste? -preguntó-

\- Obviamente.

\- ¿Y sólo con eso dormiste? -señala su yukata azul-

\- ¡Keh! ¡Claro que sí! -le hizo ver lo obvio con sarcasmo- ¿O qué esperabas? ¿Que durmiera desnudo? Porque de una vez te digo que, no llevo nada abajo. -le dió sonrisa pícara e iba a quitarse la yukata-

\- ¡No basta! -le gritó tapándose los ojos- ¡Eres un depravado!

Se levantó del suelo y salió corriendo de la habitación.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Solamente aquélla vez, InuYasha y Kagome han compartido el lecho, y no lo han vuelto a hacer.

Cada vez que InuYasha ingresa al cuarto, Kagome de inmediato sale sin importar para qué él va. Y en las noches, Kagome finge que duerme para después, huir de la habitación e irse a dormir a otro cuarto; aún así InuYasha se da cuenta, sin embargo no hace nada para detenerla, ya que después de todo sabe que las cosas iban a cambiar una vez que la familia de Kagome viniese a verla.

En aquél día, Kagome estaba sola nuevamente y se encontraba viendo el cielo, mientras estaba recostada en el jardín; veía el pasar de las suaves nubes con el viento.

\- Desearía ser como ellas... Que esté suave viento, me lleve lejos de aquí con mi familia. -se decía a si misma-

En eso los arbustos que marcaban el límite de la casa, empezaron a moverse, y alertaron a Kagome que se levantó del suelo.

\- ¡¿Quién es?! ¡¿InuYasha eres tú?! -gritó-

Y fue grande su sorpresa, al ver quién se trataba.

\- ¡¿Hojou-Kun?!

\- Hola, Higurashi-dono he venido a salvarte. -dijo el joven lleno de hojas, y con su fresca sonrisa-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

bueeeeeeno aqui toy :3!! ya esta el capi nuevo espero y haya sido de su agrado n.n)/

les comento que hice modificaciones en los 2 caps anteriores debido a que me equivoque xD peeo ya lo arregle

e hice este capi largo especialmente pa ustedes :3 también lo deje en la mejor parte porque soy mala xD jajajaja

en cuanto a lo del lemmon pos... calmensen!!! el lemmon llegara yo les avisaré en el inicio del cap!!! no coman ansias xD!!! la suculencia hara su presencia pero aun no es tiempo uwu(por el momento 7w7)

y por ultimo les aviso que tengo tumblr :3! es igual que mi usuario de fanfiction fancysunmaiden ahi pongo mis post de si el cap ya esta listo o en que parte voy :D también si desean pueden preguntarme cositas y asi n.n)/

ok nos vemos en otra :D)/ bye bye

coman frutas y verduras!! y cereales!!


	9. Capítulo VIII

Ninguno de los personajes del fic(salvo los OC's que llegue a hacer)son míos, todos le pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko-sensei

Diálogo: blablablabla

Pensamiento: blablablabla

Flashbacks: -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cambio de escena o de hora: **-I-I-I-I-I-**

 **ADVERTENCIA!!! ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE LEMMON!!!**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **~The Maidens of the Bloody~**

 **Capítulo VIII**

Para el joven príncipe, ver a la chica de sus sueños sana y salva, le causó un gran alivio; con un poco de dificultad, salió de los arbustos y fue rápidamente hacía Kagome.

\- ¿Hojou-Kun, porqué...? - dijo Kagome con expresión preocupada-

\- Ya te lo dije, vine a salvarte de ese Youkai. -sonaba decidido- Ven, los llevaré a tu familia y a ti, a otra región.

En eso Hojou tomó la mano de Kagome, pero justo cuando la tocó, sintió un dolor en su mano y retiró la mano, de inmediato.

\- ¡Ah! -gritó de dolor-

\- ¡Hojou-Kun!

Al levantar su mano, Hojou vió como la palma de su mano estaba enrojecida y con ampollas; era una quemadura.

\- ¿Qué es esto? -músito viendo su piel quemada-

\- _¿Eso ocurrió, porqué me tocó? ¿Yo le hice eso?_ -pensó mientras lo veía-

En aquél momento, Kagome recordó una de las "Leyes Sagradas" que su madre le había dicho.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

\- Les quema la piel, como si tocaran metal al rojo vivo y en el peor de los casos, se ganan el odio eterno del Youkai que las reclamó y por consiguiente... -acomoda la almohada, y la sábana- Se condenan a muerte.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hojou se quemó la mano, solamente porque la tocó, pero lo extraño es que él no era un Youkai sino un humano y su aura se sentía de la misma manera.

\- _Quizás... Aquélla ley también aplica para los humanos._ -Kagome, se acercó a Hojou para ver mejor su herida- Hojou-Kun, espera aquí por favor. -Kagome iba a ir a la cocina-

\- ¡No, Higurashi-dono! ¡Esto no importa! -señala su mano quemada- Vámonos rápido.

Ésta vez, Hojou la tomó por la manga del kimono y comenzó a caminar.

\- ¡Hojou-Kun, por favor espera! -Kagome se resiste- ¡¿A dónde me llevas?!

\- Te llevaré de regreso a la aldea, con tu familia. -ignoraba la resistencia de Kagome- Después mi ejército y yo, nos hacemos cargo de ese Youkai. Así serás libre.

A pesar de las múltiples llamadas de atención de su padre, Hojou tomó el atrevimiento de inmiscuirse en el bosque y rescatar a Kagome; ya sabía de esas "Leyes Sagradas" y lo que le podría pasar, pero aún así no le importaba con tal de salvarla de las garras del Youkai.

\- ¡Hojou-Kun, basta! -Kagome se zafó- ¿En qué estás pensando? ¿Acaso sabes, lo qué puede pasarte si él te ve? -se refería a InuYasha con temor- ¿No conoces, las "Leyes Sagradas"?

\- Claro que las conozco, gracias a mí padre. -le respondió- Y sé muy bien lo que me puede pasar, por tan siquiera pisar sus tierras y por haberte tocado. -señala su mano herida- Pero no quiero renunciar a ti.

\- ¿Renunciar a mi? ¿De qué hablas? -Kagome ahora estaba confundida-

\- Higurashi-dono, yo estoy enamorado de ti. -le confiesa sus sentimientos- Desde siempre he estado enamorado de ti.

Aquella confesión, dejó sorprendida a Kagome ¿Hojou, enamorado de ella? ¿Desde siempre?

\- ¿Pero qué cosas estás diciendo?

\- ¡Es la verdad! -había mucho valor en su voz- Siempre he estado enamorado de ti, desde que eramos niños y albergaba el deseo de decirte mis sentimientos, en tu cumpleaños. -se acercó a ella- Pero por culpa de ese Youkai, no pude decirtelos y estaba dispuesto a dejar ir estos sentimientos, cuando él te reclamó... Sin embargo, tu partida solo hizo que este sentimiento fuera más fuerte.

\- Hojou-Kun...

\- Por eso, me arme de valor para rescatarte. ... Porque si voy a morir en las garras de él, al menos quiero morir con la paz mental de haberme confesado y también de saber... -con cuidado de no tocar su piel, la abrazó- Que eres libre, y que estás con tu gente.

Kagome estaba totalmente quieta, solo sintiendo el abrazó de Hojou; tenía un sin fin de emociones dentro, sorpresa, miedo, preocupación, y nervios.

\- Sé que no sientes lo mismo que yo, y créeme daría todo para que así fuera, pero sé que lo más importante que debes de hacer por la persona que quieres, es que sea feliz. -se aleja de ella- Por eso, tu felicidad está con tu familia y te llevaré con ellos.

Aquellas palabras le daban consuelo a Kagome; a pesar de no verse en una semana, Hojou sabía perfectamente como se sentía ella y lo que quería en verdad.

\- Hojou-Kun, gracias... -le sonrió tristemente- Pero no puedo, no puedo volver. Desde el momento en que InuYasha me reclamó, ya formó parte de su mundo y si salgo de aquí, él se dará cuenta... Y si eso pasa, quizás él... -estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar- Por favor, vuelve a la aldea y diles a todos que los amo ¿Sí?

\- Higurashi-dono... -aquellas palabras le dolían a Hojou- Si no puedes volver a su lado, al menos visitalos. -le sugirió-

\- Pero...

\- No te preocupes, te llevaré con ellos y luego te guiaré de nueva cuenta aquí. No tardaremos mucho, será algo rápido.

¿Una pequeña visita? Para Kagome eso no sonaba mal, no iba a quedarse en la aldea solo iba a visitarlos y en cuanto haya pasado el día, regresaría a la casa antes de que InuYasha regresara; así no habría problemas, siempre y cuando también, se bañe para lavar el olor de Hojou de su cuerpo.

\- _No quiero que pase lo mismo, de la otra vez._ -pensó al recordar, cuando InuYasha descubrió que había ido al bosque- Está bien, iré a verlos un rato para después regresar a tiempo.

\- ¡Bien, vamos! -Hojou retomó el camino, y saltó la cerca que rodeada el área de la casa-

En lugar de seguirlo, Kagome fue a la entrada de la casa y siguió a Hojou; podría ver a su familia, aunque sea por pocos minutos.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Por los alrededores, InuYasha había estado buscando información sobre Moryoumaru y los otros youkais, pero no encontró mucho, salvo algunos avistamientos aunque sin confirmación de ataques.

\- _¿Dónde estarán? No pudieron haber desaparecido, en estos años._ -pensaba- _Si tuviese su olor, podría encontrarlos más rápido._

InuYasha se disponía a regresar a su casa, por el día de hoy; ya iría en otra dirección para buscar más informes.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Hojou y Kagome caminaban por el bosque de camino a la aldea, y ya habían pasado 1 hora o 2 desde que se alejaron de la casa.

A medida que avanzaban, la emoción de Kagome por ver a su familia se acresentaba, pero su miedo por verse descubierta por InuYasha también.

\- _Por favor, que él vuelva tarde._ -rogaba-

\- Higurashi-dono.

\- ¿Sí? -Kagome reaccionó, al escuchar el llamado de Hojou-

\- Y aquél Youkai ¿Te trata bien? -pregunta serio-

\- ¿Eh? ¿Te refieres a InuYasha? -aquella pregunta la tomó por sorpresa- Bueno... Sí, él me trata bien. -respondió apenada-

\- ¿En serio? No me digas mentiras. -se volteó para encararla- ¿No abusa de ti? ¿No te golpea? ¿No ha devorado tu alma?

\- No Hojou-Kun, no te preocupes. -le respondió forzando una sonrisa, para calmarlo- Él me trata bien, no me maltrata ni nada por el estilo.

\- ¿Y entonces, porqué te tiene encerrada en esa casa y te deja sola? -soltó-

\- Aamm... -no le gustaba mentir, pero tampoco quería revelar lo que hasta ahora era su vida con InuYasha- Bueno me dijo que en esta zona del bosque, hay youkais muy fuertes y que si estoy sola podrían lastimarme. Por eso él quiere que este en casa, hasta que vuelva.

\- Pues ya llevamos tiempo caminando, y no ha aparecido ningún Youkai. -le evidenció- ¿Es qué no lo ves? Te está negando a tus seres queridos, y sí, yo sé que una vez que fuiste reclamada ya eres considerada un youkai, pero sí ese tal InuYasha se pusiera a pensar en ti... Te dejaría ver a tu familia.

Al pensar en sus palabras, Kagome vió que lo que decía Hojou era cierto; no ha aparecido ningún Youkai, le prohíbe salir y mucho menos le ha hablado de su familia. Aunque en realidad, ella ni si quiera le ha comentado de su deseo de verlos, pero si...

\- A este paso, olvidarás quién eres. -la tomó de los hombros-

\- No digas eso, yo jamás dejaré de ser yo misma, no importa si soy una sacerdotisa, una Doncella de la Luna Sangrienta, o una mujer casada. -le dejó entrever- Pero admito que tienes razón en lo que dices, él no me ha dicho nada de mi familia, pero si se lo pido...

\- Es un Youkai, ellos no otorgan peticiones solo ordenan y exigen. -la interrumpió- Y sí llegases a pedirle cualquier cosa ¿Qué crees que te pedirá a cambio?

\- Nada, estoy segura de eso... -la voz de Kagome no sonaba muy convencida, a diferencia de sus palabras-

\- Pues tu forma de decirlo, no me convence -se veía cierta decepción en sus ojos- ¿Qué te ha pasado? Ya no eres la chica alegre y confiada de antes. En verdad, cambiaste mucho en una semana ¿Tanto miedo le tienes, que te ha cambiado?

\- ¡No! -aquello la molestó- Yo no le tengo miedo. -le afirmó- _No a él... Sino, a lo que puede llegar a hacerme con solo una mirada..._ -recordó todo lo que él la hacía sentir-

\- Entonces, exigele que te dé tu libertad, para que veas a los tuyos.

\- ¿Mi libertad?

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

A pocos metros de la casa, InuYasha saltaba los árboles mientras pensaba en cómo iba a decirle a Kagome, sobre traer a su familia.

\- _Después de la cena, le diré que los traeré a la casa. Va a alegrarse mucho._ -ya imaginaba la cara feliz y sonriente de su fierecilla- Keh, puede que ceder un poco tenga su recompensa. -sonrió-

Al acercarse a la casa, el olor de Kagome combinado con el del bosque le llegó de lleno a su nariz.

\- Kagome ¡¿Otra vez, saliste?! -exclamó molesto-

Aceleró el pasó, y al llegar al jardín de la casa, vió que no había nadie; solo esperaba que estuviera dentro de las aguas termales o en la comida.

\- ¡Kagome! ¡Ya llegué! -gritó, pero no recibió respuesta-

Entró a la casa, y la busco por todas partes; en el cuarto, las aguas termales, la cocina, y en el almacén, pero nada.

\- ¡Carajo! ¡Me volvió a desobedecer! -exclamó apretando los dientes-

Salió para buscarla, pero cuando comenzó a olfatear algo llamó su atención.

\- _¡Este olor!_ -se detuvo en la parte del jardín, donde más se concentraba aquél olor- No puede ser... Huele a humano, a un varón.

También pudo oler que ese olor masculino, se mezclaba con el de Kagome e iban a la misma dirección, al bosque. La molestia de InuYasha, se transformó en una furia incontrolable al saber que un varón estuvo en su casa, y se llevó a su mujer.

¿Quién era ése bastardo de mierda, que óso poner en un pie en su casa? No importaba quien fuese, él iba a encontrarlo y lo mataría con sus garras.

Dió un salto y se internó al bosque, para buscarlos.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Ambos jóvenes habían retomado el camino, dejando pendiente la plática sobre la libertad de Kagome; sin embargo ella no sentía como si le hubiesen quitado la libertad. Al menos no todavía, o quién sabe.

En cuanto a Hojou, él se sentía muy impotente al ver que no lograba convencer a Kagome sobre huir con su familia, mientras él se encargaba del Youkai y antes para él, le era sencillo ver las emociones de Kagome, pero ahora ella era un completo misterio; como si la estuviese conociendo por primera vez.

En aquél momento, ambos pudieron escuchar un ruido viniendo de lado izquierdo, y justo en ese momento, unas garras doradas iban a atacar a Hojou.

\- ¡Hojou-Kun, cuidado! -gritó Kagome-

\- ¡Aahh! -Hojou logró esquivar, agachándose- Pero ¿Qué...?

Al levantar ambos la vista, pudieron ver a InuYasha con una expresión de furia total y sin control, mientras que sus ojos daban una mirada asesina a Hojou.

\- InuYasha...

\- Maldito humano ¿Cómo te atreviste a pisar mis tierras? -la voz de InuYasha estaba casi irreconocible; era sombría y su tono era amenazador- ¿Y cómo te atreviste a llevarte a mi mujer?

\- ¡V-Vine a rescatarla de ti! -de un salto, Hojou se levantó del suelo y sacó su espada con valentía, alzándose contra InuYasha- Sucio Youkai, tienes encerrada a Higurashi-dono y le prohibes incluso, la luz de sol.

\- Ese no es tu problema, lo que hagamos ella y yo es nuestro asunto solamente. -se acercaba lentamente- ¡Y tú! -volteó hacía Kagome- Te dije que no salieras, y me desobedeciste... Y lo que es peor, dejaste que este imbécil te tocara.

\- No es...

\- ¡Cállate! -le gritó- ¿Sigues creyendo, qué puedes engañarme? ¡Porque obviamente, puedo oler su olor en ti! Dejaste que te abrazara... -Kagome empezó a temblar al ver que la descubrió- Y no solo eso, sino que también... -volvío su mirada a Hojou- Fuiste castigado por tu osadía. Puedo olerlo en tu carne quemada. -Hojou desvió su mirada a su mano herida, tratando de esconderla en la manga del kimono- Pero para mí, eso no es castigo suficiente.

\- ¡Si quieres pelear, ven! ¡Así liberare a Higurashi-dono, de ti! -corrió con la intención de atravesar el corazón de InuYasha- ¡Y ella volverá a ser feliz, con su familia!

\- ¡Hojou-Kun, espera! -Kagome trató de detenerlo-

\- ¡Keh! -una sonrisa arrogante, se formó en el rostro del Hanyou-

En el momento en que Hojou blandió su katana, InuYasha solo levantó su brazo para cubrirse y cuando el filo chocó con la tela del suikan, este se partió en dos.

\- ¿Qué? -exclamó Hojou sorprendido, de ver que su katana, se había partido en 2- Pero ¿Cómo...?

\- Debes recordar niño estúpido, que no soy un humano. -fue ahí que InuYasha, le dió un puñetazo en el rostro, derribando al joven-

\- ¡Agh!

\- ¡Hojou-Kun!

Hojou estaba tendido en el suelo, con sangre saliendo de su labio mientras sostenía su mejilla adolorida, ya enrojecida; en cuanto a InuYasha, el se acercaba a Hojou alzando sus garras.

\- Este es tu final, y mientras estés en el infierno recuerda esto... No debes desear a las mujeres ajenas. -así bajó su garra-

\- ¡No!

Hojou cerró los ojos esperando el ataque, pero este nunca llegó y al abrir los ojos vió que Kagome, detuvo el brazo de InuYasha antes de que esté lo atacara.

\- Higurashi-dono...

\- ¿Qué mierdas haces?

\- Por favor InuYasha, te lo pido. No lo mates. -le suplicó- Él solo quería llevarme con mi familia para visitarlos, porque él sabe que los extraño.

\- ¿Y en qué momento, te permití salir de la casa? Te dije claramente, que no debías salir. -InuYasha no hacía esfuerzo en quitársela de encima-

\- Pero, es que yo... -comenzo a llorar- Los extraño, no iba a escapar te lo juro... Solo iba a verlos, y luego iba a regresar, en serio.

\- Si los extrañas o no, no me importa en lo más mínimo, porque lo que no puedo tolerar es que este bastardo... -volvío a ver a Hojou- Te haya tocado, y haya tenido el atrevimiento de llevarte, solo por eso, tengo todo el derecho de matarlo ¡Tal y como lo dictan nuestras leyes!

\- ¡No! -volvío a aferrarse a su brazo- Por favor, no. Perdonale la vida a Hojou-Kun, y te prometo que haré lo que quieras, si lo dejas ir. -soltó Kagome sin pensar-

\- Higurashi-dono ¿Qué haces? -pensó Hojou, mientras se levantaba-

\- Por favor...

\- ¿Lo qué yo quiera?

\- Sí, lo que quieras, pero déjalo vivir.

Al escuchar sus palabras, y ver lo desesperada que estaba, InuYasha comenzó a bajar su brazo hasta ya tenerlo caído.

\- Gracias. -suspiró Kagome aliviada-

\- Te han salvado, niño. -el Hanyou miró a Hojou con una expresión más seria- Solo por está vez, te perdonaré la vida y te dejaré ir, pero te advierto que no habrá una segunda oportunidad... Así que pon solo un pie en el bosque, e iré a matarte ¡¿Entendiste?!

\- Yo...

\- ¡Hojou-Kun! Por favor, ya basta. -ahora Kagome le pedía a Hojou- Vete y no vuelvas... Solo te pido eso y también, diles que estoy bien... Que los amo.

\- Ya la escuchaste, vete.

Aguantando su rabia, Hojou se dió la vuelta y se retiró de la presencia de ambos, quedando como única recompensa de su plan para rescatar a Kagome, la quemadura en su mano y el golpe en su mejilla.

Ahora InuYasha y Kagome estaban solos, y especialmente la sacerdotisa estaba más calmada de ver que Hojou salió con vida, y que iría a dar su mensaje a su familia.

\- Por favor, Hojou-Kun diles que los amo...

\- Bien, vámonos. -InuYasha tomó toscamente a Kagome del brazo, para llevársela de vuelta a casa-

\- ¡Ah! Espera, me lastimas. -Kagome sentía que le apretaba el brazo con un fuerza-

\- ¡Cállate! -la zarandeo- En estos momentos, no quiero oírte.

Y así arrastrando a Kagome del brazo, InuYasha regresó a la casa sin detenerse y sin dirigirle la palabra a Kagome, ignorando sus suplicas; en aquél momento, InuYasha podía sentir como su lado Youkai quería salir a flote y despedazar todo lo que estaba a su paso, incluso ya estaba arrepintiendose de haberle perdonado la vida a Hojou. Necesitaba desquitarse, pero debía controlarse en ese aspecto; aún era muy pronto para mostrar su lado Youkai, pero en cuanto a su desquite...

Eso ya lo haría con Kagome.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Ya era el atardecer, cuando ambos llegaron a la casa; InuYasha abrió de golpe la puerta de la entrada, y seguía arrastrando a Kagome del brazo, sin ninguna delicadeza.

\- InuYasha, por favor ya sueltame. -Kagome trataba de zafarse-

\- ¡No! -al contrario, él apretó más el agarre-

Se movieron hasta el cuarto, donde InuYasha por fin la soltó casi aventandola, para después cerrar la puerta con fuerza. Kagome le daba la espalda, y comenzó a sobar la zona de su brazo, donde InuYasha la había agarrado. Todos los planes que InuYasha tenía, con respecto a la familia de Kagome se fueron a la mierda, tras ver lo que ocurrió en el bosque.

\- No sabes lo mucho que me enferma que él te haya tocado... -él habló primero- Pero lo que más me enfurece, es el hecho de que dejaste que te abrazara.

\- No iba a lastimarme... Además él es mi amigo desde niños. -trató de explicarle-

\- Me importa una mierda eso, tú misma sabes que otro hombre no debe tocarte y aún así lo dejaste... -comenzó a acercarse amenazadoramente- ¿Acaso no sabes, qué él te desea?

\- No, hasta el día de hoy... Hojou-Kun dijo que venía a rescatarme, y que iba a... -no podía terminar la oración-

\- ¿A matarme? ¡Jajaja! -la risa de InuYasha era tan seca y falsa- Ese niño, jamás podría ni siquiera causarme un rasguño y de hecho, me arrepiento ahora de dejarlo vivir, porque no sabes cómo me siento en estos momentos. -Kagome se puso alerta ante sus palabras-

\- ¡Pero lo prometiste! Dijiste que le perdonarías la vida. -tomó las solapas de su suikan-

\- Y así lo haré, porque yo cumplo mi palabra. -le dijo, mientras tomaba sus manos- Pero mi naturaleza, exige un desquite, un castigo... Y cómo ese humano era el causante de esto, y lo perdoné, tú tendrás que ocupar su lugar. -la frialdad de la voz de InuYasha, dejó helada a Kagome- Es a ti quien debo castigar.

Kagome se puso a temblar, de tan solo imaginar el castigo que InuYasha podría hacerle; ¿La golpeará? ¿Le marcará la cara con sus garras? Cualquier cosa pasaba por su mente.

\- Sea lo que me vayas a hacer, por favor jurame que no irás por él. -InuYasha solo asintió- Entonces, haz lo que debas hacer. -Kagome bajó la mirada a punto de llorar nuevamente; ella estaba pisoteando su orgullo-

\- Bien, entonces... Quítate la ropa.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué?

\- Me escuchaste, dije que te quitarás la ropa.

Kagome levantó la mirada sin querer creerlo, y vió que InuYasha hablaba en serio, lo decía su mirada dorada.

\- No...

\- Dije que iba a castigarte, y es lo que haré, además tú dijiste que harías lo que yo quisiera si lo dejaba vivir ¿Vas a romper tu palabra? -InuYasha lo dijo cortante- Por que de ser así, ahora mismo terminaré lo que tú interrumpiste. -Kagome negó con la cabeza-

\- Es cierto, pero no me pidas eso por favor.

\- No te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy ordenando. -se lo susurró en su oído- ¿O prefieres qué te la quite yo? -ahí fue cuando, tomó las solapas de su kimono, con intención de sacárselo-

\- ¡No! -puso sus manos sobre las de él- Golpeame, hazme cualquier otra cosa, pero no eso. -ella tenía una idea de lo que iba a hacerle-

\- ¿Golpearte? Lo tenemos prohibido, y por ende quiero "eso" -volvío a mover sus manos, para quitárselo-

\- E-Esta bien... -empezó a llorar ella-

InuYasha se detuvo, y fue ahí que Kagome le dió la espalda, y llevó sus temblorosas al kimono para abrirlo, dejando sus hombros al descubierto, junto con parte de su espalda; aunque seguía aferrándose a la parte de sus pechos, cubriéndolos.

\- Te falta. -Kagome negó con la cabeza- Bien, tú lo quisiste así. -se quitó violentamente su suikan y su kosode, arrojandolos al suelo, para después acercarse a Kagome-

\- ¡Por favor, no! -al sentir como la aprisionaba entre sus brazos, trató de liberarse-

InuYasha no escuchó sus súplicas, estaba demasiado furioso y excitado, como para ahora detenerse; cuando escuchó que ella haría lo que sea, con tal de que Hojou viviera, InuYasha no dudó en perdonarlo con tal de tener su desquite y a ella, al mismo tiempo. Enterraba su nariz en el cabello de Kagome, dejándose llevar por la rabia, la excitación, la lujuria y sed de castigo.

Las garras de InuYasha, se fueron al Obi del kimono y lo desgarró, de un solo movimiento arrojandolo a no sé qué parte de la habitación. La tomó de sus anchas caderas, para pegarla a su entrepierna y así ella pudiera sentirlo.

\- No...

\- Solo tú puedes ponerme así de furioso y excitado... -comenzó a caminar a la cama, obligándola a ella también a caminar- He esperado 20 años, para esto.

\- ¡Déjame, no! -Kagome trató de usar su aura sagrada, para alejarlo, pero no funcionaba-

\- Usando tu aura, solo estás consiguiendo que me excite más. -lamió su cuello-

Estando ya en el borde de la cama, Kagome hizo un último esfuerzo por liberarse, pero era inútil, InuYasha era más fuerte que ella y en aquél último intento, solo hizo que ambos cayeran de rodillas; con Kagome arrodillada en el suelo, y su pecho apoyado en la cama, tendiendo InuYasha sobre ella en la misma posición.

Dejó las solapas de su kimono, para querer arrastrarse por la cama; se sostenía de las sábanas, pero era inútil, él la tenía bien sujeta.

\- ¿Es qué sigues sin entender? -volvío a hablarle excitado- No irás a ningún lado.

Kagome trató de golpearlo con su codo en la cara, pero InuYasha la detuvo con su mano y con la misma, le tomó ambas manos para mantenerlas sujetas sobre la cama; con la que tenía libre, la metió debajo del kimono y arrancó la ropa interior de Kagome.

\- ¡Basta! ¡Por favor! -aunque llorará y le gritara, InuYasha no iba a escucharla-

Entonces el Hanyou, dirigió su dedo índice y medio a la boca, para cortarse las garras; al ya no tenerlas, y estar alisadas, escupió los restos y dirigió sus dedos al vientre de Kagome para ir bajando hasta su intimidad. Ella al sentirlo trató de cerrar sus muslo, pero ya era tarde, los dedos del Hanyou ya estaban en su vulva, frotándose contra tibia y húmeda carne.

\- Ah... No, deja de hacer eso. -enterró la cara en la cama de vergüenza-

\- Eso dices ahora, pero después me pedirás que lo siga haciendo. -sonaba tan arrogante, cuando le dijo al oído-

Ella movió su cabeza en negación, y era la verdad, no le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo, porque eso era indecente y se sentía incómoda; las lágrimas estaban empapando las sábanas de la cama, conforme InuYasha seguía tocándola. Después de estarla estimulando, InuYasha no sentía la humedad de sus pliegues; no se estaba excitando y eso lastimaba su orgullo.

\- _¿Sigues resistiéndote? Porque con eso no harás que me detenga._ -pensó-

Ahora movía sus dedos a la entrada de su vagina, porque era seguro que con eso lograría lo que quería; que se volviera su Doncella.

\- Estás tan cálida. -frotaba la entrada con las yemas de sus dedos- Y muy pronto estarás muy húmeda.

\- Ah... -una exclamación ahogada, salió de la boca de Kagome, que era silenciada por las sábanas de la cama-

InuYasha podía sentir, como las paredes internas de Kagome apretaban sus dedos; estaba muy cerrada.

\- Trata de relajarte, deja de pensar y solo siente. -se lo decía casi como un gruñido-

Kagome solo apretó sus manos en las sábanas, que seguían estando aprisionadas por la mano de InuYasha.

\- Me lastimas, por favor basta...

Comenzó a besar su cuello, en un intento de excitarla más fácilmente mientras sus dedos estaban en su interior; pero no pasaba nada. Sacó sus dedos y dirigió su mano a la atadura de su hakama; al dejarla caer, su miembro ya estaba erecto por la excitación, así que levantó la Bastilla del kimono hasta las caderas de Kagome y volvió a pegarse a ella.

Ésta vez estaban piel contra piel, ya no había ninguna barrera; InuYasha lamió sus labios sin garras y los cubrió de su saliva, para volver a frotar la entrada de Kagome y humedecerla un poco.

\- No, te lo suplico. -levantó su llorosa mirada hacía él, sobre su hombro-

\- Déjate llevar, maldita sea. Ya no pienses y comienza a sentir. -le repitió-

Tomó su miembro, y comenzó a frotarlo en los pliegues de ella, para después ponerlo en su entrada, y tomar su virginidad en un solo movimiento.

\- ¡Ah! -exclamó de dolor Kagome, al sentirlo dentro completamente; volvió a enterrar su rostro en la cama, para no ser escuchada por InuYasha-

\- Agh... Estás tan apretada. -la sostenía de la cintura- Relájate, el dolor pasará.

Y así InuYasha comenzó a moverse con movimientos lentos y sin salir totalmente de su interior; se abrazaba a su cintura para mantenerla quieta.

Dentro de aquella habitación, no se escuchaban gemidos de placer y mucho menos de amor, solo estaban los sollozos ahogados por la cama, de una joven al sentirse tomada en contra de voluntad, y los gruñidos de lujuria de un Hanyou, que solo pensaba en él y no en ella, al estar cegado por la furia, el orgullo, la lujuria y la frustración.

\- Me duele, para ya... -suplicaba ella, aunque ya era inútil-

\- Te dije que te relajaras. -fue lo único que él le dijo, para después incrementar la velocidad de las embestidas-

\- ¡Mmm! -Kagome se mordió el labio para no ser escuchada-

InuYasha ya empezaba a sentir, como una humedad se deslizaba por su miembro, hasta los muslos de Kagome.

\- _Se esta excitando._ -pensó orgulloso, ya que también podía oler a excitación en la habitación- Así mí fierecilla, deja salir a la hembra que hay en ti.

\- C-Cállate...

Con unas embestidas más, y cuando comenzó a frotar el clítoris de Kagome, para que así ambos llegarán al clímax, InuYasha sintió su liberación derramando su semilla dentro de ella.

\- ¡Agh! -gimió de placer, mientras abrazaba a Kagome y hundiendo su rostro en su cuello- Ah...

Besaba satisfecho el cuello de Kagome, tras haberlo hecho suya, finalmente era suya; sacó poco a poco su miembro flácido, del cálido interior de Kagome, pero cuando miró hacía abajo para acomodarle el kimono se horrorizó. Soltó las manos de Kagome, que debido a la presión que impuso estás quedaron con marcas rojas, y rápidamente bajo el kimono, tapandole sus glúteos y su intimidad; al ver su miembro pudo ver un ligero hilo de sangre, mezclado con su esencia masculina, era la virginidad de ella. Pero aquello no fue lo que le horrorizó, sino el hecho de que no podía oler la esencia de Kagome y ahora que se daba cuenta, ni siquiera olía su excitación, solo podía oler su excitación masculina más no la femenina; esa era dulce y hacía que cualquier Youkai o Hanyou, quisiera volver a tomarla.

Sólo podía oler la sangre de la virginidad de Kagome, así como un olor a sal de lágrimas; eran lágrimas de dolor y miedo.

Kagome seguía temblando y había juntado sus muslos, en un intento de calmar el ardor y una cierta frustración, en su entrepierna.

\- Ah... -gimió ella de alivió, al juntar sus muslos-

\- _Mierda... ¿Qué hice?_ -pensó InuYasha, al ver lo que hizo en verdad-

De inmediato se amarró la hakama, y fue a uno de los cajones del cuarto para sacar un pañuelo; volvió con Kagome y la tomó de los hombros, para limpiarla, calmarle la frustración y después llevarla a bañarse.

\- Ven, déjame... -sonaba preocupado-

\- ¡No! ¡Sueltame! -gritó ella, alejándose de él, mientras se abrazaba a si misma y con los muslos pegados-

\- Por favor, ven déjame calmar...

\- ¡Aléjate! ¡Te odio, bastardo! -el odio era evidente en sus gritos- ¡Te odio!

Aquellas palabras le dolieron a InuYasha, más de lo que pensaba, es como si hubiesen sido una espada que atravesaba no solo su corazón, sino también su alma.

\- Kagome, por favor déjame cui- -volvío a acercarse a ella, tomándola por los hombros-

\- ¡No! ¡Quítame tus sucias manos de encima! -Kagome se quitó las manos de InuYasha, para después en un impulso, abofetearlo-

La bofetada sonó a tal punto, que dejó la habitación en silencio; al ser consciente de lo que hizo, Kagome temió por lo que ahora le haría, así que se alejó más de InuYasha y levantó la vista. Él tenía el rostro ladeado justo en la dirección, en dónde ella lo había golpeado; su mejilla estaba roja y su expresión era seria, mientras su mirada estaba escondida bajo su flequillo.

InuYasha volvió la mirada hacía Kagome que no dejaba de llorar y de temblar, la miraba con vergüenza, al ver ya tarde lo que le hizo; levantó su mano en un último intento, de llevarsela, pero obtuvo la misma respuesta. Ella se alejó más y lo miraba con odio; aquella mirada le era muy familiar en el pasado, pero esta era diferente, porque ahora si le dolía.

\- Sé que no puedo regresar el tiempo, pero por favor déjame cuidarte y... -su voz mostraba arrepentimiento-

\- ¡Primero muerta! Te odio, maldito bastardo...

Ante esas palabras, InuYasha se rindió y solo se levantó del suelo, tomando sus ropas, para después irse de la habitación dejándola sola a Kagome.

\- ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué me tuvo qué pasar esto? -lloró Kagome mientras su dolor del alma se volvía más grande, que su dolor físico-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

y bueno este fue el capi de hoy uwu)/

y si se preguntan porqué el primer lemon fue una violación era porque ya lo tenia planeado desde el principio desde que empece a imaginar la historia

desde este punto quizas muchas van a odiar a inuyasha pero obi con el paso de la historia lo vamos a amar otra vez xD y kagome pobrecita ;-; pero esto pasara uwu)/

por poco matan a hojou por jugarle al señor valiente xD pero ya aprendió la lección

y por último, recuerden que tengo tumblr fancysunmaiden n.n eso es todo por hoy! bye bye!


	10. Capítulo IX

Ninguno de los personajes del fic(salvo los OC's que llegue a hacer)son míos, todos le pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko-sensei

Diálogo: blablablabla

Pensamiento: blablablabla

Flashbacks: -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cambio de escena o de hora: **-I-I-I-I-I-**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **~The Maidens of the Bloody Moon~**

 **Capítulo** **IX**

Tras la atrocidad que hizo, InuYasha se fue al jardín específicamente, al riachuelo que estaba tras la casa. Se quitó la hakama, y entró en el riachuelo para bañarse, aunque él mismo sabía que aquello era inútil, ya que no puede limpiar lo que hizo; el agua estaba fría, pero no le importó.

\- _No quiero, no quiero oler su sangre en mi cuerpo._ -pensaba mientras frotaba el agua fría en todo su cuerpo, especialmente en su entrepierna-

A pesar de que era verdad que él podía castigarla por desobedecerlo, también pudo elegir no castigarla, pero se dejó llevar por su furia y por las palabras de Kagome; fue un abusivo, y un miserable, por usar las "Leyes Sagradas" a su favor para conseguir lo que quería, sin considerarla a ella.

\- Pensé que ya al menos, sentiría una atracción hacía mi, pero no... Ni con lo que le he dado, he conseguido algo. -refiriendose a la ropa y a todo lo material- Y mucho menos ahora, lograré algo.

Fue ahí que recordó las palabras del Oni que había matado en el bosque, hace ya varias semanas.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 ** _¡Ella jamás te aceptará!_**

 ** _¡Jamás va a complementarse contigo!_**

 ** _¡Te rechazará!_**

 ** _¡Le darás asco! Y preferirá morirse, antes de que la toques siquiera._**

 ** _Te mirará con odio, y jamás te dará su corazón._**

 ** _Va a escupirte en la maldita cara, y terminarás igual que hace 50 años._**

 ** _¡Terminarás igual que él!_**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Aquellas palabras del Oni, fueron como una predicción, de que esto pasaría y ahora le pesaban enormemente al Hanyou.

\- Si mi padre me viera ahora, de seguro me daría la paliza de mi vida y con justa razón. -InuYasha imaginaba la cara llena de decepción y enojo de su padre, e incluso la de su madre- ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¡Malditos Byakko y Ame no Uzume! ¡Sólo ustedes tienen la culpa! -gritó al cielo-

Mientras en la habitación, Kagome seguía abrazada a sus piernas llorando por su pureza pérdida, y su dolor. Kagome sabía de las consecuencias, pero jamás imaginó que esto pasaría; ella sólo quería ver a su familia, pero aquél instinto extraño de InuYasha por mantenerla en casa, la estaba exasperando.

Ella estaba acostumbrada a pasear por el bosque, disfrutar del sol, y de cazar, pero ahora todo eso se le fue arrebatado; era cierto lo que Hojou le dijo, InuYasha le estaba arrebatando su libertad. Y ahora Kagome se arrepiente, de no haber huido.

\- Debo hacer algo...

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Las horas pasaron, e InuYasha solo estaba sentado en el techo de la casa, mientras que Kagome se había quedado dormida en el suelo, después de haber llorado hasta que sus ojos se secaron.

Ambos no cenaron desde lo ocurrido y la verdad, ni querían comer, sus estómagos estaban cerrados.

Cuando el cielo nocturno se apoderó de la tierra, InuYasha se bajó de la casa y fue al bosque, no dormiría en la casa; no iba a alterar a Kagome más de lo que ya estaba.

Justo en el momento en el que él se fue, Kagome empezó a despertarse debido al ruido que hizo InuYasha al bajarse.

\- _¿Cuánto habré dormido?_ -pensó mientras se tallaba los ojos- Ya es de noche. -vió por la ventana la oscuridad de la noche-

Con cierta dificultad se levantó del suelo, apoyándose con la cama y sintió un cierto dolor en su vientre que iba hasta el lado de su cadera; no era algo insoportable, pero si molesto.

\- ¿Ya se habrá ido? -susurró mientras se acercaba a la puerta y la deslizaba un poco, para cerciorarse de que InuYasha, no estuviese cerca-

Al ver que no estaba cerca, fue a uno de los cajones y saco una yukata rosa para baño; necesitaba uno con desesperación. Al salir del cuarto y por miedo, caminó lo más silenciosamente posible para no ser escuchada por InuYasha, si es que él seguía ahí.

Entró a las aguas termales y dejó en la orilla, sus cosas para bañarse; se quitó el kimono y al dejarlo caer al suelo, vió que tenía unas marcas de manos en sus muñecas en color morado, también sus rodillas estaban rojas y el dolor en su vientre hasta su cadera, era porque también tenía marcas. Le había dejado moretones.

Kagome no pudo evitar llorar nuevamente, al recordar todo; se abrazó a si misma y empezó a entrar al agua, aunque resbaló un poco con peligro de caerse, pudo recuperar el equilibrio y se zambulló en el manantial.

\- ¿Esto es lo qué en verdad significa ser, una Doncella de la Luna Sangrienta? -se preguntó mientras comenzaba a restregar su cuerpo con el agua caliente- Quisiera que está agua me quemara. -sollozaba-

Tras mojarse toda, Kagome tomó el jabón y empezó a lavarse, llegando al punto en que incluso se tallaba con fuerza que sentía dolor, donde estaban los moretones.

\- _Desaparezcan, desaparezcan por favor..._ -repetía cada vez que tallaba; la zona de su intimidad, fue la que más trabajo le costó limpiar, por la vergüenza-

Pero hubo una zona en especial que ella tallaba con energía, y era la zona de su vientre, justamente donde estaba su marca de luna creciente. Aquella marca que selló su destino, y que en estos momentos odiaba.

Se detuvo en tallarse, ya que le empezaba a arder aquella zona por la irritación; al verse esa zona solo estaba muy enrojecida, pero la marca seguía ahí.

\- _¿Porqué los dioses, me castigan así?_

Se rindió, y solamente terminó de bañarse para después salir del manantial, y tomar su yukata; al recoger su kimono, pudo ver que este tenía manchas de sudor, pero sobretodo pequeñas manchas de sangre estaban en la tela.

\- La sangre de mi pureza. -apretó el kimono contra su cuerpo, como en un intento de recuperarla-

Al salir del cuarto de baño, fue a la cocina por las bayas que había conseguido la otra vez para comerlas; dejó el kimono en la mesa y solo se sentó en el suelo, para comerlas. Aunque era la única comida que había ingerido, en el transcurso de la tarde no se sentía con ganas de comer algo más pesado, por ende aquellas bayas serían suficientes para ella.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

En el bosque, en uno de los árboles más grandes InuYasha estaba posado en una rama mientras trataba de dormir, pero le era difícil.

Miraba al cielo, justo a la luna y vió que está ya empezaba a menguar; dentro de unos días, llegaría esa noche en concreto.

\- Odio esas noches. -masculló antes de cerrar los ojos-

Trató de relajarse con los sonidos del bosque, hasta que por fin pudo dormir; y con Kagome de igual manera, solo que ella se quedó dormida en el duro suelo de la cocina.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

A la mañana siguiente, Myouga iba volando sobre un cuervo para ir a ver a InuYasha; había encontrado algo importante, que lleva amarrado en el lomo del cuervo.

\- Esto le será de utilidad a InuYasha-sama. -dijo mientras procuraba que aquél objeto, no se cayera- ¡Anda cuervo! ¡Date prisa!

Y así el cuervo, aleteo más fuerte para acelerar el paso.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Mientras tanto InuYasha ya se había levantado, y se encontraba cerca de la casa; al saltar la cerca fue directo al riachuelo para lavarse la cara.

\- _Espero que esté bien._ -pensó recordando a Kagome-

Fue a la casa y busco a Kagome directamente en la habitación, pero se encontraba vacía; sin embargo pudo escuchar un ruido proveniente de la cocina.

\- _Quizás ella..._

Caminó hacía la cocina y pudo ver que era Kagome; estaba vestida con una yukata rosa de baño, y estaba tomando lo que parecía ser agua en un vaso. No sabía qué hacer, pero no sé acobardo y decidió entrar, para dar la cara; Kagome aún no se percataba de su presencia.

\- ¿Ya te sientes bien? -dijo InuYasha con voz neutra-

\- Ah... -exclamó Kagome asustada-

Tras aquellas palabras, lo único que pudo escucharse en la habitación, fue el sonido del vaso romperse ya que Kagome lo soltó y todo el contenido, se derramó en el piso.

\- L-Lo siento, v-voy a limp-piarlo... -se arrodilló ella de inmediato, para recoger los trozos-

\- ¡No espera! -dijo el Hanyou preocupado-

InuYasha no dudó en ir hacía ella para ayudarla, y así evitar que se lastimara. Al ponerse a su lado, la tomó suavemente del brazo para alejarla de los trozos.

\- No los toques así, podrías cortarte. -pero justo cuando la tocó, ella levantó la mirada hacía él y era de miedo total-

Kagome trató de alejarse de forma aterrada, y logró zafarse de la mano del Hanyou; se arrastró por el suelo, hasta alejarse de él y quedar pegada a la pared. Ella temblaba e hipeaba, en señal de que estaba a punto de llorar, pero Kagome hacía un esfuerzo por aguantarse las lágrimas.

\- _Me tiene miedo._ -pensó con dolor; pero en eso sus ojos se fijaron en las muñecas de Kagome, ya que estaban descubiertas debido que ella cruzaba sus brazos frente a ella, en señal de protección- _¿Eso es...?_ -esto pensó InuYasha, al ver lo que le hizo; en sus muñecas, Kagome tenía moretones y tenían la forma de manos- _¿En verdad, le hice eso?_ -pero eso no era todo, ya que pudo ver también, que en las rodillas también habían moretones; consecuencia de haber estado arrodillada- _¿Cómo fui capaz de...?_ -ni siquiera se atrevía a terminar la frase-

Y en eso los pensamientos de InuYasha, fueron interrumpidos por un olor en especial; al concentrarse el Hanyou se dió cuenta de que, aquél olor era sangre. Al mirar al suelo donde se había roto el vaso, vió que había un pequeño hilo de sangre, sin embargo esa sangre no era de él; al ver a Kagome y fijar su mirada en su pie derecho, pudo ver que había una cortada de la que brotaba la sangre.

\- _¡Ésta herida!_ -pensó alarmado- Te lastimaste. -se volvió a acercar, pero Kagome solo se abrazó a si misma y cerró los ojos, esperando cualquier cosa horrible, que él pudiera hacerle-

Aquella acción solo lo hizo sentir herido, pero InuYasha sabía que se lo merecía y mucho más; se levantó del suelo, fue hacía una alacena y tomó vendas. Regresó con Kagome y tomó su pie, aunque ella estaba renuente él la tomó. Limpió la herida y la sangre que escurría, para después envolverle la zona lastimada del pie.

\- _Sólo se cortó, no fue nada grave. Quisiera curarla de manera correcta, pero con mi solo toque, ya me rechaza... Pero supongo que con esto bastara. -_ pensaba mientras amarraba la venda- Listo, ya está.

\- _¿Qué? ¿Acaso él...?_ -pensó Kagome; abandonó su posición anterior y vió que tenía una venda en el pie y que está ya tenía una pequeña mancha de sangre- _¿Yo me lastimé?_ -volvío a mirar a InuYasha, y esté con la mirada reflejaba vergüenza y culpa- _¿Porqué me ve así?_

\- ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Ya has desayunado? -le pregunta el Hanyou; Kagome solo niega con su cabeza-

\- N-No me acabo de d-despertar.

InuYasha solo se volteó hacía donde estaban los trozos rotos del vaso; los levantó todos y los dejó envueltos en un trapo que estaba cerca del fogón, para tirarlos después.

\- Bien, iré a cazar algo. -fue todo lo que dijo, antes de dejar la cocina-

Sin embargo antes de irse vió que en la mesa, estaba el kimono blanco que ella usó el día de ayer, estaba hecho un bulto, olía a sudor y a sangre; en una pequeña zona pudo ver gotas de sangre, a lo que él supo que era la sangre de la virginidad de Kagome. Ver aquella prenda solo lo hizo sentirse peor, por ende calló y solo se fue al bosque.

Kagome estaba sola nuevamente y sentía que ya podía respirar con normalidad, aparte los latidos de su corazón ya se estaba normalizando. Se levantó del suelo, y sólo tomó su kimono sucio y volvió a abrazarlo.

\- ¿Qué fue todo eso que pasó?

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

En el bosque, InuYasha había capturado con éxito un faisán de buen tamaño, al cual ya le había quitado las plumas y las entrañas; estaba envuelto en unas hojas grandes.

Mientras caminaba se ponía a pensar nuevamente en Kagome y lo ocurrido en la cocina; por el momento no lo había vuelto a mirar con odio ni a gritarle, pero aún así le dolía verla así.

\- Debo hacer algo, para que pueda perdonarme. -decía mientras también, recolectaba algunas raíces-

\- ¡InuYasha-sama!

Al escuchar que lo llamaban, InuYasha levantó el rostro y sólo sintió como algo desde el cielo, le picaba la nariz.

\- ¡He vuelto, InuYasha-sama! -dijo Myouga animado, para después escucharse el golpe que InuYasha le proporcionó, con su mano-

\- Si sigues haciendo eso Myouga-jiji, en verdad terminaré matandote. -le dijo el Hanyou malhumorado, mientras veía como la pulga caía al suelo-

\- No diga eso mi señor, recuerde que su padre me dejó como su guardián. -Myouga ya estaba recuperado del golpe, e InuYasha se arrodilló en el suelo-

\- _Pues que buen guardian me dejó._ -pensó con ironía y sarcasmo- Y dime ¿A qué has venido?

\- Vine a traerle esto. -Myouga saltó a una parte del suelo donde estaba, el bulto que traía el cuervo-

\- ¿Y qué es? -InuYasha lo miró con curiosidad-

\- Es un trozo del cuerpo de un Youkai. -le menciona, mientras abre la tela que lo cubre- Fui a otra región a buscar información, sobre aquellos Youkais y justamente en una aldea donde había una Doncella de la Luna Sangrienta, que ya había sido reclamada por su Youkai, encontré que hubo hace unos años un ataque.

\- ¿Un ataque? -ahora el Hanyou estaba interesado-

\- Sí. -se preparaba para relatarle- Aquella doncella, era una bella sacerdotisa de nombre Tsukiyomi que fue reclamada por un Youkai de nombre Hoshiomi; él la reclamó, para después tener una vida llena de dicha y felicidad, sin embargo hace unos años... -el tono de Myouga se volvió serio- Unos Youkais muy fuertes, irrumpieron en la aldea para llamar la atención de la pareja. Cuando ambos se iban a enfrentar a los Youkais, pudieron ver que eran 4 en total.

\- _¿4 youkais?_

\- Según la historia, esos Youkais tenían forma humana, excepto uno que parecía un tipo de parasito y el otro tenía alas con una coraza, incluso me dijeron sus nombres; Moryoumaru, Juromaru, Kageromaru y Byakuya. -dijo los nombres de esos Youkais-

\- ¡¿Moryoumaru?! -InuYasha reaccionó, al escuchar ese nombre; era el mismo nombre que le había dicho Shizu, cuando se refería al asesino de su macho-

Al descubrir Myouga lo que había dentro, InuYasha vió que el trozo de carne era de un tono pálido y su olor era horrible; era putrefacto, olía a veneno y a muchos cadáveres de monstruos.

\- Tsukiyomi y Hoshiomi los enfrentaron y lograron matar a uno, a Moryoumaru que por lo que me contaron, estaba herido; pero no pudieron con los otros y ambos murieron. -dijo Myouga con cierto pesar- Sin embargo al morir ellos, los Youkais no atacaron más la aldea y se fueron como si nada. -terminó por relatar- Este trozo de carne, es lo que quedaba del cuerpo de Moryoumaru y aunque ya pasaron años desde que ocurrió eso, este trozo se ha conservado.

Al dejar el faisán en el suelo, InuYasha tomó aquél trozo de carne con la tela y lo guardo dentro de su suikan.

\- _Perfecto, con esto tendré una pista para encontrarlos._ -pensó mientras se levantaba nuevamente- Bien Myouga-jiji, gracias, no sabes lo mucho que me has ayudado. -le agradeció serio- Ahora debo regresar a casa para el almuerzo.

Y así InuYasha retomó el camino devuelta a su casa, con Myouga posado en su hombro.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

En cuanto a Kagome, ella había encendido el fogón desde hace rato y ha puesto a cocer el arroz. Sin embargo al ver las flamas danzar en la leña, mientras seguía sosteniendo aquél kimono sucio contra su cuerpo, ella pensaba en cómo podría arreglar su situación.

\- No quiero estar aquí... No quiero... -arrojó el kimono al fuego y veía como la tela se iba consumiendo, poco a poco por el mismo- Debo escapar de él. -músito decidida-

Mientras arreglaba las cosas para el almuerzo, Kagome pensaba en algún plan para así poder huir, pero sobre todo un día en especial donde InuYasha, no pudiese encontrarla con su aroma.

\- _Un día de lluvia sería el ideal y también, deberá ser uno en donde él llegue tarde o deberé de dormirlo para que todo sea más fácil ¡Sí, así lo haré!_ -estaba decidida-

Pero ella lo pensó mejor, y decidió que le convendría más irse cuando él no estuviese, ya que para dormirlo necesitaría hierbas especiales y no podría salir al bosque. Tendría que planear todo de forma detallada.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

InuYasha y Myouga, ya estaban llegando a la cerca que rodeaba la casa; el Hanyou pudo ver y oír que Kagome se encontraba en la cocina, así que nervioso fue hacía el lugar.

Al entrar veía que ella estaba cortando hierbas y especias para la comida, junto con algunas legumbres que estaba también hirviendo.

Lo más cautelosamente posible, InuYasha dejó en la mesa el faisán junto con las hierbas que recogió.

\- Ya vine. -él pudo ver cómo Kagome dió un pequeño salto de susto al escucharlo- Encontré un buen faisán en el bosque, espero que puedas hacer algo con el.

\- S-Sí descuida. -ella estaba nerviosa, y no le dió la cara-

La actitud de ambos, se le hizo muy sospechosa a Myouga ya que InuYasha no actuaba de esa manera y en cuanto a Kagome, estaba muy cohibida hasta asustada podría decirse.

\- _Tendré que investigar, porqué se comportan así._ -pensó la pulga- ¡Hola! Kagome-Sama, si lo desea puedo ayudarle con la cena. -se ofreció-

\- No, Myouga-jichan gracias y sea bienvenido. -Kagome habló en un tono más suave-

Ambos hombres dejaron la cocina y fueron al jardín, a esperar la comida; InuYasha solo estaba sentado con los brazos metidos en sus mangas, con expresión seria.

\- InuYasha-sama ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué ha pasado? -pregunta Myouga-

\- Tsk, nada que deba preocuparte. -dijo cortante; no quería que se enterara-

\- Pero la forma en que se hablaron, fue muy extraña. -le da entender- Dígame ¿Qué ha pasado? Veo a Kagome-Sama muy asustada.

\- ¡Son solo imaginaciones tuyas! -InuYasha ya se había molestado-

\- Eso no puede ser, porque incluso ella huele diferente. Ella tiene su olor, mi señor. -Myouga se dió cuenta cuando entró a la cocina- InuYasha-sama ¿Acaso usted ya la ha tomado? -el Hanyou solo desvió la mirada, y le gruñó, para que lo dejara en paz- Eso puedo tomarlo como un "Sí", pero... -al pensar en eso y en la actitud de ambos, Myouga ató cabos y llegó a la conclusión- InuYasha-sama... ¿Usted la tomó por la fuerza? ¡¿Se atrevió a hacerlo?! -el rostro de Myouga, mostraba asombro-

\- ¡Keh! ¡Cállate y déjame en paz! -InuYasha iba a apartarlo de un manotazo, pero la pulga lo esquivó-

\- Pero ¿Cómo fue capaz de hacerlo?

\- ¡Es mi doncella, y estaba en mi derecho! -pero cuando InuYasha gritó aquellas palabras, él pudo escuchar un ruido y al voltear, vió que Kagome apenas venía para poner la mesa-

La expresión de Kagome era la misma de seriedad, no se inmutó ante las palabras de InuYasha.

\- _Quizás no me escuchó._ -pensó aliviado, pero aún así rogaba porque ella no lo escuchará, aunque fuese una verdad-

Kagome volvió a la cocina, como si no hubiera pasado nada pero la verdad, es que sí logró escucharlo decir esas palabras.

\- _¿Su derecho? ¿Él tiene derecho sobre mí?_ -pensó furiosa- _¡Pues con mayor razón, me iré de aquí!_

Al regresar a la cocina, terminó el almuerzo lo más rápido posible y fue a servir.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

El almuerzo fue sopa de faisán con vegetales y arroz; Myouga trató de generar conversación, pero tanto InuYasha como Kagome solo respondían con monofilamento y en cuanto a la sacerdotisa, ella se sentó alejada de ellos. No quería a InuYasha cerca de ella.

Cuando acabó el almuerzo, InuYasha solo se levantó y fue a la cocina para lavar sus platos, al terminar salió al jardín para regresar al bosque.

\- ¡InuYasha-sama, espere! ¿A dónde va? -gritó Myouga tratando de alcanzarlo-

\- Iré a buscar más sobre lo que me diste hace unos momentos, cuando llegaste. -puso su mano sobre su pecho, justo donde tenía el trozo de carne Youkai que Myouga le dió- Quizás tarde un poco, por favor quédate con Kagome, Myouga-jiji y vigila que no se vaya. -esto último sonaba a una orden, y rápidamente le dirigió la mirada a Kagome, que no les prestaba atención y solamente estaba concentrada en comer-

Sin decir una palabra más, el Hanyou se fue y ya estando lejos, comenzó a oler el trozo de carne Youkai para tratar de seguir su rastro; al ya tener su olor, se concentró en el ambiente del bosque.

\- Es muy tenue, pero siento una esencia parecida ¡Es por allá! -exclama mientras sigue el rastro del olor-

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Desde hace ya un rato, Kagome ya había acabado de comer y estaba limpiando sus platos, Myouga le ayudaba con lo que podía, cosa que ella agradecía a pesar de que no estaba de mejor humor.

Al terminar fue al jardín, y solamente se sentó cerca de las flores, para acariciarlas y admirarlas.

\- Incluso si ustedes son cortadas, no pierden su belleza y esencia. -esto lo dijo a las flores, con una sonrisa triste- Quisiera ser igual de fuerte que ustedes. -arrancó un jazmín y se deleitó con su olor-

\- Pero usted es muy fuerte. -dijo Myouga poniéndose en su hombro- Y también muy bella.

\- Gracias pero... No, no lo soy.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Es fuerte y aguerrida como la sacerdotisa que es, e igualmente es bella y comprensiva como la joven mujer que es. -Myouga la llenaba de halagos- Pero sobre todo, y con todo respeto, usted es muy atractiva y deseada. -con los últimos halagos, Kagome se sonrojó- Como la doncella Sangrienta que es.

\- Creo que está vez te pasaste un poco, Myouga-jichan. -estaba apenada-

\- Pero es la verdad, aparte debe usted saber que incluso, las Doncellas de la Luna Sangrienta son más atesoradas y deseadas que las youkais hembras. -le dió el dato- Así que debe sentirse orgullosa.

\- ¿Orgullosa? ¿Y porqué debería estarlo? -su tono cambio a uno serio- ¿Acaso ser ultrajada y lastimada, es razón para estar orgullosa? -empezaba a quebrarse su voz-

En ese momento, Myouga no sabía que decirle ya que por ambas partes tanto Kagome como InuYasha tenían razón.

\- Sé que InuYasha-sama no actuó bien, al haberle hecho eso. -dandole a entender, que sabía sobre la violación- Pero él tiene derecho sobre usted...

\- ¿Derecho sobre mí? -Kagome se sorprendió sólo un poco, de que él supiese eso- ¡Él no es mi dueño! -algunas lágrimas, se escaparon de sus ojos- No soy de su propiedad, no soy una cosa.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. -trató de calmarla- Yo jamás me referiría de esa manera sobre usted. Pero también debe saber, que usted al igual que él, tiene derecho sobre InuYasha-sama.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿A qué clase de derechos, tengo sobre él? ¿De qué él también se entregue a mi? -hablaba con ironía- ¡Pues que "grandiosos derechos" tengo! Porque al final terminaré haciendo lo que él quiere. -empezó a llorar-

Myouga no sabía que decirle, ya que Kagome decía la verdad; al final ella estaría haciendo lo que él quiere y ella no obtendría mucho o nada.

\- Kagome-Sama, pero si usted usa "eso" a su favor, InuYasha-sama terminaría haciendo lo que usted le pida ¡Cualquier cosa! -le dice una de las ventajas-

\- ¿Darle mi cuerpo, a cambio de favores? ¿Igual qué una... Ramera? -la idea le asqueaba-

\- No, no, no. Recuerde que usted, es su mujer, su hembra y la señora de todo lo que él posee. -trataba de aclararle- Jamás se sienta rebajada a ese nivel, porque es mucho más. Además mire a su alrededor. -abre sus brazos y empieza a señalar todo- Todo esto él lo construyó para usted.

\- ¿Para mí? -se limpiaba las lágrimas-

\- ¡Sí! Especialmente el jardín. -señala las flores- InuYasha-sama sabía que a usted le gustaban las flores, por eso buscó por toda la región, las flores que ahora usted ve. -Kagome mira el jazmín que tenía en la mano- Y esto lo ha hecho, desde que era una niña.

\- ¿Todo esto por mi? -acarició los pétalos de las flores, mientras una suave brisa, soplaba en aquél momento- ¿Y él esperaba, qué con todo esto yo fuera feliz? -a lo que Myouga asintió- ¿También esperaba qué lo quisiera, y como si nada me lanzara a sus brazos?

\- Bueno, pues sí. -Myouga le afirmó, ya que ese era el tipo de lógica que tenía InuYasha-

\- ¡Es un tonto! -exclamó ofendida- ¡Él no está conquistandome, él quiere comprarme!

\- Por favor Kagome-Sama, calmese.

\- ¿Cómo me pides eso, después de lo que me acabas de afirmar?

\- Tiene que ponerse en el lugar de InuYasha-sama... Él durante mucho tiempo, más del que se pueda imaginar, ha estado solo... -Myouga sonaba triste- Hambriento de cariño, con el anhelo de tener un lazo que va más allá de la sangre y que al mismo tiempo, sea fuerte.

Aunque Kagome no quería seguir escuchando las justificaciones de Myouga con InuYasha, le puso atención y lo escuchó.

\- Los únicos lazos que él ha tenido en su vida, eran sus padres y su hermano mayor, Sesshomaru-sama.

\- ¿Él tiene un hermano? -aquello la sorprendió-

\- Así es. -prosiguió- Mi señor Touga-sama y su mujer, la princesa Izayoi-sama murieron hace ya muchos años, dejando solo a InuYasha-sama.

\- ¿Y qué hay de su hermano?

\- Sesshomaru-sama y él, no tienen una buena relación y eso que es la única familia que le queda. -para él, era triste el trato que se tenían-

\- _Así que su hermano vive, pero no sé llevan bien._ -pensó-

\- Por eso cuando la reclamó siendo una bebé, InuYasha-sama la vió a usted como un sol de esperanza para dar fin a su soledad. -Myouga ponía la balanza a favor de InuYasha- Mi señor no es muy bueno con las palabras, pero sí con los actos... Ésta es la forma con la que está demostrando, lo que usted significa para él y lo que más anhela tener en el futuro, con usted.

\- Myouga-jichan todo lo que cuenta, lo dice de una forma tan hermosa, pero con palabras bellas no va a hacer que en estos momentos, piense diferente de InuYasha y que mucho menos lo perdone. -el dolor de Kagome, y tener pensado perdonarlo, era muy pronto, y más cuando la herida causada, recién sangraba- No puedo...

\- Kagome-Sama... -Myouga sentía que sus esfuerzos no lograron nada- _Ustedes estarán juntos por siempre, así que no puede negarse toda la vida... Porque eso es mucho tiempo._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

y eso fue todo!!! bueno calabacitas y calabacines :3 que les parecio?!

aqui Myouga hechandole flores a InuYasha xD pero aun es muy pronto para que nuestro husbando se gane el perdon uwu

a todas aquellas que se toman el tiempo de ponerme una pequeña review para decirme su opinion y todo lo que sienten con respecto a la historia les agradezco de corazón! así me inspiran a seguirle a la historia y a no flojear en escribir aunque sea un cacho de los capítulos cada dia y que todavia le falta mucho mas :D!

no tengo en mente cuantos capítulos seran en total(si se estaban preguntando eso) pero en mi mente al menos tengo estimado que serian unos 20 capítulos de la historia (si no es que mas) los que tendría que escribir, pero a veces lo dudo ya que escribo los capis asi como salgan(no planeo lo que va a ocurrir en el capítulo, lo escribo como va surgiendo, mientras escribo) y como vaya creando el hilo de la historia, no es que planeé "pal capítulo tal poner la escena tal"

obviamente ya tengo muchas escenas planeadas(hay 2 escenas que ya estoy escribiendo, pa tenerlas listas cuando lleguen los capítulos en los que yo diga "si! aqui es! este es el capítulo elegido! tu momento ha llegado escenita chula!") desde que empece a imaginarme la historia, pero ni yo se en que momento de equis capítulo las pondre, eso ya sera a como vaya escribiendo e incluso hay escenas que en el momento en que escribo le pienso y la plasmo, escenas que salen en ese momento y que no imagine desde el principio

pero bueno esto era namas pa aclarar y para que esten informadas :3 por lo tabto es todo por el momento aqui seguimos y nos vemos en otra bye!!!

p.d. ya falta poquito para que sean 10 capítulos *-*)/!!! y vayan a darle amorsh a lenbarboza a su tumblr para que vean sus bellas ilustraciones :3!!


	11. Capítulo X

Ninguno de los personajes del fic(salvo los OC's que llegue a hacer)son míos, todos le pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko-sensei

Diálogo: blablablabla

Pensamiento: _blablablabla_

Flashbacks: -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cambio de escena o de hora: **-I-I-I-I-I-**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **~The Maidens of the Bloody Moon~**

 **Capítulo** **X**

A medida que InuYasha avanzaba, el olor del Youkai se hacía más fuerte y penetrante.

\- _Estoy cerca._ -pensó-

Al acercarse, pudo ver un poblado y con ello, una gran mansión; probablemente ahí vivía un terrateniente. Procurando no ser visto, saltó hasta la casa del adinerado; es ahí donde se sentía más fuerte el olor.

En el muro pudo ver que habían muchas sirvientas, que estaban jugando con una pequeña y risueña niña; ella vestía una capucha roja.

\- _¡Es una doncella Sangrienta!_ -pensó-

Bajó al jardín, y se acercó más; las sirvientas tocaban instrumentos, mientras la pequeña niña bailaba al son de la música. Pero en eso la niña se detuvo en bailar, y miró hacía atrás, sintiendo una extraña presencia.

Los ojos de la niña se posaron en InuYasha y viceversa; lo había descubierto.

\- ¡Oye ven a jugar con nosotras! -dijo la niña invitando a InuYasha-

Las sirvientas voltearon hacía el lugar donde la pequeña hablaba, y vieron a InuYasha, escondido detrás del árbol.

\- ¡Kya! ¡Un Youkai! -gritaron asustadas las sirvientas-

\- ¡Rin-sama no se acerque a él! -dijo una de las sirvientas abrazando a la niña, y alejándose-

Los gritos de las mujeres alertaron a los guardias que se acercaron a InuYasha, con lanzas y katanas, con la total intención de matarlo; pero InuYasha no se puso en guardia solo se quedó quieto, mirando fijamente a la pequeña Doncella Sangrienta de nombre Rin, con cierto interés y ella lo miraba de la misma forma.

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! -se oyó una voz autoritaria-

Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacía el interior de la mansión, y vieron que se trataba del terrateniente, que ya era un hombre de cierta edad avanzada.

\- ¡Abuelo! -gritó sonriente Rin-

La pequeña se zafó de los brazos de la sirvienta para ir con su abuelo, que la recibió con un abrazo, y acarició su cabecita; al levantar la vista, se fijó en InuYasha que veía detenidamente a Rin.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? -sonaba desconfiado el hombre, pero no hablaba de forma hostil-

\- No vengo a lastimarlos, si es lo que están pensando. -aclaró el Hanyou- Vine aquí, porque seguí el rastro de un Youkai.

\- ¿El rastro de un Youkai? ¿Acaso él lo sabe? -murmuraron las sirvientas-

Por unos instantes más, el viejo terrateniente miró a InuYasha para después relajarse y acercarse a él.

\- Ustedes. -les habló a las sirvientas- Llevense a mi nieta de aquí, tengo asuntos que hablar con este muchacho.

Las sirvientas y los guardias miraban preocupados al señor, pero él con un movimiento de cabeza les instó a obedecerlo, cosa que hicieron; las sirvientas tomaron a Rin de la mano y la pequeña antes de irse, beso en la mejilla a su abuelo. Todos se fueron del lugar, dejando a InuYasha y al terrateniente solos en el jardín.

\- Por tu apariencia y forma de actuar, me dan a entender que no has venido a lastimarnos ¿Verdad? -preguntó el terrateniente con cautela-

\- Así es, solo he venido siguiendo un rastro. -le respondió el Hanyou-

\- ¿Un rastro?

\- Sí... ¿Un Youkai los ha atacado, verdad? -pregunta InuYasha-

\- Exactamente, fue hace tiempo. -le afirmó- ¿Porqué lo preguntas muchacho?

\- Uno de mis vasallos, me informó que desde hace años, hay un grupo de youkais que han estado matando a Doncellas de la Luna Sangrienta y a sus machos. -InuYasha se acerca a él- Van de aldea en aldea, buscándolos y matándolos, incluso usando humanos como carnada...

\- ¿Y porqué un Hanyou como tú, está interesado en esos youkais? -lo miró detenidamente, hasta al final comprendió- Oohh... Ya veo, tú tienes a una mujer que es igual a mi nieta ¿No es así?

\- Keh... Eso no te interesa. -respondió InuYasha molesto- Solo quiero saber, qué fue lo que pasó aquí.

\- Bien te contaré. -el anciano comenzó a rememorar- Mi nieta estaba jugando en el río que hay cerca de aquí, con sus nanas cuando de pronto apareció un Youkai dispuesto a matarla, pero no le ponía atención a las nanas solo a Rin. Huyeron todas hacía una cueva húmeda que hay por aquí. -señala una dirección- El youkai tardó en encontrarlas, pero al final dió con ellas; mi nieta se desmayó del miedo y fue ahí que el Youkai iba a atacar, pero de pronto esté recibió una herida por la espalda que lo dejó gravemente herido. Ellas voltearon y vieron que su salvador, era el Youkai qué había reclamado a Rin en su nacimiento. -esto último lo dijo con alivio- Aquella pelea no duró mucho, ya que ése Youkai era muy poderoso, era un Daiyoukai de sangre y raza pura; lo elimino y todas ellas ya estaban a salvo. -finalizó-

\- _Entiendo, así que ese Youkai las salvo._ -pensaba- ¿Y su nieta logró verlo? Me refiero al Youkai que iba a matarla. -preguntó-

\- Sí, ella dijo que era un hombre joven, de apariencia delicada, peinaba su cabello negro en una coleta alta, vestía ropas azules, y traía una espada; Rin mencionó que ese Youkai se hacía llamar "Byakuya" y todo lo que te conté, me lo dijeron sus nanas. -terminó la descripción-

\- ¿Y no han habido, más ataques?

\- No, ya que el Youkai de mi nieta, ordenó ponerle seguridad, pero obviamente sin que ella se percatase. -le confesó- Por eso hemos estado tranquilos, pero se me hace extraño que no hayan dado alerta de tu persona muchacho.

A decir verdad para InuYasha también era extraño; si se supone que ése Youkai puso vigilancia, entonces él ya debería ir hacía la mansión para apalearlo. O quizás como él no es una amenaza y al ver, que el abuelo de la niña no se inmutaba por eso todo ha estado tranquilo.

\- Bien, por último señalé otra vez la cueva donde habían matado, a ese Youkai. -pidió InuYasha-

El anciano volvió a señalar la dirección, e InuYasha sin perder tiempo se fue a buscar aquella cueva.

\- Abuelo. -dijo la pequeña Rin volviendo con el anciano- ¿Ya se fue aquél joven?

\- Sí, mi pequeña. -tomó su pequeña manita-

\- ¿Y qué quería? ¿No venía a jugar?

\- No, él venía a otro asunto y uno muy importante. -le contesto- Ahora ven, vamos a merendar.

\- ¡Sí!

\- _Ese muchacho, se parece mucho a él..._ -pensó el anciano al ver a su nieta sonreír-

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

En el bosque, InuYasha seguía la dirección que él terrateniente le dijo, también aparte sentía el leve olor del Youkai, que estaba mezclado con el del otro Youkai que salvo a la niña y a sus nanas.

Para él le era increíble que aún estuviesen esos olores presentes, con el paso de tiempo.

\- ¡Ahí está! -exclamó al ver la cueva a lo lejos-

Al llegar y entrar a la misma, se dió cuenta de que en verdad había mucha humedad y le era complicado, detectar olores dentro de ella; salió y comenzó a olfatear el suelo, detectando la putrefacta sangre ya seca del Youkai.

\- La tierra absorbió la sangre y aún queda el olor en ella.

También pudo oler muy levemente, el aroma de las nanas y la niña, pero era en poca medida; sin embargo hubo un olor que lo sorprendió de sobremanera, al haberlo detectado.

\- ¡¿Pero qué mierda?! -exclamó levantándose rápidamente del suelo- ¿Acaso...? ¡No! No es mi imaginación... -el olor era muy suave, pero InuYasha sabía perfectamente a quien le pertenecía- ¿Qué demonios hacía Sesshomaru aquí?

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

En lo alto del cielo, había un enorme y majestuoso palacio, rodeado de nubes y siendo resguardado por guardias youkais, con características caninas.

En la cercanía, estaba un dragón en color verde oscuro de 2 cabezas siendo montado por un youkai pequeño, en color verde que llevaba un báculo de dos cabezas.

\- ¡Rápido Ah-Un, debemos llegar rápido! -decía el youkai histericamente-

El dragón apresuro el vuelo, y llegó ya a la superficie del palacio, para después ir corriendo como loco hasta la sala principal; al llegar buscaba con la vista a su amo y señor, hasta que logró encontrarlo en la terraza mientras estaba sentado, bebiendo sake.

\- ¡Sesshomaru-sama, aquí estoy! -dijo agitado el Youkai-

\- Jaken, no grites. -dijo fríamente- Te olí desde hace rato.

Sesshomaru era un Youkai de raza pura, un Inugami, ahora tenía su apariencia humana que era la de un hombre joven, de cabello blanco, lacio y largo, vestía con ropas finas en color blanco y rojo, tenía una armadura, tenía 2 katanas en su cadera y portaba una estola muy abrigadora en su hombro derecho; como su apariencia era joven, evidentemente era muy atractivo, tenía facciones afiladas y finas, sus ojos eran dorados y con sombras carmesí, poseía 4 marcas en su rostro, dos en cada mejilla, una luna creciente adornaba su frente y sus orejas eran puntiagudas, y alargadas.

\- Oohh, lo siento. -hizo una reverencia para disculparse- Pero vine por algo muy importante.

\- ¿Y qué es?

\- Es sobre Rin.

Al escuchar ese nombre, el frío temple de Sesshomaru cambio y dejó de lado su cuenco de sake, para darle la cara a Jaken.

\- ¿Qué le ha ocurrido? -seguía serio, pero ya no estaba aquella frialdad de antes-

\- Nada no se preocupe, es solo que bueno... -Jaken no sabía cómo decírselo a su amo, pero al ver la mirada fiera y de poca paciencia de Sesshomaru, lo soltó de una- InuYasha fue al palacio de Rin.

\- ¿Qué InuYasha hizo qué? -ahora sonaba preocupado-

InuYasha y Sesshomaru se conocían muy bien, ya que eran hermanos, específicamente hablando eran medios hermanos; siendo el Youkai el mayor, mientras que el Hanyou era el menor. Su padre era Touga, el gran Inu no Taishou, sin embargo ambos nacieron de madres diferentes; la madre de Sesshomaru era una bella y fina Youkai Inugami, de nombre Irasue, que era muy parecida a su hijo, mientras que la madre de InuYasha era una noble y bonita princesa de nombre Izayoi, que además era una doncella de la luna sangrienta.

Ambos hermanos no se llevan bien, pero se toleran hasta cierto punto siempre y cuando, uno no se incumba en los asuntos o en la vida del otro; pero el deseo de Touga, es que ambos se quisieran como hermanos que eran sin importar sus diferencias, pero de eso tendrá que pasar mucho tiempo.

\- Sí, él llegó al jardín del palacio y Rin estaba jugando con sus nanas. -comenzó a contarle- Todos se asustaron menos Rin, e iban a atacarlo pero en eso llegó ése anciano, el abuelo de Rin, para ver lo que ocurría y al ver que no había peligro, se quedó a solas con InuYasha y estuvieron hablando durante un rato.

\- ¿De qué hablaron?

\- No sé, ya que cuando terminaron, InuYasha se fue a una dirección que le indicó el anciano y yo vine de inmediato con usted, para decirle esto. -terminó Jaken-

\- Mmm... -músito Sesshomaru- _¿Para qué habrá ido InuYasha ahí? Él no sabe nada de Rin..._ -pensó-

Sesshomaru se levantó del suelo y fue a la salida de su palacio, para irse volando.

\- ¡Sesshomaru-sama! ¡¿A dónde va?! -gritó Jaken-

No recibió respuesta y solamente vió como su amo, se iba a la tierra.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

El paso del día fue gris y triste para Kagome, que seguía recordando como InuYasha la había tomado a la fuerza, y en el hecho de estar haciendo un ungüento para sus moretones, gracias a que encontró hierbas medicinales en la alacena.

Myouga también trató de animarla, pero era inútil, el dolor y el enojo de Kagome eran muy recientes, y sí ella tenía razón, aún era muy pronto para que ella quisiera perdonar a InuYasha.

El atardecer ya iba a acabar, y pronto se asomaría la noche, ahora estaba el crepúsculo. Kagome terminaba de aplicarse ungüento en las rodillas, cuando escuchó un ruido en el jardín.

\- ¡Iré a ver! -dijo Myouga mientras bajaba de la mesa-

Salió de la cocina, y fue al jardín donde vió que era InuYasha quien recién llegaba.

\- ¡InuYasha-sama! -fue de inmediato con él- Que bueno que llegó al fin.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido todo? -pregunta mientras Myouga está posado en su dedo-

\- Ah... Como puede esperarse. -le respondió cansado y con cierta frustración- Kagome-Sama ha estado triste y decaída todo el día, traté de animarla y de ayudarlo a usted con ella, pero fue inútil. Está muy lastimada.

Al escuchar esas palabras InuYasha se sintió frustrado también y el sentimiento de culpa, volvía a su ser. Dentro de si, esperaba que al menos Kagome ya no estuviese triste, pero aquello era mucho pedir.

\- ¿Y qué ha hecho ella?

\- Solo ha estado en el jardín, haciendo un ungüento y tuvo una pequeña siesta, pero de ahí a nada más. -le contó-

Al escuchar que Kagome hizo un ungüento, de inmediato InuYasha supo que era para los moretones y las marcas que él le dejó ayer; en realidad no era necesario que ella hiciera esas cosas, ya que solo con que él la tocara, esas heridas se curarían incluso la que se hizo en la mañana con los trozos rotos del vaso, pero al igual que ese momento dudaba que Kagome lo dejaría hacerlo.

\- _Lo mejor será que la dejé usar, ese ungüento._ -pensó- Myouga-jiji fui a dónde me guío el olor de la carne de Youkai que me diste, y descubrí que ahí hay una Doncella de la Luna Sangrienta, que es apenas una niña.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y qué ocurrió mi señor? -InuYasha había captado toda la atención de Myouga-

InuYasha le contó a Myouga, todo lo que el viejo terrateniente le había dicho, incluso lo de la cueva.

\- Ya veo, así que ese Youkai de nombre Byakuya está muerto y la niña doncella está bien. -los decía Myouga con alivio- Bueno, es una muerte menos.

\- Sí, pero también hay algo más.

\- ¿Y qué es?

\- No sé porque pero, en la cueva donde ese Youkai murió sentí el aroma del macho que reclamó a la niña, pero era muy tenue el olor. -le contaba-

\- Bueno es normal que este ese olor ahí, porque usted me dijo que él fue a salvar a su futura hembra. -para Myouga aquello tenía bastante sentido, y no entendía a qué quería llegar InuYasha- ¿Pero qué es lo raro mi señor?

\- Que el aroma de ese Youkai, era de Sesshomaru.

\- ¡¿Qué?! -el gritó de Myouga fue tan alto que se escuchó por el bosque- InuYasha-sama ¿Habla en serio?

\- ¡Claro! -ahora sonaba molesto-

\- ¿No será su imaginación?

\- Al principio lo creí así, pero sé reconocer el olor de Sesshomaru, así que no... No estoy equivocado. -dijo tajante-

Pero debido a que ambos alzaron la voz, InuYasha se percató de que Kagome estaba asomándose por la puerta, y lo veía con miedo y desconfianza.

\- Myouga, dejaremos esta plática para después. -le indicó- Lo mejor será que te vayas por el momento. -Myouga volteó hacía la casa y vió a Kagome-

\- Lo entiendo InuYasha-sama, no se preocupe. -le hizo una reverencia- Si encuentro algo más, vendré a avisarle. -InuYasha solo asintió-

Myouga silbo y dió un salto, para que después un cuervo volara hacía él y lo tomara en su espalda, yéndose del lugar. InuYasha se volteó, y vió que Kagome ya no estaba ahí; ingreso a la casa, se quitó su suikan dejándolo sobre la mesa del comedor, para seguir el aroma de su hembra hasta la cocina.

Al entrar vió que estaban las hierbas medicinales en la mesa, junto con morteros, cuencos, agua y otros ingredientes más; era lo que ella había usado para hacer el ungüento, que estaba ya en un tarro pequeño de cerámica, tapado.

Mientras que Kagome estaba lavando unos trastos, de los había usado anteriormente.

\- Myouga-jiji me dijo que hiciste un ungüento. -no recibió respuesta de Kagome- ¿Estás segura de que estarás bien solo con eso? -comenzó a acercarse por detrás- Porque yo puedo curarte. -puso sus manos sobre las caderas de Kagome-

De inmediato la joven sacerdotisa, se puso rígida y su respiración cambio a una más nerviosa; desde que había escuchado que él se le estaba acercando, comenzó a temblar y a apretar los ojos. Justo cuando InuYasha la tomó por las caderas, volvieron los recuerdos del día pasado y con ellos el dolor.

\- En menos de lo que puedas esperar, esas marcas desaparecerán. -le susurraba al oído; comenzó a masajear sus caderas suavemente-

Aún y cuando sabía que ella no quería, InuYasha quizo arriesgarse y tener un acercamiento para tratar de enmendar lo que hizo; el dulce aroma de Kagome lo hacía perderse, y tal vez, solo tal vez podrían tener ya de forma verdadera, su primera noche de pasión. Pegó por completo su pecho a la espalda de ella, y su cadera con los glúteos de ella igualmente; masajeaba suavemente sus caderas, tendiendo cuidado de no presionar de más, para no causarle dolor por los moretones.

Una de sus manos dejó la cadera, para mover el cabello de Kagome a un lado y así poder ver la piel de su blanco cuello; acercó sus labios y daba besos delicados y tenues, mientras ya pasaba su mano al vientre y la otra la dejaba en la cadera.

Las mejillas de Kagome estaban sonrojadas y su respiración seguía siendo nerviosa, pero ahora era profunda; seguía estando rígida en su lugar, solo sientiendo todo lo que InuYasha le hacía. Su corazón empezaba a latir más fuerte, y se empezaba a sentir igual, que la primera vez que él intentaba hacerle ese tipo de "cosas".

\- _¿Qué me pasa? Es igual que antes..._ -pensaba mientras trataba de reaccionar- _No... Libérate..._ -lo decía como si estuviese bajo un hechizo-

InuYasha podía sentir que está vez, Kagome estaba respondiendo a su aura Youki igual que la primera vez; su cuerpo empezaba a calentarse, su respiración cambiaba, y su aroma como Doncella Sangrienta, era más fuerte.

\- Esta vez... Será diferente. -le decía mientras pausaba los besos- Te lo prometo.

\- Ah...

En verdad era diferente, ya que todo lo que le estaba haciendo, surgía efecto; sin embargo sentir esos besos, era doloroso para ella ya que eran equivalentes, a las dolorosas embestidas que InuYasha había hecho ayer, y las caricias con sus manos eran igual a la presión que él le había ejercido en su cuerpo.

También recordaba como ella suplicaba, y él no se inmutó, solo pensó en sí mismo; ahora que ella no hacía nada, más aún no iba a soltarla.

\- _¡Muévete! ¡Reacciona!_ -se decía a si misma, mientras sentía como las manos de InuYasha, se iban a la atadura de su kimono- _¡No te comportes igual que una...!_

Pero era más difícil que antes, ya que una parte de su alma quería sentir todas esas caricias y mientras que la otra no, sin embargo aunque ella no lo deseaba, la parte de su alma que quería "eso" ahora era más fuerte que antes, era más deseosa y sentía que iba a rendirse a la tentación y a la lujuria.

\- _Si dejo que esto siga así, él seguirá..._ -ahora empezaba a sentir su lengua en su cuello- _Debo..._ -ya estaba empezando a rendirse hasta que uso su último recurso- ¡Mmm!

Justo en ese momento, Kagome le dió un pisotón a InuYasha y con ello lo golpeó con su codo en el estómago, haciéndolo retroceder.

\- Agh... -exclamó InuYasha, abrazando su abdomen- Pero ¿Qué mierda...?

InuYasha levantó la vista y vió que Kagome estaba de frente a él, temblando, apuntándole con un cuchillo con ambas manos y con un hilo de sangre que corría por su boca.

\- _¿Acaso ella... Se mordió?_ -pensó al ver la sangre y la pequeña herida de donde salía está- _Se causó dolor, para liberarse..._

\- N-No te me a-acerques... -dijo tartamudeando- No vuelvas a tocarme, mal nacido.

Kagome estaba recuperando el control de sí misma, y ahora la adrenalina corría por todo su cuerpo a modo de aminorar su nerviosismo, y miedo; morderse el labio, fue lo único que se le ocurrió para librarse ese trance de lujuria, ya que entre más placer sentía era más probable que se rindiera, pero si aplicaba dolor quizás podría escapar y así fue. Al sentir dolor y acrecentar más su miedo que su lujuria, sentía como se apagaba aquél deseo y por lo tanto volvía a ser ella misma.

Con dolor recordó más aún lo que él le hizo, y por lo tanto los deseos carnales de InuYasha que estaban impuestos en ese "hechizo" ya no tenían efecto en ella.

El rostro de InuYasha era de sorpresa y frustración; sorpresa al ver que Kagome pudo librarse nuevamente de su aura Youki, y frustración al ver que ella seguía resistiéndose.

\- Si vuelves a tocarme te juro que...

\- ¿Qué? ¡Anda dilo! ¿Qué me harás? -InuYasha la reto- ¿Matarme? Porque puedo asegurarte mí fierecilla, que si yo muero tú te vienes conmigo. Ni siquiera tu alma, podrá librarse de mi. -la soberbia y el exceso de confianza, eran evidentes en su voz- Incluso en el otro mundo, yo seguiré cogiendote. -esto lo decía con una media sonrisa- Y ni te imaginas, todas las veces en las que yo soñaba lamiendo tus tetas y tu vulva.

\- ¡Cállate! No hables de esa forma tan sucia. -con una de sus manos, se tapó una oreja-

\- Yo habló como quiero.

Se acercó el Hanyou con decisión hacía su fiera hembra, y con rápido movimiento sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, le quitó el cuchillo y la aprisionó entre su cuerpo y el lavamanos.

\- Escucha muy bien, preciosa. -sonaba amenazante, pero el deseo seguía en su voz- Por tu bien y para que está convivencia, sea más pacífica, debes ya acostumbrarte a mi. Sí, habló como un mal nacido, pero créeme estás leperidades que digo, te pondrán en celo. -InuYasha sabía que al final se iba a arrepentir, de todo lo que iba a decirle, pero ya era tarde; ya empezó a hablar y no iba a parar hasta terminar, así era él- Cada vez que diga que quiero lamer, besar o chupar tus tetas o tu vulva. -de inmediato Kagome se tapó las orejas, pero InuYasha la detuvo tomando ambas manos y poniéndolas a los lados; Kagome solo volteaba el rostro y cerraba los ojos, al ver lo que él hizo- Te temblaran las piernas y querrás enredarlas en mi cintura, solo para sentirme. -pegó su entrepierna con la de ella, para que sintiera su dureza-

\- Ah... -Kagome abrió los ojos de sorpresa al sentir su erección-

\- ¿Lo sientes? Solo tú Kagome, puedes ponerme así. -con sus rodillas, separó con algo de esfuerzo las piernas de Kagome, para ya estar entre estás- Aunque te resistas, tu cuerpo me reconoce como tu macho. -con su pulgar, limpió el hilo de sangre que escurría por el labio de Kagome; ella solo apretó los labios- Y sí, sé que nuestro comienzo fue duro y sin delicadeza, pero te puedo asegurar que después va a ser sublime y maravilloso. -aquella sangre que limpio con su pulgar, la lamió- Así que puedes luchar y resistirte todo lo que quieras, pero al final yo voy a ganar... Ya es hora de que un Youki, o en mi caso un Hanyou te gane, sacerdotisa caprichosa ¿No lo crees?

Kagome lo miró a los ojos, sorprendida por todo el derroche de confianza con el que hablaba, y estaba a punto de pisarlo otra vez para zafarse, pero entonces vió como InuYasha se iba acercando y el miedo la volvió a invadir, apretando los ojos; InuYasha se acercaba para besarla y enseñarle que tenía razón, con un simple beso ella iba a derretirse en sus brazos, pero en el último momento, Kagome cerró los ojos fuertemente y desvió el rostro a un lado.

La boca de InuYasha terminó en su mejilla, pero el Hanyou aún así le dió un beso que se iba a la mandíbula y de ahí al inicio del vuelo, acompañado de unas pequeñas mordidas.

\- B-Basta... -le pidió-

\- Eso no lo decides tú.

Kagome usaba nuevamente su aura sagrada, pero al igual que la otra vez, era inútil; aquello iba a ser inevitable, y él era más fuerte que ella, así que no tenía sentido que peleará en aquél momento. Al menos solo en aquél momento.

InuYasha liberó una de las manos de Kagome, para después abrir un poco su kosode. Liberó la otra mano de Kagome, para esta vez dejando al descubierto su suave hombro y besarlo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya escondiste tus garras, mi fierecilla? -él se burlaba de ella, quería empujarla al límite para que dejara de resistirse y de negar lo que era ella en realidad- ¿Tanto te afecto lo qué te dije? ¡Bien! Al fin empiezas a comprender.

\- Lo que sea que vayas a hacerme, hazlo ya. -ella sonaba apagada y resignada; Kagome solo se volteó, se negaba a tener que verlo de frente también, mientras él la tomaba- No importa como sea, al fin de cuentas lo único que importa es que me tomes ¿No?

Al escucharla hablar así, InuYasha se sentía decepcionado; él quería verla aguerrida y haciéndose la difícil, ya que aunque era raro, para él era una manía ya que así se sentía como si fuese un cazador y ella la presa, pero que Kagome se ofrezca resignada y casi sin ganas de vivir ante él, cambiaba las cosas. De esa manera ella no era una presa que luchaba por su vida, sino como un sacrificio ya sin vida.

\- Claro que tengo ganas de cogerte, siempre las he tenido. -se acerca a ella- Pero si vas a ponerte así, entonces ya no me dan ganas de probar tus encantos. -se refiere a sus pechos y entrepierna-

\- _¿Qué?_ -Kagome se sorprendió al oír aquella respuesta- _¿Él no va a...?_

La joven sacerdotisa se volteó y la mirada que el Hanyou le dedicada era de decepción, y de frustración.

¿Acaso no iba a tomarla otra vez? Se le estaba poniendo en bandeja de plata, y él solo le dirigía esa mirada.

\- No estoy acostumbrado a que me den todo en la mano, a mi me gusta ganarme las cosas con mis garras y colmillos. -comenzó a acercarsele- Tengo frente a mi a una niña asutadiza y reprimida, no a la joven valiente y aguerrida que me vuelve loco, y me hace pensar siempre en cosas no muy sanas. -aunque ella trato de rehuirle, InuYasha la tomo del mentón para que lo viera a los ojos-

\- Sueltame... -le decía ella entre dientes-

\- _¿Porqué no me aceptas?_ -InuYasha pensaba como si la mente de Kagome pudiese oírlo- _¿Ni siquiera te atraigo, un poco?_

\- Si lo que dices fuese cierto, entonces nunca me hubieses tomado a la fuerza.

\- Mmm... Sí tienes razon, pero toma en cuenta esto... -se acerco a su oído- Eso no volverá a pasar, si no te pasas de lista otra vez, pero... Si solo así, puedo hacer que seas nuevamente"mi fierecilla" puedes romper las reglas siempre que quieras... -le sonrió arrogante; se burlaba de ella-

\- ¡Eres un...! -le enfadaba que se riera de ella, e iba a abofetearlo, sin embargo InuYasha detuvo su mano en el último momento-

\- Sí... Esta es la Kagome, que me fascina. -InuYasha lo decía con cierto placer y deleite- Te perdoné la primera bofetada, porque me la merecía, pero una segunda no te lo permitiré.

\- Y si lo vuelvo a hacer ¿Me harás lo mismo? ¡¿No es así?! -Kagome ya sacaba sus conclusiones-

\- No tientes a la suerte. -le advirtió- Pero en lugar de disfrutar de tu cuerpo, me conformare con esto por lo que ibas a hacer. -aquél tono de voz, prometía mucho; la mano que Ie capturó, InuYasha la acercó a su rostro para oler su piel, cosa que inquieto a Kagome-

\- Pero ¿Qué estas...?

\- Grrr... Hueles muy bien... -disfrutaba de la suavidad de su piel, para después darle besos tiernos y una pequeña lamida- Eres igual a los frutos del bosque... Dulces y listos para devorar...

Aquellas palabras llenas de halago y picardía, causaron una sensación extraña dentro de Kagome, como un calor que se expande desde el pecho hasta todo tu cuerpo. Eso le daba miedo.

\- _¿Qué es esto? ¿Porqué?_ -pensó temerosa- _¿Porqué mi corazón, late así?_

Y en el último momento, InuYasha jaló la mano de Kagome sin soltar su mentón y la besó sin más.

\- ¡Mmm! -exclamó al sentir sus labios-

InuYasha se pego totalmente a su cuerpo, para no dejarla a escapar; su dulce y preciosa fierecilla, no se le iba a escapar.

Ponía presión en el beso y movía sus labios de forma desesperante, para obligarla a corresponderle; los besos eran otras de las formas de pasar el aura Youki, para hacer que la pareja de excite, claro después del sexo.

Con suerte y quizás, en esta ocasión ella se le entregue por voluntad propia; Kagome se removía quería alejarse de él, incluso hasta lo golpeaba en el pecho con la otra mano que tenía libre, pero era inútil.

\- _¡Keh! ¿En verdad crees qué con esos golpecitos, vas a detenerme?_ -pensaba burlonamente- _De ser así..._

Teniendo cuidado, InuYasha mordió ligeramente el labio de Kagome sin intención de abrirle la herida que se hizo ella al morderse, la noche anterior.

\- ¡Ah! -aquél pequeño grito, fue todo que InuYasha necesito-

El Hanyou metió su lengua, dentro de la boca de ella y finalmente pudo besarla como siempre quiso.

Le desagradaba, a Kagome le desagradaba aquél beso, pero una parte de ella se sentía que al fin pasaba lo que siempre anhelo.

\- _¿Cómo es posible, que...? ¡No!_

Cuando empezó a sentir que le faltaba el aire y a Kagome igual, InuYasha en un último y sonoro beso, se alejó de su hembra soltandole la mano y el mentón.

Las respiraciones de ambos eran profundas y agitadas; eso que hizo InuYasha no solo era un beso, era una clara invitación de que se iba a repetir.

\- No pongas esa cara. -dijo burlonamente mientras veía la cara sonrojada de Kagome, mientras sostenía su pecho y recuperaba el aliento- Solo tomé un aperitivo, aún no he llegado al plato fuerte y mucho menos al postre.

Kagome trataba de acomodar sus emociones; él la besó, no sólo le arrebató su primera vez, sino que también le quitó su primer beso. Indignada, se pasó el dorso de la mano por sus labios tratando de quitar los restos de saliva.

Aquella acción, en lugar de molestar a InuYasha por el contrario, le causó risa; como si ella pudiera borrar lo que paso, solo porque quiere.

\- Te juro que... Ésta, será la última vez que me toques. -le dijo entre dientes, y aguantando las lágrimas-

InuYasha no dijo nada, sólo se dió la vuelta riendose de su triunfo, para después irse de la cocina al techo de la casa.

\- Mierda... -exclamó cuando dejó de reirse- En verdad... Soy un maldito bastardo. -esto lo dijo con orgullo-

Él sabía perfectamente lo que iba a ocurrir si hacía aquello, pero su orgullosa e indomable sangre youkai se negaba a ceder y siempre los instintos, son más fuertes que la razón.

Ya estando sola Kagome soltó sus lágrimas, y se dejó caer al suelo de la cocina para desahogarse; se abrazó a si misma, queriendo un poco de consuelo.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Las horas pasaron y ya era media noche, InuYasha bajo de la casa y fue al interior nuevamente; al entrar tomó su suikan y quizo buscar a Kagome en el cuarto, pero se encontraba vacío.

Fue a la cocina y ahí la encontró, tirada en el suelo durmiendo abrazada a si misma, queriendo un poco de calor.

Al acercarse vió que en su rostro estaba el resto de la sal, de sus lágrimas.

\- _¿Lloraste hasta quedarte dormida?_ -pensó-

Con cuidado de no despertarla, la tomó en brazos y se la llevó a la habitación; removió un poco las cortinas con sus hombros, y depósito a Kagome en el lecho. La cobijó con las sábanas y aparte para que estuviera mejor abrigada, la cubrió con su suikan.

\- Aunque trates de negarte, tu esencia de doncella me anhela y tu también, solo debes dejar de temerme y dejarte llevar. -acarició su mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos- Si tan solo ya te metieras en esa linda cabecita tuya, lo que eres... Descubrirás que esto es una bendición, y no una maldición. -paso su mano por el flequillo- La próxima vez que te tome, te haré sentir mujer.

InuYasha tomó la sabana y descubrió solamente la parte de los pies; delicadamente tomó el pie donde Kagome, se había lastimado en la mañana y que él había vendado.

Desató la venda que había hecho, y vio que la herida estaba roja aún, pero ya no estaba sangrando; dándole una última mirada a Kagome, InuYasha pasó sus dedos sobre la herida varias veces, hasta que empezaron a salir chispas rojas de la piel de Kagome ante el toque, de las yemas de los dedos de InuYasha.

Aquellos destellos rojos que se formaban sobre la herida, estaban curandola; con cada roce de los dedos del Hanyou salían más de esas chispas, y la herida ya estaba curada totalmente.

\- Bien, ya esta curada. -músito por lo bajo-

No tenía derecho, pero se acercó al rostro de Kagome y le dió un beso en su frente; se alejó de la cama, para ir a los cajones y tomar una yukata. Esa noche dormiría en otra habitación, igual que antes.

Ambos son fieras sin importar si es en carácter o en el físico, e igualmente ambos son tercos y necios, pero para que sus vidas se llenen de dicha uno debe ceder ante el otro, pero la cuestión aquí es...

¿Quién cederá primero? ¿Y quién es el que quiere ceder primero?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

chicas he modificado el final de este cap por la siguiente razón uwu)/

De antemano lamento mucho lo que había puesto anteriormente sobre la violación pero es que la verdad, el dia en que lo estaba escribiendo (que fue el mismo dia en que lo terminé) estaba muy estresada y frustrada por mi trabajo(literal ese día no fue mi dia) y sinceramente me desquite con el fic, disculpen la verdad si puse a InuYasha y a kagome de una manera en que en verdad no son como los estoy haciendo en la historia.

aquella chica "Diana" que me puso su review con respecto al final de este capítulo en verdad nena, gracias por habermelo dicho la verdad ya después no quise modificarlo(aunque en verdad me arrepentí) por lo mismo de ese día y porque vi varios reviews que ponian que les gustó, pero me alegro que me hayas puesto aquel review para despertar y ponerme las pilas con lo que hice. no es justo de mi parte desquitarme así con el fic y es porque es como si me estuviese desquitando con ustedes y la verdad eso no se vale de mi parte, porque ni el fic y mucho menos ustedes tienen la culpa.

"Diana" bebe de verdad te estoy agradecida el final modificado de este cap te lo dedico a ti (y si efectivamente lo que me pusiste es lo que iba a hacer en futuro del transcurso de la historia) y literal como tu dijiste "es como si la persona que lo hubiese escrito no era la misma" porque en verdad no era yo en ese momento

procurare solamente escribir cuando no ande de "ese humor" para no hacer la misma tontería nuevamente

Y también lo importante es que no las dejaré y que ya llegamos a los 10 capítulos yey!!!! -Llueve confeti y cuetes- :D y vamos por más!!!

Eso es todo bye ;D


	12. Capítulo XI

Ninguno de los personajes del fic(salvo los OC's que llegue a hacer)son míos, todos le pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko-sensei

Diálogo: blablablabla

Pensamiento: _blablablabla_

Flashbacks: -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cambio de escena o de hora: **-I-I-I-I-I-**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **~The Maidens of the Bloody Moon~**

 **Capítulo** **XI**

Al removerse durante su sueño, Kagome sentía que la superficie era muy suave y acogedora, aparte se sentía cálida y cómoda.

Al tallarse los ojos para despertar, vió que no estaba en la cocina sino en la recámara, aparte al ver su cuerpo, se dio cuenta de que tenía encima una sábana y el suikan rojo de InuYasha.

\- _Él me trajo hasta aquí._ -pensó secamente-

Con coraje removió la sábana y tiró el suikan al suelo; tomó una toalla y abrió la puerta corrediza de golpe, para irse corriendo a la aguas termales para bañarse.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Mientras tanto InuYasha estaba en el bosque, buscando más rastros de esos Youkais, pero no encontraba nada; no podía sentirse en el aire, aquél olor.

\- _Dudo que ya no estén los otros..._ -pensó- Ya van 2 muertos, y faltan los demás... Son Youkais fuertes, no creo que mueran tan fácilmente.

En aquéllos momentos deseaba que Myouga regresara pronto con información, para dar más rápido con ellos y así matar a los que quedaban.

\- Aunque quizás... Si voy a las aldeas en donde hayan doncellas sangrientas, pueda también encontrarlos. -dedujo- ¡Bien! Iré a buscar doncellas para tener más información. -estaba decidido-

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Tras acabar el baño, Kagome fue a la cocina para hacer su desayuno; en ella vió que había fruta fresca y unos peces envueltos en hojas delgadas.

\- Él fue.

Al recordar el beso de ayer, quizo tirar la fruta y los peces, pero su estómago empezó a gruñir por el hambre.

\- Uyyy... ¿Porqué? -se acarició su abdomen; no quería tragarse su orgullo, pero comida es comida- Sólo será por esta vez, pero conseguiré mi propio alimento a la próxima.

Kagome se dispuso a preparar los peces, para después cortar la fruta; al menos iba a desayunar tranquila, ya que InuYasha no estaba.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

En una aldea alejada de la montaña de InuYasha, estaba una aldea en reparación tras un ataque.

Los hombres arreglaban los tejados y ponían más empeño en las chozas que fueron destruidas; mientras tanto las mujeres, asistían a los heridos y ayudaban a preparar alimentos para los habían perdido sus hogares.

En lo alto de la aldea, en un templo especialmente, estaban dos jóvenes sacerdotisas, una vestida en rojo y otra en azul.

\- Ay... Quisiera ir a ayudarles Momiji. -dijo la sacerdotisa roja, al ver con pena a los aldeanos-

\- Igual yo Botan... -le respondió la sacerdotisa azul- Ah... Sé que debemos seguir entrenando y nos falta mucho por aprender, pero quiero...

\- ¡¿Qué están haciendo?!

\- ¡Ah! -gritaron ambas hermanas-

Ambas se abrazaron y voltearon temerosas, sabiendo de quién es esa voz; los pasos que venían hacía ellas eran los de una mujer joven, con ropajes oscuros de sacerdotisa, de cabello largo y canoso, con un hermoso rostro de porcelana maquillado finamente, y con una concha de oro adornando su frente.

\- Tsu-Tsubaki-sama -dijeron ambas-

\- Les he dicho a ambas, que deben seguir entrenando, dejen ya a los aldeanos. -las regaño la sacerdotisa de ojos esmeralda- ¿O cómo piensan progresar y hacerse más fuertes, si solo los ven con lástima?

\- Pero Tsubaki-sama...

\- ¡Ningún pero! -les gritó mientras levantaba su brazo hacía el templo- Vuelvan a su entrenamiento ¡Ya!

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Porqué gritas Tsubaki?

Las 3 sacerdotisas voltearon y vieron que venía hacía ellas, un sacerdote de ropajes finos.

\- Gran Maestro. -dijeron ambas hermanas; las 3 inclinaron la cabeza-

\- ¿Tsubaki, qué ocurre? ¿Porqué les gritas a estas niñas? -pregunta sereno el sacerdote-

\- Maestro. -Tsubaki cambio su tono agresivo, a uno más cortes y respetuoso- Estaba regañando a Momiji y a Botan, porque en lugar de entrenar, están viendo con lástima otra vez a la aldea. Ya les había dicho con anterioridad, que antes de poder ayudar a una aldea, ellas deben poseer el poder que se requiere, para en verdad ser de utilidad. -le explicó- Pero veo que es como hablar con mulas, ya que estas niñas no entienden.

Ambas hermanas se sentían horribles con lo que Tsubaki decía, pero no replicaba ni nada porque sabían que era cierto; aún eran aprendices y estaban deseosas por saber más y más, y por algo cuando Tsubaki fue a su templo para entrenarlas se sintieron honradas de que una de las más grandes sacerdotisas de la región, las haya elegido como sus aprendices.

\- Momiji, y Botan ¿Porqué ven la aldea? -les preguntó-

\- Es que queremos ayudarles. -dijeron ambas-

\- ¿Ayudarles? -ambas asintieron-

\- Sí, queremos ayudar a los enfermos y heridos. -dijo Momiji-

\- Y también con la comida, y en la reconstrucción de sus casas, Gran Maestro. -dijo Botan-

Tras verlas un rato, el sacerdote les respondió.

\- Está bien, vayan. -les dijo sonriente-

\- ¡Ah! -exclamaron de felicidad- ¡Gracias!

\- Pero Maestro... -Tsubaki iba a replicar, pero fue silenciada-

\- Vayan y ayuden en todo lo que puedan, siempre y cuando no descuiden su entrenamiento. -las condicionó-

\- ¡Sí, maestro! -inclinaron la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento-

Ambas hermanas se fueron corriendo al templo, en busca de cosas para ayudar a los aldeanos.

Tras un par de minutos, ambas ya tenían cargando bolsas grandes e iban bajando las escaleras para llegar a la aldea; cuando se perdieron de vista, Tsubaki y el sacerdote se quedaron solos.

\- Maestro, está siendo muy blando con ellas. -dijo Tsubaki-

\- Tsubaki no debes ser tan estricta, toma en cuenta de que solo son niñas. -dijo comprensivo-

\- Y también sacerdotisas, si ellas se dejan llevar por sus emociones y deseos terminarán muertas al día de mañana... Y peor aún, mientras sean estudiantes. -dijo seriamente- Los Youkais no perdonan, recuerdelo.

\- Pero también debo recordarte, que una sacerdotisa debe tener un corazón puro y un alma caritativa, para saber también ayudar a las almas tristes y que buscan ayuda. -dio su objeción- Serán grandes sacerdotisas como tú, porque eres su maestra, y porque tienen potencial... Y además, puede que ellas algún día obtengan ese bello don de juventud eterna, que los dioses te dieron, gracias a tus aportes a muchas aldeas necesitadas.

\- Hmph... Esté don me lo gané, a base de sudor y sangre, no es algo que una obtiene siendo buena y gentil. -la arrogancia se escuchaba en su voz- Además esto lo obtuve ya estando en mi vejez ¿O debo recordarle mi edad?

\- Sé muy bien tu edad Tsubaki, ya que tú y yo tenemos casi la misma edad ¿O también debo recordarte, qué mi padre fue nuestro maestro? -dijo el sacerdote-

Aunque el sacerdote se veía mucho más mayor que Tsubaki, la realidad era que tenían la misma edad; Tsubaki tenía 68 años, pero conservaba la apariencia que tenía en su juventud de 18 años y él sacerdote solo le ganaba por un año.

\- Lo mejor será mejor que volvamos al templo a prepararnos nuevamente, no vaya a ser que venga ese otro youkai por la pequeña doncella Sangrienta. -dijo el sacerdote dando vuelta al templo-

\- Sí... -Tsubaki se dió la vuelta y lo siguió- _Sí, hay que prepararnos para cuando vuelva ese Youkai... Para así saber cómo hacerlo más fuerte._ -una sonrisa macabra se formó en el rostro de Tsubaki; también una extraña marca azulada, se dibujaba en su ojo derecho- _Esa niña doncella, debe hacerle honor a su estirpe... Debe ser manchada en sangre..._

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Kagome ya estaba en el jardín, comiendo su desayuno mientras veía a las aves volar, y disfrutar del viento entre sus plumas. Algunas se le acercaban con curiosidad, al ver que tenía comida.

Esto a Kagome le dió ternura, que sin poder resistirlo, tomó un poco de su arroz y se los arrojó; los pájaros comieron del arroz que la sacerdotisa les lanzó, e incluso hasta se peleaban por el. Kagome reía un poco, al verlos pelearse.

\- No es necesario que hagan un pleito, tomen. -les lanzó más arroz, viendo que incluso se acercaban más pájaros-

Arrojó un poco más, y el resto con los peces se lo comió; dejó los platos vacíos de lado, para ahora comerse la fruta. En aquél momento iba a poder disfrutar de su desayuno acompañada, aunque sea con pajaritos tiernos y adorables.

\- _Pero son mejor compañía que InuYasha._ -pensó mientras disfrutaba del dulzor de la fruta-

Pero justo cuando iba a tomar más, su mano no sintió la fruta; aquello tomó por sorpresa a Kagome, ya que ahora su plato tenía menos que antes.

\- Pero ¿Qué...? -músito extrañada- Recuerdo que había más... No tomé tanta fruta.

Sin darle importancia, tomó otro bocado; pero ella sin percatarse, estaba siendo acechada desde los arbustos.

En esos momentos, era cuando Kagome empezaba a planear mejor una forma de escapar de InuYasha y de su lujuria.

\- _Si voy a escapar, debe ser en un día de lluvia. Con agua de por medio, no podrá dar con mi olor y también debe ser de noche, la oscuridad me ayudará._ -estaba planeando- _También debo vestir un kimono oscuro, para mezclarme con el entorno, así aunque él tenga buena vista, le será difícil encontrarme._

Cuando iba a tomar otra fruta, ocurrió lo mismo, no tomó nada y al ver el plato, esté ya se encontraba vacío.

\- Pero ¿Porqué está vacío? -ahora no entendía nada-

En eso un ruido llamó su atención, era de hierba moviéndose; al ver de dónde era el sonido, pudo dislumbrar que eran unos arbustos los que se movían.

\- _¿Qué será eso?_ -pensó desconfiada-

Con cautela se levantó y tomó uno de los platos vacíos, a modo de arma; se acercó lentamente a los arbustos, conforme se iba acercando, ahora habían más sonidos, eran unos de masticación. A pesar de que su miedo se hacía más grande, Kagome tomó valor y con la misma cautela, removió los arbustos para ver que era.

\- _Desearía tener ahora, mi arco y flechas._ -pensó mientras intentaba ver lo que se ocultaba-

Al removerlos al fin pudo lo que hacía tanto ruido, y por lo que parecía ser, era el ladrón de su fruta.

\- ¡Aaaaahhhh!

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

En el bosque aquél retumbó tanto, que hizo que varios pájaros dejarán los árboles, pero también aquél gritó llegó a orejas de InuYasha.

\- Eso fue... ¡Kagome! -de inmediato corrió a la casa-

A toda velocidad, InuYasha se fue a auxiliar a su hembra y en aquellos momentos, solo esperaba que aquél gritó no fuera ocasionado por su peor miedo de aquél momento.

\- Que no sea lo que estoy pensando...

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Kagome estaba tirada en suelo, entre asustada y sorprendida al ver a su famoso "ladrón de fruta".

\- ¿Quién eres? -pregunta un poco más calmada-

\- Gritas muy fuerte, no tenías porque hacerlo.

La criatura que Kagome tenía frente a si, era un niño pequeño, de ropajes azules con pieles de animal, tenía orejas alargadas, cabello rojizo sujeto a una coleta alta, ojos azules, y aunque era extraño pero adorable, también tenía una esponjosa colita y sus patitas eran de zorro, además del hecho de que su boca, estaba manchada del jugo de fruta.

\- Aamm... ¿Eres un Youkai? -pregunta ella-

\- Claro que sí ¿No se nota? -se levanta el niño, limpiando sus ropas-

\- ¿Eres un tanuki? ¿Verdad? -comenzó a gatear para acercarsele-

\- ¡Claro que no! -dijo el niño ofendido- ¿Es que no ves? ¡Soy un kitsune! -dijo con pose orgullosa y sacando fuego azul a su alrededor- Mi nombre es Shippou.

\- Oh... -Kagome expresó con curiosidad al ver al pequeño-

\- ¿Eh? -Shippou exclamó al sentir como Kagome lo tomaba-

Kagome tomó a Shippou, y al ya tenerlo en sus brazos lo abrazó, como si se tratase de un muñeco.

\- Eres adorable. -dijo tiernamente-

\- ¡Oye no me abraces! ¡No soy un juguete! -Shippou se removía de los brazos de Kagome para liberarse, pero ella no lo soltaba- ¡Debes temerme, soy un Youkai! ¡Además...! ¿Uumm? -el pequeño zorro dejó de moverse, para esta vez empezar a olfatear a Kagome-

\- Aamm... ¿Qué ocurre? -dice ella mientras ve como el zorrito, la empezaba a oler-

\- Es tu olor... -olfateo un poco más- ¡Oh! ¡Eres tú!

\- Eh... ¿Yo? -Shippou asintió- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Desde hace varios atrás, había sentido en el aire un nuevo olor en el bosque. Uno que jamás había sentido, y ahora tuve oportunidad de investigar cuál era ese olor. -le explicó- Ahora veo que tú eres la dueña de ese olor ¿Cómo te llamas? -le sonreía-

\- Kagome.

\- ¿Kagome? Oye ¿Y qué haces en la casa, de ese malhumorado de InuYasha? -le pregunta-

\- ¿Conoces a InuYasha, Shippou-chan? -para Kagome fue una sorpresa ver, que el pequeño lo conoce-

\- ¡Pues claro! Porque...

Sin embargo en aquél momento, ya aquél par no estaban solos.

\- ¡Kagome! -gritó InuYasha, al llegar al jardín-

Ambos voltearon hacía el Hanyou que iba corriendo como loco, hacía ellos; la expresión de Kagome ahora había cambiado a una más tensa, y triste, incluso abrazó con más fuerza a Shippou.

\- ¡Hola InuYasha! -saludo Shippou como si nada-

\- ¿Shippou? ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? -InuYasha se oía molesto-

\- Vine siguiendo un olor nuevo en el bosque, y me encontré con ella. -refiriendose a Kagome- Dime ¿Ella es tu mujer, o algo así?

Aquél comentario hizo que Kagome se sonrojara y se molestara ¡Ella no era nada de ese idiota!

\- Sí ¿Porqué? -InuYasha se cruzó de brazos-

\- Porque es raro que hasta ahora hayas arreglado está casucha, y más raro todavía que vivas con alguien. -le respondió el niño- Creí que odiabas a los humanos.

\- Ella es diferente, es un caso especial ¡Así que cállate y vete! -lo corrió-

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Porqué? No he hecho nada malo. -saltó de los brazos de Kagome a la cabeza de InuYasha-

\- Simplemente porque nadie te ha permitido entrar a mi casa, así que largo. -le repitió-

Tomó a Shippou de su colita, con intención de lanzarlo lejos al bosque, pero en eso Kagome lo detiene.

\- ¡Espera! -lo toma del brazo- Por favor, no lo corras.

\- ¿Kagome?

\- Déjalo que se quede aquí conmigo, por favor. -le suplico-

Al ver la mirada tierna y suplicante de Kagome, el Hanyou no encontraba palabras para negarsele; era igual que aquella vez con Hojou.

\- Está bien, pero a cambio de algo. -la condicionó-

\- ¿De qué? -nuevamente Kagome temía-

\- Bésame.

Las mejillas de Kagome se sonrojaron y el rostro de InuYasha mostraba una sonrisa de superioridad, que hasta se veían sus colmillos.

Con pena y miedo, Kagome se acercó al rostro de InuYasha para darle un delicado beso en su mejilla, mientras que agachaba el rostro avergonzada.

\- No era la clase de beso que quería, pero me conformo por el momento. -dijo triunfante el hanyou-

InuYasha bajó a Shippou, y se lo entrego a Kagome en brazos.

\- Te salvaste zorrito, ahora por tu bien espero que no vayas a hacerle a mi hembra alguna de tus bromas o travesuras. -lo amenazó-

\- ¡Claro que no bobo! Recuerda que yo nunca he lastimado a un humano. -le replicó el niño-

\- No, pero te gusta hacerles bromas.

\- Aamm... Bueno dejen de pelear, por favor. -pidió Kagome; ambos dejaron de discutir- Gracias InuYasha.

\- De nada. -esto último, InuYasha lo dijo con cierta ternura, al ver que su hembra no lo trataba con hostilidad; quizás era por la presencia de Shippou- Bien, volveré hasta la tarde así que Shippou te la encargo. No vayan a salir, de la barrera.

Con esto último, InuYasha volvió al bosque dejando solos a la sacerdotisa y al kitsune.

\- Shippou-chan ¿A qué se refiere InuYasha, con una barrera? -aquello que dijo InuYasha, le causó curiosidad-

\- ¿Vives en esta casa y no lo sabes?

\- ¿Eh?

Shippou saltó de los brazos de Kagome al suelo, para irse corriendo nuevamente por los arbustos.

\- ¡Shippou-chan, espera! -Kagome lo siguió-

Kagome removía los arbustos teniendo cuidado, de no cortarse con las ramas o de dañar la planta. Cuando ya pudo caminar bien, siguió a Shippou hasta que estuvieron frente a una cerca, de altura mediana de madera.

\- ¿Y esto? -pregunta Kagome-

\- Es la barrera de la que hablaba InuYasha. -la apunta- Está barrera es la protección de toda la casa, gracias a ella ningún Youkai puede entrar.

\- ¿En serio? -Kagome dijo escéptica-

Se acercó a la barrera, y al tocarla sintió una fuerza extraña; concentró su aura sagrada, y pudo sentir un fuerte poder proveniente de la madera.

\- Tiene poder. -susurró-

\- ¡Claro que tiene! -Shippou salto a su hombro- La madera de esta barrera, está hecha de varios Goshinbokus.

\- ¿Hecha de Goshinbokus? ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes Shippou-chan?

\- Porque yo ayude a InuYasha a construirla. -respondió- Él me contó que había estado viajando a diferentes regiones, para conseguir la madera de esos árboles, pero sólo cortaba a aquellos que estuviesen en templos o monasterios abandonados.

\- Pero si esto sirve contra youkais, entonces dime ¿Porqué tú pudiste atravesarla?

\- Porque la barrera solo sirve con Youkais malvados, así que descuida estamos bien protegidos. -dijo confiado- Además también InuYasha, nunca cortaba un Goshinboku que estuviese habitado, y también me contó que fue su padre quien le dió este consejo.

\- Oh... ¿Oye y sabes quién fue su padre? -pregunta curiosa-

\- ¿Tampoco te ha dicho eso? -Shippou tenía cara de decepción al ver que ni siquiera, se ha tomado la molestia de contarle su vida- El padre de InuYasha, fue Touga-sama el Gran Inu no Taishou, señor de las tierras del Oeste.

\- ¿Señor de las Tierras del Oeste? ¡Espera! -Kagome cayó en cuenta- El padre de InuYasha ¿Era aquél Inugami gigantesco, que vivía por esta región?

\- Así es.

\- ¿Y tú lo conociste?

\- No, quien lo conoció fue mi abuelo, pero me hubiese gustado mucho.

Kagome nunca se espero que la ascendencia de InuYasha fuese de tal grado; la verdad era que no tenía interés en saberlo, pero ahora que sabe que él no desciende de un Youkai cualquiera, sino de un Daiyoukai Inugami, le parecía increíble.

\- _Ya veo... Entonces estás son sus tierras_. -pensó- _Él sería una especie de principe._

\- A ese perro tonto, le falta mucho que contarte.

\- Oye Shippou-chan, entonces ahora que su padre ha muerto ¿Él ha heredado sus tierras?

\- No. -le respondió- Quién heredó esas tierras fue su hermano mayor, Sesshomaru.

\- Así que al ser el menor, InuYasha no podía heredar esas tierras. -concluyó ella-

\- No es solo por eso, sino porque también a diferencia de InuYasha, Sesshomaru es un youkai de sangre pura.

\- ¿Un Youkai? Entonces son medios hermanos ¿Cierto? -Shippou asintió- Myouga-jichan me dijo que la madre de InuYasha, era una princesa de nombre Izayoi.

\- ¡Sí! Esa era Izayoi-obasan. Ella era muy linda y amable, incluso hoy en día me pregunto ¿Cómo es qué ella sea la madre de ese perro malcriado? -Shippou comparaba el carácter dulce de Izayoi, con el humor de "perros" de InuYasha- Hasta dudo que Touga-sama haya tenido ése carácter.

\- Pero Shippou-chan ¿Cómo es que Sesshomaru sea un Youkai puro, e InuYasha sea un Hanyou? ¿Acaso la madre de InuYasha... Era la concubina de ese Youkai? -pregunta Kagome, ya sin poder esconder más su curiosidad-

\- ¡No! Ni vuelvas a decir eso, y mucho menos frente a InuYasha. -exclamó Shippou histérico y con miedo- Izayoi-obasan jamás ha sido una concubina, ella siempre fue la hembra de Touga-sama.

\- Pero entonces ¿Cómo...?

\- No lo sé muy bien, pero por lo que me ha dicho Myouga-ji es que Izayoi-obasan, era una Doncella de la Luna Sangrienta y por eso ella es la hembra de Touga-sama. -aquello sorprendió a Kagome-

\- _¿Ella era una Doncella de la Luna Sangrienta? ¿Era como yo?_ -pensó-

\- Y sobre la madre de Sesshomaru, bueno solo sé que es una Daiyoukai Inugami muy bella, pero sobre lo que tuvo con Touga-sama no sé nada la verdad. -trataba el pequeño de atar cabos- Pero Myouga-ji no quiso decirme nada más, porque dijo que aún estaba muy pequeño para saber de esas cosas de adultos.

\- Pero sí te dijo lo que era una concubina ¿Verdad? -la mirada de Kagome mostraba molestia al ver que un niño pequeño, supiera de esas cosas-

\- ¡Claro que me lo dijo! Él me dijo que una concubina, era la mujer a la que amabas de verdad con toda tu alma, pero me dijo también que nunca debería decirselo, a una mujer ya que sonaba feo decirle así. -dijo inocentemente- Dijo que incluso podría ganarme una paliza por parte de ella, que sonaba mejor decirle "mi hembra". Aunque no entiendo porque, si tiene un significado muy bonito ¿Tú sabes porqué Kagome?

\- Aamm... No, no te preocupes Shippou-chan eso que te dijo Myouga-jichan es lo correcto. -una risa nerviosa salía de Kagome al ver que sólo debía seguirle la corriente, ya que ya se imaginaba a Myouga-jichan todo nervioso tratando de explicarle las cosas- Bueno, ven Shippou-chan tengo más fruta en la casa ¿Quieres más?

\- ¡Claro!

Ambos regresaron a la casa, para comer más y así Kagome tendría más compañía para hablar, además así saber más cosas del bosque... Y de InuYasha.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

En la aldea de Momiji y Botan, se encontraban ellas ayudando a los enfermos y en la comida.

Todos los aldeanos, estaban agradecidos de que las jóvenes sacerdotisas les hecharan una mano, especialmente los niños.

Durante aquellos momentos, las dos hermanas no se habían percatado de que una extraña presencia, se inmiscuía por la aldea hasta llegar a una choza en especial, donde había una madre viuda y sus hijos, siendo su hija menor la pequeña Doncella de la Luna Sangrienta de la aldea.

\- Yuki, por favor ve al río a traerme agua. -dijo la madre-

\- Si madre.-dijo la pequeña, de kimono azul sin mangas, y con la capucha roja-

\- Hayate, ve con tu hermana no las dejes sola. -le dijo a su hijo mayor-

\- Claro. -dijo el niño siendo más alto que vestía una yukata verde-

Ambos hermanos fueron al río cercano a la aldea, con el cubo de agua para acatar la orden de su madre, sin tener idea del peligro que corrían, especialmente Yuki.

Al llegar al río llenaron el cubo con agua, y Hayate ayudándole a su hermana a cargarlo iban de regreso a la aldea cuando de pronto, escucharon los arbustos moverse.

\- ¿Uumm? ¿An-chan qué fue eso? -dijo Yuki acercándose más a su hermano-

\- No lo sé, pero quédate cerca de mí. -Hayate se puso en su papel de hermano protector-

Hayate dejó el cubo en el suelo y sacó una daga, que tenía en sus ropas a modo de arma; se acercó junto con Yuki al lugar de donde venía aquél ruido. Y justo antes de remover los arbustos, algo saltó sobre ellos.

\- ¡Ah! -gritaron ambos hermanos cayendo al suelo-

Hayate trató de recuperarse más rápido, y vió que ya no tenía la daga en la mano así que la buscó rápidamente, y cuando la encontró la tomó de nueva cuenta.

\- ¡An-chan! -gritó Yuki asustada-

De inmediato Hayate se volteó, y pudo ver el motivo del grito de su hermana. Frente a ella había una gran serpiente blanca, con cuernos y de ojos rojos, además de que tenía unos colmillos enormes que goteaban veneno.

\- Yuki no te muevas. -Hayate se preparaba para atacar a la serpiente-

\- Te-Tengo mie-do... -la pequeña temblaba, al verse acechada-

Con cautela Hayate se lanzó a atacarla, pero está fue más rápida y lo esquivo para después, enredarse alrededor del niño; la serpiente, especialmente se enredó en el cuello de Hayate poniendo presión, asfixiandolo.

\- Ah... -Hayate cayó al suelo soltando el cuchillo, ya faltandole el aire-

\- ¡An-chan, no!

\- Yu-ki V-Vete...

Yuki se levantó y rápidamente en lugar de escapar, tomó el cubo de agua y golpeó a la serpiente en la cabeza.

\- ¡Sueltalo, cosa fea! -gritó atacandola-

La serpiente debido al golpe libera la presión, en el cuello de Hayate haciendo que el pequeño volviese a respirar; Yuki se acercó a su hermano, para auxiliarlo.

\- ¿Estás bien? -lo ayudó a levantarse-

\- Sí... -Hayate sobaba su cuello- ¡Yuki, cuidado!

\- ¿Eh?

Fue ahí que la serpiente blanca, se lanzó sobre ellos dispuesta a atacarlos a ambos; los hermanos se abrazaron, siendo Hayate quien cubría a Yuki. Sin embargo el ataque nunca llegó.

\- ¡Sankon Tessou!

En lugar de eso, se escuchó como si algo fuese desgarrado.

Al abrir los ojos, al haber ya silencio vieron que la serpiente había muerto, porque estaba hecha trizas en el suelo. Y frente a ellos, estaba un joven de pie, de ropajes rojos, ojos dorados, cabello plateado y con orejas de perro. Era InuYasha.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

holiwis!! ya traigo el nuevo capítulo!! este cap tambien es para recompensar por haberme tardado en poner el anterior y tambien por lo de ayer

si alguna de ustedes no han visto la actualización pasense por el cap X plis y lean nuevamente el final del cap lo modifique ayer en la noche y ahi explico porque lo modifique

nuevamente"Diana" bebe si lees esto vuelvo a agradecerte por el review del cap pasado tambien aqui les reitero a todas mis disculpas por el cap pasado

para los que tengan dudas, los niños que agregué yuki y hayate salen el cap donde a InuYasha se le rompe la espada en su pelea con Goshinki son los niños que él salva. ahi solo aparece el nombre de yuki, el del niño nunca se menciona pero yo le puse hayate

ahora que ya les deje estos caps tanto el de ayer como el de hoy descansare y la verde este cap tenia pensado ponerlo a fin de mes pero decidi mejor adelantarlo y hacer cap nuevo hasta diciembre ok?

bueno hasta el comunicado las dejo nenas byebye! :D


	13. Capítulo XII

Ninguno de los personajes del fic(salvo los OC's que llegue a hacer)son míos, todos le pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko-sensei

Diálogo: blablablabla

Pensamiento: _blablablabla_

Flashbacks: -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cambio de escena o de hora: **-I-I-I-I-I-**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **~The Maidens of the Bloody Moon~**

 **Capítulo** **XII**

Ya muerta la serpiente, su cuerpo comenzó a consumirse en un extraño fuego negro, para luego volverse cenizas frente a InuYasha y los niños.

El Hanyou se volteó con los niños que seguían abrazados temblando, pensando que quizás InuYasha iba a atacarlos también.

\- Oigan dejen de llorar, no voy a lastimarlos. -dijo para calmarlos-

Hayate fue quien le dirigió la mirada, mientras que Yuki seguía abrazada a él; el pequeño vió que InuYasha no tenía intenciones de lastimarlos, ni siquiera se veía sed de sangre en sus ojos.

\- ¿Tu hermana y tú, están bien? -pregunta InuYasha nuevamente, al ver que no le respondieron primero-

\- Aamm... Sí, gracias. -dijo Hayate más calmada- Tranquila Yuki, él no va a lastimarnos. -le dijo a la pequeña para que dejara de llorar-

Yuki confiando en las palabras de su hermano, se alejó un poco de él y vió que tenía razón; aquél joven de orejas de perro, no les iba a hacer algo malo y los había salvado de esa serpiente.

\- Gracias señor. -dijo Yuki limpiando sus lágrimas-

\- Ustedes viven en aquella ¿Verdad? -pregunta el Hanyou a los pequeños, y ellos asienten-

\- ¿Quién es usted? -pregunta Yuki-

\- Eso no es importante. -dijo el Hanyou secamente- Lo importante aquí, es que vine siguiendo el rastro de un Youkai que atacó una aldea.

\- ¿Acaso vino a matar al Youkai? -pregunta Hayate levantándose del suelo, con Yuki-

\- Sí, pero para eso necesito saber cómo ocurrieron las cosas. -indica- ¿Me pueden llevar con su madre?

\- Aamm... No va a atacarla ¿Verdad? -pregunta la niña-

\- Acabo de salvarlos ¿Y todavía piensas que atacaré a alguien? -lo dijo algo molesto- ¡Keh! Son unos ingratos, solo llevenme con ella.

Los niños recogieron el cubo de agua para llenarlo nuevamente, y guiaron a InuYasha hacia la parte trasera de su casa, para traer a su madre ante él; no iban a exponerlo frente a la aldea, no vaya a ser que por eso él quiera atacarlos.

\- Espere aquí, por favor. -pidió Hayate, mientras le indicaba a InuYasha, ocultarse detrás de los arbustos-

Los niños entraron a su choza y ahí su madre, estaba poniendo más leña en el fogón.

\- Madre, ya volvimos. -dijo Hayate-

\- Que bueno, necesitaba ya esa agua ¿Porqué tardaron tanto? -pregunta la mujer-

\- Bueno es que... -Yuki no sabía cómo decírselo- Aamm...

\- ¿Qué ocurre hija? -ahora sonaba preocupada-

\- Madre ¿Podrías venir afuera, por favor? -le pide Hayate-

Sin preguntar, pero con muchas dudas mostrándose en su rostro la mujer fue con sus hijos, que la guiaron hasta afuera y de ahí al lugar en donde InuYasha estaba escondido.

\- Sé que esto va a asustarte madre, pero por favor trata de no alarmarte. -dice Hayate sosteniendo la mano de su madre-

\- Hijo ya me estás asustando ¿De qué se trata?

\- Sal, por favor. -dice Yuki a InuYasha en el escondite-

A la mujer le extrañó que su hija le gritara a las plantas, pero cuando vió que estás se movían, se puso alerta y más cuando vió a quien su hija llamaba; era un joven Hanyou.

\- ¡Niños alejense de él! -ella abrazo a ambos niños-

\- Madre no te alarmes. -dijo tranquilamente Hayate-

\- Él no va a lastimarnos, en realidad es lo contrario. -le explica Yuki-

\- ¿De qué hablas hija?

\- Lo que escuchaste. -dijo InuYasha acercándosele- He venido a ayudarlos con un problema de Youkais que tienen.

\- ¿Y porqué debería creerte? ¿Cómo sé que no vienes a hacer lo mismo? -la mujer estaba muy a la defensiva-

\- Porqué el señor nos salvó. -apoyo Yuki a InuYasha-

\- ¿Cómo? -contestó la mujer-

\- Sí, él nos salvó. -también Hayate apoyó- Una extraña serpiente blanca con cuernos, fue a atacarnos cuando fuimos por agua y fue ahí cuando vino él a salvarnos.

\- Y hablando más en específico, aquella serpiente no era común y corriente. -continua InuYasha la explicación- Era algún tipo de Mononoke porque cuando la mate, se consumió en un extraño fuego volviéndose cenizas.

\- Y quería atacarme. -dijo Yuki, ganándose la atención de su madre-

\- Al parecer aquella cosa, tenía una atención muy especial por esta niña. -InuYasha hizo mucho énfasis en Yuki, dándole a entender la mujer la importancia de la situación- Y quiero pensar que el Youkai que vino anteriormente a atacar la aldea, sentía aquélla misma atención ¿O me equivoco?

La mujer de inmediato supo que InuYasha, sabía lo que su pequeña Yuki era en realidad y pudo ver que en verdad no iba a hacerles daño, pero aún así no bajó la guardia.

\- Niños, regresen a la choza y preparen la comida, mientras regreso con ustedes. -dijo de forma autoritaria la mujer-

\- Sí. -dijeron al unísono-

Ambos niños volvieron a su choza, dejando solos a InuYasha y a su madre, que al ya estar solos, pudieron hablar libremente.

\- Por lo que has dicho quiero suponer que, sabes que mi Yuki es una Doncella Sangrienta ¿Cierto? -dice ella ya sin sus hijos presentes-

\- Así es, y como tal ¿No debería estar por los alrededores, el Youkai que la reclamó en su nacimiento?

\- Y lo está, fue él quien nos ayudó a ahuyentar al Youkai que nos atacó. -le explicó- Su nombre es Kai, y es un joven de la tribu de los lobos.

\- ¿Y porqué no estaba cerca? A pesar de que huelo a lobo, no sentí ninguna presencia. -le mencionó-

\- Desgraciadamente tuvo algunos deberes con su clan, por eso no estaba cerca en estos momentos. -le contó- Justo después de ayudarnos con el otro Youkai, él se fue con su clan.

\- ¡Keh! Pues menudo macho que reclamó a tu hija, porque se supone que ella es su prioridad desde que la tuvo en sus brazos en adelante. -dijo malhumorado uno de los deberes de los machos, con sus doncellas- Todo lo demás, pasa a segundo plano.

\- Lo sé, pero creo que aún no lo asimila bien su destino. -dice la mujer con pesar- Pero ahora lo importante es que... Te agradezco que hayas salvado a mi pequeña.

\- Hpmh...

InuYasha no estaba acostumbrado a que le agradecieran, pero aún así lo aceptó de mala gana aquél agradecimiento.

\- ¿Entonces viniste a matar a aquél Youkai?

\- Sí, algo así. -empezó a explicarle- Vine porque estoy buscando a unos Youkais en especial, que han estado matando Doncellas Sangrientas desde hace ya 50 años.

\- Oh, por los dioses... -músito asustada la mujer-

\- Hasta donde sé, ya se han muerto 2 de esos Youkais, uno llamado Moryoumaru y otro de nombre Byakuya. -le contaba- Pero aún hay algunos sueltos, así que vine a está aldea para ver si...

\- Si alguno de esos Youkais, son a los que buscas ¿Verdad? -terminó la mujer la frase; InuYasha solo asintió- Tu ayuda le vendrá muy bien a Tsubaki-sama.

\- ¿Tsubaki?

\- Es nuestra sacerdotisa. -le aclaró- Pero dime ¿Quiénes son esos Youkais?

InuYasha comenzaba a relatarle los hechos, y que además hacía todo eso porque su mujer era una doncella Sangrienta, al igual que su hija.

Pero ambos no sabían que estaban siendo observados, por una bruja a través de su espejo encantado.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Mientras tanto en la casa, Kagome y Shippou estaban comiendo fruta mientras que el pequeño kitsune, mostraba todos sus trucos a Kagome en el jardín, lo cual le causaba mucha diversión.

\- ¡Y mira también puedo transformarme! ¡Henge! -gritó Shippou dando una voltereta en el aire, y poniéndose una hoja en la cabeza-

\- Ohh... -exclamó Kagome, al ver una cortina de humo frente a ella-

\- ¡Tada! -y de ahí estaba la transformación de Shippou; un chistoso y enorme globo rosa con patas y ojos-

Aquella forma causó una gran carcajada en Kagome, que casi le estaba doliendo el vientre de tanto reírse.

\- ¡Shippou-chan ya basta! ¡Ya me duele, el vientre! -lo decía Kagome entre risas, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas-

\- Está bien. -y así Shippou volvió a la normalidad- Será muy poco, porque aún soy muy pequeño, pero estoy entrenando para ser un gran Kitsune. -decía Shippou con mucha determinación-

\- Y yo estoy segura de que lo serás. -dijo mientras lo cargaba y lo ponía sobre sus muslos- Solo por favor, no uses tus técnicas para dañar a las personas.

\- Claro que no, Kagome. -dijo sonriente- Solamente los voy a asustar. -susurró con algo de malicia-

\- ¿Dijiste algo Shippou-chan?

\- ¡No nada! -respondió de inmediato-

En aquél momento Kagome se dió cuenta de que el tiempo, se había pasado muy rápido y de tanta fruta que habían comido, ya se le abrió el apetito para la comida.

\- Oye Shippou-chan, ya se me abrió el apetito con tanta diversión ¿Quieres comer algo? -le preguntó-

\- ¡Claro, también tengo hambre!

\- Bien, tú ve a la mesa y espera ahí mientras yo, preparo todo.

Kagome dejó a Shippou en la mesa mientras ella iba a la cocina a preparar todo; sin embargo en el momento en que Kagome se fue, el pequeño kitsune aprovechar para empezar a husmear la casa.

Shippou jamás había estado dentro de aquella casa, por culpa de InuYasha que nunca lo dejaba acercarse, pero ahora que no estaba cerca iba a aprovechar. Se metió en las habitaciones extras, en el baño en la bodega de afuera y por último iba a entrar al dormitorio de la pareja; al entrar vió que era amplio, lujoso y cómodo.

\- Oohh... -exclamó sorprendido al ver la opulencia del dormitorio- ¡Que gran cama! -gritó al saltar en ella- ¡Y es muy suave!

Shippou estuvo saltando un rato en ella, hasta que vió algo en el suelo; el pequeño kitsune vió que estaba tirado, el suikan rojo de InuYasha. Se bajó de la cama, que ya había desordenado, y lo recogió.

\- ¿Porqué estará en el suelo? -se preguntó- Con razón se me hacía raro verlo sin esto, al tonto se le olvidó llevárselo. Ahora si lo atacan estará indefenso, esto es como su escudo.

El pequeño salió del dormitorio arrastrando el suikan, hasta volver al comedor; en eso Kagome vuelve con él.

\- Shippou-chan se me olvidaba preguntarte ¿Te gustan las verduras hervidas? -le preguntaba-

\- Sí, claro. -le respondió- Oye Kagome ¿Porqué el suikan de InuYasha estaba en el suelo? ¿Acaso se le olvidó al tonto o qué?

Kagome se puso seria ante las palabras de Shippou, hasta ahora que el pequeño lo decía recordó que había tirado esa prenda tan solo al despertar.

\- _Creo que se le olvidó llevársela._ -pensó- Aamm, bueno sí... Creo que se le olvido, pero no te preocupes a la próxima le recordaré llevarlo. -tomó la prenda, para después lavarla-

\- Sí por favor, ya que sin eso él está indefenso.

\- ¿Indefenso? ¿A qué te refieres? -se asomó la curiosidad de Kagome, pero trataba de ocultarla con seriedad-

\- ¿Tampoco te dijo eso? El suikan de InuYasha está hecho de hinezumi, es una tela mágica muy resistente. -Shippoi le explica- Es resistente contra el fuego, y si llega a ser dañada, se regenera.

\- ¿En serio? -fue ahí cuando Kagome, ya no podía ocultar curiosidad; hasta podría decirse que sus ojos brillaban-

\- ¡Claro! Esta tela es en realidad, el escudo y armadura de InuYasha sin ella está indefenso. Pero se llevó a Tessaiga con él, así que no hay de que preocuparse. -dijo Shippou muy a la ligera- Pero bueno, que más da ¿Kagome puedo ayudarte en algo?

\- ¡Claro, ven!

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

En el bosque InuYasha iba de regresó a su casa, ya estaba dando a lugar el atardecer.

Tras la conversación que tuvo con la madre de Hayate y Yuki acordó en quedarse unos días hasta matar al Youkai que había ido a matar a la niña y cuando acabase con su cometido, dejaría la aldea.

\- _No tardaré mucho, además Kagome estará bien._ -pensó- _Podría dejar a Shippou con ella._

Tras saltar algunos árboles más llegó a su casa, y pudo oler la comida; Kagome había hecho la cena.

Aterrizó dentro del jardín y pudo ver como Kagome y Shippou comían mientras reían; un sentimiento de envidia se hizo presente en él.

\- _¿Llegará el día en que... Yo la haga sonreír así?_ -pensó mientras se acercaba-

Al escuchar pasos, el kitsune y la joven sacerdotisa voltearon hacía el jardín; Shippou sonrió, mientras que Kagome solo puso un semblante triste y serio.

\- Que bueno que llegaste InuYasha, creí que ibas a tardar más tiempo. -dijo Shippou-

\- Pues ya vez que no. - dijo el Hanyou entrando- Veo que hiciste la cena. -le habla a Kagome-

\- ¡Sí! Y le ayude un poco. -avisa el pequeño kitsune-

\- Al fin sirves para algo. -se burla de él-

\- ¡Oye! -se quejó Shippou- Al menos no soy un olvidadizo, que no se lleva su suikan protector.

Shippou le recordó a InuYasha sobre su suikan, pero el Hanyou ya sabía de antemano eso; dejó intencionalmente su suikan para cobijar a Kagome.

\- Pero tienes suerte de que Kagome lo haya lavado, ahora está secándose ¿Verdad Kagome?

\- S-Sí Shippou-chan. -dijo avergonzada-

\- Bueno, gracias por la comida Kagome. -Shippou termino de comer-

El pequeño kitsune tomó sus platos y los llevo a la cocina, dejando solos a InuYasha y a Kagome.

\- Aamm... ¿Quieres qué te sirva? -pregunta Kagome incómoda-

\- No te preocupes, yo me sirvo después.

\- Claro...

\- Kagome, debo avisarte de algo. -su tono era serio- Mañana me iré a una aldea y estaré ahí unos pocos días.

\- De acuerdo, está bien. -dijo sin más-

\- ¿No vas a preguntarme, porqué me voy? ¿No tienes curiosidad? -pregunta él-

A Kagome le tomó por sorpresa el aviso de InuYasha; tenía curiosidad por preguntarle, pero estaría dándole a entender que le interesa y no quería darle esa idea. Siempre ha sido difícil para ella ocultar su curiosidad, pero uso todo su control y "madurez" para no delatarse.

\- Bueno, me imagino que debe ser por algo importante. -le dijo- Pero no es necesario que te pregunte, ya que no es asunto mío. -hablarle en ese tono frío y poco hostil, no estaba en sus planes, pero quería desquitarse-

Aquella respuesta dejó helado a InuYasha, tenía la esperanza de que al menos Kagome sintiese curiosidad o que por mera cortesía lo cuestionara, pero ya vió que no es así.

\- Además ya sé, que si te pregunto o hago algo que no quieras o que te moleste, no voy a terminar muy bien. -Kagome nuevamente le hecho en cara, de forma subjetiva lo de la violación- Por eso prefiero no preguntar ¿No es eso lo que hacen las buenas esposas? ¿Ser sumisas y abnegadas, ante el esposo? -se notaba el enojo, pero hablaba bajo para que Shippou no la escuchase-

\- Pero tú no eres ni sumisa, ni tampoco abnegada, porque de ser así... No tendrías las agallas para hablarme en ese tono, preciosa. -se acerca él peligrosamente hacía ella- Aparte en este momento, ya me estarías pidiendo perdón por hablarme así y aceptarías sin rechistar el castigo que yo quisiera implementar contigo.

\- Entonces... "Lamento mucho mi querido y buen esposo, por haber sido una irreverente contigo, por favor te pido que no me castigues" -Kagome hablo con todo el sarcasmo y la ironía del mundo, además de exagerar una reverencia- ¿Así está bien para el señor?

\- No. -le respondió- Porque no eres tú... La verdadera Kagome, ya me habría abofeteado o como mínimo insultado. -ya estaba pegada a ella- Te estás comportando como el tipo de esposa que quieren todos los demás, es especial los humanos, pero yo no quiero una esposa como todos los demás... Quiero que simplemente seas tú. -la toma por la cintura-

Que sea ella misma... Acaba de decirle que le gusta así como es ella de irreverente, orgullosa y aguerrida.

\- Aún no he olvidado lo que me hiciste. -le dijo ella sin bajar la vista, pero con ganas de quitarse esa mano de su cintura-

\- Yo tampoco, y puedo asegurarte que no estoy orgulloso de lo que hice, pero no voy a negarte que lo disfrute. -le hablaba con la verdad- Tenemos esa plática pendiente, y cuando regrese hablaremos de eso.

En aquél momento unos pequeños pasos entraban al lugar, era Shippou.

\- Kagome ya limpie mis platos y los acomode. -dijo Shippou-

\- Gracias Shippou-chan, que bueno eres. -volteó hacía él, con una pequeña sonrisa-

\- ¿Qué estaban haciendo? -pregunta al verlos tan juntos y a InuYasha abrazándola de forma posesiva- ¿No me digan qué iban a besarse? -pone cara como de asco-

\- Sí ¿Quieres ver? -dice InuYasha con sátira, empezando a acercarse al rostro de Kagome, y ella se congela ante su acción-

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¡Puaj! ¡No! -Shippou sacó la lengua en señal de desagrado y movió las manos en señal de basta- No hagan cosas de adultos frente a mi.

InuYasha se detuvo y solamente se rió, al ver que consiguió incomodarlo; solamente por aquél momento, Kagome pudo respirar tranquila.

\- Bueno mejor me voy, para que puedan hacer cosas de adultos ¡Nos vemos Kagome! -dijo Shippo antes de saltar, y convertirse en un globo rosa para irse volando-

\- ¡Hasta pronto, Shippou-chan!

Ya estando totalmente solos, InuYasha se alejó de Kagome para ir a la cocina.

\- Iré a servirme y a ver mi suikan. -fue lo único que él dijo-

Kagome al estar sola, se fue al jardín para buscar en el pequeño huerto algo que hacer, mientras tanto.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Ya en la noche, después de haber estado en el huerto Kagome fue a dejar las hortalizas en la cocina, para después limpiarlas.

Aprovechando su descuido InuYasha salió nuevamente al bosque, para buscar a Shippou hasta su casa.

Al saltar varios árboles pudo divisar la pequeña choza, que estaba iluminada por el fogón.

\- ¡Oye Shippou! -gritó InuYasha desde fuera-

\- ¿InuYasha? ¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunta el kitsune saliendo de la choza-

\- Vine a pedirte un favor. -se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de Shippou- Mañana iré a una aldea, por un asunto importante y estaré ahí algunos días, quiero que por favor te quedes con Kagome hasta que regrese.

\- ¿Qué me quedé con ella? Está bien no hay problema. -dijo sonriente-

\- Ve mañana temprano, un poco después de que ya haya amanecido. -le indica- A esa hora ya me habré ido.

\- Muy bien.

\- No la dejes sola ni un segundo Shippou y si ella quiere salir... Puede hacerlo, pero tú debes estar con ella y no sé alejen mucho de la casa ¿Entendiste? -lo dijo con rigor sus instrucciones-

\- ¡Sí! -golpeó su pechito en forma de que cumplirá-

\- Te la encargo.

Después se fue del lugar saltando, para regresar a casa.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

A la mañana siguiente, InuYasha ya estaba preparando para irse; desayuno unos pescados, con algunos vegetales y agua, mientras también llevaba algo de fruta en su suikan.

Ya listo fue al cuarto donde estaba Kagome, quien aún dormía; entró cuidadosamente a la habitación, haciendo el menor ruido para no despertarla.

En el borde de la cama, retiro las cortinas y movió con cuidado el flequillo de Kagome para después, robarle un dulce besos de estudios labios; por aquél tacto ella se removió un poco, sin embargo no despertó.

\- Me daré prisa en volver... Aún tenemos mucho de que hablar. -le susurró-

Por último en una de sus manos, InuYasha le dejó una pequeña flor de jazmín que corto del jardín y acomodo mejor sus sábanas.

Se fue del lugar para ahora ya irse a la aldea.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Shippou en su forma de globo rosa, iba flotando hasta la casa de InuYasha a la hora que le había indicado.

Mientras que en la casa Kagome estaba dormida plácidamente, hasta que escuchó gritos afuera.

\- ¡Kagome, ya llegué! -gritó Shippou desde el jardín-

Debido a los gritos, Kagome comenzó a despertarse y a tallarse los ojos, para después sentir algo extraño en su mano; al abrirla vió que era una pequeña flor de jazmín. No pudo evitar acercarla para olerla.

\- _¿Él me la dio?_ -pensó-

En eso ella escuchó otra vez los gritos de Shippou, así que se levantó de la cama y fue directamente al jardín para encontrarse con el pequeño kitsune.

\- ¡Buenos días Kagome! -dijo Shippou saltando hacía sus brazos-

\- Hola Shippou-chan, buenos días. -dijo Kagome abrazándolo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Como ibas a estar sola, InuYasha me pidió que me quedara contigo estos días para hacerte compañía y cuidarte. -le informó-

\- Oh... -exclamó ella- ¿Y no te dijo nada más?

\- No, solamente que no te dejara sola y que podríamos pasear en el bosque los 2, si tú querías.

Aquella noticia le encantó a Kagome, podría salir a pasear; al fin podría salir de la casa.

\- _Que bueno._ -pensó feliz- _Creo que si será bueno, que tengamos él y yo esa plática._ -miró un rato su jazmín, para volverlo a oler-

\- Él me dijo que viniera a esta hora, pero creo que te desperté, perdón. -se sintió avergonzado el pequeño-

\- No te preocupes, está bien. En realidad ya iba a levantarme y a preparar el desayuno. -le dijo sonriente- Ven a ayudarme, Shippou-chan.

\- ¡Sí! -dijo feliz-

Así Kagome entró a la casa con Shippou en brazos, sin darse cuenta de que un grupo de pequeños ojos rojos, la vigilaban entre los árboles de alrededor.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

En otra parte de la aldea, una zona oculta y oscura donde sólo se respiraba maldad, se encontraba Tsubaki viendo a través de su espejo la imagen de la casa de Kagome, para después cambiar la escena a la de InuYasha corriendo por el bosque para llegar hasta la aldea.

Estaba en una habitación rodeada de lámparas, inciensos, armas, hierbas venenosas, y cráneos de animales includos de humanos.

\- Vaya, vaya, parece ser que ese apuesto Hanyou tiene a una doncella Sangrienta como mujer. -dice al ver su espejo- Lamento mucho que te haya lastimado, pero hiciste un buen trabajo en tomar parte de su esencia, shikigami mío. -al decir esto, sale de entre sus ropas la misma serpiente blanca con cuernos que InuYasha había matado antes, enroscandose en su cuerpo- Ahora sé de dónde vienes... -refiriendose a InuYasha, mientras con una de sus uñas roza el cristal de su espejo, la figura de InuYasha- Después de que me encargue de Yuki, iré por tu mujercita y tal vez... Me quedé contigo.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

En el bosque faltaba poco para que InuYasha llegase a la aldea, pero había algo que no lo dejaba en paz.

\- _¡Deja de pensar eso!_ -se dijo el Hanyou- _¿Porqué no puedo quitarme está incertidumbre? Ellos 2 estarán bien._ -por un momento volteó hacía atrás, queriendo volver, pero debía acabar con aquél asunto lo antes posible; entre más rápido acabe con ese Youkai, más rápido podrá volver a casa- Mejor me doy prisa.

Retomó su camino a la aldea, pero aún teniendo aquélla mala espina y no estaba tan equivocado, ya que esos mismos ojos rojos que acechaban a Kagome, también acechaban a InuYasha.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

bueno nenas aquí inicia el maratón de The Maidens of the Bloody Moon, lamento mucho mi ausencia durante estas fechas invernales pero ahi en mi nuevo **One Shot INUxKAG "BLACK SABBATH"** explico todo xD también las invito a leer mi one shot ya que ahí hay otro aviso con respecto a este fic

nuevamente les deseo que hayan pasado bonitas fiestas y un buen inicio de año

nos vemos en la parte 2 de este maratón ;D


	14. Capítulo XIII

Ninguno de los personajes del fic(salvo los OC's que llegue a hacer)son míos, todos le pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko-sensei

Diálogo: blablablabla

Pensamiento: blablablabla

Flashbacks: -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cambio de escena o de hora: -I-I-I-I-I-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **~The Maidens of the Bloody Moon~**

 **Capítulo XIII**

Al llegar a la aldea, InuYasha comenzó a olfatear alrededor para detectar la presencia de algún Youkai, pero por el momento no detectaba nada solamente el olor a lobo.

\- _Debe ser el macho de la niña._ -pensó-

Siguió el rastro del lobo, hasta llegar al mismo río donde había salvado a los niños el día de ayer y pudo encontrar lo que buscaba.

\- ¿Espiando a tu futura hembra? -dijo InuYasha-

\- ¡¿Quién...?! -exclamó el acosador-

Al voltearse vió que tenía tras de él a InuYasha con una expresión burlona y con los brazos cruzados.

\- Hola.

\- ¿Y tú quién eres Hanyou? -pregunta-

\- Tú debes ser Kai ¿Cierto?

\- ¿Quién te ha dicho mi nombre? -lo cuestiona sin bajar la guardia-

Kai era el joven lobo, macho de Yuki quien la reclamó al nacer; era alto, apuesto, fuerte, y de complexión delgada, su cabello era corto de un frio tono celeste casi siendo blanco y unos bellos ojos azules, tipicos de su clan, usaba una delgada banda que cruzaba su frente y vestía pieles de lobo.

\- Tu suegra. -le dijo InuYasha sin más- No te preocupes lobo, no vengo a lastimarte a ti o a la niña. Vengo a ayudarles.

\- ¿Ayudarnos? No necesito de tu ayuda, yo puedo hacerme cargo de todo. -respondió Kai malhumorado y soberbio-

\- ¿Tanto así que te importó más tu clan, que ella? -pregunta con saña InuYasha-

\- Eso no te importa. -Kai le da la espalda-

\- Me dijo tu suegra que, aún no asimilas del todo el hecho de que reclamaste a una doncella Sangrienta. -dice InuYasha- Es normal ¿Sabes? Yo también me sentí igual con la mía. -se refiere a Kagome- Pero ya después de asimilarlo lo ves como algo normal, y te agrada la idea.

A pesar de ignorarlo, Kai escuchaba las palabras de InuYasha y trata de asimilarlas; tenían sentido, porque en ningún momento sintió vergüenza con su situación.

\- ¿Y dime, cómo está ese sarnoso de Kouga? -pregunta InuYasha ya estando a su lado, viendo a Yuki y a Hayate-

\- ¿Tú conoces a nuestro líder? -pregunta el joven-

\- Claro... ¿O es qué acaso no les dijo, que yo le di la paliza de su vida hace 20 años? -pregunta InuYasha con burla y sátira-

En eso Kai recordaba que habían rumores desde hace años y que aún están latentes, de que Kouga había perdido una pelea contra un Hanyou por una Doncella de la Luna Sangrienta, recién nacida, y que había terminado muy mal herido.

\- ¿Entonces los rumores son ciertos? ¿Tú eres ese Hanyou? -pregunta Kai, a lo que InuYasha solo asiente con una sonrisa arrogante-

\- ¿Ya se repuso de su derrota?

\- Sólo se molesta cuando escucha los rumores, pero si te refieres al aspecto de pareja, pues desde hace años que él ya tiene a su hembra, Ayame nuestra matriarca y son muy felices. -reveló- Incluso ya tienen a su primer cachorro Souma, que será nuestro futuro líder.

Cuando escuchó a Kai, nuevamente un sentimiento de envidia se plantó en él; aunque salió vencedor en esa batalla por Kagome hace 20 años, ahora Kouga ya tiene una hembra y un cachorro, además de que son felices. Todas esas cosas que él desea, pero que no tiene, al menos por el momento.

\- _¿Porqué me siento como un perdedor?_ -pensó él-

\- ¿Y tienes alguna idea de quién es ese Youkai? -Kai interrumpe los pensamientos de InuYasha-

\- Tengo una sospecha.

InuYasha relata lo sucedido hace 50 años y sobre los Youkais asesinos de Doncellas Sangrientas; pero para Kai, aquella descripción de los Youkais no correspondía con la del que atacó la aldea la otra vez.

\- El Youkai qué atacó la aldea, no coincide con los que me estás contando.

\- ¿Y cómo era entonces? -pregunta el Hanyou-

\- Era un zorro enorme de pelaje plateado, con 3 colas y ojos en color verde. -le da la descripción- Pero los Youkais que me describes, tienen apariencia humana y por el momento, no han aparecido youkais así.

Aquello le resultó raro al Hanyou, porque Jinenji, Myouga o Shizu le contaron sobre un Youkai así.

\- Muéstrame donde apareció aquél Youkai. -le dijo a Kai-

\- Está bien.

Ambos se levantaron del suelo, y corrieron hasta la zona donde había aparecido por primera vez ese zorro.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

En otra parte de la aldea, en el Santuario específicamente, se encontraba Tsubaki en su guarida frente a un caldero donde ponía diferentes cosas como esqueletos de bellas aves, hierbas venenosas, raíces podridas de Goshinbokus, y corazones sangrantes de diferentes animales.

\- Ya empezaron a buscar mi rastro. -dijo Tsubaki refiriéndose a InuYasha y a Kai- Debo estar preparada. -dijo mientras con su mano pasó sus dedos por sus mechones vanos de cabello-

Juntó ambas manos en señal de oración, y empezó a recitar un conjuro; el caldero donde puso todos esos ingredientes, comenzó a emitir un brillo maligno. Tras terminar de rezar, apareció la marca en el ojo de Tsubaki y este brillo igualmente.

\- Ah... -exclamó al sentir el poder salir de su ojo- Perfecto...

Entonces un ente extraño salió de su ojo, directamente al caldero brillante, donde tras una pequeña explosión y una nube de humo, el caldero ya estaba vacío, o al menos ya no tenía aquélla mezcla, porque ahora había una presencia maligan en ese caldero.

\- Ahora ve mi pequeño, y dale la bienvenida a ese Hanyou. -le ordenó- Pero no lo mates, solo tráeme su deseosa y bien parecida presencia ante mi. -señaló ella hacía un punto, para que fuera a acatar su orden-

El ente salió del caldero, y fue a cumplir la orden de su ama y señora.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

InuYasha y Kai, ya habían llegado al terreno donde había aparecido aquél zorro; estaba en las afueras de la aldea, pero no era tan lejos.

\- ¿Entonces fue aquí?

\- Sí, fue aquí donde sentí su presencia por primera vez. -le explica el lobo-

\- ¿Y dónde termina el rastro? -pregunta InuYasha-

\- En la aldea, pero después de que fuese destruido el olor desapareció de la aldea. -explica- Ya solo se siente un poco aquí.

\- Mierda, será difícil sentir el olor. -dijo frustrado-

Entretanto ambos estaban siendo observados por el ente de Tsubaki, que no tardó en aparecer a escena para atacarlos.

\- ¡Cuidado!

\- ¡Tsk! -músito InuYasha esquivando-

Kai se puso en posición de batalla, mientras que InuYasha saco a Tessaiga para pelear igual.

\- ¿Pero qué mierda?

\- ¿Y tú quién carajos eres? -dice InuYasha-

\- Hanyou...

Aquél ente tenía forma humana, pero estaba hecho de enredaderas espinosas y sus ojos eran rojos; el olor que despedía era nauseabundo, a pudredumbre y veneno.

- _El olor de esta cosa... No es igual al de esos Youkais._ -pensó InuYasha, al sentir su aroma- _Pero es parecido al que hay en esta zona._

\- No sé que sea, pero huele igual al zorro de la otra vez. -dijo Kai-

\- Tú... Hanyou.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí? -pregunta agresivo InuYasha-

\- ¡A ti!

El ente los ataca, lanzando sus enredaderas a InuYasha para capturarlo, pero no lo logra ya que el Hanyou es más rápido; aprovechando esto Kai se acerca para atacarlo, pero con una enredadera atrapa el pie del lobo y lo lanza acerca.

\- ¡Ah!

\- Tu hora aún no llega, joven lobo. -dijo el ente-

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Tsubaki veía la batalla, desde su espejo.

\- Mmm... Mi hermoso lobo, por el momento te dejaré en paz. -dijo mientras acariciaba el espejo con su dedo, que reflejaba la imagen de Kai- Ahora quiero al Hanyou. -su voz denotaba deseo- Mimenka, deja a Kai a un lado, ahora tráeme solamente al Hanyou.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

\- Sí... -Mimenka lanzó lejos a Kai-

Ahora estaban solos InuYasha y Mimenka.

\- ¡No sé qué quieras de mi! -se lanzó a atacar- Pero no vas a tenerlo.

Mimenka también atacó, pero InuYasha logró cortar sus enredaderas con Tessaiga, aunque con ello hizo que el líquido que tenían estás saltara; era de color verde con pequeñas gotas de sangre. Aquél líquido al caer al suelo, derretía incluso la tierra y el olor que soltaba era muy picoso y quemante.

\- Es una especie de ácido. -dijo InuYasha- ¡Ah! -exclamó de dolor-

Se alejó de Mimenka, y vió que su brazo izquierdo había sido herido por ese extraño ácido venenoso; ese ácido quemó la manga de su suikan, hasta crearle un agujero que llegó hasta su piel y le causó una gran quemadura en su antebrazo.

\- _Está cosa es muy fuerte, y me pica la nariz y los ojos._ -dijo InuYasha tallando se la cara- _De no ser por mi suikan, me hubiese derretido el brazo por completo... Tengo suerte._ -volvió a ponerse en guardia estando lastimado- _Debo acabarlo en un solo ataque, sin llamar tanto la atención de la aldea... Si uso el Kaze no Kizu, causare mucho escándalo, pero si uso..._

\- ¡Vendrás conmigo! -volvío atacar Mimenka con sus enredaderas-

InuYasha dió un gran salto esquivando las enredaderas y en eso aparece Kai, por detrás de Mimenka y lo patea haciéndolo tambalear.

\- ¡Ahora! -gritó Kai-

\- ¡Kongosouha! -fue así que Tessaiga se cubrió de diamante, para después con un mandoble de InuYasha, este se desprendiera de la cuchilla en forma de lanzas-

\- ¡Noooo! -gritó Mimenka-

Así las grandes lanzas de diamantes, atravesaron a Mimenka matándolo de forma inmediata y a pesar de que salió aquél ácido, ni eso pudo deshacer el fuerte mineral de las lanzas.

\- Lo acabaste. -dijo Kai cansado-

\- Sí. -dijo InuYasha guardando su katana- Ahora debemos saber de dónde proviene.

Ambos se comenzaron a acercar al cadáver de Mimenka con el Kongosouha, pero al acercarse una neblina verdosa comenzó a salir de su cuerpo.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa?! -exclama InuYasha-

\- ¡No lo sé!

Entonces el cuerpo de Mimenka explota, dejando en el radio de su explosión aquél ácido, y algunos restos de diamante alrededor; el ácido deshizo los troncos de varios árboles y piedras, mientras que los diamantes hicieron lo mismo. Por suerte InuYasha y Kai, lograron esconderse antes de que explotara y no resultaron con heridas, salvo por unos pocos rasguños en rostro y brazos.

\- ¡Oye niño ¿Estás bien?! -pregunta InuYasha saliendo de su escondite-

\- ¡Sí! -Kai también sale de su escondite-

Ya sin peligro, vuelven a acercarse al cadaver, pero ven que no hay nada más que un agujero en el suelo, causado por el ácido venenoso, restos de diamantes y pequeños trozos de las espinas del ente.

\- Es igual. -dice viendo a su alrededor- Esto también pasó con el otro Youkai zorro.

\- ¿En serio? -dice InuYasha-

\- Sí, y después su olor ya no se pudo sentir en el ambiente, salvo en el lugar donde apareció por primera vez.

Y era verdad, aquél olor picoso y quemante, ya no sentía en el ambiente, solamente el olor del bosque estaba presente. InuYasha se agachó y tomando una de las espinas, decide conservarla para buscar más pistas con respecto a aquél ser.

\- _Ése Youkai no era común y corriente._ -piensa InuYasha-

Mientras seguían ahí, los mismo ojos rojos que habían acechado a InuYasha antes, estaban nuevamente acechandolo.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

En la guarida de Tsubaki.

\- Que mala suerte, y yo que me había esforzado tanto con ese Youkai. -dice Tsubaki fingiendo tristeza- Pero ahora veo, que es un macho fuerte y vigoroso... ¿Serás así en la cama? -lamió la yema de su dedo, con la cual había acariciado el espejo antes-

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Pasó el día, y trataron de buscar más rastros de youkais, pero Kai e InuYasha no encontraron nada más.

\- Ya hemos buscado por todas partes y no hay nada. -dijo Kai, viendo el atardecer-

\- Es como dijiste antes, no hay rastro.

\- Lo mejor será buscar mañana.

\- Sí.

Kai se dispuso a irse del lugar hasta su manada, no sin antes ver a Yuki por última vez.

\- ¡Oye! -le gritaba InuYasha a Kai, mientras éste se alejaba- Salúdame al sarnoso de tu jefe. -se refiere a Kouga de forma burlona-

Kai sólo le hizo mala cara, para luego irse del lugar.

El atardecer daba a lugar al anochecer, e InuYasha fue al bosque para dormir teniendo en su mente a Kagome.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Mientras que en otra parte, Kagome ya estaba dormida, pero en esta ocasión no dormía en la habitación sino en otro cuarto, sobre un futon con Shippou abrazado.

Sin embargo la bella sacerdotisa, no podía conciliar el sueño; el pensamiento de que InuYasha no estaba en la casa o por los alrededores, la dejaba intranquila.

\- _¿Qué me pasa? Quiero dormir, pero no puedo._ -piensa ella mientras se removía en la cama- _Debería sentirme bien, ahora qué él no está aquí, pero... ¡Uuyy! ¡Como me molesta esta sensación!_

\- Uuhh... Queee riiiico... -musitaba Shippou entre sueños- Fruutaa...

\- Oh... Ojalá y las cosas cambien, cuando él vuelva. -dijo Kagome tratando de dormir otra vez-

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

A la mañana siguiente, InuYasha con ayuda del trozo de espina del cadáver de Mimenka, busco por los alrededores de la aldea rastro de otros youkais.

\- _Con este olor quizás pueda sentir algo..._ -dijo recordando aquél ácido picante- En donde sienta que me piquen los ojos y la nariz, será ahí donde estarán los otros youkais.

Mientras seguía saltando, veía que había un poco de ruido en la aldea; para prevenir que fuese otro Youkai, decidió acercarse, pero estando oculto en un árbol.

Escondido pudo ver como un grupo de sacerdotes, junto con un sacerdote de mayor rango y una sacerdotisa de cabello canoso y ropajes oscuros, iban caminando por la aldea junto con un carruaje.

Los aldeanos hacían una reverencia, al ver pasar al grupo en especial a aquella Sacerdotisa.

\- _¿Porqué se irán de la aldea?_ -se preguntaba-

Mientras los seguía viendo, pudo ver como Tsubaki desvió su mirada por el rabillo del ojo, justo en la dirección en que InuYasha estaba escondido en el árbol y le sonrió.

\- _¿Pero, qué mierda?_ -se sorprendió- _¿Acaso ella...? No, no es posible... Ni de coña ella puede saber dónde estoy, me encuentro muy lejos... ¿O ella es tan capaz?_

La mirada de Tsubaki volvió al frente, dejando de ver a la dirección de InuYasha, pero teniendo en mente que logró causar sorpresa en el Hanyou.

\- Hm-hm-hm... -se reía- _Sé que cause algo en ti..._

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Tsubaki? -dijo el gran sacerdote-

\- Nada, no me haga caso. -respondió ella- _Me hubiese gustado ver tu cara, apuesto Hanyou._

El grupo de Tsubaki y los sacerdotes junto con la caravana, era una entrega de un lote de ropa, alimentos, entre otros víveres para las aldeas vecinas, en especial para los más pobres, que son aquellos que hayan sido atacados por las guerras, o por youkais.

Al ver que se fueron, InuYasha retomó su búsqueda con el olor, y en esta ocasión fue ahora a los alrededores del santuario, que ya no contaba con sus inquilinos.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

En el borde de los muros del santuario, InuYasha trató de buscar algún residuo del olor, pero sin éxito; sin embargo cuando se acercó totalmente al muro en el ala Este, pudo sentir un poco de molestia en sus ojos y nariz.

\- ¡Este es el olor, del Youkai! -exclamó- ¿Pero, porqué viene de aquí? De un santuario sagrado.

Aquello desconcertada a InuYasha, una aura Youki que se siente dentro de un sitio sagrado, no tenía mucho sentido para él; quizás era debido a su ascendencia Youkai.

Saltó el muro y se adentró en el santuario, desafortunadamente para él, al ser un lugar sagrado, sentía aquella misma y horrible pesadez que sentía en el Templo Higurashi, pero era más fuerte.

\- _Debo soportarlo._ -pensó-

Con cuidado pasó por las edtanciad, hasta llegar al lugar exacto donde se sentía peor aquel olor.

El lugar era una estatua que estaba tras uno de los edificios, era un Jizo de piedra; InuYasha trató de tocarlo, pero al hacerlo le dió una descarga que le caló.

\- _Es una barrera protectora..._ -pensó- ¡Keh! Esto no me va a detener.

InuYasha sacó a Tessaiga, y en esta ocasión, el filo de la katana se tornó de un color rojo sangre; y con un solo toque en la cabeza de la estatua, está brillo y las chispas que se formaron tenían forma de cristales, dando a entender que aquella barrera se había disipado.

\- ¡Hmph! Fue demasiado fácil. -InuYasha guardo a Tessaiga-

Ahora sin esfuerzo ni impedimento, InuYasha mueve la estatua dando pasó a un agujero donde habían unas escaleras; una pequeña brisa salió de ese agujero y junto a eso, el aroma de aquél ácido.

\- Grrr... _Es aquí._ -pensó tapándose la nariz con la manga de su suikan-

Bajó por las escaleras de aquél oscuro abismo, guiándose solamente por su olor y por la poca luz que se filtraba, aunque la verdad él podía ver muy bien en la oscuridad, con aquella poca luz era más que suficiente.

Al llegar al fondo vió una puerta abierta, pero tenía sellos, obviamente para impedir el paso a los intrusos. Nuevamente InuYasha sacó a Akai Tessaiga, y atravesando la entrada con la espada, la barrera se rompió.

InuYasha al entrar a aquella estancia, ya no sintió aquélla pesadez del santuario, podía moverse con total libertad.

Viendo mejor la estancia, vió que estaba lleno hierbas venenosas, cráneos de animales y humanos, raíces podridas, y vasijas extrañas con olor a sangre y viseras. Habían cuchillos, máscaras de oni, collares de tipo ancestral, y pergaminos; en el centro de la estancia había un gran caldero negro y en un altar estaba un espejo redondo.

\- Este lugar... Es una madriguera, sin lugar a dudas, pero no parece la madriguera de un Youkai. -InuYasha revisó todo el lugar- Pero aquí huele igual, que al Youkai del otro día.

Él se acercó al caldero negro que era donde provenía el olor, al acercarse pudo ver un líquido sobrante; teniendo cuidado, saco el trozo de espina que tenía guardado y lo arrojó al líquido, pero este no se deshizo.

\- Así que de aquí vino ese Youkai. -dedujo- Pero él fue creado aquí... Entonces lo que sea que viva aquí, está creando Youkais.

Con lo que acababa de descubrir, InuYasha se fue del lugar y puso nuevamente la estatua Jizo en su lugar y se fue del santuario.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Al volver a la aldea fue directamente a la choza de la madre de Yuki y Hayate, para hablar de lo sucedido.

Por suerte la encontró arreando la tierra de la cosecha, y fue hacía ella.

\- ¿Eh? Ah... Eres tú. -dijo la mujer parándose, y limpiandose su kimono- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Sí. -le respondió- Dígame una cosa ¿Aquí en la aldea, tienen conocimiento de algún Youkai especial, o de algún tipo de hechicero o bruja?

\- No, claro que no. -respondió inmediato- El único Youkai que merodea por aquí es Kai, pero algo sobre lo que me dices... No, no sé nada. -estaba ella desconcertada- ¿Porqué lo preguntas?

\- Porque acabo de descubrir la madriguera de un ser, que crea youkais. -mostraba miedo la cara de la mujer- Y no solo eso, esa madriguera está debajo del santuario.

\- ¡Por los dioses! -exclamó ahora horrorizada- Debo decírselo a Tsubaki-sama cuando vuelva.

\- ¡No! -le indicó- Es mejor que nadie se entere, porque de ser así aquél ser estaría alerta para atacar.

\- Es cierto, tienes razón.

\- Lo que debemos hacer ahora, es esperar para ver en qué momento volverá a actuar. -le comenta- Por eso vigilare ese santuario hasta que vea algo raro.

\- Bien, por favor dile también esto a Kai. -InuYasha solo asiente-

\- Juntando todo, me hace pensar que este ser, crea esos Youkais con el fin de matar o bien de apoderarse de tu hija, pero no sé con qué fin. -dedujo- Pero no puedo decir si es un Youkai o un humano, no puedo distinguir bien el olor.

\- Tendré que cuidar mejor a Yuki.

\- Lo mejor será que le digas a tu yerno, que mientras yo vigilo el santuario, él se encargue de cuidarla a ella. -la mujer sólo asiente-

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Al caer la noche, Tsubaki, el gran sacerdote y los otros junto con la caravana, volvían a la aldea tras haber terminado su labor; los pocos aldeanos que estaban ahí afuera de sus casas, los saludaban.

Mientras caminaban Tsubaki, desvió la mirada en la choza donde vivían Yuki, Hayate y su madre; estaba oscuro por dentro, lo que daba a entender que ya estaban dormidos.

\- _Muy pronto pequeña, tu sangre será mía._ -pensó maleficamente-

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

En el bosque Kai e InuYasha hablaban, sobre lo que el Hanyou había descubierto en el santuario y eso solo puso más alerta al lobo.

\- Así que hay algo, que crea a esos Youkais.

\- Sí, y por lo que parecía ser conoce muy bien las artes oscuras. -dice InuYasha- Hay que tener cuidado.

\- Bien me quedaré aquí a partir de ahora, para cuidar de Yuki y tú te encargas del santuario ¿Cierto? -el Hanyou asiente-

En aquél momento InuYasha recordó el nombre de la sacerdotisa encargada de la aldea, y a la que vio temprano; ella debía ser la tal Tsubaki.

\- Dime una cosa. -llamó InuYasha la atención del joven lobo- ¿Qué tanto conoces a la sacerdotisa de esta aldea?

\- ¿Quién? ¿Te refieres a Tsubaki? -la pregunta le extraño a Kai- Bueno no mucho la verdad, solamente sé que es en realidad una anciana que no te engañe su apariencia, pero como está bendecida por los dioses, o algo así no envejece y conserva su juventud y belleza.

\- ¿Bendecida, eh?

\- Sí, pero la verdad no me gusta tener mucho trato con ella me da miedo.

\- ¿Te da miedo una mujer? -aquello le causó gracia a InuYasha-

\- Claro que sí, mi instinto siempre está alerta cuando la veo o se encuentra cerca, ella nunca me da buena espina. -le explica- Además me mira de una forma muy rara, que no me gusta.

\- _He escuchado que él instinto de los lobos, es el mejor de todos los Youkais y que sería muy raro que fallace._ -pensó- _Aunque creo que será buena idea hacerle caso, a mi tampoco me agrada esa mujer._

Tras haber acordado, ambos se separaron y se fueron a sus lugares; Kai con Yuki y su familia, e InuYasha con el santuario y la misteriosa Tsubaki.

\- Oye una última cosa... ¿Kouga me manda saludos?

\- Dijo que te fueras al infierno y te pudieras ahí, por siempre.

InuYasha solamente se rió, y ambos se separaron para cumplir su labor.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

En el santuario, ya había llegado el grupo sacerdotal y estaban en sus correspondientes habitaciones; pero cuando la noche ya estaba en su punto máximo, Tsubaki salió de su habitación, y fue directamente a la otra ala del lugar.

Al ir atras del edificio, iba a mover la estatua Jizo que guardaba la entrada de su guarida, pero al ver la estatua Tsubaki se dio cuenta de que estaba diferente.

\- Que raro... -músito acercándose a la estatua- Algo aquí no cuadra.

Sacó su shikigami, la serpiente blanca con cuernos, y rodeo la estatua, dándose cuenta de que en verdad estaba diferente.

\- _¡La barrera desapareció!_ -pensó alarmada-

Con sus poderes, Tsubaki movió la estatua y entró rápidamente a su guarida, dándose cuenta de que también ahí habían quitado la barrera extra que puso; en la guarida al verla toda, se sintió más tranquila porque nada estaba fuera de lugar.

Pero sabía que alguien había no solo quitado sus barreras sino también, descubierto su guarida y sus "costumbres"

\- _No debo confiarme._ -pensó- Alguien vino aquí, y descubriré al intruso quien quiera que sea. -sonaba decidida- Nadie va a arruinar mis planes.

Y fue así que Tsubaki de inmediato, comenzó a laborar nuevamente a otro Youkai para esta labor, porque con esto su juventud, belleza, prestigio y vida dependían de un hilo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

parte 2 del maraton lessssto :D!

si aún tienen dudas con el maratón vayan a mi one shot black Sabbath ahi viene la info n.n

con respecto a kai es el joven lobo de kanketsuhen que con tretas de byakuya trata de quitarle los fragmentos a kouga secuestrando a su hermano menor :3


	15. Capítulo XIV

Ninguno de los personajes del fic(salvo los OC's que llegue a hacer)son míos, todos le pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko-sensei

Diálogo: blablablabla

Pensamiento: _blablablabla_

Flashbacks: -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cambio de escena o de hora: **-I-I-I-I-I-**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **~The Maidens of the Bloody Moon~**

 **Capítulo** **XIV**

Tsubaki salió de su escondite, tras haber puesto ya una barrera nueva dentro un poco más resistente y también puso una nueva en la estatua Jizo, para después volver a su lugar.

Viendo hacía cielo, se dio cuenta de que dentro de poco habría Luna Nueva, la noche donde la oscuridad reina por completo.

\- _Esa será la noche perfecta, para tener a esa niña._ -pensó-

Se fue del lugar sin hacer ningún ruido, para después regresar a su habitación.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

A la mañana siguiente Momiji y Botan, estaban entrenando con sus conjuros de sellado siendo supervisadas por el Gran Maestro.

Mientras que Tsubaki salía directa a la aldea, encaminándose a la vivienda de Yuki.

Al llegar pudo ver a la madre, que tenía una canasta con verduras y estaba entrando en casa.

\- ¡Oh, Tsubaki-sama! -dijo la mujer haciendo una reverencia- ¿Qué se le ofrece?

\- Vine a ver a Yuki ¿Podría llamarla?

\- Aamm... Bueno lo que pasa es que ella y Hayate, fueron a buscarme agua y algunas hierbas en el bosque. -sonaba nerviosa la mujer, pero trataba lo más posible de disimularlo-

\- Comprendo. -dijo sonriendo- Entonces cuando hayan regresado, por favor vengan usted y sus hijos al santuario lo antes posible.

\- Sí, claro. -hizo otra reverencia-

\- Los estaré esperando. -dijo Tsubaki antes de irse-

Ya estando lejos de la aldea y volviendo al santuario, Tsubaki comenzó a planear su nuevo ataque hacía Yuki; pero tendría que hacerlo otra vez en el bosque, como con el zorro demoníaco.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

En las profundidades del bosque, estaba Tsubaki haciendo nuevamente su conjuro de invocación, está vez usando otra vez un pequeño lago como caldero para su hechizo.

Tras terminar la oración, su ojo nuevamente empezó a brillar.

\- Sin lugar a dudas este Youkai, me dará la ventaja que quiero. -dijo antes de lanzar al nuevo ente al lago-

Pero antes de que ocurriera eso, un fuerte estruendo llegó a sus espaldas.

\- ¡Kaze no Kizu!

\- ¡¿Eh?!

Tsubaki reaccionó rápidamente para hacer una barrera y protegerse del ataque; era una poderosa y fiera ráfaga de viento dorado.

Aquél ataque si bien no afectó a Tsubaki, sí dañó el lago preparado para el conjuro.

\- Te atrapé, bruja. -le dijo InuYasha, listo para atacar otra vez-

\- Vaya, vaya al fin puedo deleitarme con tu presencia. -dijo Tsubaki acariciando los mechones de su canoso cabello-

\- Ahora entiendo, porque a ese lobo de Kai le dabas mala espina. -atrás de InuYasha venían Kai, y los sacerdotes del santuario- No eres una sacerdotisa ¡Eres una bruja!

\- Tsubaki ¿Qué significa esto? -dice el Gran Maestro- ¿Porqué lo haces?

\- ¿Qué rayos quieres de Yuki, bruja? -pregunta Kai agresivamente-

\- Solo quiero su sangre... Para bañarme, en ella. -dijo ella cínicamente, ganándose las miradas de horror de los presentes-

\- ¡¿Y qué ganas con bañarte en su sangre?! -Kai se lanza a atacarle, pero Tsubaki usa nuevamente una barrera, lanzando a Kai al suelo- ¡Ah!

\- ¿Qué, que ganó? -Tsubaki sonaba ofendida- ¿Acaso crees qué mi belleza y juventud, las mantengo por una "bendición de los dioses"? ¡Pues no! ¡Todo esto! -señala todo su ser- Lo tengo gracias a la sangre de las Doncellas de la Luna Sangrienta; sangre pura y sagrada, bendecida por los dioses que al bañarme en ella, evitó envejecer.

\- Maldita perra. -el Hanyou la insulta- ¿A cuántas doncellas has matado?

\- Tranquilizate mi buen Hanyou, solamente he matado 3 doncellas sangrientas en estos 50 años. -sonaba Tsubaki orgullosa de sus actos- Pero por desgracia, el efecto de su sangre solo dura unos cuantos años y no para siempre como a mí me gustaría.

InuYasha blandió a Akai Tessaiga, para atacar y romper su barrera, cosa que consiguió.

\- Así que fuiste tú el entrometido, en mi guarida. -Tsubaki lo descubrió-

\- ¿Guarida? Yo diría madriguera. - blandió a Tessaiga otra vez, pero ella esquivó el ataque-

\- Oohh... Tanta vigorosidad, tanta masculinidad... La doncella que te calienta la cama, debe ser muy afortunada al tenerte. -Tsubaki hablaba con fascinación y deseo hacía InuYasha- A diferencia de Kai, tú ya eres un hombre... Contigo mi belleza duraría por siempre. -entonces ella acarició su cuello hasta el inicio de su busto-

\- No, gracias ¡Qué asco! -le respondió, ante sus insinuaciones- Además, estoy casado.

\- No por mucho tiempo. -susurró; Tsubaki atacó a InuYasha con su serpiente, lanzándole aquél ácido horrible de la otra vez- Me ofendiste al no aceptar mi regalo, la otra vez ¿No te sientes honrado de que una mujer, te dé flores? -fingía sentirse ofendida-

\- ¿Flores? ¡Ni de coña! -volvío a usar su espada- ¡Kongosouha! -lanzó los cristales hacía ella-

Tsubaki esquivó las lanzas, y uso pergaminos contra InuYasha, pero el Hanyou con sus reflejos sobrehumanos los esquivó.

\- Te tendré a ti y al encantador de Kai. -dijo-

\- ¿Y para qué nos quieres? -pregunta el lobo-

\- Para que seamos amantes. -les respondió- Con la sangre de doncella, el efecto de belleza y juventud eterna solo me dura un tiempo, pero si tengo de amante a un Youkai o a un Hanyou el efecto será eterno siempre y cuando, no dejemos de fornicar

Todos los presentes, escuchaban asqueados las palabras de la Kuro Miko, en especial los sacerdotes.

\- Tsubaki ¿En qué rayos te has convertido? -pregunta asqueado el Gran Maestro- Todas estas atrocidades las haces ¿Sólo por belleza? ¿Por juventud?

\- Esto va a mucho más que eso, viejo amigo... No nací como Doncella Sangrienta, y la verdad no me interesaba serlo... Hasta que lo ví a él, hace ya 50 años. -su mente divagaba en el pasado- Yo sabía desde que lo ví, que no era humano del todo, pero era el hombre más apuesto que he visto, derrochaba poder y fue por el cual descubrí el deseo. -hablaba ella con añoro y fascinación- Sólo por él, no me importaba enlodar mi reputación y dejar mi puesto de sacerdotisa, por qué él merecía mi belleza y mi alma, sin embargo... -el tono de Tsubaki cambio a uno sombrío- Él no me notó, a pesar de mis esfuerzos y mi seducción jamás llegó a desearme y todo porque, ya había tomado a una Doncella de la Luna Sangrienta, pero no era cualquier Doncella... ¡Sino que era a ella! A esa frígida sacerdotisa ¡A Kikyou!

\- ¡Tsubaki, ya basta! ¡Deja esta locura! -le gritó el Gran Maestro- Aún estás a tiempo de salvar tu alma.

\- Sólo por esa maldita marca de luna creciente en ella, es que él jamás llegó a desearme y fue peor, cuando ya la reclamó. -Tsubaki no lo escuchó estaba en sus propios desvaríos- A esa frívola, no le interesaba la vida marital y aún así ¡Se la llevó! -una aura oscura comenzaba a salir de su cuerpo, y su ojo empezaba a brillar- ¡Kikyou jamás, lo llegó a amar, ni a desear y aún así se quedó con ella! ¡Y fue castigado por los dioses, con la muerte! -levantó los brazos al cielo-

\- _¿Acaso ella se refiere a...?_ -pensó el Hanyou-

\- Por eso, si no pude tenerlo a él... ¡Los tendré a ustedes! -y de su ojo brillante, saco una inmensa cantidad de Youkais que atacaron a los presentes- ¡Y la sangre de todas esas rameras de los dioses!

\- ¡Cuidado! -gritaron los presentes-

\- ¡Retrocedan! -gritó InuYasha, preparando a Akai Tessaiga- ¡Kaze no Kizu! -dió un mandoble con su katana-

El viento dorado combinado con el poder de destruir barreras, logró destruir a todos youkais y también a la barrera de Tsubaki.

\- ¡No! -gritó Tsubaki de dolor-

Si bien el ataque no la mató, si la dejó muy herida y tirada en el suelo; en aquél momento los sacerdotes aprovecharon para someterla con unas cadenas especiales de sumisión.

\- ¡Rápido! Llevensela al santuario. -ordenó el Gran Maestro-

Los sacerdotes se llevaron a Tsubaki a rastras, aún y ella estando herida luchó para liberarse.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-** Pasarón pocos días en los cuales, estaban debatiendo sobre qué hacer con Tsubaki; en esos días descubrieron su guarida y todos sus objetos de brujería, así como también los huesos de las pobres doncellas sangrientas qué mató y desangro, gracias a InuYasha.

Le dieron santa sepultura a las 3 jóvenes doncellas, les hicieron un monumento para honrarlas y oraron para convertirlas en los espíritus protectores de la aldea, y en cuanto al dictamen del destino de Tsubaki, era incierto; unos querían encerrarla en una mazmorra, otros querían reformarla en algún santuario alejado en las montañas, y por último otros querían matarla.

Al fin decidieron matarla, quemandola viva en una hoguera en una parte alejada de la aldea, para evitar consecuencias a futuro.

Los aldeanos estaban decepcionados y tristes al saber que su sacerdotisa era una bruja vil y despreciable, obsesionada con la belleza física y por un despecho amoroso; Momiji y Botan, fueron las más afectadas al ver lo que hizo su maestra y por su Sentencia.

La madre de Hayate y Yuki, se sintió aliviada por saber la verdad, pero se sentía igual que todos los aldeanos, ante la verdadera naturaleza de Tsubaki.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

El día de la ejecución llegó, y en una parte alejada de la aldea en la profundidad del bosque, hicieron una gran hoguera.

Tsubaki que ya empezaba a tener arrugas en su rostro, estaba amarrada en un poste grande en medio de la hoguera.

\- ¡Tsubaki! Ante los horribles crímenes que has cometido en estos años, tanto a nuestras creencias, como a la humanidad y a ti misma. -decía el Gran Maestro- Te condenamos a morir, ardiendo en sagradas llamas. Deja atrás ese odió y obsesión, libérate de esas ataduras para que puedas encontrar la paz eterna y tu alma sea purificada.

Todos los presentes, los sacerdotes, Momiji y Botan, Kai, la madre de Yuki y Hayate e InuYasha, iban a ser testigos de la ejecución, al ser los perjudicados principales, exceptuando solo a Yuki al ser una niña y porque no podía ver aún a Kai, hasta su cumpleaños número 20.

Tsubaki levantó un poco el rostro, y miró de reojo a todos los presentes, antes de reírse macabramente, ante la sorpresa de todos.

\- ¿Purificar mi alma? ¡No seas imbécil! -le gritó- Ningún alma en este mundo, es totalmente pura o totalmente sucia... Porque hay demonios con sentimientos puros como Kai... -miró al lobo, a lo que Kai se puso en guardia- Y hay humanos con sentimientos sucios, como Kikyou y su obvio rechazo a su origen...

\- Ella no deseo nacer así Tsubaki. -dijo el sacerdote- No vuelvas a mancillar su memoria, por favor... Recuerda los momentos que vivieron juntas, además de rivales, ustedes eran mejores amigas.

En aquél momento Tsubaki recordó todos los momentos con sacerdotisa de nombre Kikyou, su mejor amiga y rival; toda la gente que ayudaron, todos los Youkais que purificaron, entre otros momentos más bonitos.

\- ¿Mancillar? Solo digo la verdad. Ella fue bendecida por los dioses, y renegó de esa bendición... Por eso se ganó, lo que le pasó. -ella solo destilaba veneno-

\- Tú y yo sabemos que, Kikyou era un alma buena y noble, y sí puede que su error haya sido haber renegado de lo que era pero... -él recuerda a la bella sacerdotisa- Ella no era un ser sucio o despreciable, porque en ese caso el ser sucio y despreciable, fue ése bastardo que la mató.

\- ¡Cállate! No hables mal de él... -se puso agresiva y a la defensiva- Ella se ganó, esa muerte...

\- Así como también él se ganó esa muerte... Pero aunque te digamos la verdad, jamás entenderás por lo que veo... -dijo decepcionado- No tengo nada más que decirte... Adiós vieja amiga...

Y así fue como los sacerdotes, dispararon flechas llameantes a la hoguera para encenderla y quemar a Tsubaki.

Ella no parecía temerle al fuego, solamente destilaba una mirada de odio a los presentes, pero vió por última vez a InuYasha, para después sonreír.

\- ¡Oye, Hanyou! -gritó Tsubaki a InuYasha- Es una lástima que no hayamos podido compartir cama, pero será mucho más triste saber que ya tampoco podrás hacerlo con tu mujer... Esa encantadora jovencita llamada Kagome.

\- ¡¿Qué?! -aquello lo alarmó-

\- Es bonita, pero se ve que es tan inexperta en complacerte... Creo que deberías pensar en tener ya a otra hembra, porque tener una mujer así es muy difícil ¿No lo crees? -todas sus palabras tenían doble sentido- Pero descuida, ya puse mi granito de arena para ayudarte con eso.

\- ¡Maldita perra! ¡¿Qué has hecho?! -InuYasha iba a lanzarse contra ella, para matarla él mismo, pero lo detienen- ¡Déjenme!

\- No sirve que vayas a matarla muchacho, el fuego ya lo hará por ti. -dice el Gran Maestro-

\- ¡Dime! ¡¿Durante cuánto tiempo crees qué ese zorrito, pueda protegerla?! -le gritó, para después reírse macabramente mientras era consumida por el fuego-

La hoguera se encendió a tal punto, que las llamas sobrepasaron las copas de los árboles, e incluso podían verse a lo lejos por la aldea; la risa macabra de Tsubaki retumbó en todo el bosque, siendo un eco horrible, pero jamás se llegó a escuchar un grito de dolor de su parte.

Aunque ya no se escuchaba la voz de Tsubaki, el fuego siguió ardiendo y podía verse aún su figura entre las llamas.

Debido a esas palabras InuYasha comenzó a pensar lo peor, así que sin dilación se fue del lugar para irse de vuelta a casa.

\- ¡Oye, espera!

\- ¡InuYasha! -gritó la madre de Yuki-

Pero él hacía oídos sordos a sus gritos, porqué ahora todo lo que tenía en mente era la seguridad de Kagome.

\- _Esas palabras, no las dijo solo de dientes para afuera..._ -pensó mientras saltaba los árboles, desesperadamente- _Que no sea lo que estoy pensando, por favor..._

Y así InuYasha saltaba como alma que lleva el diablo, sobre los árboles para llegar con su hembra.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Shippou y Kagome estaban en el río cerca de la casa, mientras veían como flotaban las luciérnagas.

\- Que bonitas son. -decía Shippou estando en las piernas de Kagome-

\- Sí, son como estrellas en la tierra.

Durante esos días que estuvieron juntos, Kagome y Shippou habían estado divirtiéndose mucho con paseos, recolección y pesca, además de las transformaciones del kitsune; y todo esto ajeno a los que estaban vigilandolos.

\- Aamm... Oye Shippou-chan ¿Cuándo crees qué vuelva InuYasha? -pregunta Kagome con pena-

\- ¿Mmm? No lo sé, a mi también me dijo que sólo estaría fuera unos días, pero no me dijo exactamente cuando volvería. -le respondió-

\- Oh... Entiendo.

\- ¿Lo extrañas? -le preguntó-

\- ¡¿Qué?! No, no, no es por eso... Solamente que, bueno yo... -sus mejillas se sonrojaron al no saber que decir-

\- Los adultos son muy raros, dices que no lo extrañas, pero actúas como si lo extrañaras. -dice Shippou con cara de confusión- Por eso yo no voy a ser grande, seré un niño siempre.

Kagome sólo rió ante las palabras de Shippou, mientras seguían admirando las luciérnagas.

Sin embargo la calma de la noche, en compañía del cantar de los grillos fue interrumpida por un sonido sin igual.

\- ¿Mmm? ¿Qué es eso? -dijo Shippou prestando atención-

\- ¿Pasa algo, Shippou-chan?

\- Escuché un zumbido.

\- ¿Zumbido? ¿En la noche? -aquello le extrañó a Kagome- Pero ya es muy tarde para que hayan abejas o avispas, a estas horas.

\- No, no era el zumbido de abejas sino de otra cosa y es más grande incluso que una avispa. -Shippou salto de los brazos de Kagome, para subir a un árbol-

\- ¡Shippou-chan, espera! -Kagome se levantó del suelo-

Shippou se perdió entre las ramas y debido a la oscuridad de la noche, Kagome no pudo ver en donde estaba él, solo escuchaba el movimiento de las ramas; sin embargo, aquellos movimientos comenzaron ahora a ser violentos y hasta algunas ramitas se cayeron al suelo, para después caer Shippou del árbol.

\- ¡Ah! -Shippou se estrelló contra el suelo-

\- ¡Shippou-chan! -Kagome fue a socorrerlo- ¿Estás bien? -lo abrazó-

\- ¡Kagome vámonos de aquí, rápido! -dijo él desesperado-

Justo en aquél momento, se oyeron fuertes zumbidos alrededor de ellos dos y en los árboles, se pudieron ver ojos rojos; los zumbidos empezaron a ser más fuertes y finalmente, aquellos seres se revelaron, ante Kagome.

\- Pero... ¿Qué son? -dijo Kagome al ver a aquéllas criaturas; eran una especie de avispas grandes, con unos punzantes aguijones rojos, tenían tenazas grandes y negras por bocas y sus ojos eran rojizos-

\- No sé, pero no son insectos comunes. -dijo Shippou-

De repente aquellas avispas se lanzaron contra ellos, pero Kagome siendo más rápida creó una barrera protectora, que quemó a las avispas.

\- Si nos mantenemos así, estaremos seguros. -dijo Kagome-

\- Pero son cientos, Kagome. -dijo Shippou, señalando alrededor- Y vas a cansarte mucho.

\- Descuida, correremos hasta la casa y solo usaré la barrera cuando estén a punto de atacarnos. -dijo confiada-

\- Pero tendrás que ser muy rápida.

\- Lo sé, por eso necesito que me alertes Shippou-chan.

Ambos asintieron al ya haber hecho el plan; entonces en un segundo Kagome deshizo la barrera y corrió con Shippou en brazos. Aunque pareciera fácil, en realidad era difícil porque la barrera requería de toda la concentración de Kagome, y lo que era peor no podía moverse mientras la mantenía, debía estar quieta.

\- ¡Ahí vienen! -gritó Shippou-

Kagome se detuvo y uso su barrera, cuando finalmente se alejaron un poco, ella volvió a correr para despistarlas.

\- ¡Ya casi llegamos! -gritó Kagome viendo el muro de la casa-

\- ¡Kagome, cuidado!

Ella iba a usar su barrera nuevamente, pero Kagome piso una piedra y tropezó, al caer lanzó a Shippou lejos para que se adelantará a la casa.

\- Shippou-chan, vete rápido. -dijo Kagome mientras se levantaba del suelo- ¡Yo los distraigo!

\- De acuerdo. -el pequeño kitsune se levantó y fue a la casa-

Kagome hizo una barrera para protegerse, mientras que Shippou corría rápido, pero lo raro es que aquellas avispas lo ignoraban; él volteó hacía atrás y vió que todo el enjambre de iba con Kagome, ella estaba rodeada.

\- No puedo dejarla sola. -pensó valientemente, mientras iba con ella de regresó- ¡Kitsunebi! -lanzó su fuego azul contra el enjambre, quemando algunas de las avispas-

\- ¡Shippou no, vete!

\- Seré un niño, pero tú eres una mujer y debo protegerte... InuYasha me lo encargo. -lanzaba su fuego a las avispas y muchas caían, al igual que caían con la barrera de Kagome-

Ambos se defendían, pero en un momento de distracción de Shippou donde lo iban a atacar, Kagome dejó de crear su barrera.

\- ¡Shippou-chan! -pero aquél momento, marcó un antes y después en Kagome; una de aquellas avispas aprovecho y pico a Kagome en su pantorrilla- ¡Aahh! -gritó ella de dolor-

\- ¡No! ¡Dejenla! -gritó el kitsune, tomando a la avispa y lanzandola lejos, para después quemarla- Kagome ¿Estás bien?

\- Aahh... -musitaba Kagome de dolor, mientras cerraba los ojos y tocaba su pantorrilla- V-Vete...

El sudor comenzó a mojar su frente y sentía que le faltaba la respiración, además de que le faltaba el aire; hacía inhalaciones muy hondas.

\- Kagome resiste, por favor. -dijo Shippou, mientras le quitaba el aguijón rojo de la avispa, que dejó tras picarla-

Los sonidos empezaron a ser más difusos, e imperceptibles, le zumbaban los sonidos; Kagome no podía mantener por más tiempo los ojos cerrados, pero hubo un sonido que la hizo mantener los ojos abiertos un poco más.

\- ¡Kagome! ¡Shippou!

\- ¿Eehh? -veía a lo lejos una imagen borrosa, de color rojo- _Inu-Ya-sha..._ -se desmayó-

Al ver a lo lejos el fuego azul de Shippou y los gritos que se oían, InuYasha aceleró más el pasó, hasta que los encontró.

\- ¡Shippou! -InuYasha uso sus garras y mató a todas las avispas que quedaron, salvo una que escapó con el ala herida- ¿Qué carajos ha pasado? -InuYasha se acercó con ellos-

\- Esas avispas feas nos atacaron a Kagome y a mí, mientras estábamos en el río. -le empezó a contar- Ella trató de protegerme, pero aprovecharon el momento para picarla.

InuYasha veía el cuerpo inerte de Kagome, y al tocar su frente y su cuello, se alarmó.

\- _Está fría y no respira._ -rápidamente el Hanyou, la cargó y se la llevó a la casa- Shippou, vuelve a tu casa y trae a Kaede.

\- ¡S-Sí, claro! -gritó Shippou mientras se transformaba en globo rosa, e iba deprisa-

\- ¡Rápido tráeme a esa anciana! -le gritó por última vez, mientras corría a la casa-

Saltó el muro de madera y entró de inmediato a la habitación, para poner a Kagome suavemente en la cama; después fue a la cocina y tomó un plato pequeño para volver a la habitación.

Tomó la pantorrilla de Kagome donde había sido picada, y comenzó a succionar aquélla área; estaba sacando el veneno.

\- _Resiste Kagome..._ -pensó, mientras dejó de succionar, y escupía la sangre envenenada al plato-

Mientras succionaba y escupía la sangre, InuYasha podía escuchar los gimoteos y las respiraciones de Kagome; estaba sufriendo, hasta parecía que respirar era un tormento para ella.

\- No, no, no... -succionó esta vez más sangre- Kagome lucha, por favor... No te duermas.

Aunque su boca ya sabía bastante a la sangre de Kagome, y al sabor amargo del veneno, a InuYasha no le importó.

\- _Shippou date prisa..._ -pensaba él, mientras acariciaba la frente de Kagome, que estaba sudorosa, y ya no está a fría sino que ahora ardía en fiebre- Oh no...

\- ¡InuYasha!

\- _Es Shippou..._

Se escucharon pasos que iban del pasillo al cuarto, y la puerta se deslizó mostrando a Shippou y a una tuerta sacerdotisa anciana atrás de él, con un tarro y un morral, probablemente lleno de hierbas y medicinas.

\- Ya estoy aquí, InuYasha. -dijo la anciana-

\- Kaede-baba ¡Rápido! -pidió InuYasha-

La sacerdotisa fue hacía la cama, y revisó a Kagome, en especial la herida donde fue inyectado el veneno.

\- Shippou me dijo que fue envenenada, por una extraña avispa Youkai ¿Cierto? -el Hanyou solo asintió- Bien, por favor Shippou ve a la cocina y pon a hervir, estas bolsas pequeñas. -le dió su morral- Rápido.

El pequeño kitsune corrió a la cocina a acatar la orden, dejando solos a Kaede y a InuYasha; la anciana revisó más de cerca la herida, notando pequeños puntitos rojos alrededor y una halo violáceo.

\- Es un veneno muy potente, jamás había visto uno así. -después miró al lado, en el suelo de la habitación, el plato donde InuYasha escupía la sangre envenenada de Kagome- ¿Succionaste el veneno, InuYasha?

\- Sí, era lo único que podía hacer.

\- Hiciste bien. Aunque el veneno, se ha expandido a una buena parte de su cuerpo, no ha hecho un estrago peor, gracias a tu intervención. -le dijo- Extrajiste una buena cantidad, y eso me dará tiempo para darle un antídoto.

\- ¿En serio? -sonaba aliviado-

\- Sí, pero aún necesitamos más tiempo. -empezó a sacar algo de su tarro- Ve por agua fría para bajarle la fiebre, y después trata de sacar más veneno de la herida. Yo prepararé este ungüento.

\- De acuerdo.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Aquella noche estuvieron al pendiente de Kagome; las bolsas de hierbas que Shippou había hervido en agua, eran para que aparte de que Kagome las bebiera eran para que también se mojaran paños de tela en aquélla infusión, y mojaran su cuerpo para que la piel absorviera el antídoto.

El ungüento era para que la herida sanara y también para eliminar los restos de veneno.

\- Kaede-baba, yo puedo cerrar esa herida ¡Por favor! -decía InuYasha terco-

\- InuYasha, ya te dije que no. -fue contundente Kaede- Si usas el poder curativo cerraras la herida, pero el veneno que sigue ahí no desaparecerá y se disipara a su cuerpo. El ungüento se encargará de todo.

\- Mierda... -masculló molesto, mientras veía a Kagome inconsciente que seguía luchando-

\- Entiendo que quieras curarla, pero en este caso, es la mejor solución para salvarla. -dijo mientras tocaba su hombro- Ahora por favor, ve con Shippou y tráeme la infusión.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Mientras Shippou e InuYasha traían la infusión, Kaede desvestía a Kagome para ponerle una yukata rosa y más comoda; luego mojaba el cuerpo de Kagome con los paños en agua fría, para bajarle la fiebre.

Cuando terminó, aparecieron los dos jóvenes con la infusión caliente.

\- Kaede-baba, aquí está. -dijo InuYasha dejando la infusión, en la mesa de noche-

\- Bien, ahora trata de sacar más veneno por favor.

InuYasha fue nuevamente a la pantorrilla y trató de sacar más veneno, pero ya no podía sacar más, así que se detuvo; mientras que Kaede con ayuda de Shippou, mojaban los paños con la infusión.

\- Bien Shippou, ahora ayudame.

\- Sí.

Ante la atenta y celosa mirada de InuYasha, Kaede abrió un poco la yukata de Kagome para dejar al descubierto solo lo necesario de su pecho y vientre, donde podía verse su marca de luna creciente.

Pasaron los paños, por su cuerpo, cuello, muslos y pies, dejando impregnado el olor de la infusión en ella; ahora tenían que mojarle la espalda, que con ayuda de InuYasha la movieron un poco y le removieron más la yukata para descubrirle la espalda.

\- Shippou ve a hacerme más infusión, y pon ahora, unas hierbas con hojas en forma de estrella. -le indicó Kaede-

El kitsune obedeció y se fue.

\- ¿Sabes? No deberías poner esa horrible cara contra nosotros.

\- No sé de qué hablas. -dijo InuYasha molesto, mientras pasaba el paño por la espalda de su hembra-

\- A mí no me engañas, niño. -sonaba autoritaria- Sé que estás celoso, en especial de Shippou, pero debes entender que la estamos salvando. No pensando cosas sucias y mañosas, solo por desvestirla un poco.

\- Pero no puedo evitar molestarme, por ver que alguien más le vea su pudor. -se aguantaba los celos-

\- Controla tus instintos de macho, lo importante aquí es su salud. Así que deja de gruñirnos.

InuYasha sabía que tenía razón, ahora lo importante era ella. Al terminar de mojarla, la volvieron a tapar y ahora Kaede, tomaba el ungüento ya listo y lo untó en la herida, para después poner sobre ella unas hojas de hierbas y vendarla.

\- Bien ya está. -Kaede se acerca a Kagome y la examina; toma un racimo de hierbas que tenía guardado en su manga, y lo pone en la nariz de Kagome, lo que causa que ella pueda respirar mejor- Ya está pasando lo peor, ahora sólo falta la infusión.

La tensión que InuYasha sentía ya se estaba esfumando, pero todavía no podía relajarse; cubrió a Kagome con la sábana y se quitó su suikan para taparla.

\- Tu doncella es muy bonita. -dice Kaede, guardando sus cosas en el tarro- Eres muy afortunado.

InuYasha no le contesto, solamente la oía.

\- Ya vine. -Shippou entró con una taza de té caliente-

\- Te tardaste. -lo regaño InuYasha-

\- Muchas gracias InuYasha, yo también te quiero. -dice el kitsune con sarcasmo para después sacarle la lengua-

\- ¡Ustedes 2, ya dejen de pelear! -ahora Kaede se enfadó- Si van a gritarse, háganlo afuera. -ambos agacharon la cabeza en señal de vergüenza- Dame la taza Shippou, por favor.

\- Sí.

Kaede se acercó a la cama y al sentarse, tomó a Kagome del cuello y la levantó un poco, para hacerla beber el té.

\- Niña, tienes que tomartelo. -le pedía Kaede, ya que Kagome estaba tan agotada para poder tomarlo- Por favor haz un esfuerzo.

\- Kaede-baba, dámelo. -InuYasha tomó la taza, de las manos de la anciana-

\- ¿InuYasha qué haces? -dijo al ver que InuYasha dió un sorbo de ese té-

El Hanyou se acercó a su hembra, la tomó por el cuello con delicadeza con una mano y con la otra movió su barbilla, para abrirle la boca; acercó sus labios y la beso, para así pasarle el té. Al sentir el sabor del té, Kagome se removió un poco y lo bebió.

\- Ah... -músito la joven-

\- Bien, sigue así InuYasha.

InuYasha repitió el proceso, hasta que la taza ya estaba vacía.

\- Con esto ya ha pasado lo peor, aunque no hay que confiarnos todavía. -advirtió ella- Ese veneno es potente y nuevo, debemos vigilarla toda la noche.

\- Yo lo haré, ustedes descansen en la habitación. -dijo en Hanyou, sentándose en la cama-

\- ¿Estás seguro InuYasha? Yo puedo quedarme contigo. -Shippou saltó a su hombro-

\- Sí, no se preocupen.

Ambos hicieron caso a InuYasha, y se fueron a la habitación contigua para dormir.

\- Ya estoy aquí. -le susurra mientras la veía dormir- Me quedaré hasta que despiertes, preciosa.

Y él iba a cumplir su promesa, incluso si para eso no debía dormir durante días.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

y bien hasta aqui!!! parte 3 y última de este maratón!!! espero que ha todas les haya gustado

sé que dije que publicaria el maraton hasta finales de enero en **BLACK SABBATH** , pero como hoy hay un evento astronómico de Super luna, luna de sangre y eclipse lunar dije ya es hora de ponerlo!!! y no me resisti XD jaja(se vera en todo el continente americano y empezara a partir de las 9:30pm si mal no recuerdo xD)

tal como dije antes habra una escena especial para san Valentín y antes de ese cap habra otro pero sera hasta febrero :3 ahora a descansar n.n

bien por el momento es todos calabacitas asi que nos vemos en otra ocasión bye bye ;3!


	16. Capítulo XV

Ninguno de los personajes del fic(salvo los OC's que llegue a hacer)son míos, todos le pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko-sensei

Diálogo: blablablabla

Pensamiento: _blablablabla_

Flashbacks: -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cambio de escena o de hora: **-I-I-I-I-I-**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **~The Maidens of the Bloody Moon~**

 **Capítulo** **XV**

Sentía su cuerpo pesado y las articulaciones le dolían, pero aún así hizo un esfuerzo para despertar y levantarse.

\- ¿Q-Qué es es-sto? -dijo Kagome mientras se levantaba- ¿Estoy en la cama?

Eso era extraño para ella, porque recordaba que estaba tirada en el suelo del bosque con Shippou siendo atacados por esas avispas feas.

\- Ah... Mi cuerpo... -susurró sobándose los hombros- Ay... -sintió un dolor más fuerte, en su pantorrilla-

Kagome al ver su pantorrilla, vió que estaba vendada y aparte sintió un olor muy fuerte y raro, en su cuerpo.

\- ¿Son hierbas?

\- Sí, es una infusión.

\- ¿Eh? -la voz la de InuYasha la tomó por sorpresa- ¿InuYasha? -estaba él sentado en el suelo y apoyando sus antebrazos, en la cama, mientras la veía- _¿Entonces no lo imaginé?_

\- Ya ha pasado lo peor. -dijo mientras se levantaba, para ahora sentarse en la cama- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Aamm... Yo... Ah... -no sabía que decirle- M-Me duele el cuerpo, c-como si me hubiesen golpeado en todas p-partes, especialmente el pecho. -se tocó justo en la parte del esternón- ¿P-Porqué cada vez que r-respiro, me duele? -se quejaba-

\- Es por culpa del veneno, al parecer hace que se cierre la garganta y no puedas respirar. -trataba de explicarle- Al menos eso es lo que me ha dicho Kaede-baba.

\- ¿Kaede-baba? ¿Quién es ella? ¿Y qué pasó? -habían tantas ideas que pasaban por la mente de Kagome; cada una más difícil de asimilar-

\- ¿No lo recuerdas? Hace 2 noches, unas avispas Youkais llamadas Saimyoshou los atacaron a Shippou y a ti mientras estaban en el río. -le contaba-

\- ¿Nos atacaron? -de repente, las memorias volvieron a ella como un relámpago- Sí, lo recuerdo, pero después ya todo era negro.

\- Eso fue porque te desmayaste. -tomó delicadamente su pantorrilla, para quitarle la venda y mostrarle la herida- Fue aquí donde te picaron y te inyectaron veneno. -la herida no tenía muchos cambios; Kagome recuerdo el pinchazo que sintió-

\- Sí, recuerdo que me dolió mucho. -aquello la había hecho desfallecer- ¡Espera! -Kagome había caído en cuenta- Dijiste que esto pasó, hace 2 noches... ¿Llevó dormida 2 días? -InuYasha solo asintió-

\- Solo estabas dormida, quejandote entre sueños y te removías un poco. -le contaba el Hanyou- Te subía la fiebre también.

\- _¿En verdad estuve 2 días inconsciente?_ -ella aún no lo creía- ¿Y Shippou-chan? ¿Cómo está él?

\- Esta bien gracias a ti. -le respondé- Perdón.

\- Aamm... ¿Porqué te disculpas? -pregunta ella-

\- Por dejarte sola, tanto tiempo y desprotegida. -se notaba la culpa-

\- Sólo fueron unos días, y no estuve sola Shippou estuvo conmigo. -Kagome de cierta manera le hacía ver que no tenía la culpa- Y gracias...

Aquél gracias, causó un vuelco en el corazón de InuYasha; a pesar de que ella estaba débil, no lo veía con agresividad sino con agradecimiento y no le hechaba culpa de nada. Sin embargo aún se sentía culpable, por lo otro.

\- Pero aún así, tú saliste herida o sino él pudor haber salido herido... -también se sentía aliviado de que Shippou estuviera ileso- _Si hubiese llegado más tarde, Tsubaki habría logrado matarla... Maldita perra..._

\- ¿Estabas preocupado? -pregunta-

\- ¡Claro que lo estaba! Por algo no durmió en 2 días.

InuYasha y Kagome fueron interrumpidos, por la voz de Kaede que entraba a la habitación con un humeante plato de sopa con arroz, verduras y pescado.

\- Que bueno que despertaste niña. -se acercó y dejó el plato en la mesa de al lado-

\- ¿Usted es Kaede? -asiente la anciana- Gracias, por salvarme.

\- De nada, pero de no ser por tu hombre nunca hubiesemos podido salvarte.

\- Lo sé, me imagino que él la trajo ¿Cierto? -se le hacía agua a la boca, aquélla sopa-

\- No precisamente. -le decía- Shippou fue quien me trajo, pero InuYasha fue quien empezó a curarte, succionandote el veneno de la herida. De no ser por él, quizás no habrías pasado la primera noche.

¿Él sacó el veneno, con su boca? Aquello le sorprendió, y cuando vió la cara de InuYasha, pudo ver que el Hanyou rehuía la mirada y estaba sonrojado.

Lo que le dijo Kaede, era cierto.

\- Bien ahora vamos a verte. -se acercó a la herida- Mmm... No ha cambiado mucho, pero ya he preparado un ungüento nuevo y también un té más potente. Lo tomarás después de que comas.

Kaede le untó aquél ungüento nuevo, puso nuevamente hojas de hierbas medicinales sobre la herida y la vendo, con una tela limpia.

\- ¡Kagome! -corrió Shippou hasta la habitación, y de ahí saltó a la cama con Kagome-

\- Shippou-chan.

\- Que bueno que estás bien. -abrazó a la sacerdotisa, con lágrimas en sus ojitos-

\- Shippou por favor, bájate. -le pidió Kaede- Es hora de que Kagome coma, la pobre no ha probado bocado desde hace 2 días.

\- Uy, perdón. -se bajo de su pecho y se puso al lado-

\- ¿Puedes comer sola? -pregunta la anciana-

Kagome trató de tomar la cuchara, pero las manos le temblaban a causa del veneno que aún corría en sus venas; ante esto no quiso tomar la cuchara, y con vergüenza rehuyó la mirada al lado contrario, con las manos en su pecho, en señal de impotencia.

InuYasha se sentía muy mal al verla así, y estaba dispuesto a ser él quien le ayudará a comer; se acercó, tomó la sopa y la cuchara.

\- Kagome ten. -puso la cuchara con sopa y verduras frente a ella- Debes comer.

\- S-Sí. -se acercó a tomar de la sopa, no sin antes soplar- Mmm... -músito de gusto ante aquél sabor-

\- ¿Está buena? -pregunta InuYasha dulcemente; Kagome asiente-

\- Shippou, ven por favor. -dijo Kaede dándole entender a Shippou, que debían dejarlos solos y que ahí sobraban-

Ambos dejaron la habitación y ahora estaban solos la pareja.

\- Kaede-baba dijo mientras cocinaba, que debías comertela toda. -le decía- Que te ayudaría mucho, ahora que estás débil.

\- Sí. -tomó otro bocado de la sopa- Una vez Shippou-chan me dijo que, tras quedar huérfano se fue a vivir con una anciana humana en las montañas ¿Kaede-bachan, es esa anciana verdad? -InuYasha asintió mientras le daba más sopa- Y también me dijo, que tú lo salvaste de morir a manos de los asesinos de sus padres.

\- ¿Qué? -InuYasha carraspeo de sorpresa; dejó la cuchara a medio camino de la boca de Kagome-

\- Además de que fuiste tú, quien lo dejó a cargo de Kaede-bachan para que alguien cuidara de ella.

\- _Ese Shippou..._ -pensó molesto con una venita que palpitaba en su frente- _Se va a enterar..._ -ya se imaginaba dándole toda una tanda de coscorrones, por hablador-

\- Shippou-chan te ve como un héroe. -le dice ella sinceramente- Me dijo que él nunca tuvo hermanos, pero que de haber tenido uno hubiese querido que fueses tú.

Eso tomó por sorpresa a InuYasha ¿Qué Shippou lo veía cómo un hermano? Él jamás le había dicho eso... Bueno de ser así entonces, en lugar de darle una tanda de coscorrones mejor le daría unos 3 coscorrones y ya.

\- Bueno ya después me dirás todo lo que Shippou te dijo, ahora come debes acabartela. -concluyó-

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Kagome terminó por comerse la sopa, e InuYasha se llevó los platos sucios a la cocina.

\- ¿Se lo acabó todo? -pregunta Shippou mientras ayudaba a Kaede con el té-

\- Sí, estaba hambrienta.

\- Esa es buena señal. -Kaede añadía unas hierbas a la mezcla, para ahora servirla en una taza- Bien ya está listo.

\- ¿Ése té la va a ayudar? -pregunta InuYasha acercándose-

\- Sí, al menos eso espero, porque es más fuerte que el anterior. -al tomar la taza, se la a Shippou- Ve con Kagome, y dáselo.

Shippou feliz, fue a la habitación a darle el té a la joven.

\- InuYasha.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Por favor, llévame al lugar donde atacaron a tu mujer. -pidió Kaede-

InuYasha entendió y solo asintió; ambos salieron de la casa y fueron al bosque, teniendo en mente que Shippou cuidaba de Kagome.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Al caminar unos minutos, llegaron al río donde fue el ataque y donde aún habían restos de esas cenizas y del fuego de zorro de Shippou.

La escena no había cambiado desde esa noche, salvo por el olor a quemado y a veneno de las Saimyoshou.

\- ¿Esas son las avispas? -pregunta Kaede viéndolas-

\- Sí.

Ella se agachó y tomó uno de los restos, para darse cuenta de que son enormes; tenían el tamaño de una mano adulta.

\- _Son enormes._ -pensó-

\- Esas cosas, las envío esa sacerdotisa de nombre Tsubaki. -dijo- Quizás las envío desde que fui a esa aldea a investigar.

\- ¿Investigar?

\- Sobre los Youkais mata doncellas.

\- Ya veo, así que los rumores llegaron hacía ti. -Kaede da entender que ya sabía la información-

\- Sí, gracias a Myouga-jiji. -tomó una de las avispas para verla mejor- Kaede-baba, dime una cosa ¿Qué tanto sabes de esa sacerdotisa Tsubaki?

\- ¿Porqué preguntas? -a Kaede le extrañó esa pregunta-

\- Porque mientras peleaba con ella, mencionó a una doncella Sangrienta de nombre Kikyou... -aquello tomó por sorpresa a Kaede- Si mal no recuerdo, así se llamaba tu hermana mayor ¿No? -el semblante de Kaede cambió a uno triste-

\- Sí... -Kaede trataba de recordar- Tsubaki, era una sacerdotisa cuyo poder competía contra el de mi hermana. Eran mejores amigas y al mismo tiempo rivales. No llegué a conocerla mucho, solamente la veía de lejos y la saludaba de vez en cuando.

\- Pues al parecer ella tenía envidia de Kikyou, y todo debido a un Youkai.

\- ¿Youkai?

\- Ella dijo que deseaba a un Youkai, pero debido a que él ya había reclamado a una doncella Sangrienta, él jamás le hizo caso. -cuenta lo que Tsubaki le dijo- Y esa doncella, tenía el nombre de Kikyou... ¿Tu hermana era una Doncella de la Luna Sangrienta, verdad? -Kaede solo asintió- Y el Youkai que ella deseaba, era el macho de tu hermana... -sonaba más a una afirmación, que una pregunta-

\- Sí.

\- Pero después, comenzó a decir cosas de su muerte y que lo que le pasó, se lo merecía, aunque también dijeron que fue un hombre quien la mató ¿Podrías explicarme? -InuYasha necesitaba respuestas; sospechaba que esto tenía que ver con lo sucedido hace 50 años-

\- Como tú sabes, mi hermana murió hace mucho tiempo.

\- Pero jamás has dicho cómo murió, de qué murió o quién la mató.

\- Es bastante doloroso para mí decirlo, InuYasha. -aquellos recuerdos le dolían; eso pasó cuando sólo era una niña- Ahora lo importante es tu mujer. -Kaede cambio de tema rápidamente- Con los aguijones podré ver qué tipo de veneno es, para hacer más antídoto.

Ambos regresaron a la casa, e InuYasha aún tenía aquélla duda con respecto al pasado de la fallecida hermana de Kaede, pero respetaba su decisión de no contarle nada por el momento; sin embargo tenía aquélla espina en su ser, sobre lo ocurrido hace 50 años, la muerte de Kikyou y los Youkais mata Doncellas, estaban de alguna manera relacionados.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Al volver Kaede se puso manos a la obra, en hacer un antídoto mejor para Kagome, mientras que InuYasha iba al cuarto a verla.

Cuando entró vió que ella estaba plácidamente dormida, mientras que Shippou acomodaba sus sábanas.

\- Se durmió. -dijo Shippou por lo bajo-

\- Bien ¿Se acabó el té? -pregunta tomando la taza ya vacía-

\- Sí, aunque dijo que sabía horrible.

Kagome estaba dormida de lado, e InuYasha no pudo resistirse a tocar sus suaves mechones.

\- InuYasha, perdón. -el pequeño se veía apenado- Me encargaste que cuidara de ella, pero al final salió lastimada.

\- No te preocupes Shippou, hiciste un buen trabajo, porque gracias a ti ella sigue viva. -le palmo la cabeza de cariño-

\- Pero salió lastimada.

\- Pero también pudo haber sido peor. Actuaste como un hombre.

Aquellas palabras causaron un vuelco en el corazón de pequeño kitsune; todavía era un niño, pero InuYasha dijo que actuó como un hombre. Ahora se iba a esforzar más para ser más fuerte, y ganarse sus 9 colas muestra de que ya es kitsune fuerte.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

El tiempo pasó y ya empezaba el atardecer; Kagome desde hace unos minutos se había levantado y ahora InuYasha la cargaba, para llevarla a las aguas termales. Necesitaba un baño.

\- A-Aquí estoy bien, puedes bajarme InuYasha. -indicó Kagome-

InuYasha bajó a Kagome hasta el manantial cerca de la orilla, donde ella se sumergió hasta el pecho.

\- ¿No tendrás problemas en lavarla, InuYasha? -pregunta Kaede-

\- ¿Eh? -dice la pareja al unísono-

\- ¿O quieres qué te ayude? -vuelve ella a preguntar-

Ambos se sonrojaron y se vieron mutuamente; la mirada de Kagome denotaba miedo y ese fue mensaje suficiente para InuYasha.

\- Sí necesitaré ayuda Kaede-baba. -le dice- ¿Podrías lavarla tú, por favor?

\- Por supuesto, no te preocupes. -Kaede tomó las cosas para aseo y se acercó a Kagome- Vamos a lavarte niña.

InuYasha se fue en silencio del lugar, dejando a Kaede encargarse del aseo de su hembra; ante la respuesta del Hanyou, Kagome sintió una extraña combinación de sentimientos.

Por un lado alivio y agradecimiento, de que InuYasha la haya respetado, tras lo sucedido aquélla vez y por otro lado sentía vergüenza y culpa; una era por dejar que InuYasha se fuera sin detenerlo, porque en realidad no iba a hacerle nada mal solo iba a lavarla y otra era porque tal vez con su semblante, era una señal de que no quería que la viera sin ropa, pero notó que él la trato con respeto a su cuerpo e intimidad.

\- _Estos sentimientos... Son tan difíciles de sobre llevar._ -pensaba mientras Kaede, la mojaba y le tallaba el cuerpo con los jabones y el agua-

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Llegó la noche, y Kagome ya estaba en la cama, bañada, fresca, y con una yukata limpia en color celeste.

\- Puaj... Este sabe más amargo y fuerte. -se quejó Kagome, al darle un sorbo al antídoto que hizo Kaede-

\- Kaede-baba dijo que ese es el antídoto definitivo contra el veneno de esas avispas. -decía InuYasha mientras le vendaba la herida- Y que sabe así, porque uso hierbas más potentes.

\- Sí, ya me di cuenta. -solo por el sabor, Kagome ya sabía que hierbas uso Kaede; ella casi nunca las usa, a menos que sean realmente necesarias- ¿Dónde están Kaede-bachan y Shippou-chan?

\- Están en el otro cuarto dormidos. -terminó de vendarla-

\- Entiendo, fui mucha carga para ellos.

\- De hecho, ella está encantada contigo porque ya se estaba aburriendo en su choza sin hacer nada. -dice InuYasha-

\- No sé, si tomarme eso como un cumplido o una ofensa. -Kagome hizo una extraña y cómica mueca-

\- Tómatelo como quieras. -acomodo las sábanas para que durmiera ella bien- Bien, ahora debo irme yo a dormir. Te veré mañana.

Justo cuando InuYasha iba a irse del cuarto, Kagome lo detuvo.

\- ¡Espera! -lo detuvo-

\- ¿Mmm? ¿Qué pasa?

\- Bueno... Yo... -ahora no sabía qué decir; desde que despertó que quería hablar con él, pero no sabía como- ¿P-Podrías quedarte un rato?

¿Ella le pedía quedarse? Debía ser algo importante, si ella le pedía eso, cuando en realidad desde que estaban juntos, lo último que ella quería era estar junto a él; InuYasha fue hacía ella y se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Quieres decirme algo? -él empieza a preguntar-

\- Sí, lo que pasa es que... Tú dijiste que cuando volvieras, íbamos hablar de... Aquello. -le recordó sobre lo que hablaron antes de que él se fuera-

\- Recuerdo lo que te dije, pero ahora no es momento de hablar de eso. -concluyó- Lo importante ahora es que te recuperes, Kagome.

\- Ya sé, pero aunque aún no me he recuperado, estoy en condiciones de poder hablar contigo cuando menos. -insistió ella-

Al verla pudo ver esa expresión de terquedad y obstinación en ella; esa era su Kagome, la que él conocía.

\- Bien antes que nada, quiero pedirte perdón por lo de esa vez. -hablaba él con total honestidad- Sé que me comporte como un bruto y salvaje...

\- Así es.

\- Pero también, debes entender que en nuestras leyes está permitido castigar a nuestras hembras si hacen algo que no está permitido. -le informaba-

\- Pero solo quería ver a mi familia, no puedes prohibirme ir a verla. -ella insistió con lo mismo-

\- Por el momento no puedes salir, porque como ya te dije afuera hay youkais muy distintos a los que te has enfrentado.

\- Pues si eso es cierto, entonces dime ¿Porqué Kaede-bachan, vive en el bosque y no le ha pasado nada? -pregunta inteligentemente-

\- Ella es diferente, porque de todas las sacerdotisas que hay ella es la más sabe sobre doncellas sangrientas, y por lo tanto tiene una posición privilegiada. -le informa- Todos los Youkais y Hanyous, tienen prohibido hacerle daño ya que equivaldría a su propia muerte, porque los dioses la protegen. Tanto tú, como todas las otras doncellas sangrientas necesitan protección, y por eso estamos nosotros sus machos.

\- Pues entonces basta con que solamente vengas conmigo, estaríamos solo un rato con mi familia y luego volveríamos. -le hacía ver otra manera-

\- No podemos. -InuYasha se pone serio- "Las Leyes Sagradas" indican que no podemos ir a una aldea humana, a menos que sea para protegerla o por una razón de vida o muerte... Si es solo de visita, la ley nos lo impide.

\- ¿Pero qué tipo de impedimento es esa ley? -Kagome ya estaba harta de esas Leyes Sagradas-

\- Pues es una barrera. -le empieza a contar- Desde que una Doncella de la Luna Sangrienta nace, esa aldea se cubre con una barrera protectora de Byakko que se activa al momento en que la joven es reclamada por su macho. Esa barrera impide que tú o yo, entremos a la aldea a menos que sea necesario, porque tanto tú como yo, no pertenecemos a los humanos sino aquí... -levantan los brazos señalando no solo la habitación o la casa, sino también todo el bosque- A la naturaleza, y si entramos a la fuerza, los relámpagos de Byakko lastimaran nuestra alma hasta que dejemos la aldea...

\- Debes estar de broma. -Kagome no creía que los dioses hayan llegado a tanto, solo por ver juntos romanticamente a especies distintas- _Los dioses no pueden ser así de crueles..._

\- Por eso hay que seguir las "Leyes Sagradas" y también las leyes de nuestro pueblo. -se refería tanto a las leyes que rigen a las Doncellas Sangrientas, como a los Youkais y Hanyous- Aparte de que también quiero protegerte. -tomó InuYasha su mano-

\- Pero ¿Protegerme de qué? -Kagome quería la verdad completa; aunque quería alejarse de él, por su reticencia a decirle la verdad completa dejó que le tomara la mano-

InuYasha no quería decirle sobre los Youkais, ni sobre el hecho de que Tsubaki quería matarla solo por ser una Doncella Sangrienta; eso ya lo diría una vez que los Youkais mata doncellas hayan muerto.

\- De todos los peligros que hay, y que habrá en el futuro. -le dijo; se mordía la lengua para no confesar- Por eso debes estar aquí, y si sales, debes estar acompañada de alguien.

Al final Kagome alejó su mano de InuYasha, al ver que este no le dijo la verdad completa.

\- ¿Temes qué me vuelva a escapar?

\- No... Ya no... Solo temo por tu seguridad.

\- Pero sé defenderme. -replicó- Solo dame una arco y flechas, con eso bastará para mí.

\- Debes entender que no. -le dijo el forma firme- Ya no es necesario que pelees o que te esfuerces, porque ahora me tienes a mí, para cuidar de tu aldea, de tu familia y de ti. -le dió a entender-

Aquella parte Kagome ahora lo entendía perfectamente, pero no logrará entender porqué la vió como castigo por desobedecerlo.

\- Pero no tenías que castigarme de "esa" forma, por desobedecerte... Hubiese preferido que me golpearas, o cualquier otra cosa. -dijo insistentemente con mucho enojo-

\- Eso ni pensarlo. -para él eso era una abominación- Quizás si no fueses una Doncella Sangrienta, podría hacerte eso, porque ahí aplican nuestras leyes, pero ni aún así lo haría... Porque no me gusta golpear a las mujeres.

Esa fue una de las primeras lecciones que su padre le enseñó desde que era niño, que a ninguna mujer debía él levantarle una mano, a menos que ella fuese peligrosa y atentara contra su vida; Tsubaki es el perfecto ejemplo de eso. Él siempre veía como su padre trataba a su madre, era todo un caballero y muy atento, como si su madre fuese una diosa y él su fiel adorador.

Pero aún así lo que hizo, causaría la ira de su padre y es más, hasta podría hacerlo levantar de su tumba para darle su merecido.

\- Sí... Tienes razón, hubiese elegido otro tipo de castigo, pero cuando te ofreciste a que harías todo lo que yo quisiera... Y además de que tenía 20 años de abstinencia... No pude resistirme. -a pesar de su vergüenza, hablaba con sinceridad- La bestia que hay en mí, la liberé y... Ya sabes el resto... -no hacía falta decirlo nuevamente- Aunque sea bizarro, déjame decirte otra vez que disfruté a fin de cuentas, y eso es lo que me da más vergüenza.

\- No sé, si podré perdonarte algún día...

\- Yo espero que algún día, puedas hacerlo... -se acercó a ella- Porque también espero el día en que puedas darme todo de ti, quiero tu pasión, tu cuerpo, tu alma, tu lujuria... Y tu amor... -InuYasha sentía un poco de pena, al hablarle de esa manera, porque él consideraba que esas solo eran cosas de las que hablaban las mujeres no los hombres; aparte de que tiene el ideal de que primero las mujeres deben enamorarse para que así los hombres se enamoren- Quiero todo lo que puedas ofrecerme y mucho más... Pero veo que por el momento, solo puedo conformarme con tu rechazo... Y no tendré más opción que aceptarlo, hasta que me entregues lo que deseo...

\- Pues para eso tendrás que ganartelo.

\- ¡Oh, y créeme que lo haré -la soberbia de InuYasha salía a a la luz- Porque déjame decirte que... Siempre obtengo lo que quiero. -le sostuvo la barbilla con los dedos, ante la mirada retadora de Kagome, a ella le impresionaba la confianza con la que él hablaba; hasta parecía que no lo decía de dientes para afuera, pero eso ya lo decidiría el tiempo- Bueno, creo que ya hemos hablado lo suficiente por esta noche. -la soltó y se dispuso a irse- Duerme bien y recuerda mi pequeña fiera... Soy muy terco, como para rendirme.

\- Lo mismo digo, porque soy muy necia. -ella se cruzó de brazos-

\- Buenas Noches. -así el Hanyou dejó la habitación con una media sonrisa, para que ella durmiera-

¡Listo! Aquello ya era un reto... La apuesta era simple ¿Quién se rendiría primero de los dos...? ¿InuYasha en rendirse en obtener el amor de Kagome, o ella se rendiría primero, en entregarse a él?

La moneda está en el aire, y habrá que esperar al ganador.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

y he aquí el capítulo nuevo :D

por lo que veo a muchas de ustedes les tomó por sorpresa el maraton de 3 capítulos xD pues me alegra saber que las tomó por sorpresa jajajaja

espero que este cap también les haya gustado n.n)/

creo que kaede se llevó el capítulo en esta ocasión xD

y les aviso que el próximo capítulo sera hasta san Valentín por la escena especial que les mencioné uwu)/ aún esta cocinandose asi que esperen a que salga caliente del horno :3

nos leemos en otra ocasión :3 byebye

p.d. me esta quedando algo larga esa escena de san Valentín xD


	17. Capítulo XVI

Ninguno de los personajes del fic(salvo los OC's que llegue a hacer)son míos, todos le pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko-sensei

Diálogo: blablablabla

Pensamiento: _blablablabla_

Flashbacks: -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cambio de escena o de hora: **-I-I-I-I-I-**

 **ADVERTENCIA!!! ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE LEMMON!!!**

 **DEDICO ESTE CAPÍTULO A MI CALABACITA "VIAJERA-DEL-COSMO", POR SU CUMPLE QUE ES HOY EN SAN VALENTÍN :D NENA PASATELA BIEN ESTE DIA Y GRACIAS POR TUS PLÁTICAS, CONSEJOS Y LOS FICS QUE ME PASAS *-*)/**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **~The Maidens of the Bloody Moon~**

 **Capítulo XVI**

Habían pasado pocos días en los que Kaede y Shippou se quedaron en la casa de InuYasha, para cuidar de Kagome.

Siempre le cambiaban los vendajes y le daban los tés, que Kaede preparaba para desintoxicarla.

Kagome iba mejorando poco a poco, en especial por ser una Doncella de la Luna Sangrienta, aunque aún batallaba un poco para caminar ya que se tambaleaba ; iba a pasar algo de tiempo para que pudiera volver a correr, pero eso sería hasta que la herida se cerrara por completo según palabras de Kaede.

Mientras InuYasha iba de cacería, recordaba una plática que tuvo con Kaede.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A la mañana siguiente de la plática que tuvo con Kagome, InuYasha se encontraba en la cocina mientras quitaba los huesos y vísceras del gran pescado que consiguió; en eso entra Kaede con una cesta de verduras.

\- Ya volviste, muchacho. -deja la cesta en la mesa- Veo que la pesca fue buena.

\- Sí, saldrá mucha sopa con esto.

Mientras dejaba el pescado en la mesa ya sin cabeza, huesos y vísceras, Kaede se acercó para quitarle las escamas y preparar la sopa.

\- A pesar de tu apariencia, puedo ver que dormiste muy bien.

\- ¿Porqué lo dices Kaede-baba? -aquella pregunta le extrañó al Hanyou-

\- Por la plática que tuvieron, Kagome y tú anoche.

\- ¿Escuchaste de lo que hablamos? -InuYasha se sintió al descubierto, y se alarmó mucho-

\- Sí, y no te preocupes Shippou dormía como una piedra, así que no escuchó nada. -le hizo entender- Pero por lo que escuche, puedo deducir que se trató de algo delicado... Por lo tanto no fue una plática, sino una discusión... ¿Qué fue lo que ella hizo, como para que la castigaras? ¿Y qué tipo de castigo le diste? -Kaede sonaba preocupada-

Ante las preguntas de Kaede, InuYasha comenzó a sentir vergüenza, no era como un Myouga que lo admitió, pero quizás ahí le fue más fácil, porque estaba molesto y fue reciente no como ahora; no sabía que palabras usar, pero sin importar lo que dijera no iba a cambiar la acción que hizo, así que se sinceró y dijo las cosas como era.

InuYasha no tenía mucho filtro para el uso de las palabras, sino que más bien no tenía la delicadeza para usarlas.

Al final le contó todo a Kaede; sobre Hojou, la escapada de Kagome, la pelea que tuvo con él y el cómo violó a Kagome.

Tras escuchar su relato, la cara de Kaede se sorprendió y mostraba decepción ante el Hanyou.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿No dirás nada? ¿No vas a regañarme? -InuYasha sonaba desesperado, porque Kaede no le respondía tras lo contado; esperaba que dijera o hiciera algo-

Kaede sin decir nada, solamente tomó uno de los grandes rábanos blancos que habían en la cesta y golpeó a InuYasha en la cabeza repetidas veces, esperando que esté se rompiera en su cabezota.

\- ¡Muchacho desconsiderado! ¡Bruto! ¡Animal! -lo golpeaba repetidas veces- ¡Hijo de...!

\- ¡Bueno ya basta! No dejaré que insultes a mi madre. -InuYasha se alejó, sobando su cabeza, alejándose de Kaede y de su mortal rábano- _Aunque sea una anciana, aún golpea fuerte._

\- ¡¿Pero cómo fuiste capaz de eso?! -Kaede estaba molesta- Te reventare esto en la cabeza, y después te meteré los huesos de ese pescado por el...

\- ¡Muy bien, ya entendí!

\- Byakko-sama, debería haberte matado en ese momento. -señaló el cielo con el rábano- No era necesario ese castigo, es más ni siquiera era necesario que la castigaras.

\- ¡Ya sé! Ya entendí mi error, pero estaba yéndose con otro y me desobedecio, cuando le dije que no saliera. -recordó a Hojou y solamente se molestó- En ese momento mi sangre de Youkai hirvió, y ya no pude detenerme.

\- Llegaste muy lejos... Esa niña solo quiere ver a su familia ¿Tanto te cuesta dejar que los vea?

\- Sabes muy bien que las "Leyes Sagradas", impiden que vayamos a aldeas humanas, a menos que se estrictamente necesario. -le recalca- Aparte lo que pasó... -Kaede lo interrumpió-

\- Exactamente, "que ustedes vayan a la aldea", pero nadie ha dicho que ellos no puedan venir aquí. -con esas palabras, Kaede le calló la boca a InuYasha y lo dejo pensando- Y "lo que pasó". -refiriendose a que Hojou se la llevara- No es excusa para impedirle ese derecho.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Pensando en esa plática, InuYasha volvió a considerar la idea de traerlos aquí para que vieran a Kagome, pero traerlos a los 3 sería mucho tumulto de persona.

\- ¡Tsk! Que problemático... -así el Hanyou siguió en su cacería-

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

En la habitación, Kaede checaba la herida de Kagome.

\- Mmm... Ya está mejor. -dice al ver que las motas rojas alrededor de la herida ya son casi invisibles y si se ven, son de color rosa; en cuánto al halo violáceo este ya era de un tono café claro y la herida ya estaba casi cerrada, sólo tenía ya la cáscara- Te pondré ahora solamente, un ungüento para que pueda cicatrizar más rápido.

\- Gracias Kaede-bachan. -dice Kagome feliz de saber que ya estaba recuperada-

\- InuYasha se está tardando mucho en la cacería. -dice Shippou ayudando a guardar las cosas de Kaede-

\- Quizás está tratando de cazar una presa grande, como un jabalí o un ciervo. -dice Kaede- Pero estará bien, siempre trae buenas presas.

\- Kaede-bachan ¿Es verdad qué va a irse? -pregunta Kagome algo triste-

\- Sí. -le confirma- Ya estás recuperada, ya puedes caminar y correr un poco, solo hace falta que cicatrice por completo la herida, y que sigas tomándote el té por 2 días más.

\- Entiendo.

Kaede le ponía ese otro ungüento a la herida, que en esta ocasión era un ungüento blanco a diferencia del otro que era verde, y le ponía una venda de tela más suave.

\- Voy a extrañarla mucho, Kaede-bachan. -dice Kagome; se había encariñado con anciana sacerdotisa-

\- No te preocupes niña, puedes venir a visitarme en el bosque las veces que quieras. -Kaede le hizo la invitación-

\- _Sí, claro... Como si pudiera hacerlo..._ -pensó Kagome de forma pesimista- Claro. -le sonrió-

\- Descuida si no sabes cómo llegar, Shippou puede guiarte. -le dijo-

Kaede quería hablar con ella sobre lo ocurrido con InuYasha, pero decidió no hacerlo ya que sería inmiscuirse demasiado y este era un asunto de pareja; sólo debían arreglarlo ellos.

\- Lo mejor será que camines durante un rato Kagome, para que puedas estirar las piernas. -le recomendó una vez que terminó de guardar las cosas-

\- ¡Sí, ven a jugar conmigo! -Shippou saltó de inmediato hacía su hombro feliz-

\- Está bien.

Así Kaede se fue a la cocina, mientras que Shippou y Kagome fueron al jardín a jugar.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Más tarde InuYasha regresó a la casa con carne de ciervo, para la comida y traía también los cuernos y la piel del animal, por si acaso le servían.

\- Sabía que llegarías con una presa grande. -dijo Kaede viendo como InuYasha, ponía el botín en la mesa-

\- Pues somos muchos, debía traer algo grande. -tomó agua de un bote y se lavó las manos- Y te traje la piel y los cuernos, por si te sirven de algo. -Kaede se acercó y vió las cosas-

\- Era un ciervo con buena salud. -dice mientras veía la piel y los cuernos- Gracias InuYasha.

\- Tómatelo como pago. -le respondió-

\- No es necesario que me pagues.

\- Pero te lo debo. -él insistió-

\- Sí quieres pagarme de alguna forma... Esfuérzate en enmendar tu error. -le aconsejó- Puede que yo nunca me haya casado, ni haya amado a un hombre o haber tenido un amante, como para saber bien de esos sentimientos. Pero sé por lo que he visto en muchas jovencitas, que para conquistar el corazón de una mujer, primero debes abrir el tuyo... Presentale tu verdadero "yo", date a conocer y así ella, se abrirá a ti en todos los aspectos. -le tocó el hombro- No puedes cambiar lo que hiciste en el pasado, y ella tampoco puede... -refiriendose a la violación- Pero este es su "presente" y pueden cambiarlo para tener un futuro mejor... El futuro que tú mismo has querido tener desde que la reclamaste, cuando era una recién nacida.

Aquellas palabras tuvieron un gran impacto en InuYasha, y necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlas, porque estaban llenas de sabiduría.

\- Tú solo quieres que ella ceda, pero también tú debes de ceder... Así habrá equilibrio en sus vidas, y podrá prosperar y florecer el amor... -InuYasha sólo seguía atento a sus palabras- No tiene nada de malo, que admitas tu primero que la amas, eso no disminuirá tu hombría. -le regañaba por aquella idea machista que tenía con respecto al amor y al romance- Dale lo que ella quiere, para que así ella te dé lo que tú quieres... Ya verás que serás recompensado.

\- Tomaré en cuenta tus palabras, Kaede-baba. -lo decía sinceramente-

\- Bien me alegra, ahora lleva mi pago a mi cabaña mientras hago de comer. -le ordenó-

\- Keh... -se quejó-

InuYasha tomó las cosas y se fue a la cabaña de Kaede, nuevamente al bosque.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Durante la preparación de la comida, Kagome y Shippou le ayudaron a Kaede a preparar la carne de ciervo, con fideos y verduras; Kaede agradecía su ayuda, pero insistía en que estaba bien, si hacía todo sola, pero hicieron caso omiso y siguieron ayudándola.

Cuando InuYasha regresó, la comida ya estaba servida y solamente esperaban que él llegara para comenzar a comer.

Los que platicaron más fueron Shippou y Kagome, de vez en cuando hablaba Kaede, pero InuYasha no hablaba solamente hablaban de cosas simples; durante la comida, InuYasha sólo veía a Kagome mientras sonreía, hablaba y comía.

Tomaba detalle que cada parte de su rostro, sus tiernos y dulces labios en tono durazno, sus mejillas que tenían un suave rubor, pero las prefería con más color, sus ojos grandes y de color marrón, que quizás para algunos sea un color simple y sin chiste, pero para él era un color especial y hermoso, porque era el color de la tierra y era ahí donde se formaba toda la vida.

Y no hay nada más hermoso y especial, que crear la vida; su vida se veía reflejada, en esos ojos tiernos de su fierecilla.

InuYasha no recordaba la última vez que le había puesto tanta atención, al rostro de Kagome salvo cuando ella dormía y él iba a verla a escondidas al Templo Higurashi, ganándose los regaños del abuelo y de Tadayoshi.

\- _Kaede-baba tiene razón, debo dejar de ser un mequetrefe y un bruto, si quiero lograr que ella sienta lo mismo que yo._ -pensó mientras comía- _Exigiendo y pidiendo todo sin dar nada a cambio, no llegaré a ningún lugar._

Al terminar la comida y de lavar los platos, Kaede y Shippou ya se preparaban para irse de vuelta a su choza.

\- Bueno ya nos vamos muchachos. -dice Kaede ya con Shippou en su espalda, y con sus cosas-

\- Vayan con cuidado Kaede-bachan, porque al parecer va a llover. -dice Kagome mientras estaba en el portón de la muralla, despidiendolos-

\- Descuida niña, cuando ya este lloviendo, nosotros ya habremos llegado a la casa.

\- Espero que no vayas a caerte anciana. -dice InuYasha detrás de Kagome-

\- Seré vieja, pero aún sé moverme. -sonaba ofendida-

\- Además yo estaré con ella. -dijo Shippou- Kagome vendré otro día a visitarte, cuídate.

\- Sí, tú también Shippou-chan. -dice Kagome-

Así Kaede y Shippou se fueron al bosque, perdiéndose de la vista de Kagome e InuYasha; cerraron la puerta y volvieron adentro.

Ya adentro Kagome puso a hervir agua, para tomar un té con algunas galletas de arroz.

\- Oye.

\- ¿Dime? -responde Kagome mientras hervía el agua-

\- ¿De qué hablaron Kaede-baba y tú? -sentía él curiosidad-

\- Solamente de que me invitaba a su choza para visitarla a ella y a Shippou-chan, siempre que quisiera. -dijo seria- Y que si no encontraba el camino, que Shippou podía guiarme hasta ella.

\- ¿Y tú quieres ir? -aunque Kagome no le respondió, InuYasha supo por su silencio y por su cara, que ella anhelaba decirle "Sí"- Sí quieres, puedes ir. -aquellas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Kagome- Siempre y cuando sea temprano, y no vengas en la oscuridad de la noche. -aclaró él-

\- ¿En serio? -un calor afloró en su corazón; era felicidad-

\- Ya te dije que sí.

Una sonrisa sincera se dibujo en su rostro, e InuYasha al ver ése gesto le gustó, porque él causó esa sonrisa; y sinceramente no se sentía mal por haber cedido, se sintió bien y era más fácil de lo que pensaba.

\- También trata de avisarme antes de que te vayas, para saber que estarás en un lugar bien. -finalizó-

\- ¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Claro!

Al no tener nada más que decir, InuYasha se fue de la cocina y cuando Kagome pensaba que ya estaba sola, empezó a dar brinquitos como niña pequeña, pero se contuvo en chillar de alegría; todo esto fue presenciado por InuYasha, que le parecía adorable aquél gesto.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

La noche se asomó, pero era oscura y sin estrellas porque las nubes de lluvia y tormenta tapaban el cielo; el viento soplaba y estaba fresco, más noche haría frío en el bosque.

\- Oohh, va a llover mucho Kaede-bachan. -dice Shippou viendo el cielo-

\- Sí, Byakko-sama limpiará la tierra de las montañas y dará vida al bosque, con su tormenta. -dice refiriéndose a uno de los dones del Tigre blanco- Tendré que tener la fogata prendida toda la noche, o lo que dure la tormenta para no tener frío.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

En cuanto a InuYasha y a Kagome, otra vez durmieron en habitaciones separadas; el Hanyou quería darle su espacio hasta que lograra traerla loca por él.

Tienen todo el tiempo del mundo para compartir la cama, durante el resto de sus vidas.

La lluvia torrencial cubrió esa región, todos los animales desde los osos hasta las más pequeñas hormigas, se escondieron en escondites que les brindaba el bosque. Además de cubrirse de la lluvia, también quería ocultarse de los fuertes relámpagos de la tormenta, que eran los rugidos de Byakko.

InuYasha dormía plácidamente en la habitación contigua sobre un cómodo futon, vestido solamente con una hakama azul marino.

Pero no podría decirse lo mismo de Kagome.

Kagome se encontraba plácidamente dormida, sin embargo durante su sueño estaba quejándose y removiendose en la cama, como si en cualquier momento se fuese a despertar.

\- Mmm... Ah... -musitaba entre sueños-

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Durante su sueño empezó a sentir una brisa que le acariciaba la piel, era suave y benévola, pero extrañamente está brisa llevaba consigo un olor muy peculiar. Un olor a flores.

Aquello era extraño, ya que dentro de la habitación no había flores y mucho menos podía soplar el aire, porque las ventanas estaban cerradas; en eso sentía como algo con peso, le acariciaba la piel del rostro. Fue apenas un roce, pero aquella cosa estaba posada con delicadeza en su mejilla, y era suave, casi tan suave como la piel.

Era el pétalo de una flor.

Así que con pereza abrió lentamente sus ojos, para quitárselo y aparte para cerrar, la ventana que aparentemente, se abrió durante la noche.

Pero al abrir sus ojos, Kagome vió que sobre ella no tenía el techo de la cabecera de la cama, sino un cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas.

\- _Este lugar..._

Al removerse, ya no sentía las blancas sábanas de la cama, sino una suave superficie hecha de flores y pétalos de Camelias carmesí.

\- ¿Camelias? -susurró, mientras tomaba los pétalos y las flores entre sus manos-

Al levantar el rostro, frente a ella tampoco estaba ya la habitación sino más bien un panorama extenso y sin fin de una pradera con el suelo cubierto de aquéllas hermosas flores y sus pétalos; sin embargo lo que llamó su atención, fue lo que estaba en medio de aquella pradera, era un enorme y majestuoso árbol de Camelias, el más grande que había visto en su vida; el árbol era como una mezcla extraña entre un sauce, un árbol de cerezos y el propio árbol de las camelias.

\- Así que es de él, de donde provienen estás flores. -dijo con una extraña calma-

Dejándose embelesar por aquella imagen, Kagome se levantó y pudo dislumbrar su sombra en el suelo, que era formada por una extraña luz roja; levantó la vista al cielo nuevamente y pudo ver que la fuente de aquella luz, era la luna, pero no una luna cualquiera, era una Luna de color carmesí... La Luna Sangrienta.

\- _Es tan hermosa..._

Era la primera vez que la veía, desde su nacimiento hasta sus 20 años por fin podía ver a la reina de los astros, teñida en sangre; aquél astro que marcó su destino por siempre, eternamente. Viendola sintió una gran calma, y una sensación de reencuentro consigo misma, como si empezará a aceptar y a gustarle lo que es... Una Doncella de la Luna Sangrienta.

La brisa seguía soplando dulcemente llevando consigo, los pétalos y las flores de Camelia hacía Kagome, como si el árbol la estuviese llamándola.

Kagome volvió su atención al árbol carmesí, para esta vez caminar hacía él con paso lento y calmado.

Mientras caminaba, Kagome ya era consciente de cómo iba vestida, portaba una yukata negra transparente, con mangas largas y holgadas con mucho vuelo, la yukata era muy larga ya que al caminar Kagome la arrastraba por el suelo, el bordado que tenía la tela era dorado en las mangas, bastilla y en la abertura de la misma, las figuras bordadas eran filigranas que hasta incluso tenían incrustaciones de diamantes pequeños, pero que destellaban con la luz roja de la luna, y era tal la transparencia de la tela, que al igual que las otras yukatas pequeñas, podían verse los pezones de los pechos de Kagome y de toda su piel; era una prenda simple, pero elegante, llena de belleza y erotismo que da una invitación para la pasión, la lujuria, y el amor, sin tener que ser vulgar o exageradamente provocativa.

Es una yukata, que no podría usar una princesa o una emperatriz, por mucho poder que tuviese, sino que solo puede ser usada por una verdadera hembra.

Siendo consciente de sus ropas, Kagome no sentía vergüenza por su pudor, al contrario se sentía hermosa, apetecible y con deseos de ser domada, pero sin sentirse denigrada, o menos que eso, sino que en realidad tenía deseos de sentir el poder y la fuerza de su macho; ella sentía, que podía hacer que él, estuviese comiendo de la palma de su mano.

\- Mmm... -exclamó con gozo al sentir la brisa, acariciar su piel y mover con gracia sus cabello-

Acomoda un mechón tras su oreja, mientras que con la otra acariciaba su cuello hasta el canalillo de sus pechos, que donde la yukata se cerraba; mientras pasaba su mano, ella podía sentir su pulso, era calmado, pero fuerte el ritmo de su corazón.

Ya estando frente al árbol se acercó hasta ya estar debajo de él, siendo cubierta por sus ramas para esta vez tocar su tronco con su mano izquierda.

\- Nunca pensé que existiesen, árboles de Camelias tan grandes. -dijo como si el árbol la pudiese entender- Eres único en un millón.

Acarició el tronco, para después levantar la vista y ver cómo caía aquélla lluvia de flores y de pétalos sobre ella; era hermoso y más aún al ver que, cada vez que un pétalo caía uno nuevo nacía en esa flor, y si una flor caía, otra nueva nueva brotaba y florecía. Aquél árbol, no iba a dejar de florecer jamás.

\- Eres muy hermoso. -dijo mientras atrapaba una de las camelias en el aire, y la olía-

En eso se empezaron a escuchar pasos, que iban igualmente al árbol de Camelias; eran pasos más pesado que los de Kagome, ya que al ser los pétalos y las flores pisadas estos hacían más ruido. Sin dejarse inmutar, Kagome seguía en su misma posición oliendo aquélla camelia, y acariciando las hebras de sus mechones, pero cada paso que se escuchaba más cerca su corazón empezaba a latir más rápido.

Aquélla brisa removía los plateados cabellos con la misma suavidad, como con los de Kagome; para aquél hombre, el olor a Camelias era más fuerte que para la joven sacerdotisa, sin embargo aquél olor era eclipsado por el dulce aroma de ella.

A diferencia de Kagome, él no estaba vestido, y mostraba sin pudor su anatomía y su virilidad; sus manos tenían garras afiladas, su boca tenía largos colmillos, y en lugar de orejas humanas, tenía orejas de perro.

Estando ya frente al árbol, específicamente hablando atrás de Kagome, él solamente la abrazó impulsivamente por la cintura, atrayendola hacía su fuerte y bien trabajado pecho; posó su rostro en su cuello deleitándose con su dulce aroma, mientras sentía como ella con una de sus manos, le acariciaba la cabeza especialmente sus blancas orejas.

\- Grrr... -gruñía él de placer-

\- Mmm... InuYasha... -exclamó de placer, al sentirse atrapada en sus fuertes brazos y siendo besada en el cuello-

\- Pero no es tan hermoso como tú. -dijo el Hanyou, con una voz totalmente distinta a la usual; está era grave, ronca, gutural y llena de deseo-

Kagome movió su rostro hacía él, pero el rostro que mostraba el Hanyou era distinto; tenía 2 marcas moradas en ambas mejillas, sus ojos eran del mismo color que de aquellas flores carmesí, y sus pupilas eran esmeraldas además de que sus ojos, eran más afilados, era justamente la misma apariencia que InuYasha tenía cuando la reclamó en su nacimiento.

Él le dedicaba una sonrisa un tanto malvada que hasta se podían ver sus colmillos, que eran más largos y le daban una apariencia más fiera e imponente, que hasta daba miedo.

Pero extrañamente ella no sentía miedo sino al contrario, Kagome estaba calmada y es más, le encendía verlo con aquella apariencia y que él le dedicará aquélla sonrisa, que era especial como si fuese sólo para ella; igualmente Kagome le dedicó una sonrisa, una coqueta y llena de dulzura, pero sonrojada y con una clara invitación para un beso.

InuYasha tomó el rostro de Kagome con su mano, y lo acercó a su rostro para besarla, pero no fue un beso tierno y mucho menos de piquito; aquél beso era hambriento, lleno de anhelo y de fuerza, porque claramente estaban devorándose el uno al otro, porque juntaban sus lenguas para sentirse aún más. Eran de esos besos, en los que uno se acababa el aire y si no parabas, podías desmayarte por no respirar.

\- Aahh... -exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo, cuando dejaron de besarse por la falta aire-

\- Te estaba esperando. -le dijo a su hembra-

\- Casi podría decir lo mismo. -ella le respondió a su macho-

\- Espero que no hayas pensado en escapar de mi ¿O sí? -lo decía con diversión-

\- ¿Porqué crees eso, mi amor? -le dijo coqueta y con cierta inocencia fingida- Si vine vestida así, solo para ti.

\- Con esta ropa, haces que quiera quitartela a mordidas. -le daba besos en su mejilla y una que otra suave mordida en su cuello-

\- Mmm... -musitaba de gusto, y reía un poco ante las cosquillas que le ocasionaban esas mordidas-

Sosteniéndola bien con su abrazo, InuYasha comenzó a descender hacía el suelo de Camelias lentamente, tendiendo cuidado con Kagome; al estar ya ambos en el suelo, InuYasha se quedó de piernas abiertas, teniendo a Kagome sentada entre estas con sus rodillas flexionadas al lado izquierdo.

\- Pero no lo haré, porque sería una lástima ya no vertela puesta. -dijo mientras que con la mano que anteriormente había tomado su rostro, ahora la dirigía hacía abajo mientras acariciaba su cuello, clavícula hasta su pecho- Aunque siempre voy a preferir los encantos que hay, debajo de aquí. -al meter la mano debajo de la yukata pellizco pícaramente el pezón-

\- Ah...

\- ¿Podrías cantar para mí?

Y por cantar, InuYasha se refería a los suaves gemidos de Kagome; ambos se besaron, mientras que InuYasha desataba el nudo de la yukata, al tenerla ya abierta, movió su mano y con delicadeza comenzó a acariciarla el monte de Venus de su hembra.

\- Eres tan cálida... Y tan suave. -le susurraba-

Al acariciarla así la estaba excitando y preparando, para lo siguiente, porque quería tenerla pidiendo por él, y quería probar su dulce nectar íntimo.

Una parte de la yukata resbaló por el hombro de Kagome, dejándolo al descubierto y accesible a los colmillos de InuYasha; le dió suaves mordidas y algunos besos, dejando marcas rojas en la piel.

\- Ay, no... -Kagome fingía molestia y hacía un puchero- InuYasha, no me dejes marcas, por favor...

\- Es para que el mundo sepa, que eres mía...

\- No... No soy tuya, ni de nadie... -dice convencida, mientras se daba la vuelta, se sentaba a hojarcadas sobre él y lo abrazaba por el cuello- Ni tú eres mío.

\- ¿Llegará el día, dónde lo admitas? -InuYasha estaba insistente- Yo no tengo reparos en decir que soy tuyo, y viceversa.

Kagome no le respondió, solamente lo besó e InuYasha no le reclamó sobre su falta de respuesta y siguió besándola. Durante los besos y caricias, al final la yukata se cayó por ambos lados, dejando al descubierto los suaves pechos de Kagome y el nudo de esta prenda no se deshizo.

En algunos de esos feroces besos, uno le mordía suavemente el labio al otro sin lastimarlo, solamente dejándolo un poco rojizo e hinchado, especialmente los de Kagome eran los que estaban así, gracias a los colmillos de InuYasha.

InuYasha bajaba lentamente por el mentón, hasta el cuello de Kagome y de ahí a sus suaves, y bien proporcionados pechod, para ahora besarlos, lamerlos y llenarlos de mimos.

\- Mmm... Ah... -musitaba ella de placer al sentir la cálida lengua de InuYasha, lamer sus pezones y aureolas; le dejaba pequeñas marcas rojas alrededor de los pechos, pero no eran dolorosas ni molestas-

\- Como las adoro... -dijo tomando ambos pechos con sus manos, los apretó, para después hundir su cara entre ellos y usó sus manos, para apretarlos aún más contra su rostro- Son preciosas... -decía mientras los llenaba de besos-

Entonces Kagome comienza a sentir algo firme y duro, debajo de su entrepierna, y sabiendo que era "eso", comenzó a restregarse contra la hombría de InuYasha; en cuanto al Hanyou, le costaba mucho contenerse porque le hervía la sangre y no era muy paciente que digamos; tomó con ambas manos el trasero de Kagome, y la levantó un poco.

Ella entendió lo que él quería hacer, así que le ayudo un poco y puso sus rodillas en el suelo para apoyarse.

\- Quise ser un caballero y esperar un poco más pero... ¡A la mierda! ¡Te quiero ya! -le exigió con voz autoritaria y llena de deseo; casi como si fuese a morirse, si no la tomaba-

\- Pues pensamos igual, mi amor. -sin apartar los ojos de los de él, Kagome tomaba por la base la dura virilidad de InuYasha y comenzó a descender lentamente, sientiendo como él la llenaba por completo- Aahh...

InuYasha terminó por bajarla por completo de golpe, tomándola por sorpresa y dándole a Kagome una sonrisa de satisfacción con algo de maldad.

\- Que malo eres. -le dice ella con inocencia y dulzura, mientras le daba un tierno beso-

\- Pero así te gusto. -entonces él la tiró al suelo, levantando algunos pétalos de Camelia, y estando sobre ella comenzó a embestirla-

\- ¡Ah!

Aquél tranquilo lugar, cuyos únicos sonidos era el de la suave brisa, ahora se inundaba por los gemidos y gruñidos de InuYasha y Kagome, al entregarse a la pasión.

El cabello de Kagome se desparramaba sobre todo ese suelo de pétalos y flores, mientras a veces se arqueaba al sentir la fogosa invasión de su macho; le abrazaba los hombros, mientras que InuYasha le besaba el cuello y dejaba escapar uno que otro gruñido.

\- Agh...

\- ¡Mmm! -Kagome llegaba incluso a morderse los labios-

Durante un rato estuvieron así, hasta que InuYasha se levantó un poco, tomó el muslo de Kagome para pasar su pierna sobre su hombro y después con su otro brazo se apoyaba en el suelo mientras algunos de sus cabellos se colgaban.

\- ¡Ah! -gemía Kagome-

\- Grr... No tienes ni idea, de lo hermosa que te ves ahora... -decía InuYasha jadeando, mientras algunas gotas de sudor caían hacía la piel de su hembra-

Entonces Kagome entendía ambas manos hacía el rostro de InuYasha para acariciarlo, y en ciertos momentos, él lamía y mordía suavemente las yemas de los dedos de Kagome; al final ella se abrazó a él, por el cuello.

Ahora InuYasha, bajó el muslo de Kagome y tomandolo con ese mismo brazo, y la cintura de ella con la otra, se levantó del suelo para apoyarla en el fuerte tronco del árbol.

Con la espalda descubierta y teniendo la piel rozandose contra la madera del tronco, causaba un poco de enrojecimiento e irritación, debido a la fricción, pero a Kagome poco le importaba.

InuYasha aumento la fuerza y la velocidad de las embestidas; estaba llegando a su límite y ella también, porque sentía como las paredes internas de Kagome, comenzaban a apretarlo cada mez más.

Él alejó su rostro del cuello de Kagome, para ahora pegar su frente con la de ella y verla a los ojos.

\- Dilo. -le exigió-

\- ¿Qué?

\- Por favor, quiero oírte decirlo. -ahora se lo pide en un tono más amable- Si no lo dices... -entonces bajó una de sus garrass al clitoris de su hembra, para frotarlo-

\- ¡Ah! -Kagome sintió la estimulación-

\- No me detendré. -terminó la frase anterior-

De alguna forma, Kagome sabía exactamente a qué se refería InuYasha y estaba gustosa por decírselo, aunque era difícil tomando en cuenta las "caricias" que él le estaba dando.

\- Dilo, preciosa...

\- Ah... Yo... Yo te... -a ella le encantaba decirle una y otra vez, aquéllas palabras- Yo te a-

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

\- Ah... -exclamó con voz ahogada Kagome al despertar de golpe, de aquél sueño-

Tras despertarse, se quedó quieta en su lugar, totalmente estática, pero la respiración de Kagome se volvió agitada y muy profunda; su frente y cuerpo estaban bañados en sudor, e incluso partes de la tela de la yukata estaban ya húmedas.

\- _Por los dioses... Eso_ _fue... Tan real..._ -fue lo primero que pensó-

Ahora la habitación solamente tenía de sonidos el caer de la lluvia y las respiraciones de Kagome.

Temblando comenzó a moverse queriendo levantarse en la cama; al estar erguida, vió que las palmas de sus manos estaban sudorosas, su rostro y pecho también lo estaban. Al tocarse la cara, podía sentir que estaba caliente como si tuviese fiebre, y apostaría a que estaba sonrojada.

Al doblar un poco las rodillas, sentía una sensación muy rara en su entrepierna, como si ya la conociera; era la misma sensación que tuvo, cuando InuYasha la tomó a la fuerza, pero con la diferencia de que no sentía dolor solo necesidad, y calidez.

\- Ah... -con temblor en sus manos, removió los pliegues de su yukata de la parte de sus piernas; abrió las piernas un poco, lo suficiente como para que pudiera meter su mano- _No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto..._

Pero antes de eso primero tomó sus pechos con ambas manos, ya que los sentía tensos y al apretarlos, sintió placer y alivio, a tal punto que sus pezones se notaban en la tela de la yukata y un suspiro de gusto, escapó de sus labios.

\- Ah... -al suspirar, cerró sus ojos momentáneamente, dejándose llevar por la sensación-

Al ver lo que hacía, de inmediato Kagome dejó atrás esos pensamientos, y al dirigir su mano en su zona íntima, pudo sentir calor, una palpitaciones apenas perceptibles y humedad, pero no la causada por la humedad del sudor sino por otra cosa; esa humedad en su entrepierna, era la que se causaba cuando una mujer estaba excitada, su dulce néctar íntimo. Se tocó un poco, y sintió placer.

\- ¡Ah! No... -quitó su mano de inmediato con miedo, mientras la limpiaba restregandola en las sábanas de la cama- _Ese sueño, y estas sensaciones... Todo fue tan real..._

Comenzó a rememorar el sueño, todo lo que hizo y dijo con InuYasha; no podía creer que fuese ella de verdad, la del sueño.

Entonces comenzó a sentir mucha vergüenza de su persona, por soñar ser así y hacer todo eso con él. En realidad no tiene nada de malo, ya que él sería su marido o lo más parecido, y por lo tanto rendirse a los placeres del otro no es nada pecaminoso. Sin embargo toda esa "fantasía" la hacía sentirse mal consigo misma.

\- _¿No se supone qué, las prostitutas son las que actúan así?_ -se preguntó al tratar de ordenar su mente-

Le parecía sorprendente el trato que ambos se tenían en el sueño, tanta confianza, tanta pasión y amor; eran auténticos amantes y además ella recuerda, que la relación era de una confianza total y como si fuese una relacion de toda la vida.

Como si fuesen amantes, desde hace mucho tiempo.

Pero lo que más la dejaba en incertidumbre, era la apariencia de InuYasha aquella apariencia que daba miedo, pero sin embargo a ella le excitó.

¿En verdad era InuYasha? ¿Él puede convertirse en eso? ¿Desde cuándo puede?

Entonces ella recordó la plática que tuvo con su madre, antes de la ceremonia de entrega, sobre el día en que InuYasha la reclamó tras vencer a su padre; al parecer la apariencia que tenía él en su sueño, sería la misma que tuvo hace 20 años en su nacimiento.

Fue ahí que empezó a formularse nuevas preguntas.

\- _¿Acaso terminaré volviéndome así? ¿Y tendré que... Acostarme con InuYasha en esa forma? ¿Y me gustara?_

Ante aquello el miedo empezó a inundarla, y pensando que se estaría convirtiendo en una mala mujer, el pensamiento de huir de aquella casa y de InuYasha, regresó.

Sin pensarlo, tiró las sábanas y abrió de golpe la puerta de la habitación; sin importarle la lluvia o el aire frío, corrió hacía el jardín hasta el portón del muro y con dificultad lo abrió, tirando la tabla.

Comenzó a correr todo lo que podía, ingresando al bosque, mojándose y manchando sus pies de lodo.

\- _No... No quiero ser eso._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

y bueno hasta aqui llego el cap!!!

espero y les haya gustado tanto como a mi *-*

ahora ya ven porque decia que seria una escena especial para san Valentín xD les juro que no tenia pensado una escena así hasta que escuche la canción Scarlet que es el opening del anime Karin o Chibi Vampire les juro que desde entonces esa escena no se me quitó de la cabeza y lo de las flores siempre pense que seria romántico y erotico ese tipo de detalle, pero al ser Japón pos debía elegir una flor acorde y la unica que se me ocurrió fueron las Camelias por su significado

les encargo de tarea que busquen el significado de esas flores, sobre todo de las rojas... por algo a las camelias se les conocen como "Las Rosas Japonesas" :D busquen en el lenguaje de las flores

no quise usar flores de cerezo porque ya estan muy usadas, y porque no pensé que eran acordes a esa escena a diferencia de las camelias y si son hermosas las sakuras aparte de que son las flores nacionales de japon, pero a mi perspectiva las camelias son más bonitas :3

otra cosa que quiero aclarar con respecto a los caps pasados con respecto a la escena de la violación por los reviews que he recibido, es que en primera instancia kagome no puede sentir placer por la situación que habia en ese momento y porque estaba siendo forzada, ninguna mujer podría sentir placer y seria mas traumático al ser su primera vez. aunque InuYasha al final vió que la regó en grande, y trato de arreglar las cosas en ese momento el daño ya estaba hecho y no había vuelta atras, también es normal que Kagome le gritara que lo odiaba en ese momento cualquiera le hubiese deseado lo peor.

lo de kagome actuando como "muñeca rota" como me habian dicho en un review pasado, hay que tomar en cuenta de que la violaron, la forzaron cuando ella pidio otro tipo de castigo, y perdio su inocencia de una forma que nadie querría, es normal que ella actue asi aparte de que paso solamente un dia de eso. ella afronta las adversidades y se acostumbra a los hechos presentes como lo hace en la serie claro que si, pero así como en la serie le toma un poco de tiempo acostumbrarse a ese ritmo de vida y a su nueva situacion. y ha actuado valiente porque sigue enfrentandose a InuYasha, tiene miedo de pasar por lo mismo pero si va pasarlo nuevamente ella primero luchara con valor.

por algo InuYasha quiere ganarsela y en esta ocasion ya es algo asi tipo una apuesta, a ver quien pierde su orgullo primero y quien es el primero en rendirse a los deseos del otro.

resumiendo...

kagome no se puede enamorar de InuYasha así como así y tampoco lo puede perdonar de la noche a la mañana por haberla violado, él se tiene que ganar ese perdon para ser merecedor del amor y el cuerpo de Kagome

también ella debe ver más allá del horizonte, no estar tan enfrascada y no tener la mente cerrada en cuanto a su situación solo por miedo y a no querer perder su orgullo o a si misma.

porque eso es lo que no los deja avanzar el miedo y el orgullo

ambos van a encontrarse a si mismos, con sus defectos y virtudes y a abrir sus mentes y corazones para asi entender al otro

solo así llegara el amor que ya todas desean ver :D

"Viajera del cosmo" feliz cumpleaños otra vez nena owo y también les deseo un feliz San Valentín nenas pasensela bien con sus husbandos uwu)/

el próximo capítulo lo publicaré hasta el 20 de febrero que sera mi cumpleaños!! yey!!

bueno y tras dejar mi biblia y testamento xD las dejo y nos vemos en otra bye bye :D


	18. Capítulo XVII

Ninguno de los personajes del fic(salvo los OC's que llegue a hacer)son míos, todos le pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko-sensei

Diálogo: blablablabla

Pensamiento: _blablablabla_

Flashbacks: -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cambio de escena o de hora: **-I-I-I-I-I-**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **~The Maidens of the Bloody Moon~**

 **Capítulo** **XVII**

InuYasha se removía en el futon mientras dormía, a pesar de que estaba acostumbrado a dormir en lugares más incómodos como los árboles, y el suelo no le era mucho problema, prefería dormir en su cama al lado de ella; pero aquello aún estaba lejos de ser.

Durante su sueño, InuYasha escuchaba un ruido fuerte y raro afuera de la habitación; con sueño y pesadez se levantó para saber que era. Él iba vestido solamente con una hakama azul marino, dejando al descubierto su torso.

Al abrir la puerta sintió un olor extraño, que inundó sus sentidos de principio a fin; un aroma enervante y dulce que lo llamaba, cual canto de sirena en el mar.

Como si estuviese hipnotizado y atontado, sus piernas se movieron solas hasta el cuarto donde Kagome dormía; tragaba hondo su saliva, estaba sonrojado, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y sus orejitas se movían.

\- _Este olor... ¿Acaso ella...?_ -pensaba mientras abría la puerta-

¿Sería posible que Kagome estuviese excitada? Con cuidado y cautela abrió la puerta corrediza, esperando verla acostada en la cama, pidiendo por él.

\- _Me importa una mierda si me quiere o no, con que ella me desee me conformo por el momento..._ -decía en mente, muy ansioso-

Pero al abrir la puerta vió que no había nadie en ella, pero aquél dulce aroma lo llenaba. InuYasha fijó su mirada en la cama, y se encontraba destendida: al acercarse pudo sentir que aún había algo de calor en las sábanas.

\- _Se acaba de levantar..._ -pensó- _¿Habrá ido a la cocina?_

De inmediato él fue a la cocina y no había nadie, ni siquiera estaba ese olor en ese cuarto; en eso se escucha un ruido afuera, que es el mismo que despertó a InuYasha.

El Hanyou salió al jardín, sin importarle que la lluvia lo mojara, y pudo ver el origen de ese ruido. El Portón estaba abierto y debido al viento, las puertas se movían y ocasionaban ese ruido.

\- Se ha ido... -susurró-

InuYasha apretó los puños a tal punto que empezaron a sangrar, justo en la parte de las palmas.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Correr era lo único que quería hacer en aquél momento, ella estaba muy sensible y por eso no sentía el dolor de los pequeños o cortaduras que se hacía con las piedras del suelo o bien las ramas de los árboles.

La adrenalina era lo que hacía que Kagome, pudiera seguir pero... ¿Hacía dónde?

Corrió como loca de la casa, y no se puso a pensar, en la dirección correcta.

\- _Cualquier lugar será mejor que ahí._ -pensó refiriéndose a su casa con InuYasha-

Estaba empapada, sus pies y la bastilla de la yukata cubiertas de lodo, y sentía frío, pero no le importaba.

Las imágenes de aquél sueño aún seguían rondando en su cabeza, y aparecían con más vivacidad; es como si una parte de ella, le estuviese recordando lo que pasó ahí, en su pequeño mundo de fantasía.

\- ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué tuve que soñar eso? -se seguía preguntando-

Al recordar esos momentos, podía sentir que los ojos de InuYasha y los de su "yo" del sueño la estuviesen viendo, y tentando, ambos viéndola sobre la espalda del otro.

Pero en su momento de distracción, Kagome no vió una raíz de árbol y tropezó, cayendo en el suelo manchandose de lodo la yukata, también sus brazos y parte de la cara se mancharon de lodo.

\- _¿Qué... Qué estoy haciendo?_ -se dijo a si misma-

Huir, eso era lo que hacía, huir de lo que podría pasar.

Su padre siempre le decía que los sueños y pesadillas eran muy importantes, aunque fuesen sueños tontos, alegres, horribles o de cualquier tipo, siempre debía estar atenta ya que a veces pueden mostrar el futuro, o mostrar cosas ocultas que hay alrededor de uno y se deben de descifrar.

Pero en ese caso no sabía, cuál de las 2 cosas le estaba diciendo ese sueño; quizás Kaede podría decirle, pero ya era tarde para retractarse de su decisión.

Teniendo en cuenta lo pesado de su yukata, Kagome se levantó con dificultad y en ocasiones, tenía cuidado de no resbalarse.

Pero justo cuando se levantó, sintió que unas manos fuertes y más grandes que las suyas, la tomaron por los brazos y la acorralaron contra el tronco de un árbol; por inercia y miedo había cerrado los ojos, pero al escuchar la voz del extraño los abrió rápidamente.

\- ¿Qué rayos hacías?

\- Ah...

Era InuYasha quien estaba frente a ella, con obvio enojo en su rostro y estando totalmente empapado por la lluvia, igual que ella.

\- Kagome te pregunté algo ¿Qué rayos hacías? ¿Porqué te escapaste? ¡Y con este clima! -InuYasha no podía esconder su enojo en su voz-

\- Yo... -ella no sabía que decirle-

\- ¡Anda respóndeme!

En eso nuevamente volvían los recuerdos de ese sueño, además de que su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

\- No, sueltame por favor. -trataba de liberarse- ¡No me toques!

No entendía el estado de Kagome, se encontraba miedosa, nerviosa, y sensible. Él tenía muchas sensaciones también, miedo, enojo y confusión.

\- ¡Yo te toco, cada vez que quiera! -le dijo molesto-

Trataba de controlarse, en especial su enojo, porque quería comprender qué pasaba, pero cuando ella dijo que no la tocara, no pudo evitar molestarse; al ver el error que cometió, se empezó a calmar y a tratar de pensar, en lugar de comportarse como un bruto. Había prometido comportarse de otra forma, y no iba a faltar a eso.

\- Kagome... -dijo con un tono más calmado- Por favor dime ¿Porqué te fuiste? ¿Qué te pasa? -aunque sonaba enojado, ahora sonaba algo comprensivo-

\- Es que yo... No quiero ser ella... No quiero... -hablaba Kagome con miedo-

¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿Y porqué estaba ese dulce aroma en la habitación? Ella tenía miedo.

\- _¿No quiere ser ella? ¿De quién carajos habla?_ -pensó al escucharla- Kagome ¿De quién hablas?

\- Es que ser ella... Me da miedo... Miedo de que me termine... -dice sin responderle a InuYasha- Gustando...

\- Kagome... -la tomó por la barbilla y la alzó para que lo viera a los ojos- Por favor dime... ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te pasó? -ya el enojo no se escuchaba, solamente preocupación-

Él sabía que ése no era el momento de preguntarle con aquella tormenta, pero todo el revoltijo de emociones y preguntas que tenía dentro, no le hacían calmarse.

A Kagome le daba pena tener que decirle todo el sueño, pero podría resumirlo sin en entrar en detalles "delicados"; la joven sacerdotisa tuvo que tomar valor y decirlo, tomando aire hondamente.

\- T-Tuve un sueño... -comenzó a relatarle- Era tan real...

\- ¿De qué era el sueño?

\- Aamm... Este... -le daba pena, pero la mirada le hacía querer desahogarse- Era de... Éramos tú y yo...

\- ¿Y qué pasaba? -ahora tenía curiosidad-

\- Estábamos... Tú me... Y yo... -le era difícil-

Al ver como ella hablaba con pena, el sonrojo de su rostro, y el hecho de que había soñado con él, le daba a InuYasha una idea de que había soñado algo feo.

\- ¿Te estaba haciendo algo? -pregunta, Kagome solo asiente- ¿Era algo malo o bueno?

\- No sé que decirte. -InuYasha debía cambiar la pregunta-

\- ¿Lo qué sea que te estaba haciendo, te hacía sentir incómoda? ¿Te lastimaba? -si ella tuvo una pesadilla con él, debía calmarla-

\- N-No...

Y era la verdad, en ningún momento del sueño se sintió así. Se sentía amada y deseada, y sin importar que caricia él le hacía, ella no se sentía mal.

Quería preguntarle más cosas, pero creía que era suficiente para poder concluir; ahora InuYasha sabía que ella había soñado con él y no era una pesadilla. Algo parecido a la esperanza se formó dentro de sí mismo, al atar cabos con respecto a ese "sueño" que Kagome tuvo con él, y por las reacciones de ella.

Tragó hondo antes de preguntar nuevamente, lo que concluyó.

\- Kagome... ¿Acaso... Soñabas que hacíamos el amor?

Ella no le respondió, solamente se soltó de su agarre en la barbilla y siguió temblando ante el frío del ambiente; aquella era respuesta más que suficiente para el Hanyou.

\- ¿Solo por eso huiste?

\- Aamm...

\- Kagome... -la volvió a llamar-

En esta ocasión, Kagome hizo caso a InuYasha y volvió la mirada hacía él, y cuando lo miró, se dió cuenta de que no había enojo, reproche, o tristeza; en los dorados y fieros ojos del Hanyou había comprensión, preocupación y amabilidad.

Ante aquella mirada, Kagome sentía que sus barreras y defensas que ella tenía, se desmoronaban como la arena cuando se deja arrastrar por el mar; sentía que esa mirada atravesaba su corazón, para dejarlo totalmente abierto.

Para InuYasha en esos momentos, Kagome no era su fierecilla, sino que ella se veía como una pobre liebre asustada mientras era cazada; a pesar de que sentía deseo, por la afirmación del sueño de Kagome, InuYasha no se sentía con el valor como para seducirla.

En aquél momento podía sentir el fuerte latir de un corazón, pero desconocía si se trataba del de Kagome o del suyo.

Él primero debía ceder, para que ella cediera, tal y como se lo propuso; no podía aprovecharse.

\- Te entiendo... -fue lo que él dijo- Ven...

Movió sus manos, para ahora envolverla en un suave abrazo; aquello tomó por sorpresa a Kagome, que inconscientemente le correspondió.

\- Ah... -suspiró al abrazarlo; se sentía protegida y consolada-

\- Si soñaste eso, créeme que me hace sentir halagado de saber... Que no te soy indiferente del todo... Y también que puedo estar, hasta en tus sueños. -apretó más el abrazo- Pero debes saber preciosa, que "eso" solamente va a pasar si así lo quieres tú. Eso tenlo por seguro. -le prometió- Ya lo he comprendido...

Kagome solamente asintió, ante esa bella promesa, le daba un poco más de libertad; le decía que era decisión de ella, y solamente de ella, si quería que pasara eso o cualquier otra cosa.

\- Era tan real...

\- Lo sé, y créeme que yo también he tenido sueños que se sienten reales, pero solamente son eso, no son reales. -acariciaba su cabello-

Al abrir Kagome los ojos y ver el oscuro cielo de tormenta, no sabía exactamente si estaba llorando o no debido a la lluvia, pero sentía que el miedo se disipaba poco a poco y ahora sólo quedaba calma dentro de ella; Kagome se aferró al abrazo de InuYasha, sentía que si lo soltaba iba a caerse, él era su soporte.

\- Vamos a casa. -le dijo; ella solo asintió-

Al separarse poco a poco, sus miradas dorada y marrón se encontraron nuevamente, y no las apartaron; igual que el sol, cuando no deja de iluminar la tierra en el día.

Sus rostros se acercaron, hasta que podían sentir la respiración del otro en su rostro, para después besarse; los rayos en ese momento, rompieron el cielo iluminando la escena.

Era un beso dulce, y tierno que al igual que todas las gotas de lluvia, estaban llenas de sentimientos, pero la mayoría era de confusión. Siguieron besandose hasta que la necesidad de aire, se hizo presente; se separaron poco a poco, lo suficiente como para que sus labios se rozasen y sus narices pudieran acariciarse.

\- Fuiste tierno... -fue lo único que ella le dijo-

\- Keh...

Suavemente la tomó entre sus brazos, y la cargó para irse caminando de vuelta a su hogar; Kagome se sostuvo de su cuello, y no tuvo reparo en que él se fuera caminando, en lugar de correr.

Ambos por alguna razón, querían sentir la lluvia y se sentían cómodos.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

No sabían la noción del tiempo, hasta que llegaron a la casa; con sus hombros, InuYasha movió las puertas de madera y entró en la casa.

Fue directamente al manantial de agua caliente, y dejó a Kagome en el suelo, cerca de la orilla del manantial.

\- Espera aquí, por favor. -le pidió-

\- Sí.

InuYasha salió, fue a cerrar las puertas y a poner la tabla de vuelta a su lugar, después regresó adentro, para ahora ir a la habitación y tomar algunas ropas; volvió a la cueva y Kagome estaba esperándolo, mientras se limpiaba el lodo de su cuerpo.

\- Te traje esto. -hasta ese momento al verla, se dio cuenta de que por el color claro de la yukata y lo mojada que estaba podía verse la piel de Kagome a través de ella, especialmente sus pechos; se sonrojo y trató de ahuyentar cualquier pensamiento morboso-

\- Gracias. -se volteó para tomar las ropas-

Sabiendo que Kagome iba a desnudarse, le dió respeto y se fue para dejarla sola, sin decir nada, a la habitación donde él dormía.

Kagome se quitó la yukata sucia, y se quitó los restos de lodo; se secó el cabello y el cuerpo con la toalla, para ahora ponerse la yukata blanca que le dió InuYasha.

Cuando caminaba a la habitación, sintió unos dolores en sus pies y piernas al llegar al pasillo; al mirar vió que tenía pequeños cortes, causados mientras ella corría en el bosque. En eso aparece InuYasha mientras se secaba el cabello, y ya tenía puesta una hakama nueva en color negro.

\- ¿Estás bien? -pregunta al verla hacer unas muecas de incomodidad-

\- S-Sí, solo son pequeños cortes no te preocupes. -dijo señalándose los pies-

Hasta ese momento, InuYasha se dió cuenta del pequeño olor a sangre en el ambiente, venía de los pies de Kagome.

\- Espera. -se acercó a ella, y la cargó-

\- Aamm, InuYasha... -eso la tomó por sorpresa-

\- Ahora me hago cargo de esas heridas, solo espera. -dijo dejándola en la cama-

InuYasha fue al armario por otra toalla, para ahora secarle los pies a Kagome, teniendo cuidado con esos pequeños cortes; Kagome estaba atenta a los movimientos de InuYasha, le secaba los pies con delicadeza teniendo cuidado con las heridas que no eran graves, pero si molestas.

\- Bien ya estás seca, ahora quédate quieta. -Kagome asintió y dejó la toalla de lado-

Ahora lo que hacía el Hanyou, era acariciar suavemente los pies de su hembra y justo cuando pasaba las manos por las heridas, estás se curaban con aquellos destellos rojizos; al ver esa magia, Kagome se sorprendió porque de inmediato dejó de sentir ardor y dolor. Tras unas cuantas caricias más, y aparte de una extra, en la cicatriz de la herida de envenenamiento, los pies de Kagome quedaron libres de marcas.

\- Es increíble... ¿Cómo hiciste eso? -dice mientras tocaba su piel-

\- Esto es parte de nuestra unión. -le explica sonriendo- Si tú te lastimas, o yo me lastimo podemos curar al otro solamente con caricias. Es uno de los dones de Ame no Uzume.

\- Si es así, entonces ¿Porqué cuando me envenene, no usaste ese don? -sentía mucha curiosidad-

\- Por la razón de que estabas envenenada, si fuese sólo una herida podría haberte curado, pero si la herida se cerraba mientras seguías envenenada... -recordaba la conversación con Kaede- El veneno no podría eliminarse de tu cuerpo, y hubiese sido más difícil salvarte. Eso fue lo que me dijo Kaede-baba.

\- Pero me salvaron.

\- Sí y eso es gracias a que, eres una Doncella de la Luna Sangrienta, aunque tú orígen sea humano en si no lo eres... O al menos, no eres totalmente humana.

No sabía si era una bendición o un defecto su curiosidad, pero Kagome quería saber más sobre su naturaleza; ha vivido como humana siempre, y nació de humanos, pero por su marca da a entender que no es humana del todo, o que en ninguna extensión de la palabra es humana.

\- Bueno lo mejor será que te deje dormir. -se levantó del suelo, para irse- Buenas noches. -se dió la vuelta-

Cuando Kagome vió que se iba, volvió a sentir aquél miedo de cuando huía en el bosque hace unos momentos, e inconscientemente lo detuvo.

\- ¡Espera! -lo tomó del brazo- Aamm...

\- ¿Qué pasa? -a InuYasha le extrañó esa actitud-

Ahora la pobre no sabía que decir, y su labio temblaba por no saber responderle.

\- Yo... ¿Podrías... Quedarte a dormir... Conmigo? -salió sin más de su boca; al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, se arrepintió de inmediato- _¡T-Tonta! ¿Porqué le pediste eso?_

\- ¿Hablas en serio? -se notaba cierta emoción en la voz de InuYasha-

\- S-Sí... -se insulto mentalmente- _Tonta, tonta, tonta..._ _¡Tragame, tierra! ¡Byakko-sama, por favor! ¡Dirija uno de sus rayos, hacía mí!_ -pero ya era tarde para retractarse- _¿De dónde están saliendome estás palabras?_

\- ¿Porqué quieres que duerma contigo, Kagome? -se volvió a acercar, y de arrodilló quedando frente a ella-

\- Lo que pasa, es que... Hace frío... -fue lo único inteligente que se le ocurrió- _Debí decirle otra cosa, en lugar de eso... Tal vez era mejor decir la verdad. Que al verlo irse tuve miedo, que mi alma tuvo miedo..._ -razonaba- Y además está es tu cama también, para que así no sigas durmiendo en un futon.

\- Si tienes frío, puedo darte alguno de los cobertores que tienen pelaje de conejo y así no pasarás frío. -le señala el armario- Y en cuanto a lo otro, pues puedo quedarme aquí hasta que duermas, no quiero molestarte. Recuerda que te estresaste mucho, últimamente.

\- Pero ya estoy mejor, y en verdad no me molesta... -Kagome no podía creer que le estaba insistiendo en que durmieran juntos- _¿Porqué no puedo detenerme en hablar? Se supone que él no me simpatiza, y abuso de mi... Pero ahora lo besé y hasta le estoy pidiendo que durmamos juntos... ¿Me habré vuelto loca?_ -quizás quien hablaba no era ella, pero al mismo tiempo "eso" era parte de ella; lo que sea que fuese, era más fuerte que su razón y justamente se concentraba en su corazón, para salir de sus labios- Por favor...

Ante aquella petición, el delgado y último hilo de "RAZON" que el Hanyou tenía en su cabeza se rompió; InuYasha mando todo lo que dijo antes al demonio, y fue a cerrar la puerta, para ahora sacar un cobertor extra, sin pelaje suave, pero si lo suficientemente grueso para calentarlos a ambos. Mientras tanto, Kagome se metió en la cama y se puso bajo las sábanas, esperandolo a él.

Tan solo fue cuestión de segundos para que InuYasha, extendiera el cobertor sobre la cama para ahora acomodarlo y luego meterse en la cama.

Se sentía tan bien volver a dormir en la cama, no se quejaba del futon no es que fuese incómodo en si, pero siempre será mejor una suave cama; mientras él se metía, Kagome se movía al lado contrario para darle su espacio.

\- _Por los dioses... Voy a dormir con un hombre... Con él..._ -pensó nerviosa, mientras lo veía detenidamente; no le había puesto atención, pero ahora notaba lo fuerte y tonificado que era su cuerpo y brazos- _Bueno ya he dormido con InuYasha antes..._ -se recordó- _¡Pero eso era distinto! No me dí cuenta, hasta que desperté... Sin embargo ahora es diferente, porque yo le insistí... Le pedí entrar a la misma cama..._ -sus mejillas se sonrojaron, no solo ante sus pensamientos sino también al ver el cuerpo de InuYasha-

Era un cuerpo bien esculpido en fuerza y forma, demostrando lo mucho que él lo trabajaba; Kagome nunca se había quedado mirando los cuerpos de los hombres, porque no le interesaban en lo más mínimo, sin importar si fuesen hombres jóvenes o viejos y quizás también sea por su labor de sacerdotisa, que no les prestaba atención.

\- _¡Kagome, reacciona! No te le quedes viendo, como si él fuese un trozo de carne..._ -reaccionó desviando la mirada-

Y hasta ahora que reaccionaba, Kagome recordó que se encontraba desnuda bajo la yukata e iba a dormir con él. Una situación tensa.

Pero no solo Kagome tenía un sinfín de emociones, InuYasha no se quedaba atrás.

\- _Oh, mierda... Estoy en la misma cama, con ella... Y me lo pidió..._ -la emoción no cabía dentro de InuYasha- _¿Acaso esto... Junto con el sueño...? ¡Keh! ¡No! Claro que no..._ -pensó negativo- _Kagome no me ama, y mucho menos me quiere... Ni si quiera podría decir que le gusto, pero el beso..._ -recordó su beso bajo la lluvia, de hace unos momentos- _Ella no me rechazó, hasta dijo que fui tierno... Quizás, solamente me está aceptando... Es un avance._

Desvió la mirada disimuladamente, hacía el cuerpo de ella especialmente en su busto; aunque fuese una prenda para dormir, esa yukata le torneaba bien el cuerpo, como todos los kimonos que usaba. Aún podía recordar la visión que tuvo hace unos momentos, cuando se transparentaban a través de la tela mojada y sucia de lodo, de la otra yukata; también recordó que cuando la abrazó, sus pechos y su torso se juntaron, sintiéndose el uno al otro.

InuYasha siempre quizo ese contacto, pero sin ninguna tela de por medio, solo piel contra piel ¿Y porqué no? Bañados con el sudor de sus cuerpos.

\- _¡Cálmate idiota!_ -reaccionó- _En estos momentos debes ser más hombre que bestia, si quieres ganartela._ -quitó su mirada del cuerpo de ella- _Lo de hoy es un avance, pero no es la victoria... Debo esforzarme..._

\- Buenas noches... -dijeron al unísono-

Ambos se sonrojaron y se vieron, para ahora acostarse y tratar de dormir, sin decirse nada más.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Pasaron pocas horas, y Kagome no podía dormir, le era difícil conciliar el sueño, no podía tener calma interna. Y aunque tenía ese cobertor, sentía frío.

\- _Quiero dormir, pero no puedo..._ -pensó frustrada-

Se volteó un poco, y vió que InuYasha, quien estaba dándole la espalda, se encontraba totalmente dormido, incluso se oían pequeños ronquidos de su parte; él sí puede dormir, sin tener ningún tipo de problemas.

Recordando cuando él la abrazó en el bosque y cuando la cargó, Kagome sentía que el cuerpo de InuYasha era caliente, que a pesar de la fría lluvia y sus vientos, él estaba caliente. Así que con cuidado de no despertarlo, se acercó a su espalda.

Al estar pegada, sintió su calor. Era cálido y sentía mucha calma, quizás por el hecho de que él no tenía problemas para dormir.

\- Es tan... Cálido...

Aunque fuese algo incómodo, Kagome decidió tratar de dormir así y al final pudo conciliar el sueño, tras unos minutos. Sin embargo en el lapso de esos minutos, InuYasha despertó de la nada y se volteó, teniendo a Kagome frente a frente.

\- _Hmph... Y pensar que hace apenas unas noches atrás, me habías tirado de la cama..._ -recordó con gracia- _Al parecer, tenías frío._

Él mismo sabía que Kagome no podía dormir por sus movimientos, aparte de que también sabía que se pudo dormir solamente al pegarse con él.

Solamente por esa ocasión, se aprovechó un poco de la situación y se pegó totalmente a ella, para abrazarla y llenarla de su calor; al ver que ella no se inmutaba, si no que por el contrario, Kagome se acomodó mejor al abrazo de InuYasha.

\- Quisiera poder ver, lo que hay en esa cabecita tuya... -le susurró- Me encantaría ver... Cómo fue el sueño en realidad... -él hubiese querido soñar lo mismo- Soñaste que te hacía mía, y que lo disfrutabas...

\- Mmm...

\- Cumpliré ese sueño, que también es el mío... -cerró los ojos, para poder dormir finalmente- Pero antes debo cumplir los tuyos.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

A la mañana siguiente, la luz del sol iluminaba la montaña y los restos de la lluvia de anoche, destellaban los brillos en las hojas, y flores.

InuYasha fue el primero en levantarse, y pudo ver que estaba en la misma posición que cuando se durmió; con Kagome abrazados, y compartiendo su calor. Ella seguía dormida, parecía que nada podría despertarla y se notaba que no tuvo pesadillas, ni sueños "raros".

\- Dormiste como una princesa.

Con cuidado, se separó de ella y la tapó en su totalidad para dejarla dormir.

Se fue a la habitación donde dormía antes, y se cambió en su traje de hinezumi; salió al jardín y se fue al bosque para ir a un lugar en especial.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

En el Templo Higurashi, se levantó Souta muy temprano para empezar su entrenamiento como sacerdote; desde que Kagome se había ido, la aldea ya no tenía un guía espiritual y aunque estaba su abuelo, él ya era muy viejo, así que Souta iniciaría su entrenamiento, por parte de su abuelo, pero después llegaría una nueva sacerdotisa quien sería oficialmente su maestra y la nueva protectora del pueblo.

Aunque el poder de Souta no era tan grande como el de Kagome, el abuelo ya había notado en él, un buen poder espiritual que si se entrenaba bien, podría a llegar a ser muy fuerte.

Souta se cambió con un haori blanco, y su hakama azul. Bajó a desayunar fruta, y unos panecillos que había hecho su madre con una taza de té; su madre y su abuelo seguían dormidos, pero él debía madrugar para calentar un poco y para familiarizarse con las plantas medicinales, tal y como le había enseñado Kagome.

\- _Ay, ne-chan... Te extrañamos mucho._ -pensó el pequeño-

Tomando una cesta, fue al bosque para tomar hierbas medicinales, entre otras cosas para la lección del abuelo.

Mientras buscaba las raíces y hierbas, Souta escuchó ruidos en los arbustos.

\- ¿Eh? -se levantó del suelo, dirigiendo su mirada a un punto en específico- ¿Quién está ahí?

Temblando, pero valiente, Souta tomó la daga que tenía en la manga del haori; era una daga sagrada, especial para defenderse mientras era novicio, y era de su padre Tadayoshi. Y también por si las dudas, sacó un pergamino sagrado.

\- Sea lo que seas, no te acerques ¡Te lo advierto! -la voz le temblaba, pero seguía firme-

Y de los arbustos, salió la imagen de InuYasha. Souta se quedó extrañado ante el joven que tenía en frente, y más al ver que tenía cabellos plateados y orejas de perro.

\- ¿Tú... Eres Souta, verdad? -pregunta InuYasha, un tanto tímido-

\- ¿Eh? Sí... -el niño le respondió sin más, pero volvió a estar alerta- Pero ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre?

\- Me llamó InuYasha, y sé tu nombre, porque eres mi cuñado.

\- ¿Mi cuñado? -Souta no le creía, pero entonces recordó la plática que tuvo con su madre y abuelo, sobre el destino de Kagome; ellos le explicaron que el marido de su hermana, era un Hanyou de nombre InuYasha- ¿Tu eres InuYasha, el marido de mi ne-chan? -Souta ya calmado, bajó la daga y los pergaminos-

\- Sí, y he venido por ustedes -dijo él en seco, refiriéndose a Naomi, al abuelo y a Souta-

\- ¿Por nosotros? ¿Y para qué?

\- Para que vengan a mi casa, a ver a tu hermana. -le dice-

\- ¡¿A mí ne-chan?! -exclamó feliz- ¿Es en serio?

\- Sí, ella los extraña así que vine, para llevarlos a verla. -se acerca a él- Debido a las "Leyes Sagradas", nosotros no podemos venir a una aldea humana, a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, pero no hay ningún impedimento para que ustedes vengan. -se agachó hasta quedar a su altura- ¿Podrías ir entonces, por tu familia? Para que pueda llevarlos.

\- Sí, pero mi mamá y mi abuelo siguen dormidos... -Souta había visto que desde que Kagome se fue, su mamá batallaba para dormir y que el abuelo, comenzó a enfermarse un poco- No sé si deba despertarlos.

\- Bueno estaré esperandolos aquí, para guiarlos. -dijo InuYasha sentándose en el suelo- Anda, ve y diles.

\- ¡Sí, claro! -Souta corrió como un loco feliz, hasta el Templo-

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Al llegar, fue de inmediato al cuarto de Naomi y con cuidado, pero sin dejar su emoción, movía a su madre para despertarla.

\- Mamá, mamá... -decía Souta-

\- ¿Souta? ¿Qué pasa? -Naomi estaba adormilada-

\- Mamá, él está aquí. InuYasha, el marido de ne-chan. -le dijo; de inmediato Naomi se levantó mientras tallaba sus ojos-

\- ¿InuYasha? Pero... ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? -aquello le extrañaba a Naomi; ella sabía muy bien, que por las "Leyes Sagradas" ellos no podían venir a una aldea humana, a menos que fuese realmente necesario-

\- Vino por nosotros, para ir a ver a ne-chan. -dijo feliz- Dijo que venía por ti, por el abuelo y por mí.

¿Él vino, para llevarlos con Kagome? ¿Iría a ver a su niña? Naomi no pudo esconder sus lágrimas de felicidad, y sus sollozos.

\- Por eso venía a despertarte, él nos está esperando para irnos. -dijo señalando el bosque- Iré también a despertar al abuelo. -se levantó-

\- Souta, espera. -Naomi lo detuvo-

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Recuerda que tu abuelo, no se siente bien ahora. -le dice- No sé si él pueda, caminar de aquí a la montaña a ver a tu hermana. Él debe descansar y no esforzarse mucho.

\- ¿Entonces él no puede venir? -sonaba Souta algo triste-

\- No hijo, y yo tampoco iré. -le respondió-

\- Pero ¿Porqué?

\- No podemos dejarlo solo, por eso ve tú a ver a Kagome. -le dijo- Yo me quedare aquí a cuidar a tu abuelo, y le contaré de esto. Ya cuando se sienta bien, iremos los 3 ¿De acuerdo?

\- Está bien, mamá.

\- Bien, ahora espérame en la cocina, mientras te preparo algo, para que te vayas y se lo das a tu hermana.

Souta obediente salió de la habitación de su madre y se fue a la cocina, a esperarla; tras unos minutos, llegó Naomi a preparar de inmediato una bolsa, llena con los bocadillo que Kagome ama.

Tras tenerla lista, fue a acompañar a su hijo hasta el lugar donde esperaba InuYasha.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

InuYasha paciente escuchaba pasos acercarse, y ya sabía perfectamente de quienes se trataban.

Al abrir los ojos vió que eran Souta y su madre Naomi, pero no sé veía al abuelo, lo cual le extrañó.

\- ¡Ya vine! -dijo Souta-

\- InuYasha... -dijo al verlo ahí esperando- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, no has cambiado nada.

\- Podría decir lo mismo de usted, señora. -dijo levantándose-

\- Pero ¿Qué dices? Claro que he cambiado ¿No ves qué me he hecho más vieja? -dice con su misma amabilidad, mientras ponía una mano en su mejilla-

\- Pues para mí sigue viéndose igual. -InuYasha le sonreía y le hablaba con total honestidad y educación- ¿Dónde está el señor?

\- Mi abuelo se ha sentido un poco mal, así que no podrá venir, y mamá tampoco, para no dejarlo solo, por eso solamente iré yo. -le dice Souta-

\- Oh, entiendo... -aquello le sorprendió a InuYasha- _¿El abuelo de Kagome, enfermó?_

\- InuYasha, por favor te encargó mucho a Souta. -Naomi lo sacó de sus pensamientos-

\- No sé preocupe, él va a estar bien. -InuYasha se lo promete-

\- Gracias. -entonces Naomi se agachó, y con beso en la frente, se despidió de su hijo- Dale mis abrazos a tu hermana y dile que la amamos Souta.

\- Claro mamá.

\- Bien ¿Nos vamos? -dice InuYasha-

\- Sí ¡Hasta pronto, mamá! -dice Souta mientras seguía a InuYasha al interior del bosque- ¡Regresaré para la cena!

\- ¡Regresa bien! -le respondió Naomi-

Cuando vió que se perdían sus figuras en el bosque, Naomi volvió al templo para iniciar sus quehaceres.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

En el bosque, InuYasha y Souta caminaban tranquilamente, hasta la casa de su ahora conocido cuñado.

No hablaban y solamente seguían adelante, pero la verdad era que no sabían de que hablar; por un lado InuYasha no sabía de qué hablar con Souta, apenas sabía cosas de él porque acompañaba a Kagome y por el otro lado, Souta no sabía nada de InuYasha, solamente lo que le habían contado, pero hasta ahí.

En eso Souta voltea a ver disimuladamente, a InuYasha por curiosidad; era un hombre joven, pero estaba seguro que podía ser más viejo que su abuelo. Su cabello, sus orejas y sus ojos eran lo que destacaba, así rápidamente alguien podía deducir que era un Youkai o en su caso, un Hanyou. Sin embargo cuando bajó la mirada, vió que tenía una katana con mango y empuñadura viejas en la cintura; a Souta le gustaban las katanas, y de hecho cuando ya fuese un verdadero sacerdote su arma será la katana, imbuida en poder espiritual de su padre.

\- Aamm, oye... -llamó la atención de InuYasha-

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Porqué tienes una katana vieja? -le dice señalando a Tessaiga-

\- ¿Qué? ¿A Tessaiga? -entonces se detienen, y saca su katana, mostrando su hoja vieja y con muescas- Es la herencia de mi padre, su tesoro. -le respondió sin más-

\- Oh, entiendo ¿Pero no sería mejor, una katana nueva? ¿No se te romperá? -pregunta Souta, desconociendo totalmente el poder de ese tesoro- Digo, para que sigas conservando el tesoro de tu padre.

\- ¡Keh! ¿Tessaiga romperse? -dijo con arrogancia; y con un solo apretón de su mano, Tessaiga se transformó en su verdadera forma-

\- ¡Woooow! -exclamó Souta sorprendido-

\- Dime ¿Se te hace qué mi katana, puede romperse? -se notaba la arrogancia en su sonrisa, mientras apoyaba a Tessaiga en su hombro-

\- ¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?! Tu katana dejó de ser vieja y ahora es mucho más grande. -Souta no le quitaba la vista de encima a Tessaiga-

\- Bueno, mientras seguimos nuestro camino te contaré un poco de Tessaiga. -InuYasha guardo su katana en su funda, para proseguir con el camino- ¿O no quieres escuchar?

\- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Cuéntamelo todo! -Souta estaba emocionado y ansioso de saber-

Y así fue como durante todo el recorrido, InuYasha le contó a Souta la historia de Tessaiga; que era una katana hecha del colmillo de su padre, que un herrero Youkai llamado Totosai la había forjado para proteger a su madre, y para dársela a él, cuando su padre muriese. Le contó todas las técnicas que tenía su katana, y sobre cómo funcionaba.

Souta estaba atento ante la historia, y estaba fascinado; antes sentía miedo de los Youkais, como todos los humanos, pero gracias a Kagome que le había enseñado que no todos los Youkais eran malos, porque a veces en los bosques encontraban kodamas, que eran los espíritus de las plantas o a veces kitsunes hembras y sus cachorros, que eran totalmente inofensivos si no les atacabas.

Recordó como Kagome se moría de ternura, ante los cachorros de kitsunes, y no paraba de jugar con ellos y acariciarlos, él también lo hacía; también jugaban a veces con los kodamas y estos les regalaban, flores u otras plantas, y por ello a veces llegaban tarde a su casa. Sin embargo a los otros youkais, especialmente a los Daiyoukais que eran la más alta estirpe de su especie, Souta les temía. Pero ahora que escuchó a InuYasha, y supo que su padre era un Daiyoukai Inugami, Señor de las Tierras del Oeste, y como tal era feroz, poderoso, justo, honorable y amable; protector de humanos y de youkais por igual, comenzó a cambiar un poco su forma de pensar.

Con aquella plática, perdieron la noción del tiempo y llegaron por fin a la casa.

\- Bien, ahora súbete. -le dijo InuYasha, mientras se agachaba para darle la espalda-

\- ¿Eh? ¿No vamos a entrar por las puertas? -señala Souta las puertas-

\- Am, no... Están cerradas, aparte estoy acostumbrado a saltar el muro. -dijo- Y no creo que Kagome haya despertado aún.

\- Oh, bueno.

Souta caminó hasta ponerse sobre la espalda de InuYasha, y agarrándose muy fuerte, InuYasha saltó dentro del jardín, dejando a Souta en el suelo.

Al aterrizar, y ver dentro del terreno, Souta se maravilló al ver el jardín y la casa; era la casa de una persona con dinero.

\- Oh... ¿Ésta es tu casa? ¿Aquí vive mi ne-chan? -dice admirando todo-

\- Sí, lo construí para ella antes de la ceremonia de entrega. -le dice- Ven, ve a darle una sorpresa.

Ambos entraron a la casa, y yendo por el pasillo que daba a la habitación, InuYasha invitó a Souta a entrar; al principio el niño estaba dudoso, porque no quería despertar a su hermana.

Pero aún así entró, y pudo ver que la habitación también era lujosa, tenía todas las comodidades; Kagome vivía bien, no le faltaba nada.

Se acercó a la cama y retiró las cortinas de tela delicada, para ver a Kagome que seguía dormida plácidamente. Con cuidado Souta movió un poco a Kagome, para despertarla y así ella se removía entre su sueño, hasta comenzar a despertar.

\- Mmm... ¿Qué...? -Kagome empieza a despertar y a tallarse los ojos-

\- Ne-chan... -le susurró- Buenos días. -dijo sonriente-

\- ¿Eh? ¿Souta? -exclamó Kagome sin poder creerlo- ¿Eres tú?

\- ¡Sorpresa! -dijo sin más-

Ante aquella sorpresa, las lágrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de Kagome, pero en esta ocasión eran lágrimas de felicidad; sin pensarlo, Kagome abrazó fuertemente.

\- Oh, por los dioses ¡Souta! -Kagome abrazó a Souta como si fuese a sacarle todo el aire-

\- ¡Ne-chan, cuidado! -Souta se sentía que se ahogaba- Me sacas el aire... -pero estaba igual de feliz que ella-

\- Te he extrañado tanto... -decía en sollozos-

\- Yo también... -le correspondió al fin el abrazo, aunque siguió sintiéndose asfixiado-

El reencuentro de los hermanos Higurashi, fue presenciado por InuYasha que pudo sentir de inmediato la felicidad y el amor que ambos se tenían; aparte de que ver la sonrisa de Kagome, le hacía sentir tan satisfecho. Era una sonrisa más, que él le causaba.

InuYasha les dió privacidad, yéndose de la habitación y cerrandola sin interrumpir el momento.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

bueno hasta aqui el cap :D!!! les gustó??? yo quise hacerlo largo owo

quizas algunas de ustedes se confundan con la reacción de miedo de kagome por el sueño, pero recuerden que en aquellos tiempos de antes una mujer que disfrutaba del sexo no era bien vista por la sociedad ya que solamente ella disfrutaba si su esposo estaba complacido a la vision de la gente en general

no importaba si ella tenia o no orgasmos su placer era que su esposo si se sintiera complacido y punto. pero las mujeres que disfrutaban del sexo las tachaban de pecadoras o de que eran malas, porque su único deber era traer hijos y obedecer a los hombres, ese placer en el sexo solamente era para ellos. incluso las prostitutas no tenían derecho a sentir placer.

claro que habian excepciones de mujeres que no tuvieron miedo y disfrutaban de su vida sexual como ahora, y a muchos hombres les encantaban asi fuesen sus esposas, o amantes, pero antes eran otro tiempos en cuanto a los preceptos de la sociedad. por eso es el miedo de kagome, porque siente que puede volverse mala y que le termine gustando, pero eso ya va a cambiar en el futuro de la historia :3

ya esta empezando lo bueno de aquí uwu)/ y ya me muero por escribir las próximas escenas *-*

creo que por ahora es todo les agradezco mucho haberlo leído y seguir leyendo mi historia n.n)/ y por como va creo que seran más de 20 capítulos los que tendra esta historia

cuidense nos vemos en otra bye bye ;3


	19. Capítulo XVIII

Ninguno de los personajes del fic(salvo los OC's que llegue a hacer)son míos, todos le pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko-sensei

Diálogo: blablablabla

Pensamiento: blablablabla

Flashbacks: -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cambio de escena o de hora: -I-I-I-I-I-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **~The Maidens of the Bloody Moon~**

 **Capítulo XVIII**

Tras su reencuentro, Souta y Kagome se abrazaron, lloraron y rieron, en el caso de ella lleno de besos la cara de su hermano, y de paso de un poco de saliva también.

\- Ay ne-chan, ya te pareces a mamá. -dijo Souta mientras se limpiaba la saliva de su rostro, especialmente de sus mejillas-

\- Lo siento, es que te extrañé mucho. -se limpiaba ella las lágrimas-

\- También te hemos extrañado. -refiriendose a toda la familia-

\- Y dime ¿Cómo están todos? -pregunta Kagome-

Souta prosiguió a decir todo lo que ha acontecido, que iba a llegar una nueva sacerdotisa para ser su maestra, que él estaba entrenando para ser sacerdote con ayuda de su abuelo y que cuando ya fuese mayor, sería él ahora quién cuidaría de la aldea usando la katana de su padre, pero sobretodo le contó sobre lo enfermo que estaba su abuelo y que ese era el motivo por el cual no vinieron Naomi y él.

\- Abuelo... -la tristeza hizo aparición en el rostro de Kagome, al saber que su abuelo estaba enfermo- ¿Y se ha tomado medicinas o algo?

\- Sí, pero su mejora ha sido algo lenta. -le dice- Pero cuando regrese a casa, y le diga que he estado contigo, seguro se mejorará. -dijo muy optimista el joven Higurashi-

\- Que los dioses te oigan hermanito. -dijo abrazándolo- Le haré una medicina, para que cuando regreses se la des.

\- ¡Sí!

\- Bien ahora, déjame cambiarme por favor. -le pidió-

Souta asintió y dejó el cuarto, dejando a solas a su hermana; Kagome se levantó de la cama y sentía mucha felicidad, pero al mismo tiempi tristeza al saber de su familia.

Fue a los cajones y saco uno de los kimonos, era uno muy bonito en color naranja con estampado de círculos en un tono más claro y de hojas en color verde, con Obi rojo.

Al salir de la habitación Kagome vió que no había nadie en el pasillo, así que fue a la cocina y vió que Souta sacaba unas cosas de su bolsa, era comida.

\- Mira ne-chan, mamá te manda esto. -dice mostrándole la comida-

\- Ay que rico. -exclamó de gusto al saber, que iba a comer nuevamente lo que su mamá cocinaba-

Ambos hermanos comenzaron a comer, hasta que InuYasha irrumpió el momento llegando a la cocina.

\- Oh, Inu no Ni-chan. -exclama Souta con la boca llena de comida, al verlo-

\- _¿Ni-chan? ¿Ya se tienen confianza?_ -pensó Kagome sorprendida-

\- ¿Quieres? La hizo mi mamá. -le ofreció Souta-

\- No, gracias. -respondió- Oye Kagome, dime ¿Qué quieres que cace, para la comida?

\- ¿Eh? Aamm... Bueno, no sé. -no sabía que responderle, siempre él traía la carne que cazaba, y ella estaba bien con lo que traía; nunca le preguntó si quería que cazara algo en especial- Souta ¿Hay algo qué quieras en especial? -volteó a ver a su hermano-

\- Yo estoy bien con lo que traigan ne-chan, no te preocupes. -le respondió educadamente-

\- Eres nuestro invitado, traeré lo que quieras. -dice InuYasha- Así que no te preocupes, y di qué presa quieres.

Aquella actitud de InuYasha le impresionaba a Kagome, no pensaba en él sino en ellos y además se notaba que en verdad, iba a traer lo que ellos quisieran.

\- Bueno, me gustaría unos peces asados para la comida. -Souta dijo al final-

\- Está bien, entonces iré a pescar más tarde. -InuYasha se fue del lugar-

\- ¿A dónde vas? -pregunta Kagome de la nada-

\- Iré al bosque un rato, no me tardo.

De un salto InuYasha saltó el muro y se interno en el bosque, dejando nuevamente solos a los hermanos Higurashi.

\- Ne-chan, tu marido es genial. -dijo Souta-

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, es fuerte, valiente, educado y te tiene viviendo bien. -Souta dice todas esas cualidades de InuYasha, y en lo último refiriéndose al estilo de vida que ahora ella tiene- No te falta nada. Mamá y el abuelo, estaran más calmados cuando regrese y les cuente todo.

Kagome no podía creer que en verdad, InuYasha se había ganado a su hermano en tan solo una mañana, y al parecer estaba a nada de ganarse a su madre y a su abuelo.

\- Bueno Souta, ahora mientras InuYasha no esta, ayudame con los vegetales y lo demás para tenerlo todo listo, antes de la pesca. -dice Kagome-

\- Sí, tienes razón.

Ambos hermanos limpiaron todo, y se fueron al jardí, justo en el rincón que correspondía al huerto para elegir los vegetales.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

En el bosque, cuando InuYasha ya estaba algo apartado de la casa, se quedó en medio del lugar como si esperara algo o a alguien.

Vió el cielo durante un rato, hasta que un cuervo pasó sobre él volando y dejaba caer algo muy pequeño. Esa cosa pequeña, cayó justo sobre la nariz de InuYasha y empezó a hacerse un poco más grande en solo 3 segundos.

\- Hola InuYasha-sama ¿Cómo ha estado? -pero Myouga solamente se ganó, una de sus merecidas aplastadas de parte de InuYasha- Ay...

\- ¡Keh! Myouga-jiji ¿Llegará el día en qué, dejes de beber de mi sangre sin mi permiso? -InuYasha veía como su sirviente, caía en la palma de su mano-

\- Ay InuYasha-sama, no es motivo para que se enoje. -como siempre Myouga sacando la vuelta-

\- ¿Y bien? Dime ¿Has sabido algo más? -pregunta-

\- ¡Sí! Ahora sé que la mayoría de esos Youkais, estan muertos. -le informa la vieja pulga-

\- ¿Muertos? ¿En serio? -InuYasha quería saber más- Dímelo todo.

\- Claro. -obedeció- El Youkai con apariencia más humana se llamaba Muso, y fue destruido hace 2 años cuando trato de matar a la madre de una Doncella Sangrienta mientras estaba en labor de parto, el que tenía apariencia de una niña blanca se llamaba Kanna, ella llevaba un espejo mágico, con el cual robaba las almas de todos y fue eliminada, cuando rompieron su espejo, liberando a esas pobres almas y eso fue hace un año. -contaba todo-

\- _Ya veo, así que 2 ya murieron._ -pensó InuYasha- Con esto que me dices, entonces Moryoumaru, Byakuya, Kageromaru, Juromaru, Kanna y Muso estan muertos.

\- Sí mi señor.

\- ¿Y qué hay de los otros? Me refiero a esos tales Hakudoshi, Kagura y el que tiene forma de Oni. -pregunta InuYasha serio-

\- Bueno esos han sido los más difíciles de matar. -le dice con pesar- Todo lo que pude encontrar es que, Kagura es un Youkai con poderes sobre el viento y vuela, Hakudoshi es muy fuerte y puede sacar tus peores miedos, y en cuanto al otro... -lo decía con miedo-

\- ¿Qué hay con ese? -ahora sonaba desesperado-

\- Es el que más me preocupa, no sé casi nada de él ya que los pocos que han sabido sobre ese Oni, por poco y no viven para contarlo. -al parecer ese Youkai era de cuidado- No sé nada más que es muy fuerte, y que aunque te escondas él puede encontrarte. Que primero juega al gato y al ratón, para después decir cosas horribles y así devorarte... Ya de ahí no supe más.

Aquella descripción que Myouga le dijo, no le dió buena espina a InuYasha y aunque sabía más de los otros 2 youkais, el Oni era el que le empezaba a preocupar en verdad.

\- En cuanto a los otros que murieron ¿Quién los destruyó? -pregunta-

\- Por lo que me dijeron fue un grupo, conformado por 2 hermanos taijiyas, una mujer joven con un bumeran y un joven con un kunai encadenado, un monje joven que aparentaba más o menos su edad mi señor, y una Youkai nekomata. -terminó Myouga de contar- Al parecer ellos son los que han estado cazando, a esos Youkais por años y sus antecesores también.

\- ¿Y ese grupo, están cazando a los 3 que quedan?

\- Sí InuYasha-sama, pero se les ha hecho muy difícil cazarlos, ya que son los más peligrosos.

Ahora InuYasha se sentía más aliviado de saber, que ya han muerto 2 youkais más y que podría relajarse un poco, pero no bajar la guardia aún quedaban 3.

\- Bien, has hecho un buen trabajo Myouga. -dice InuYasha realmente agradecido- Gracias a ti, ahora sé un poco más.

\- De nada mi señor, usted sabe que para eso estoy. -y volvió a saltar sobre él, para chuparle la sangre, pero se ganó otra palmada de InuYasha- Aayy...

\- Empiezo a resignarme a que en verdad, nunca vas a cambiar.

\- Bueno InuYasha-sama deje eso de lado, ahora ya puede estar más tranquilo. -le dice ya recuperado su forma- Y dígame ¿Cómo está Kagome-sama? ¿Ha habido algún avance? -Myouga estaba deseoso de saber la vida amatoria de su amo-

Sonrojado y con una cara de fastidio, InuYasha se digno a contarle todo lo que pasó.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Mientras tanto en los cielos, Sesshomaru veía montado sobre Ah-Un la mansión donde vivía Rin, su pequeña Doncella de la Luna Sangrienta.

Ella se encontraba en el jardín, en sus lecciones de escritura y hasta el momento ha habido paz en la aldea.

Al verla una sensación de paz y armonía, fluía dentro de él, esperando pacientemente a que ella cumpliera sus 20 años, para llevársela a su palacio en las nubes.

Pero de repente, un olor familiar y característico para Sesshomaru llamó su atención e irrumpió, esa paz en el ambiente.

\- _Este olor... No hay duda..._ -pensó el Daiyoukai- Quédate aquí, y vigilala bien. Si llegas a ver algo raro, lo matas. -le ordenó a su dragón, cosa que obedientemente Ah-Un obedeció-

Al momento en que Sesshomaru se bajó del lomo de su dragón, voló hasta una parte algo alejada del terreno de la aldea, donde había un peñasco y al llegar ahí bajó.

Sin si quiera moverse, él habló.

\- Sé que estás ahí, pude olerte hace kilómetros. -dice fríamente; atrás de un árbol de oía una risa de mujer- Kagura...

Detrás del árbol, salió una mujer bella y maquillada, de ojos carmesí, orejas puntiagudas, con cabello recogido en un rodete con plumas de adorno, portaba unos aretes verdes, vestía kimono lila con estampado del viento y obi amarillo, y portaba un abanico en color rojo y blanco; ella miraba a Sesshomaru con una mirada seductora, tras su abanico.

\- Hola querido, me alegra saber que hayas aceptado mi invitación. -batía delicadamente su abanico-

\- Yo no acepte nada, Kagura. -le dice en ese mismo tono frío y serio- Dime ¿Qué quieres?

\- Solo quería verte ¿Tiene algo de malo, qué quiera ver al macho que deseo? -cerró su abanico, mostrando que el soporte era negro-

\- Pues a mí no me agrada, así que déjame en paz. -Sesshomaru se daba la vuelta para irse-

\- ¿Estabas viendo a tu futura mascota humana? -siseó la víbora, haciendo que él se detuviera- Tomaré eso como un "Sí"

\- Volveremos a lo mismo Kagura... No te acerques a ella. -ahora su tono mostraba una amenaza latente-

\- Ah... -suspiró como joven enamorada- Me encanta cuando hablas así, me haces sentir como una verdadera hembra. -comenzó a acercarsele, con osadía y sin temor- ¿Cuándo vas a darte cuenta de qué, esa niña no es nada? Todas esas Doncellas que Ame no Uzume les dió, solo son una bola de santurronas, inmaduras y mojigatas. No saben ser mujeres, y mucho menos hembras. -ya estaba cara a cara con él- En cambio nosotras... -pone su mano en el pecho de Sesshomaru y con la otra que tenía el abanico, comenzó a acariciar el mentón del Daiyoukai- Somos unas hembras en potencia... Olvídate de ella, deja que descanse en paz con esa diosa y quédate aquí... Conmigo... Yo te daré cachorros Youkais pura sangre, y no Hanyous de sangre sucia.

Kagura le decía que matara a Rin, y que la tomara a ella como su hembra; ella levantó una de sus piernas, y trató de enredarla en la cadera de Sesshomaru.

\- Además... El celibato es horrible...

\- Kagura... Si en verdad quisiera una ramera, me buscaría una de mejor calidad y no una que se comporta como perra en celo. -aquél frío y mordaz comentario, dejó atónita a la mujer- Y por mi celibato, déjame decirte que lo prefiero, a tener que tocarte... Porque apestas horrible... -la empujó lejos de su cuerpo, para no tener impregnado su olor- Ni siquiera servirías, para que alguien se masturbe pensando en ti.

Aquellos comentarios hicieron que una gran furia, fluyera a través del cuerpo de Kagura y sin dudarlo, abrió su abanico y lo atacó.

\- ¡Ryuu no Mai! -blandió su abanico, haciendo que unos torbellinos de viento realmente poderosos se fueran sobre Sesshomaru; eran tan fuertes, que la tierra tenía zanjas por el impacto de ese ataque- ¡Estúpido bastardo de mierda! ¡Mandaré con el viento, tus restos hasta la casa de esa mocosa! -gritaba Kagura con furia-

Justo cuando los remolinos, obstruían la visión de Sesshomaru, Kagura pensó que lo había matado, pero en un giro inesperado, esos remolinos fueron destruidos por unos relámpagos verdes.

\- ¡Bakusaiga! -y así con fuerte estruendo que sonaba a una explosión, los remolinos del Ryu no Mai de Kagura, fueron neutralizados para después ser destruidos, haciendo que ambos pudieran verse otra vez; Sesshomaru tenía en su mano, su katana Bakusaiga que tenía el poder de que todo lo que ataca, no puede regenerarse jamás, era la espada más poderosa de todas-

\- Imposible... -sonaba a un suspiro-

\- Con esto, te estoy diciendo que basta Kagura. -ahora era una amenaza- A menos que quieras probar tu suerte. -movió su katana de tal manera, en que Kagura podía ver el brillo de la cuchilla, incluso su propio reflejo- He sido muy paciente contigo, y ya me tienes harto. Ésta será mi última advertencia, aléjate de Rin y de mí... O en verdad me vas a conocer. -esto último lo dijo con sus ojos rojos y de pupila esmeralda; la voz que usó para amenazarla era realmente fría y llena de sed de sangre, pero no mostró ninguna expresión- No doy segundas oportunidades, recuérdalo...

Eso le heló la sangre a Kagura, que no le respondió, se quedó estática y en la misma posición; en cuanto a Sesshomaru, guardó a Bakusaiga y se regresó volando hacía donde dejó a Ah-Un.

Kagura se quedó sola, siendo solo la suave brisa su acompañante que le llevaba el aroma de Sesshomaru, hasta su presencia.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

En la cocina Kagome y Souta, lavaban y cortaban los vegetales y preparaban todo para la comida.

\- ¿Ne-chan, así está bien de arroz? -dijo mientras enseñaba la cacerola llena del arroz-

\- Sí, es suficiente con eso. -Kagome dejó de cortar- Sólo cortaré esto, para después conseguir el pescado.

\- Bien.

Ya casi terminando, InuYasha hizo presencia en la cocina viendo como los hermanos Higurashi, estaban manos a la obra.

\- ¿Están preparando todo? -pregunta InuYasha en la puerta-

\- Sí, ya falta poco. -respondió Souta-

\- Entonces iré al río por el pescado, no me tardo. -él iba a regresar al bosque-

\- ¡InuYasha, espera! -le grita Kagome, terminando al fin de cortar todo-

\- ¿Qué pasa Kagome? -él se detiene-

\- Bueno, es que iba a decirte que Souta y yo queremos ayudarte en la pesca. -le dijo ella sonrojada; quería ayudarlo-

\- ¿Ayudarme?

\- Así es Ni-chan, mi ne-chan y yo preparamos todo antes, para ir a ayudarte. - le dijo Souta, ya con las manos limpias tras ayudar en la cocina-

\- Pero no es necesario, yo puedo solo. -InuYasha lo dijo como si nada- Ustedes quédense aquí y entretenganse, volveré antes de que se den cuenta.

\- En verdad queremos ayudarte, InuYasha. -le insiste Kagome, bajándose las mangas de su kimono- Por favor. -de forma involuntaria, Kagome hacía una mirada tierna que sería difícil de resistirse para cualquiera; pero hablaba con sinceridad-

\- No es necesario Kagome. -InuYasha no quería ceder a esa mirada de conejita tierna- Terminarás ensuciandote, y solamente harán que la comida se atrase más. -aquél comentario sin que InuYasha supiese, hizo que una venita de Kagome llamada "La vena intolerante al machismo" se rompiera- Yo puedo solo, ya verán que traeré peces grandes y deliciosos.

\- Sí, seguro que esos peces serán más grandes que tu cabeza -dijo Kagome cruzándose de brazos, y con una sonrisa más que falsa- Te deseo suerte, querido.

Ese comentario lleno de sarcasmo, no le gustó al Hanyou así que con una cara de pocos amigos, se volteó hacía su mujer y solamente veía, que ella estaba satisfecha con aquél comentario que dijo, y en cambio no le prestó atención a su pequeño cuñado, que tenía una cara de miedo al ver la cara de ambos y por la tensión en el ambiente.

\- ¿Quieres qué traiga peces grandes? ¡Muy bien! Créeme que traeré unos tan grandes como tus... Ojos... -decía el Hanyou con sarcasmo refiriéndose a los pechos de Kagome- Serán peces globo ya verás. -a ella no se le pasó ése comentario; incluso veía como él tenía la mirada fija en su busto de una forma no muy sana-

\- Pues entonces ten cuidado, recuerda que son venenosos esos peces. -Kagome entendió lo que él le dijo-

\- Igual que las anguilas. -parecía un insulto hacía ella-

\- Aunque esos peces globo viven en el mar, no en los ríos, cariño. Recuerdalo bien. -eso se traducía a _"Eres un idiota, no sabes de peces"_ -

\- Pues entonces traeré unas truchas grandes, y de paso unos cangrejos de río, pero ten cuidado cuando los comas, no vaya a ser que sus tenazas, te corten un trozo de lengua. -y ahí estaba la traducción de _"Ojalá y te pellizques la lengua cuando comas"_ -

\- Entonces vas a necesitar ayuda, por eso te ayudaremos. -levantó la mano, en señal de querer participar- Recuerda que 6 manos, son mejores que 2.

El ambiente estaba cargado, y ninguno cedía, hasta parecía que con la mirada soltaban chispas el uno al otro; Souta solo está de expectador asustado. Él sabía muy bien que su hermana odiaba, los comentarios machistas o que daban a entender que ella echaría a perder las cosas, ese tipo de comentarios hacían que Kagome sacara al demonio que llevaba dentro y uno con una lengua afilada. Más de un sacerdote o monje machista, han sido víctimas de Kagome y al final terminaban o bien empezaban a respetar a las mujeres, o empezaban a tenerles miedo.

Kagome se había metido en problemas más de una vez, por ese motivo aunque a ella le daba igual, ya que había puesto a esos hombres en su lugar.

Ahora su hermana no era una tierna conejita, sino una fiera queriendo rugir y que está a la espera de dar el zarpazo.

\- Una ayuda extra no estaría mal, pero espero que puedan traer algo grande, preciosa. -sonaba a reto-

\- ¿Crees qué no podré? -bajó del escalón de la casa, y fue junto a InuYasha- Yo también sé cazar y pescar. -Kagome no dejó su falsa sonrisa-

\- Pero no como yo.

Aquello fue el colmo, para ambos.

\- Que eso alguien más lo decida ¿No crees? -dice Kagome bajando hasta quedar frente a InuYasha, con las manos en la caderas-

\- Estoy de acuerdo. -afirma él, cruzándose de brazos-

Souta estaba nervioso y temblando ante lo que veía, ambos tenían carácter fuerte, y no iban a dar su brazo a torcer, los 2 querían tener la razón y al parecer iban a rodar cabezas y a correr sangre, pero no precisamente de ellos.

\- ¡Souta! -gritó la pareja-

\- ¿Eh? ¿Sí? -responde Souta quedándose estático y sudando frío-

\- Tú serás quien decida, quién es el traerá la mejor pesca. -le dice Kagome-

\- ¿Yo?

\- ¡Así es! -ahora habla InuYasha- Kagome y yo, iremos a traer el mejor pescado, para la comida y tú vas a ser el juez.

\- Aammm... Claro, pero ¿Porqué yo? -hasta parecía que Souta quería llorar-

\- Porque no hay nadie más alrededor. -dicen ambos- ¿Entendiste? -el pobre niño asintió-

\- Bien, ahora vamos al río para pescar. -dice InuYasha soberbio-

\- Claro, solo espera a que me prepare. -Kagome tenía una sonrisa muy confiada-

Así Kagome ingreso a la casa, y no duró mucho ya que solamente fue por su capa roja, y sus sandalias, para ahora irse al jardín; mientras que InuYasha ya tenía las redes y una caña de pescar.

\- Toma, lo necesitarás. -InuYasha le da la caña a Kagome, con un gesto de soberbia y sarcasmo; Kagome la tomó siguiéndole el juego-

\- InuYasha, estaba pensando en que debería haber un premio y un castigo, en esta competencia ¿No crees? -dijo Kagome, en tono interesante-

\- ¿Y qué propones preciosa? -InuYasha estaba en verdad interesado-

\- En qué el ganador podrá pedir lo que quiera durante una semana. -dijo ella; eso solo hizo que las orejas de InuYasha se movieran de la emoción-

\- ¿Y para el perdedor?

\- Bueno... El perdedor, además de cumplir el capricho del ganador, también deberá de lavar todos los platos durante la semana. -finalizó-

\- Mmm... Suena razonable y muy bien pensado.

Entonces InuYasha levantó su dedo meñique frente a Kagome.

\- ¿Trato? -dice InuYasha en forma de reto-

\- Claro. -Kagome le sigue el juego-

Ella también levanta también su dedo meñique, y lo enlaza con el de InuYasha, pero de inmediato con sus dedos enlazados, él la jala contra si mismo y le roba un beso; aquello toma por sorpresa a Kagome, pero no lo rechaza.

\- Sí, ahora está claro. -el Hanyou deja de besarla- Te espero en el río.

Se separa de ella y la deja. Kagome estaba quieta y sin reacción, con solamente sus mejillas sonrojadas. Y hasta unos segundos después, fue cuando reaccionó e infló sus mejillas a modo de puchero y el enojo se hizo presente en sus ojos.

\- _Uyyy... ¡Se está aprovechando! Lo hace para que me distraiga._ -pensó-

Ya alistandose, Kagome se va junto con Souta para seguir a InuYasha.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Caminaron durante un rato, hasta llegar al dichoso río, siendo InuYasha el guía.

Mientras que InuYasha tenía un rostro confiado y feliz por lo que hizo antes, Kagome seguía sonrojada e inflaba sus mejillas de vez en cuando, al recordar el beso.

\- _Juro que borraré, esa sonrisa de tu rostro._ -imaginaba su rostro, cuando le ganase en el reto-

Cuando llegaron, lo primero que InuYasha hizo fue quitarse su suikan de hinezumi y su kosode, quedando su torso al descubierto; en cuanto a Kagome, ella se quitó las sandalias, sostuvo su cabello en una coleta alta, y subió las mangas de su kimono.

Ambos entraron al agua, y podían ver algunos peces que nadaban entre sus pies.

\- Bien, como ustedes ya saben deben tener la mejor pesca para ganar ¡Así que den lo mejor! -dice Souta, al verlos ya listos-

InuYasha solo tenía sus garras, y su red estaba en la orilla del río, mientras que Kagome estaba con su red en las manos, delante de sus piernas.

\- ¡Ya, ahora! ¡A pescar! -Souta dió la señal, para empezar-

Fue así que InuYasha y Kagome comenzaron a pescar, él moviendo sus garras sacando los pescados rápidamente, mientras que Kagome ponía la red entre sus piernas y capturaba a todos los peces que pasaban.

Cuando ambos ya tenían una buena cantidad, iban de inmediato a sus cestas y ponían los peces; por suerte ninguno se les escapó. Justo cuando volvían al interior del río, Kagome se resbaló y cayó al agua, mojándose toda.

\- ¡Ne-chan! ¡¿Estás bien?! -Souta se preocupó por su hermana y quizo ayudarla, pero cuando vió que ella se levantaba sola, dejó de preocuparse; pero se escuchó una sonora carcajada de InuYasha al ver que se cayó-

\- Así no podrás ganarme, precio- -pero en eso se detuvo la risa del Hanyou al ver el estado de su hembra; ella le hacía un puchero con sus mejillas sonrojadas, toda ella estaba mojada, los mechones se le pegaban a su rostro dándole un toque adorable, ahora su bello kimono naranja estaba empapado, y se le ceñía más al cuerpo, especialmente en su pecho, que debido al poco frío que ocasionaba el aire al estar mojado, hacía que los pezones de ella se notasen en la ropa- _Mierda... No... ¡Todo menos eso!_ -sus orejitas se movieron, se sonrojó y trató de mover sus piernas de manera que no se notase su erección-

\- ¿Y tú qué me ves? -dice ella enojada- ¡Deja de reírte de mí! -Kagome no aguantó, y tomó un poco de lodo que había en la orilla, para arrojarlo a la cara de InuYasha haciendo que cayera en el agua-

\- ¡Oye ¿Qué te pasa?! -levanta InuYasha molesto limpiando su rostro-

\- ¡Hmph! -Kagome hizo caso omiso de su reproche-

Ambos se levantaron y siguieron pescando. Souta veía a ambos como se esforzaban en ganar, y aunque hace un momento se enojaron con el otro, no parecían odiarse, aunque tampoco parecían en si un matrimonio enamorado. Simplemente parecían ellos mismos, pero habiendo un cierto gusto ennsu atmósfera.

\- _Esto del amor y las parejas es complicado..._ -pensó el niño cansinamente-

Kagome pescaba más peces, pero hubo algunos que se le escapaban y al tratar de atraparlos se volvía a caer.

\- _Esto no me pasaría si tuviese mi arco y flechas..._ -se volvió a parar-

Y ella sin darse cuenta, volvía a ser víctima de la mirada lasciva de InuYasha, que volvió a distraerse; mientras la miraba embobado, el pescado que tenía en la mano se le escapó resbalandose, pero antes de caer en el agua el pequeño dió un brinco que hizo que golpeara el rostro de InuYasha con su cara. Una cachetada de pescado, sin lugar a dudas.

Aquello hizo reaccionar al Hanyou, que vió como el pez que lo golpeó volvió al río, y para colmo escuchó un ruido atrás de él; la cesta donde tenía su pesca se movía sola, y amenazaba con caerse al río.

\- ¡Mierda! -corrió rápidamente a la orilla, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, porque la cesta se cayó y todos los peces grandes que había capturado, volvieron al río nadando y solo muy pocos quedaron dentro de la cesta- ¡Oigan! ¡No se vayan!

El Hanyou trató de atraparlos otra vez, pero era inútil. Al verlos irse, InuYasha hasta parecía que podía orilla decir muchas cosas como: **_"¡Soy libre, libre!" "¡Excelente cachetada!" "No seremos la cena!" "¡Hanyou tonto!"_**

Una cara depresiva se formó en la cara de InuYasha, al ver que perdió y todo gracias a unos "hermosos peces globo".

Fue en ese momento en que Souta detuvo la pesca.

\- ¡Bien, dejen de pescar! -gritó el niño-

InuYasha y Kagome se acercaron a Souta con sus cestas, y cuando él checó ambas estaba ya más que decidido quién era el ganador, o mejor dicho la ganadora.

\- ¡Ne-chan, tú ganas! -dijo Souta-

\- ¡Sí! ¡Woohoo! -saltó de emoción como niña pequeña, al ver que obtuvo lo que quería-

Souta no dijo nada al ver la cara deprimida de InuYasha, así que mejor lo dejó así; por otra parte el Hanyou probaba el amargo sabor de la derrota, y más cuando era muy evidente que por un simple descuido perdió. Volteó a ver a Kagome, y dirigió su mirada nuevamente a los objetos de su descuido.

\- _Pensándolo bien, creo que perder no es tan malo... Si tengo un premio de consolación._ -pensó optimista-

Con la competencia acabada, recogieron los peces más grandes y los pequeños los regresaron al río, para volver a la casa.

La competencia había terminado, y ahora había que cobrar el premio y el castigo, pero eso sería hasta después de la comida.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

bueno pequeñuelas ya esta el capi por fin!!! como ven fue un poco mas de comedia xD

y ya apareció kagura!!! ahora ya saben mas de las extensiones de naraku uwu y todas sabemos quien es ese Oni

quiero agradecer aqui también a todas las que han puesto reviews se los agradezco las amo mil

también quiero agradecer a viajera-del-cosmo y lenbarboza Queen por felicitarme por mi cumple aparte de darme regalitos tan bonitos en tumblr *-*)/ plis vayan a sus Tumblrs y denles amorsh!

bueno nos vemos en otra bye bye!!


	20. Capítulo XIX

Antes que nada y ante todo lamento mucho mi ausencia de casi 2 meses, pero fue debido a cuestiones medicas.

A mediados de febrero, comence a sentir una molestia en mis manos, especialmente la derecha que al principio pense que solamente me había dormido sobre una de ellas, pero al pasar 3 días la molestia no bajaba.

Al consultar con el doctor y checarme, me confirmo que tenia fatiga muscular y que ese era el inicio del Sindrome de Tunel Carpiano. La molestia la tenía sobre todo en la mano derecha ya que es la que mas uso (soy diestra).

No tienen ni idea de lo molesto que era teclear el celular y si me sobrepasaba podria llegar a dolerme en serio. Esto se me ocasionó por mi trabajo, pero me fui a atender a tiempo ya que solo tengo esa fatiga muscular mas el síndrome todavia no.

Me dio medicamentos y que me pusiera una férula para prevenir que el problema se me agravara, y peor aun evitar que me tuviesen que operar para volver a mover los dedos.

En los momentos en que no sentia molestias y estaba inspirada seguía escribiendo el capítulo siguiente, pero me bloqueaba al momento de escribir ciertas partes al perder la práctica (por este problema) y por la misma molestia de mis manos. No avanzaba mucho.

Ya estoy mejor, pero no recuperada al 100% porque la molestia sigue ahi sin embargo ya no es tan horrible como antes. Este capítulo sorry si no es un maratón o tan largo como para compensar mi ausencia, pero en estos meses mi inspiración venía cuando quería (la muy perra maldita e.e)9)

Tendré ya otra ocasión para hacer un maratón.

Asi que no se preocupen yo seguire escribiendo!

De antemano Gracias a mis nenas **viajera-del-cosmo** y a **lenbarboza** por estar platicando conmigo en este tiempo y por seguir echandome porras para escribir y recuperarme uwu.

Ahora si, a leer!!

Ninguno de los personajes del fic(salvo los OC's que llegue a hacer)son míos, todos le pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko-sensei

Diálogo: blablablabla

Pensamiento: blablablabla

Flashbacks: -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cambio de escena o de hora: -I-I-I-I-I-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **~** **The Maidens of the Bloody Moon~**

 **Capítulo XIX**

Tras la victoria de Kagome y la derrota de InuYasha, los 3 ya volvían a la casa para empezar a cocinar; Kagome iba feliz y campante, Souta estaba sonriente de ver feliz a su hermana, mientras que InuYasha cargaba todos los pescados grandes y buenos con una cara de derrota total.

\- _La próxima vez, medire mis palabras._ -piensa recordando el comentario que hizo que Kagome se enojara-

Al llegar a la casa, se fueron directo a la cocina.

\- Bien, ahora InuYasha por favor, prepara los pescados mientras me voy a cambiar. -notando su estado sucio y mojado-

\- Yo también necesito limpiarme. -le hizo ver su estado-

\- Sí, pero como yo gané yo voy primero. -le dió la espalda y se fue a bañar- Souta ayudale por favor.

Souta obedeció, pero al momento en que Kagome dijo "chiles", InuYasha tembló y se le puso la piel de gallina; él odiaba la comida picante. Kagome notó ese gesto, pero no le dió importancia.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Kagome ya tenía todos los ingredientes para la comida, y se disponía a hacerla, pero cuando comenzó a cortar y a quitarle las semillas a los chiles, veía como InuYasha se tallaba y se sonaba la nariz, como le molestara; sobretodo cuando puso los chiles en el aceite, él de inmediato se fue de la cocina.

Tras unos minutos, la comida estaba lista y se disponían a comer.

\- InuYasha, ten. -dijo Kagome, pasándole unos pescados sin picante- Estos son para ti.

\- Aamm... Gracias. -aquello extraño a InuYasha, pero agradeció que sus pescados fueran normales-

La comida pasó tranquila, siendo Souta el que más hablaba y llegó al punto en que mencionaba la competencia de pesca.

-Inu no Ni-chan, no entiendo cómo fue que perdiste ¿Qué pasó? ¿Con qué te distrajiste? -pregunta Souta-

InuYasha se sonrojo, ya que no podía decirle la verdad, que se distrajo por verle las tetas a su hermana; vió a Kagome de reojo, y estando ella distraída comiendo no vió problema en decirle a Souta lo que ocurrió, pero molestando un poco a su hembra.

\- Bueno lo que pasó fue me distraje, porque ví a un par de perfectos y hermosos peces globo en el río. -dijo con malicia; aquello solo ocasionó que Kagome al escucharlo se atragantara con la comida y se ahogara un poco- No creí que fuese posible que un pez de mar, pudiese estar en agua dulce.

\- ¿En serio viste 2 peces globo? -Souta estaba sorprendido-

\- Sí, se veían suaves, grandes y buenos para comer. -mostrando sus colmillos veía de soslayo a Kagome, aguantandose la risa de verla atragantarse con la comida- Ten cuidado preciosa, bebe para que se te pase la comida.

De inmediato Kagome tomó el té para que se le pasase la comida, y veía con una mirada asesina a InuYasha que mataba.

\- Ahora entiendo porque perdiste. La próxima vez, atrapalos Ni-chan. -dijo Souta-

\- Oh, claro que sí. -y haciendo un movimiento muy sugerente con las manos de agarrar- Ya verás como los atraparé suavemente con mis garras.

\- Pero ten cuidado querido, recuerda que tienen espinas y puedes envenenarte. -Kagome ya recuperada, habla en doble sentido empezando a molestarse-

\- El veneno no me importa soy resistente, y en cuanto a lo de las espinas... -InuYasha iba a decir algo imprudente, y veía como Kagome lo miraba expectante para saber que cochinada iba a decir el Hanyou- Bueno no tenían más qué dos espinas esos peces, y no eran afiladas... Eran un poco gruesas y turgentes, y se veían suaves. Totalmente inofensivas, pero no pude notar bien su color, pero por lo poco que pude ver... Eran de un tono rosado, parecido al durazno. -y con su dedo pulgar y medio, hacía un movimiento como de pellizco muy sugerente-

Con eso la cara de Kagome se puso al rojo vivo, y salía vapor de sus orejas, además de que escondía su mirada tras su fleco; estaba sin palabras para replicar, incluso el té en sus manos parecía afectado.

\- ¡Ne-chan, tu té está hirviendo! -Souta apuntaba al vaso en sus manos-

InuYasha tenía una sonrisa triunfante y llena de gloria ante su mala acción del día; consiguió lo que quería al final.

 ***InuYasha 1 - 1 Kagome***

Tras el incidente de la comida, InuYasha le enseñó a Souta un poco sobre cómo se usa espada, y en especial le enseñó que la espada es una extensión del cuerpo no solo un arma.

Kagome solo recogía los platos y los llevaba a la cocina para que después InuYasha los lavase, además de que iba a hacer la medicina especial para su abuelo con Souta.

Su rostro aún estaba rojo, por el comentario inapropiado y lleno de descaro de InuYasha, peor aún decir eso en frente de Souta que aún es un niño.

\- _Lo bueno es que Souta sigue siendo inocente, como para entender eso._ -pensó aliviada- _Pero ya verá, me las pagará muy caro..._ -sonaba molesta-

La tarde pasó entre las lecciones que InuYasha le daba a Souta, Kagome preparando la medicina y platicando con su hermano menor hasta que llegó la hora.

En el gran portón, Kagome alistaba la medicina y algo de la comida que sobró, para que se las diera a su familia.

\- Bien ya estás listo. -terminó Kagome por alistarlo, para luego abrazarlo fuertemente- Gracias por venir, hermanito.

\- También a mí me dió gusto verte. -InuYasha los veía y sintió algo de culpa al ver que debían separarse, pero era como dictaban las "Leyes Sagradas"- Cuando el abuelo se sienta mejor, vendremos todos a verte.

\- Sí... Diles que los amo, por favor. -le pidió casi queriendo llorar, pero aguantó las lágrimas-

\- ¡Claro! Les diré todo.

Se separaron, así que InuYasha se les unió para encaminar a Souta hasta la aldea.

\- Bien, es hora de llevarte de vuelta antes del anochecer. -dijo InuYasha ya estando al lado de Souta-

\- Cuídalo InuYasha, por favor. -se lo pidió aún estando algo enfadada- Y te pido, que ya no te distraigas, por ver "peces globo".

\- Oh descuida, solo hay un par de "peces globo" que me interesan. -volvía a hablar él, en doble sentido- Bueno nos vamos, debemos de darnos prisa.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Hasta pronto Ne-chan! -comenzaron a irse-

Estando roja de la cara, y haciendo pucheros, Kagome despidió Souta sabiendo ya que InuYasha caminaba con una sonrisa triunfal.

\- ¡Y cuando vuelvas, lavas los platos! -gritó la joven mandonamente, como si InuYasha fuese un mandilon, pero esa expresión solo hizo que el Hanyou, soltase una carcajada-

Ambos hombres se fueron al bosque para volver a la aldea.

\- _Debo darme prisa, antes del anochecer..._ -pensó el Hanyou- _Hoy es la noche..._

 **-** **I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

En el mismo punto, donde Naomi despidió a Souta se encontraba ella nuevamente para recibir a su hijo. Y en realidad no tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que podía ver a lo lejos a su hijo y a InuYasha.

\- ¡Mamá ya llegué! -corrió Souta hacía su madre-

\- Que bueno cielo. -Naomi lo abraza- Gracias por traerlo InuYasha.

\- De nada. -fue todo lo que dijo el Hanyou-

\- Cuando el abuelo se sienta mejor, iremos a verlos. -dice Naomi- Gracias nuevamente.

\- ¡Hasta pronto, Inu no Ni-chan! -Souta se despedía con una sonrisa-

Ambos se fueron al Templo, bajo la mirada de InuYasha para cerciorarse de que nada malo iba a pasar. Y cuando ya no pudo verlos más, se alejó para regresar con Kagome.

 **-** **I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

En otra parte de la región, había una aldea en llamas siendo atacada por un niño albino con una lanza gigante.

Él había matado a muchos sin compasión, ya que tenía un objetivo fijo, matar a la Doncella de la Luna Sangrienta de esa aldea.

\- ¡Corran!

\- ¡Huyan lejos!

Gritaban los aldeanos muertos de miedo, y trataban de llevarse los que podían, mientras que el sacerdote del pueblo trataba de pelear contra ese niño.

\- ¡Youkai Maldito! Recibirás el sagrado poder de la justicia. -dijo lanzándole unos pergaminos-

\- Eres un tonto... Todos ustedes se ahorrarían estos problemas, si solo me entregasen a esa ramera de los dioses. -dijo refiriéndose a la Doncella Sangrienta- Además... -con su lanza rompió esos pergaminos- Estas mierdas que me lanzaste, no sirven de nada contra mi.

El sacerdote no podía creer, que ese niño haya podido contra sus pergaminos que eran de los más poderosos; él era de los mejores sacerdotes de la región, no podía perder.

\- No es un Youkai ordinario... ¿De dónde demonios vino? -pensó el sacerdote-

\- Hmph... ¿Tienes miedo? -dice el niño macabramente, pero con un rostro serio- Pues que bueno, deberías temerme mucho... Aunque creo que me temerías más si hubieses visto, como era antes de ser así.

\- ¿A como eras antes? ¿De qué hablas? -el sacerdote no entendía nada- ¿Quién eres?

\- Mi nombre es Hakudoshi y si logras vencerme... Te lo diré todo. -fue así que se lanzó contra el sacerdote y logró herir su hombro con su lanza-

\- ¡Aaaaahhhh! -cayó al suelo, por el dolor-

\- Ahora nada va a detenerme...

Hakudoshi caminó tranquilamente hasta llegar al Templo donde se escondía la Doncella Sangrienta, que no era más que una niña de 12 años ya casi una señorita y por los que tenía entendido, era la nieta del sacerdote que acababa de lastimar.

Al llegar y pisar el suelo del Templo, era normal que sintiese una presión y una incomodidad, al ser territorio sagrado.

\- _Esto no va a detenerme..._ -pensó arrogante-

Y justamente al tratar de entrar al templo mayor que era amplio, con un altar de la diosa Ame no Uzume lleno de flores e inciensos, Hakudoshi fue recibido con un fuerte golpe que lo partió a la mitad y lo que era peor, por alguna razón su cuerpo no se regeneraba.

\- _¡¿Pero qué mierda?!_ -pensó desesperado-

Al voltear hacía la derecha, pudo ver el objeto que lo golpeó, era grande, giraba y volaba, además de que estaba cubierto de una energía extraña.

\- _¿Un... Bumeran?_

Y al seguirlo con la vista, no pudo ver quién lo tomaba por estar tirado en el suelo, pero pudo escuchar voces de hombre y mujer.

\- Buen tiro cielo. -dijo un hombre-

\- De nada querido, ahora te toca a ti. -respondió una mujer-

\- ¿Quienes son ustedes? -dijo Hakudoshi impotente-

\- Somos los que vamos a destruirte... -dijo el hombre-

Con el poco poder que tenía, Hakudoshi levito con ayuda de un campo de protección y ya pudo ver mejor a esos humanos; ambos eran jóvenes quizás estaban entre sus años 20, el hombre vestía ropajes de monje en color negro y morado y llevaba su bastón budista, mientras que la mujer llevaba un traje negro entallado de taijiya, con armadura rosa y era quien sostenía aquél enorme Bumeran, que al parecer estaba hecho de huesos de Youkai.

\- Será mejor que no se entrometan, si no quieren morir. -dijo el Youkai-

\- Eso tendríamos que decirlo nosotros, hasta aquí detendremos tus matanzas de doncellas. -dijo el monje-

\- Ustedes no son nada... Morirán... -dijo Hakudoshi-

Y con su telequinesis levantó su lanza, para atacarlos más concretamente al monje.

\- ¡Querido! -gritó Sango al ver que era atacado-

\- Sango, no te preocupes por mi. -dijo mientras peleaba con la lanza usando su bastón- Atacalo a él ¡Rápido!

Con decisión Sango levantó su Bumeran y lo lanzó contra Hakudoshi.

\- ¡Hiraikotsu! -el bumeran voló hasta Hakudoshi-

\- ¡Hmph! ¡No me hara nada! -dice Hakudoshi-

El Bumeran boto en el campo de protección, y volvió a las manos de Sango.

\- Mierda... ¿Porqué? -músito Sango frustrada-

Al ver Miroku lo que pasaba con Sango, se acercó a ella mientras seguía peleando con la lanza flotante; hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella, le dejó unos pergaminos.

\- Toma ponlos en Hiraikotsu, y dale un buen lanzamiento. -dijo Miroku antes de regresar a pelear con esa lanza-

\- Gracias amor. -agradeció Sango-

Puso los pergaminos en su Bumeran, y lo lanzó fuertemente hacía Hakudoshi en esta ocasión gracias a los pergaminos, Hiraikotsu pudo atravesar la barrera del Youkai y descuartizarlo aún más.

\- ¡Ah!

\- ¡Miroku, ahora! -gritó Sango tomando nuevamente su arma-

\- ¡Kazanna! -así Miroku se quitó un rosario de su mano derecha, dando lugar a un vórtice negro en su palma que comenzó a succionar parte del Templo-

\- _¡¿Qué rayos...!?_ -pensó Hakudoshi

Poco a poco Hakudoshi comenzó a ser succionado por aquél agujero negro, pero se resistía aunque era inútil, ya estaba sentenciado.

\- Así que tú tienes la maldición... -dijo el Youkai- Debes ser pariente de ese monje, que fue maldecido años atrás.

\- ¡Exacto! ¡Y antes de morir vas a responderme esto! -gritó Miroku- ¡¿En dónde están los otros?!

\- ¡Jajajajajajajajaja! -se reía macabramente- ¡Eres un imbécil, si crees que voy a decirtelo todo! Pero te daré una pista por haberme vencido, uno de nosotros... No debes buscarlo, él vendrá a ti...

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -exclama Sango-

Pero Hakudoshi no respondió, solamente dejó que aquél agujero lo absorviera por completo, dando un último gritó desgarrador. Miroku se puso el rosario nuevamente cerrando el agujero de su mano, y dando por finalizada aquella cacería.

\- Querido ¿Qué crees que haya querido decir con eso? -refiriendose a las últimas palabras de Hakudoshi-

\- No lo sé Sango, pero es evidente que ese Youkai del que nos dió pista... Es muy peligroso... -ahora estaba preocupado-

En eso se escuchan ruidos atrás de ellos, y era el patriarca de la aldea, un hombre anciano, sabio y bueno.

\- ¿Y-Ya acabó todo? -dijo temeroso-

\- Si no se preocupe, el Youkai ya a muerto señor. -dice Sango-

\- Oohh... Gracias a los dioses... -músito ya aliviado-

Tras una pequeña plática y una buena paga, Sango y Miroku se fueron de la aldea de camino al bosque a esperar a Kohaku, el hermano menor de Sango y a Kirara su fiel nekomata.

La noche empezaba a hacer su presencia y en cielo oscuro, a lo lejos, podía verse unas flamas voladoras y mientras se acercaban podía verse mejor la imagen, eran Kohaku y Kirara.

\- ¡Anewe, Houshi-sama! -dice Kohaku mientras aterriza-

\- Por fin llegaste Kohaku. -dice Miroku-

\- Ya me estabas preocupando. -se notaba en la voz y el rostro de Sango- ¿Porqué tardaste?

\- Lo siento, pero mientras ustedes peleaban yo pude averiguar algo de los otros youkais. -dice Kohaku-

\- Kohaku ¿Qué averiguaste? -dice ansioso Miroku-

Fue ahí que Kohaku empezó a relatar lo sucedido, en la otra aldea a la que fue por encargo de ellos dos.

\- A unas horas de aquí hay otra aldea, y ellos también tienen una Doncella de la Luna Sangrienta, y es una adolescente. Hace algún tiempo atrás, hubo un ataque de un Youkai, pero tenía forma de una niña blanca con un espejo en mano. -tanto Sango como Miroku, le ponían mucha atención- Estaba robando las almas de todos para así llegar más fácilmente a la joven, pero la sacerdotisa Hitomiko se encargó de pelear contra ella.

\- ¿Y pudo destruirla? -pregunta Sango-

\- Sí, Hitomiko-sama logró vencerla destruyendo su espejo.

\- Y la sacerdotisa ¿Cómo está ella? -pregunta Miroku-

\- Terminó agotada, pero ya está recuperada y ahora va en camino a una aldea para entrenar al futuro sacerdote que es un niño.

\- Kohaku ¿Y no sabes algo más? -dice Sango mientras se sube en Kirara-

\- Según me dijo Hitomiko-sama, la niña Youkai se llamaba Kanna y antes de morir le dijo que sólo quedaban 2 youkais más. -Miroku y él se suben en Kirara también-

\- ¿Dos más? ¿Cuáles? -pregunta Miroku-

\- Una mujer muy bonita, con un abanico y el otro con forma de Oni, pero esto todo lo que ella me dijo. -el rostro de Kohaku, demuestra que a él le hubiese gustado saber más-

\- Sería bueno ir a la aldea hacía donde va la sacerdotisa para saber más, pero ahora necesitamos descansar y ver cómo están nuestros pequeños. -dice Miroku refiriéndose a sus hijos, mientras le agarra el trasero a su esposa, sacandole un sonrojo a Kohaku que admiraba la escena-

\- ¿Y para eso debes tocarme el trasero? -Sango estaba enojada y sonrojada-

\- Es que también debo checar, como están estos "pequeños míos" no tan pequeños también. -dice mientras soba su trasero, aunque Sango termina dándole 2 manazos dejándole las manos rojas a Miroku- Ay...

\- Kiarara vámonos a casa.

La obediente gatita acató la orden de su ama y se fue volando a su hogar.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

En otra parte en un campo florido, viendo hacía lo alto la oscura noche sin luna estaba Kagura disfrutando de la brisa, que le regalaba esa noche.

\- _Mmm... Hakudoshi ya ha muerto..._ -piensa al sentir la brisa, como si está fuese quien le trajo la noticia- _Así que solo quedamos Goshinki y yo..._

Kagura empezó a caminar saliendo del área de ese campo florido, para ahora irse al bosque y de ahí al risco que daba vista a la gran mansión, donde vivía Rin.

\- _Jamás he matado a una Doncella de la Luna Sangrienta, tan solo las he lastimado y asustado..._ -pensaba- _Y cuando tenía la oportunidad de matar a alguna, siempre era interrumpida... O bien algo dentro de mí me detenía... Será esto prueba de qué ¿Puedo elegir mi destino?_

Desde hace ya 50 años que Kagura se preguntaba si tenía ella algún destino más, además de matar a las Doncellas de la Luna Sangrienta; los otros han matado a muchas Doncellas y a sus Youkais machos, pero ahora que comenzaban uno a uno a morir y que tarde o temprano le llegaría su hora si seguía ése destino. Era cuando ella pensaba, en qué si elegía otro destino podría no tener ese mismo fin.

\- _En lugar de matarlo, elegí desearlo y tenerlo para mí..._ -refiriendose a Sesshomaru- _Era tan... Deslumbraba poder y vigorosidad..._ -recordaba el día en que vió a Sesshomaru por primera vez- _Ah..._ -suspiró como muchacha enamorada-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kagura recordaba que exactamente, cuando conoció a Sesshomaru era una noche de luna llena, ella estaba sentada admirando las estrellas que aunque estaban siempre en el mismo sitio sin poder moverse, ellas eran libres y despedían luz propia.

\- _Si esa luz me tocara ¿Me quemaría al ser sagrada, o me abrazaría para sentir su calor?_ -se preguntaba la Youkai del viento-

Y justo en esos momentos, la brisa hizo su presencia para acariciar el rostro de Kagura y además traerle algo. Al notar una presencia que iba con la brisa, Kagura volteó hacía la luna llena y vio ala majestuosa figura de un Inugami en su forma humana; tenía cabello blanco, una larga estola y vestía ropas de nobleza, sin lugar a dudas era un Daiyoukai en toda la extensión de la palabra y más al ver que tenía facciones delicadas y bien esculpidas.

Aquello maravilló tanto a Kaguya que por primera vez sintió un latido de corazón, en su pecho hueco.

\- ¿Aahh? ¿Qué es está sensación? -tocó su pecho- Es un temblor cálido.

Siguió con la mirada al Inugami, y ver que se iba de su vista, sacó una de las plumas de su cabello y emprendió el vuelo para seguirlo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Desde aquél día, hace ya 5 años atrás Kagura no ha dejado en paz a Sesshomaru, aún y cuando en realidad debía matarlo al ser un macho que había ya reclamado a una Doncella Sangrienta, ella lo deseaba para ella y eliminar a esa niña Doncella de nombre Rin.

Se le ha insinuado de muchas maneras, y en ninguna él cae, era frío totalmente con ella; con ella tendría Youkais de sangre pura para seguir su estirpe, pero con esa niña tendría Hanyous siendo rebajados desde su nacimiento por ser mestizos.

Ame no Uzume y Byakko eran unos imbéciles, al crear a las Doncellas de la Luna Sangrienta y matar a las youkais hembras, para obligar a Youkais y a humanos a llevarse bien y a vivir en paz.

Pero ella sabía muy bien que si mataba a Rin, se desataría la ira de Sesshomaru y no habría oportunidad de vida para ella, ni siquiera en la otra vida podría ir al mismo lugar que él iría al morir. Ella estaría en el mismísimo infierno con los otros Youkais.

\- Quizás haya otra forma de tenerlo, sin que tenga que matar a la mocosa. -músito-

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

En la casa Kagome se encontraba regresando de la casa de Kaede, tras haberle dejado a Shippou y a ella algo de la comida que hizo hoy.

Aprovechando que InuYasha no estaba hizo ese escape rápido con ellos, para luego volver antes de la noche.

Al llegar a la casa fue al cuarto para cambiarse de ropa para dormir.

\- ¿Habrá llegado ya InuYasha? -se preguntaba al estar en total silencio en la casa-

Pero justo en ese momento, se escuchó el ruido de que alguien llegó y se encerró en la otra habitación de forma abrupta.

\- _Debe ser InuYasha._ -pensó-

Salió de inmediato de la habitación, y fue a la otra habitación para cerciorarse.

\- Aamm... ¿InuYasha? ¿Eres tú? -pregunta ella- ¿InuYasha? -no obtenía respuesta-

\- ¡S-Sí soy yo! -respondió él abruptamente-

\- Que bueno que llegaste. -tenía intención de entrar, por eso empezaba a mover la puerta- ¿Puedo entrar?

\- ¡NO! -gritó alterado InuYasha; aquello asustó a Kagome que se alejó de la puerta- Lo siento, es que no estoy vestido.

\- Oh... -ella se sonroja- Perdón... Aamm... ¿Souta llegó bien con mi mamá?

\- Si no te preocupes, ya está con tu familia. -él la tranquilizó-

\- Que bien... ¿Tienes hambre? -pregunta Kagome-

\- No estoy bien, ahora sólo estoy cansado y quiero dormir. -dice InuYasha-

\- Entonces te espero en el cuarto.

\- Hoy no dormiré contigo. -dijo cortante- Me siento muy exhausto hoy, asi que dormiré aquí.

\- Está bien, entonces buenas noches. -dijo mientras se alejaba; aquella actitud de InuYasha le extrañaba, era muy diferente a como estaba en la tarde-

Pero antes de irse la pequeña abertura que dejaba a entrever en interior de la habitación, Kagome pudo dislumbrar algo negro en el futón que parecía ser ¿Cabello? Pero Kagome pasó de largo y volvió al cuarto.

\- ¡Y no se te olvide, que vas a lavar los platos! -le gritó al Hanyou-

\- Sí.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, InuYasha soltó el aire contenido con alivio y es que no quería que Kagome lo viera con esa apariencia, al menos por ahora no.

Dentro estaba InuYasha con una hakama verde oscura, con el pecho descubierto y ya listo para dormir, pero había algo diferente en él, ya no tenía garras, sus ojos eran marrón oscuro, tenía orejas humanas y su cabello platinado ahora era negro.

InuYasha era humano.

En esa noche no había luna, era oscura completamente y siempre en esas noches, él perdía sus poderes que le daban su sangre Youkai herencia de su padre. Las noches sin luna, eran las más peligrosas para él al estar tan expuesto e indefenso sin sus poderes, y por ello odiaba esos días del mes.

Él quería regresando a la casa pasar un rato con Kagome platicando, pero no cálculo bien el tiempo y termino llegando a la casa en plena transformación a humano y dió gracias a los dioses por primera vez para que Kagome no lo viera en ese estado.

\- _Aún no es hora de que me veas así..._ -pensó- _Cuando puedas confiar en mí, entonces..._

Él quería que su hembra le conociera todos sus lados, pero no de golpe sino poco a poco. Aún es muy pronto para ella y para él.

Iba a ser una larga noche para InuYasha, pero siempre era así en las noches de Luna Nueva.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

y hasta aqui el capítulo :3!

nos veremos en el próximo byebye


	21. Capítulo XX

Antes que nada lamento la demora con el capítulo, pero la verdad sigo teniendo en problema de mis manos, además tomando en cuenta de que ya entre a la escuela, así que de plano tengo poco tiempo para ponerme al corriente.

Agradezco los pocos reviews que han puesto me han dado los ánimos para seguir, además de comentarios que tengo con mis amiguis :3

Y aunque tarde en publicar, seguiré con la historia no desespereis ;D como dicen los españoles

Hice el capítulo un poquito largo como compensación n.n

Quería hacer un maratón pero el tiempo y el cansancio namas no me dejan xD

gracias a **viajera del cosmos** y a **lenbarboza** por darme ánimos :3

Agradezco su apoyo y paciencia! Esto no lo dejaré inconcluso así que a leer!

Ninguno de los personajes del fic(salvo los OC's que llegue a hacer)son míos, todos le pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko-sensei

Diálogo: blablablabla

Pensamiento: _blablablabla_

Flashbacks: -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cambio de escena o de hora: **-I-I-I-I-I-**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **~The Maidens of the Bloody Moon~**

 **Capítulo XX**

Tras la Luna Nueva, pasó la semana y la relación de InuYasha y Kagome había avanzado solo un poco, ya que aún podría decirse que es neutral; no había indicios obvios de parte de Kagome, para ver alguna atracción o cariño hacía InuYasha, esto en parte porque ha sabido ocultar un poco sus emociones. Al parecer aún no puede dejar ir, un poco su orgullo.

En Cuánto a InuYasha era más suave y amable con Kagome, aunque solamente se le salía lo gruñón al momento de lavar los platos, ya que por la apuesta debía cumplir.

Musitaba cosas a lo bajo como insultos, o de que jamás iba a apostar, pero era un hombre de palabra y debía cumplir.

Una mañana Kagome aún no se despertaba, pero InuYasha fue el Primero en madrugar, y teniendo cuidado de no despertarla salió de la cama; ese día en lugar de vestirse con su suikan de hinezumi, InuYasha decidió solamente usar in haori blanco y una hakama azul- rey.

\- _Hoy no iré a buscar información de esos Youkais, no será necesario mi atuendo._ -pensó mientras de amarraba el obi-

Se peinó en una coleta alta, y salió al exterior ya que iría a buscar el desayuno.

\- _Ya sé, lo que voy a traerte._ -pensó dulcemente en Kagome-

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Tras unas 2 horas aproximadamente Kagome ya estaba despierta, buscando en la cocina lo que haría para desayunar.

En los armarios de la cocina Kagome encontró unos huevos de pato, y obviamente arroz en uno de los costales de la cocina.

\- Esto es perfecto, ahora ire por unos vegetales. -dijo saliendo de la cocina-

Al ir al huerto, tomó una lechuga con hojas crujientes, y unas setas para acompañar; las llevó a la cocina para lavarlas y empezar a hacer el desayuno.

Pero mientras lo hacía, se preguntaba dónde estaría InuYasha ya que no lo había visto.

\- _¿Se habrá ido de cacería?_ -se preguntó- _Es raro que se vaya, sin desayunar._

Hirvió el arroz, cortó las hojas de lechuga, usó los huevos de pato en una especie de tortita, y asó las setas en unas brochetas con especias.

\- Bien casi todo está listo, ahora falta el té. -busco el té de jazmín, y puso a hervir agua- Ahora un poco de miel de abeja para endulzar.

Pero cuando buscó la miel en el tarro este se encontraba vacío, solamente estaba pegajoso aunque ya sin miel.

\- Ay no... Y con esto, el té iba a saber más delicioso. -dice desanimada-

Dejó el agua hervirse, y fue a servir la comida en la mesa, para después tomar las tazas para el té y la tetera; en ese momento vió a InuYasha entrar, con un gran panal en las manos todo sucio con manchas de tierra en la ropa y rostro.

\- InuYasha ¿Qué te pasó? -Kagome se escuchaba preocupada; dejó las tazas y la tetera en la mesa de la cocina-

\- Nada especial, solo fui a traerte esto. -y le muestra el panal que empezaba a escurrir miel- Sabía que estaba vacío el tarro, por eso fui al bosque.

\- ¡Oh! Gracias. -fue a tomar rápidamente el panal antes de que se cayera la miel al suelo, para ponerla ahora en la mesa- Empezaré a guardarla antes de que la cocina se llene de abejas. El desayuno ya esta listo y servido, ve a lavarte para que puedas comer.

\- La verdad me muero de hambre, quisiera ir a comer de una vez. -dijo InuYasha nervioso-

\- Claro que no. -sonaba a orden- Sabes muy bien que debemos estar limpios para comer, así que ve a lavarte InuYasha y cambiate de ropa.

\- Tsk... Que fastidio. -músito a lo bajo para ahora irse afuera-

Con la miel ya guardada en el tarro e InuYasha limpio con una hakama y un haori nuevo en color marrón oscuro y hueso respectivamente; ambos ya estaban sentados y empezaron a comer, siendo InuYasha el que comía más rápido y con más hambre.

Kagome veía sorprendida como comía él, y hasta como se tomaba el té aún caliente como si nada.

\- Vaya si que traías hambre. -dice ella-

\- ¿Pos qué eshpegabas? -dijo con comida en la boca- Fue difichil encontrar eshe panal del infiegno. -tragó y luego tomó el té-

\- No hables con la boca llena InuYasha. -le indicó-

InuYasha solo le hizo una cara de pocos amigos, con las mejillas llenas de comida y siguió comiendo; él mostraba un gusto especial por aquella tortita de huevo que ella hizo y era normal ya que Naomi les hacía esas tortitas a Souta y a ella.

Kagome seguía viendo a InuYasha mientras comía, pero en eso vió algo en el rostro de InuYasha que le llamó la atención, y fue justo cuando el mechón de cabello se le quitó de la cara, vió justo ahí una marca redonda y rojiza; ella no quitó la vista de él, luego ya poniendo más atención vió que sus manos también tenían esas marcas rojizas, y al parecer también parte de sus muñecas.

\- _¿Qué son? ¿Porqué las tiene así?_ -se preguntó internamente- _¿Acaso no le duelen?_

Al final de la comida, Kagome fue la que se tardó más en comer e InuYasha había acabado de comer hace media hora y solamente estaba sentado en la mesa, para acompañarla.

Cuando ella acabó, se quedó viendo a InuYasha preocupada y él no se había dado cuenta de eso hasta ahora.

\- ¿Mmm? ¿Qué pasa Kagome? -dice InuYasha viendo la forma en que ella lo miraba tan compasiva; fue ahí que decidió molestarla solo un poco- Oh ya entiendo... Te gusta lo que ves ¿Verdad? -exageraba en ser un galán-

Pero de repente le tomó por sorpresa el hecho de que Kagome, pusiera su mano suavemente en su mejilla y con el pulgar rozara justamente la picadura que tenía.

\- ¿Kagome...?

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? -dijo el preocupada-

No le dió tiempo a InuYasha para responder, ya que dejó ella su mejilla para ahora tomar sus manos y subirle las mangas del haori para verlas mejor; sus manos y antebrazos estaban llenos de picaduras de abejas, marcas pequeñas y rojizas, sin embargo algunas era moradas o incluso tenían pocas aún el aguijón encajado.

Kagome estaba totalmente preocupada y ahora estaba asustada al verlo así herido y con el veneno de esos aguijones en la piel de InuYasha; era como a ella le doliese lo que veía.

\- Por los dioses... -exclamó ella-

\- Oye no es para tanto. -dice él sin preocupación alguna- Ni si quiera duelen, solo dan comezón.

\- Pero ¿Cómo es que te llenaste de tantas picaduras? Hubiese sido mejor que dejaras ese panal. -dice Kagome casi a modo de regaño, pero sin dejar su tono preocupante-

\- Pero si lo dejo, no habría miel para el mes. -le respondé-

\- Pero es preferible eso, a verte así lastimado.

Apenas dijo eso, y Kagome se dio cuenta de sus palabras e InuYasha también. Ella se preocupaba por él, ella prefería el bienestar de él en lugar de una comida.

\- ¿Estás preocupada por mi? -la voz de InuYasha sonaba con esperanza-

\- P-Pues sí p-por mi culpa estás a-así... -tartamuedaba un poco- Quédate aquí iré por agua y medicina.

A tropezones Kagome se levantó y se fue a la cocina con los platos sucios, para regresar después; InuYasha solo tenía una sonrisa tierna, al ver a torpeza de Kagome.

\- Que adorable te ves cuando eres torpe. -dice InuYasha a modo de piropo-

Eso ocasiona que Kagome se pusiera más roja, y se fuera más rápido a la cocina, con el peligro de que los platos se le cayesen.

Tras unos minutos de lavarse la cara, tomó un cuenco de agua fría, un ungüento del almacén, de lo que quedó cuando ella estaba mal y un pañuelo, para volver a la mesa rápidamente. Mojó el pañuelo en el agua, y empezó a pasarlo en los brazos y manos de InuYasha, mirándolo con pena.

\- Perdón... -dijo ella-

\- ¿Mmm? ¿Porqué? Tú no fuiste una de esas malditas abejas venenosas, que me picaron. -le extrañó ese gesto al Hanyou-

\- Pero por mi culpa te lastimaste, trajiste ese panal para mí así que en parte tengo la mayor culpabilidad, por favor perdón. -ella se sentía muy mal, y más al verle las picaduras- ¿Te dolió mucho?

\- Solo dan comezón, no es para tanto. -dijo él como si nada-

\- _Pero ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Porqué estoy tan preocupada por él?_ -se pregunta mientras limpia a InuYasha- _Él es un Hanyou es obvio que es más resistente al veneno de unas abejas, normalmente un humano ya estaría muerto o deforme de por vida y condenado a estar recostado por siempre, pero él no... Soy una tonta por preocuparme a ese punto..._ -se recordaba y regañaba- _Pero este dolor y angustia que siento dentro de mí, no las entiendo... ¿Qué es este sentimiento?_

InuYasha estaba atento a cada movimiento de Kagome con sus manos, y a cada reacción de su rostro; para él era un deleite y más al sentirse atendido por su hembra, algo que siempre quizo desde que la reclamó.

Cuando Kagome termino de limpiarlo con el agua, ella tomó la medicina que era el ungüento que le quedó del que usaba cuando estaba envenenada y que Kaede le proporcionó. Tomó un poco y empezó a frivcionarla en sus manos para calentarla, y así empezar a sobar los brazos de InuYasha.

\- Que manos tan suaves tienes, me gus-... -InuYasha deja de hablar en ese momento, al sentir que algo frío y pequeño caer en su brazo- ¿Eh? ¿Kagome?

Al verla se dió cuenta de que estaba llorando y que varias de esas lágrimas se caían a sus brazos. Los ojos de Kagome estaban totalmente abiertos ante la impresión de verse derramando lágrimas, y más porque ella no sentía tristeza alguna.

\- ¿Kagome qué tienes? ¿Estás bien? ¿Porqué lloras? -ahora InuYasha estaba preocupado-

\- Sí... No... No lo sé... -la voz de Kagome se oía ahogada; en eso empieza a limpiarse las lágrimas- E-Estoy bien, creo... -regresó a untar aquél ungüento en sus brazos- Disculpa, pero no sé que me pasa, no sé porque estoy llorando si no me siento triste... -ahora las lágrimas eran imparables- Perdón es solo que, me duele verte así... No me gusta...

Fue ahí que de las manos de Kagome, salieron unas luces carmesí que curaron las heridas de InuYasha, al igual como paso con ella ciandk InuYasha la curó en aquella vez.

\- ¡¿Pero qué es esto?! -Kagome se asustó un poco al ver esas chispas salir de sus manos- ¿Cómo...?

\- ¿Porqué te impresionas? Si es algo que ya has visto. -dice InuYasha tranquilamente con una sonrisa- Al igual que yo, tú también puedes hacerlo.

\- Aaammm... -Kagome no decía nada más, ya que estaba maravillada con lo que podía hacer con un solo toque de sus manos, mientras seguía curando a InuYasha- Es increíble...

\- Sí ¿Y sabes porqué esto ocurre? -dice él tranquilamente con un tono de felicidad- Porque tu sentimiento de querer curarme es verdadero, y esto solo ocurre cuando hay un cierto... Afecto o... Atracción... -comenzaba él a acercarse-

\- Ah... -Kagome sonrojada hasta casi decir embobada, se le quedaba viendo mientras él se acercaba a ella-

\- Así que en pocas palabras, esto... -refiriéndose a sus heridas ya curadas- ...Pasó simplemente, porque me quieres. -limpió delicadamente las lágrimas de su rostro con su mano-

\- No, eso no... -soltó dijo eso sin quitar la mano de InuYasha de su rostro-

\- ¿Porqué te sigues resistiendo? -dijo él ya en un tono más seductor- Si no me quieres, al menos me quedo con la satisfacción de saber que en verdad te gusto, porque si en verdad me odiaras no podría pasar esto... Al fin pude deshacer un poco de esas barreras tuyas, llamadas "terquedad" y "necedad"

¿Qué a ella le gustaba? ¿Qué ella lo quería ya? Kagome no estaba muy de acuerdo con lo segundo, aunque no aceptaba ni negaba lo primero. Ahora la cercanía que él tenía con ella, no le molestaba aunque sí la ponía nerviosa; tampoco le daba desagrado que él le tocara el rostro para limpiar su rostro.

\- Entonces respóndeme mi fierecilla ¿Me quieres ya? ¿O solamente deseas mi cuerpo y mis caricias? -ya estaban totalmente pegados- Y antes de que respondas, déjame decirte que independientemente de cuál de las 2 sea tu respuesta, ninguna de las 2 me desagradara. -Kagome tragó saliva fuerte al sentirse ya sin defensas-

\- Yo... -pero InuYasha no la dejó responder porque de inmediato tomó su rostro con ambas manos y la beso fuertemente- ¡Mmm!

Kagome se sostuvo con una mano a uno de los antebrazos de InuYasha, y con la otra la puso en el suelo para no caerse; aquél era un beso lleno de fuerza y deseo.

\- _Oh, por los dioses... Este beso..._ -pensaba ella solo sintiendo aquél beso- _Es como esos besos... De mi sueño..._

La pasión, la lujuria y el deseo carnal, que ella recordaba en su sueño iban a hacerse presentes mientras él la siguiese besando de esa manera; el corazón le latía con fuerza y comenzó a corresponder el beso.

Ésta situación era como una combinación entre su sueño y aquella vez que se besaron los 2 bajo la lluvia.

InuYasha comenzó a ser más exigente, y empezó a poner su peso encima, para así hacer que ambos cayesen lentamente al suelo; estando ahí InuYasha se acomodó de tal manera que él quedase entre las piernas de Kagome, y ella no oponía resistencia, así como Kagome pasó a abrazarlo por el cuello. Ahora él se apoyaba con sus antebrazos, pero de inmediato una de sus manos se fue a la pierna de Kagome para acariciarla.

\- No sabes cuánto he esperado por esto... -dice InuYasha excitado interrumpiendo el beso por un momento-

Kagome temblaba bajo su cuerpo y musitaba pequeños gemidos de gozo, solamente logrando excitarlo más; la mano que estaba en la pierna de Kagome, subía al Obi de su kimono para empezar a quitárselo y lanzarlo a no sé qué parte de la habitación. InuYasha ya tenía acceso para abrir de par en par las ropas de su hembra, y ahora comenzaba a besar su cuello.

\- Aaahhh... -ella musitaba de placer- Mmm... Se me eriza la piel...

\- Pues no es lo único, que puedo hacer con tu piel... -le respondió el Hanyou ya cegado por la lujuria, mientras besaba y mordía levemente su barbilla-

\- Aahh... -aquellas palabras hicieron mella en Kagome; quería saber que otras cosas él le podría hacer-

Él se levantó su poco solo para quitarse el kosode y quedar con el pecho descubierto, para así poder verla a ella acostada, sonrojada, y a nada de ver sus encantos debajo de ese kimono sin el obi. Bajó para volver a besarla y ella lo aceptó con gustó.

\- Por favor... Quiero que lo digas... -pide InuYasha mientras bajaba más sus besos a la clavícula-

\- ¿Qué cosa? -ella estaba absorta en sus besos-

\- Lo que sientes por mí... Dilo por favor... -pedía él regresando a su rostro y besandola dulcemente-

\- Yo... -volvío a sentir sus besos ahora ya yendo casi a sus pechos-

¿Lo iba a decir? Aquello que no quería escuchar en su sueño ¿Iba a decirlo ahora? Porque era muy pronto tanto para sentirlo como para decirlo.

Pero mientras InuYasha seguía besandola tratando de empujarla más, para que así dijera lo que quería oír, en eso siente como ella trata de detenerlo.

\- InuYasha p-por favor, hay que... -dice ella-

\- ¡Ah no! ¡Eso si que no preciosa! De esta no te salvas... -dice regresando para besarla y callarla; ahora empezaba a bajar su kimono de los hombros lentamente para besar su piel ya descubierta-

\- Por favor es necesario, que... -ya Kagome se oía nerviosa y sin esa pasión de antes- Debemos parar...

\- Tsk... ¿Y porqué? -dice malhumorado viéndola; se da cuenta de que ella estaba voltenado toda sonrojada y con cara de miedo hacía el jardín, así que igual le sigue la mirada y su cara se pone casi igual, pero en lugar de verse avergonzado se veía furioso-

Frente a ellos estaba Myouga que los veía también avergonzado, y con vergüenza por interrumpir el momento.

\- Aaammm... Hola InuYasha-sama, Kagome-Sama... -decía nervioso-

\- Myouga-jiji... -se oía sombría la voz de InuYasha-

\- ¿S-Sí? -ahora su voz era chillona-

\- Volteate, ya. -era toda una orden-

Myouga no dijo nada, solamente de manera temblorosa se volteó hasta darles la espalda a la pareja; InuYasha se levanta un poco para liberar a Kagome de su prisión. De inmediato ella se levantó casi tirando a InuYasha, se cerró el kimono y tomó el Obi para salir corriendo, casi volando hacía la habitación toda muerta de vergüenza.

\- ¡Kagome, espera! -dijo InuYasha tratando de detenerla, pero fue inútil ya que ella entró y con fuerte sonido deslizó la puerta dando por terminada esa escena-

Mientras tanto Myouga seguía de espaldas, nervioso, sudoroso y con la cara azul; está muerto de miedo. En eso atrás de él escucha unas pisadas fuertes y pesadas, que hacían temblar la tierra y lo hacían saltar un poco, sabiendo quien era y que es lo que le iba a hacer.

Solamente sintió como unas garritas lo tomaban de la solapa de su haori y lo levantaban lentamente, hasta quedar de frente a un muy sombrío InuYasha con cara de asesino.

\- Myouga-jiji...

\- Perdoneme InuYasha-sama, no era mi intención ver y mucho interrumpir su momento con Kagome-Sama... -Myouga ya estaba al borde de las lágrimas-

\- ¿En serio? Porque ya se te ha hecho costumbre, interrumpirme siempre vieja pulga. -y de sorpresa lo lanza al aire, para agarrarlo con su puño y aplastarlo con el mismo- ¡Ya me harté, Myouga! -abre su puño y la pobre pulga toda aplastada, cae lentamente hasta quedarse en el suelo- Por el bien de tu vida... ¡Habla ya! ¿A qué has venido?

\- Venía a decirle que habían unas personas, que se acercaban a la aldea de Kagome-Sama... -dijo con chillona-

\- ¿Personas? ¿Qué tipo de personas?

\- Eran 3, un joven monje, y 2 exterminadores, una mujer y un muchacho, los 3 iban montados sobre una nekomata. -describió a los 3- Quizás sean los que han estado matando a los Youkais mata doncellas.

\- Sí probablemente... -aquello llamó la atención de InuYasha- Iré a vigilarlos entonces... -dijo regresando al cuarto contiguo, donde pasó la noche mientras era humano, para solamente ponerse su suikan rojo-

Al salir quizo hablar con Kagome, pero en aquellos momentos era más importante ver a esas personas, así que solamente le avisaría.

\- Kagome... -dijo del otro lado de la puerta, sin recibir respuesta- Myouga acaba de informarme de algo importante, iré a investigar, volveré en un rato.

\- S-Sí está bien. -ella apenas pudo responderle- Ten cuidado.

Con solo esa respuesta, InuYasha se fue a los límites de la aldea para vigilar dejando atrás a Myouga, que seguía apachurrado en el suelo sin moverse.

\- InuYasha-sama, no me deje aquí... Espereme... -sin embargo no pudo hacer nada, y solamente se quedó ahí aún aplastado-

Mientras que en la habitación, Kagome estaba sentada en la cama, sin embargo estaba acostada, sosteniendo su kimono con fuerza y con la mano en su pecho, respirando de forma agitada.

\- Yo lo deseé... Yo deseaba eso... -se decía a si misma-

La sorpresa de ver que deseaba que InuYasha la poseyera, era más grande que su vergüenza de que Myouga los haya visto. Pero aquello también para ella no tenía sentido y le causaba algo de temor.

\- _Me debo estar volviendo loca..._ -pensaba- _¿Qué es lo que me pasa?_

Ella quería respuestas, necesitaba hablar y desahogarse con alguien. Con quien fuera, pero que supiera de estos temas.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

En otra parte se encontraba la pequeña Rin en un río, ya que ella y su abuelo junto con sus nanas y unos guardias fueron de día de campo; se encontraba cortando flores y persiguiendo mariposas, ante la atenta mirada de sus nanas.

\- Aayy, que flores tan bonitas. -decía la pequeña al olerlas- Recogeré muchas para el abuelo.

Su abuelo veía atento y con total adoración a su pequeña nieta, ya que ella ha sido la alegría y su compañía, que ha llenado de felicidad sus días de vejez en el ocaso de su vida. Ya que así podrá remediar sus errores del pasado, y enmendar lo que nunca hizo por cobardía con su hija, la madre de Rin.

Rin en realidad era la nieta ilegítima del Terrateniente, ya que el padre de la niña era su hijo bastardo que tuvo con una sirvienta de su mansión, la cual era el amor de su vida.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Él estaba ya casado con un noble y linda princesa y está le había dado 5 hijos varones, de los cuales estaba orgulloso, pero como casi todos los matrimonios nobles, él no amaba a su esposa y viceversa; sin embargo un día una bella campesina fue a pedir trabajo a su mansión, y la aceptaron. Era la cocinera mayoría del tiempo, pero a veces se encargaba de las cosechas.

Con su alegría, su energía y forma pícara de ser, lograron cautivarlo; le empezaba a dar tareas más suaves hasta sacarla de la cocina, y volverla parte del personal de la mansión. Aunque ella se resistía ya que no era correcto, empezaba a sentir un afecto muy profundo por el terrateniente; así siguieron los meses, donde ambos se enamoraron y empezaron una apasionada relación oculta.

La esposa del terrateniente era consciente del romance extramatrimonial que tenía su marido, y en realidad le daba igual, para nada sentía molestia, y se hacía de la vista gorda jamás le reclamó nada a su marido; solamente esperaba que ella no perdiera su lugar en la casa y mucho menos que los 5 hijos que parió, pierdan sus derechos legítimos de herencia.

Pero la pobre campesina se hizo ilusiones con él, de que iban a casarse y él iba, según las propias palabras del terrateniente, a darle el lugar que se merecía en la mansión y en su vida. Esas ilusiones fueron creciendo más cuando se enteró de una bella noticia, pero se rompieron en un instante cuando escuchó una plática que la devastó.

El terrateniente hablaba con un amigo sobre la relación que tenía con ella, y logró escuchar como él decía que jamás iba a hacerla su esposa ya que tenía una reputación y una imagen que cuidar; que solamente era su amante y que pensaba después mandarla lejos para que tuviera una buena educación y así podría ser una buena esposa para otro hombre importante, o bien una complaciente consorte. Que a pesar de que la quería mucho, no iba a dejar de ser simplemente su amante oculta ni aunque su esposa legítima muriese, ya que eran seres muy diferentes, lo que iba a decir la gente y jamás iban a complementarse en otra cosa que no fuese en la cama, debido a la nobleza de su sangre y su posición.

Esa noticia la devastó y le hicieron tomar la decisión más dura, pero mejor de su vida; irse lejos de él. Se fue sin decir nada solamente dándole a él, un pergamino donde decía que lo quería aunque ya no quería seguir a su lado, porque merecía más que ser la amante. Para el terrateniente fue un golpe muy duro, y supo ahí que ella debió escuchar la conversación que tuvo con su amigo sobre ella, y lo que tenía planeado para su futuro.

Y lo que era peor, no sabía a dónde se fue ella.

Con el pasar de los días, las semanas, los meses y los años, el terrateniente supo del gran error que cometió, primeramente haberse casado sin amor, segundo tener una amante, tercero decirle mentiras y llenarle la cabeza de ilusiones, cuarto tener vergüenza de esa relación y quinto no haber luchado por ella.

El castigo que la vida le dió por su pecado, fue perder a cada uno de sus hijos varones, los perdió a todos en las guerras y ninguno se había casado o dejado descendencia; se estaba quedando solo con sus recuerdos y sus pesares de consciencia, que lo atormentaban siempre.

Un día su ya anciana esposa, habló con él.

\- A pesar de que estar aquí, te ves y te sientes tan solo. -dijo la mujer que a pesar del tiempo todavía tenía su belleza de juventud-

\- Desde hace años que estoy solo. -dijo fríamente-

\- ¿Porqué no la buscas?

\- ¿A quién? -le extrañó esa pregunta-

\- A esa linda campesina que trabajaba con nosotros hace años, o mejor dicho... A la única mujer que ha tenido el honor de ser amada por ti. -le respondió causando sorpresa en él-

\- ¿De qué...? ¿Cómo...? -no sabía que decir-

\- Soy tu esposa y yo siempre me enteró de todo lo que pasa en esta casa. -dijo con orgullo-

\- ¿Y porqué jamás me reclamaste?

\- ¿Y porqué iba a hacerlo? Soy tu esposa, no tu mujer. -le dice ofendida- Ése título lo tenía esa joven a la que ilusionante, deshonraste y lastimaste.

Él estaba sorprendido de saber todo eso, al parecer la que era su esposa no es todo lo que aparenta.

\- Así que lo sabías todo... Lo siento.

\- ¿Porqué te disculpas? -aquello le extrañó-

\- Por haberte engañado.

\- No tienes porque hacerlo, si yo te amara ahí si tendrías que pedirme perdón, pero como ése sentimiento no está entre nosotros 2 no es necesario ninguna disculpa, porque además... -iba a hacer su revelación- Yo también hice lo mismo que tú.

\- ¿Te refieres a...? -ella solamente asintió-

\- Y no te preocupes, todos nuestros hijos son tus hijos y de nadie más. -le informó de antemano, la paternidad de sus vástagos- Pero ¿Recuerdas esa temporada en el que me fuí por un tiempo? -él asintió- Bueno... Tú perdiste a todos nuestros hijos, pero a mi me queda una hija. -dijo con una sonrisa llena de consuelo-

Fue ahí que él, ya comprendió todo.

\- Desperdiciamos muchos años de nuestra vida juntos... -soltó al saber lo que ella hizo a espaldas suyas- Pero me alegra saber, que encontraste a alguien que te hiciera feliz, aún y a espaldas mías. -le sonrió- Pero es imposible lo que me dices, no puedo ir y...

\- ¿Y porqué no? Te pudres en dinero y no tienes nada mejor que hacer, así que ve y busca a esa campesina que te cautivo y que por tu propia estupidez perdiste. -le regañó-

Le sorprendía lo que le decía ella su esposa, que fuera a buscar a su amante para que así fuese feliz.

\- Jamás pensé que tú me dirías esto. -se reía de la ironía- Es afortunado el hombre que te ama.

\- En eso estoy de acuerdo, él es muy afortunado. -dijo soberbia-

Ambos rieron y bebieron, como si no fuesen marido y mujer, sino simplemente como amigos, 2 viejos amigos.

Decidió haberle caso a su esposa, y tras la partida de ella ya que decidió irse de su lado, para vivir por fin con su hija y el hombre que en verdad ama, el terrateniente decidió empezar la búsqueda de su amor.

Aunque tardó demasiado, pero consiguió algo; su amada había llegado a una aldea algo lejana donde trabajaba como ayudante en un templo para un sacerdote, sin embargo le llenó de tristeza saber que su amada había fallecido hace 1 año atrás debido a una enfermedad.

Quedó devastado aunque antes de irse de esa aldea, le dieron la noticia de que su amada había tenido una hija poco después de que llegó ahí.

Fue grande su sorpresa, aunque muy dolorosa saber que otro hombre la tomó por esposa, pero aún así tomó la decisión de ir con la hija de su amada, para darle todo su apoyo y así evitarle cualquier necesidad económica. De esa manera tendría paz en su vida, y enmendaría un poco el mal que hizo.

La hija de su amada era una campesina, pero vivía de los cultivos de verduras y de frutas así que por eso no trabajaba para nadie más.

Al llegar a verla grande fue su sorpresa al ver el parecido que tenía con su amada, y más grande fue su impresión al ver que estaba casada y que tenía ya 2 hijos un varón y una niña pequeña. Cuando llegó a la presencia de ella, está lo trato de forma grosera, déspota y con mucho odio. Él no entendía porque, hasta que la joven le confiesa que ella es su hija y que sabe toda la historia que tuvo con su madre, sobre todo lo mucho que ella sufrió por culpa de él.

La joven no lo dejó hablar solamente le gritó que se fuera, y que jamás volviese a acercarse a ella o mucho menos a alguien de su familia; él comprendió que ya era tarde y que debía vivir en soledad, como castigo a sus actos, pero antes de irse se quedó viendo a sus nietos, a los que jamás tendría el gusto de oirles llamarlo "abuelo".

Poco tiempo después, recibió la noticia de que su hija había muerto, junto a su esposo y a su hijo mayor debido al ataque de un Youkai y la única sobreviviente fue la niña. Sin dudarlo fue al Templo donde estaba su nieta, que era donde su amada trabajaba cuando se fue.

El sacerdote lo recibió benignamente y le habló de la situación, de inmediato él quiso llevarse a su nieta, pero el sacerdote le dejó claro que eso solamente va a pasar si la niña así lo deseaba.

Lo dejó un rato con Rin, y ella estaba muy tímida y callada con él ya que era un completo extraño, para ella. Hablaron un poco y le dijo quién era en realidad, que era su abuelo; Rin supo muchas cosas ese día y por fin entendió, porque su mamá se portaba muy agresiva con él cuando lo vió por primera vez.

Al final el buen corazón de Rin decidió, y quiso irse con él, lo que llenó de gozó y felicidad el corazón del anciano.

Al llevársela ordenó que le pusieran y le dieran lo mejor, iba a mimar y malcriar a su nieta como ordenaban los dioses; pero desde que su nieta estaba ya con él, se le hacía extraño que ella siempre quisiese usar una capucha roja, todo el tiempo. Sin embargo sus dudas fueron aclaradas cuando habló por segunda vez, con el sacerdote y él le explicó la naturaleza de Rin.

Que ella era una Doncella de la Luna Sangrienta, y que ya había sido reclamada en su nacimiento por un Daiyoukai, que solamente esperaba a que ella fuese una mujer con sus ya cumplidas 20 lunas de sangre, para reclamarla y llevársela; al principio él se negaba a aceptarlo, pero el sacerdote lo calmó diciéndole que el Daiyoukai aunque feroz y temido, tenía un cierto toque de bondad que solamente ha mostrado con ella y que no debía preocuparse, pues él iba a cuidarla.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Así ha sido la vida del anciano que en esos momentos, desconocía que era vigilado junto a su nieta, por la Youkai del viento a lo lejos.

Kagura veía maliciosa a Rin, esperando al Youkai que la volvía loca, y mostró una sonrisa, al sentir en la brisa la presencia de él.

\- ¿Tú qué haces aquí? -dice Sesshomaru agresivo-

\- Que modales, querido. -dice ella burlona- A mí también me alegra verte. -se pone coqueta mientras saca su abanico para darse un pequeño aire-

\- ¿No te quedó claro, que no te quería cerca de Rin? -sonaba amenazante-

\- Por supuesto que me quedó claro, pero me importa un carajo la verdad. -aquella respuesta no le gustó para nada a Sesshomaru que de inmediato puso sus ojos en rojo- Pero cálmate, no he venido a lastimarla como tú piensas...

\- ¿Y entonces?

\- Vine a proponerte algo, Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru no dejó su mirada rojiza, pero veía confundido a Kagura ante lo que le estaba diciendo.

¿Una propuesta? ¿Qué quería proponerle, la bruja del viento?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Espero y les haya gustado :3

También me siento feliz porque aunque sea tarde, ya se cumplió 1 año en el mes de julio exactamente el 25, desde que publique esta Historia n.n!!! Feliz primer aniversario ;D vamos por otro!!!

Nos vemos en otra byebye n.n


	22. Capítulo XXI

Hola calabacitas ya he vuelto

La escuela me consume pero aquí retomo el fic

Disfruten owo

Ninguno de los personajes del fic(salvo los OC's que llegue a hacer)son míos, todos le pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko-sensei

Diálogo: blablablabla

Pensamiento: _blablablabla_

Flashbacks: -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cambio de escena o de hora: **-I-I-I-I-I-**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **~The Maidens of the Bloody Moon~**

 **Capítulo XXI**

Sesshomaru esperaba en aquél momento la supuesta "propuesta" que Kagura, quería darle y se veía con una cara llena de confianza.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres proponerme? -decía serio-

\- Bueno... Para que tú y yo estemos juntos, y tú puedas estar con tu... Niña... -dijo con sarcasmo ella- Pensaba en que ella podría ser tu mascota, mientras que yo sería tu mujer ¿Es un buen trato, no? Puedes tenerla a ella, y a mi. Así seremos tod-... -pero Kagura es cortada en sus palabras, ya que se escuchó el ruido de un latigazo; justo ella voltea a su abanico y éste se encontraba cortado a la mitad, para después ella voltear hacía Sesshomaru y verlo con su brillante latigo verde y su mirada inyectada de rojo sangre-

\- Espero que lo que dijiste sea una broma, porque a la otra te arrancó la lengua Kagura. -dice en un tono que helaba la sangre-

\- ¿Acaso eres tonto? ¿Quieres qué te dejé en paz? ¡Bueno hazme feliz! Así podrás hacer feliz a esa niña, cuando ya sea una mujer y así yo ya no te fastidiare.

\- ¿Qué parte de "no me atraes" y "no tienes esperanza conmigo" no entendiste? -solo dice eso Sesshomaru-

\- ¿Así qué esa es tu respuesta? -el silencio de Sesshomaru fue su respuesta- Bien, pero no me culpes de lo que le llegue a pasar a tu niña virginal...

\- ¿Es una amenaza? -prepara su látigo de nuevo-

\- No, es una predicción... -saca una de sus plumas del cabello para irse- Solo te diré, que alguien como yo ha matado a las que son como tu Rin, y no descansará hasta que todas ellas hayan desaparecido...

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? -él no entendía nada-

\- Es lo que escuchaste, es toda la ayuda que te diré mal agradecido... -sacó una de sus plumas del cabello- Te convendría ponerle más seguridad a tu doncella, va a necesitarla mucho...

\- ¡Kagura, espera! -grita Sesshomaru antes de que ella desaparezca en un torbellino y se vaya volando sobre esa pluma- Maldita perra...

Mientras se iba, Kagura veía a aquél daiyoukai por última vez y sentía como su corazón palpitaba.

\- _Mira lo que has hecho... Mira hasta donde me has llevado para entender, que jamás serias mío..._ -piensa Kagura como si estuviese reprochandole a Sesshomaru, como si él fuese el culpable- _Ah... ¿Qué más da? Al menos pude hacer lo quise, y no para lo que estaba destinada a ser..._

Ahí fue donde Kagura comprendió sus propias palabras, y la sorpresa se notaba en sus ojos.

\- Wooo... Ahora comprendo... -se veía una expresión dulce, feliz y en cierto modo en paz en su rostro- Mi libertad nadie más podía dármela más que... Yo misma... -una pequeña lágrima cruzó el rostro de Kagura-

Con sus palabras y el rechazo de Sesshomaru, por fin Kagura entendió porque hizo todas esas cosas con respecto a él; ella quería ser libre, y pensó que enamorarse de un youkai destinado a una doncella sangrienta era su salida, para romper su propia maldición . Pero no fue así, por algo jamás mató a doncellas sangrientas, porque ella jamás pidió nacer, y mucho menos quiso tener esa tarea o existencia, todo fue ocasionando por él y por ello para detener esta masacre de doncellas, le dio una pequeña pista a su imponente inugami daiyoukai.

\- Gracias a ti, pude romper mi maldición... Y por eso siempre estarás en mi corazón... -susurro en el viento como queriendo que este llevara su mensaje a Sesshomaru- Ahora tú debes de romper la maldición de esas jóvenes... Adiós...

Y tal cual como mensajero, una pequeña brisa cruzó el rostro de Sesshomaru, como entregandole el mensaje de Kagura; el propio daiyoukai sintió la brisa, pero no se inmutó así que solamente se fue del lugar no sin antes dejarle un regalo a su pequeña Rin, que jugaba en el bosque ante la atenta mirada de sus nanas y abuelo.

La pequeña inocente encontró una ramita con hermosas flores de durazno, la tomó y regresó saltando con su abuelo.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

En las montañas, Kagome estaba con Kaede ayudándole con sus quehaceres y obtener hierbas medicinales; se sentía sola, y necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre lo que la acongojada y lo mejor era que, Shippou no estaba en ese momento.

\- Kaede-bachan... -dice ella con voz baja-

\- ¿Mmm...? ¿Qué ocurre niña? -pregunta la anciana-

\- ¿Puede un hombre volver loca a una mujer de la noche a la mañana? -decía apenada-

\- ¿Porqué preguntas eso niña? -le extraño eso a Kaede-

\- Es que yo... -Kagome ya no pudo más y empezó a derramar lágrimas en el regazo de Kaede-

\- ¿Kagome qué tienes? ¿Qué ocurre? -exclama preocupada por ella-

\- ¡Eso es lo que pasa! ¡No sé qué me ocurre! -solloza de impotencia- Es que creo que soy una mujer mala y que estoy loca...

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

\- Es que... ¿Cómo es posible que el hombre que te mancillo y te hizo sentir rota y sucia, puede hacer que ahora te gusten sus caricias?

Kagome no entendía porque ahora le gustaba que él la manoseara y la besara, siendo que hace poco le daba repugnancia y miedo, por haberla tomado a la fuerza.

Pero ahora todo era diferente, porque estaba cumpliendo InuYasha su promesa de mostrarse como es y de tratarla con delicadeza.

Ha sido detallista y comprensivo, sobretodo protector y eso es algo que ha muchas mujeres les gusta, sentirse protegidas y deseadas, pero a diferencia de ellas, Kagome se siente como una presa acechada, pero no para ser devorada por hambre, sino por la lujuria que él mismo despide, desde el primer momento en que lo vió.

\- Kaede-bachan ¿Qué debo hacer? -necesitaba ella un consejo-

\- Dejate llevar por ese deseo que te carcome. -le dijo sin más-

\- ¿Q-Qué dijo? -exclamó sin creerle y sonrojada-

\- Todos nosotros niña tenemos un lado humano, y un lado animal, incluso los propios animales y youkais tienen un lado así. -explica ella- Todos tenemos deseos y anhelos que no podemos explicar, algunos nos dan vergüenza por el miedo al que dirán y otros orgullo, por la admiración que a veces nace en otros al verlo, pero si hay algo que tienen ambos en común es que nos hacen sentir bien, y que si nunca los vives, te arrepentirás toda la vida... -Kaede lo dijo con claro arrepentimiento en su voz y rostro-

\- Kaede-bachan ¿Acaso usted...? -pregunta curiosa-

\- Si pudiera volver a mi juventud y belleza, creeme que me quitaría de esos preceptos tontos de pulcritud y decencia, y disfrutaría sin importarme que me señalen con el dedo denigrandome, ya que al menos no me quede con las ganas... Y ahora a mi edad, solo me queda 'hubiera'... -dice con una sonrisa triste- Por eso si vas a arrepentirte de algo, que sea por algo ya vivido y no porque nunca lo hiciste.

Aquellas palabras hacían mella en Kagome, vivir sin arrepentimientos y sin quedarse con las ganas de algo, retener deseos y sueños es algo doloroso y al mismo tiempo tonto.

\- Entonces, si InuYasha y yo estamos en la cama, no deberé de sentirme ¿Mal?

\- Esa pregunta solo puedes responderla tú pequeña, y nadie más puede. -dice Kaede- Dejale esa conclusión a tu corazón y a tu cuerpo.

Con una tierna caricia en la cabeza, Kaede dejó a Kagome pensando en ello, limpió sus lágrimas y se sintió más liberada al hablar con la vieja sacerdotisa.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

En la aldea, InuYasha estuvo vigilante todo ese tiempo en el templo Higurashi, ante aquél grupo y no sólo eso, sino que después llegó una nueva sacerdotisa, más o menos de la edad de Kagome, que fue bien recibida por el abuelo Higurashi.

\- ¿Y bien Inuyasha-Sama? ¿Qué opina? -pregunta Myouga en el hombro de InuYasha-

\- En el camino me dijiste que Souta será el próximo sacerdote, y que será una sacerdotisa quien lo entrenará ¿Verdad? -menciona-

\- Sí señor.

\- Deduzco que es esa joven, será la futura maestra de Souta. -dice InuYasha- Así que todo está bien, pero no entiendo la visita del grupo ese.

\- Bueno como le comenté, ellos son los que están matando a esos youkais sanguinarios. -le recuerda- Quizás están aquí para avisarles.

\- Pues espero que solo ellos le digan eso, solo a la sacerdotisa y no a la familia de mi mujer. -menciona molesto, ya que no quiere que esa familia se preocupe-

Así que se quedará un rato más, hasta ya verlos irse.

Aunque sabe que ellos, no vienen a hacer daño, algo no le daba buena espina.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

En una aldea lejana, los gritos de agonía y terror, de los humanos y animales se oían a miles de kilómetros.

\- ¡Todos huyan!

\- ¡No mamá!

\- ¡Mi hijo, noooo!

\- ¡Por favor, dioses míos ayúdenos!

Casas en llamas, y siendo destrozadas por un youkai especial, uno monstruoso con ojos carmesí, grandes garras y cuernos.

\- ¡Huyan, huyan de ese monstruo! ¡Aaaaahhhhh! -grito de dolor el hombre, al ser pisado por ese youkai-

\- No sirve de nada que huyan... A donde quiera que vayan, yo los seguiré... -dice de forma macabra ese youkai, que arranca la mitad del cuerpo del hombre y lo devora- Que molestas son sus voces... Los devorare...

\- ¡Noooo!

\- ¡Vayan a las montañas!

A lo lejos se podía ver todo el incendio que estaba en esa aldea, como si fuese el infierno mismo en la tierra.

Los gritos de dolor hacían eco en el bosque, y no cabía duda de que los únicos que lograron escapar, fueron los animales del bosque.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bueno aquí está el capítulo después de 84 años owo ️

Cuídense en esta cuarentena y recuerden nada de salir a menos que sea necesario

Bye Bye :3


End file.
